Shattering the Judicator's Intervention
by Sarroush
Summary: When Kayle disowned Morgana, she put up an impenetrable wall around her heart. No longer would she allow anyone to get close to her. However, decades later, now on the Fields of Justice, her wall begins to crumble. Her past starts to haunt her as she slowly loses control of her buried, forbidden emotions. The cause? A certain Fallen Angel. KaylexMorgana; multi couple yuri fic.
1. The Fifth Year

**A/N:** Hi guys! So I've wanted to write a Kayle/Morg fic for a long time now but I just couldn't get an idea on the plot. I personally find the characters to be OOC near the end, but mainly because of the situation they're in. They'll be back to their normal selves in the next chapter!

Important note: This fic will contain yuri &amp; eventual incest. You've been warned!

* * *

It was once again that time of year. Alone in her quarters, she wondered if it would happen again. It had been happening four years in a row after all. But this time she would catch the person red-handed. Have them explain their actions. Who could it have been? She had no idea. And thus, she waited. Waited for the bell to ring. She waited. Waited. Nothing happened. It was an hour before midnight now. Maybe the person gave up. Maybe it was just a joke and they got tired. Or maybe they would come the next day at night. She couldn't remember anymore. She didn't particularly care, but it irked at her that she couldn't find the culprit. They weren't really a culprit though were they? She shook her head and decided she needed some air. Grabbing her helmet from the table next to the door, she strode forward, leaving her room. Once at the roof of the castle-like building, she put on her golden helmet, spread her wings wide and kicked herself off the ground.

She couldn't really understand who the one behind all of this was. She hadn't told anyone what today was. Only one person knew and Kayle's face contorted in disgust thinking that that person would be the one to do such a thing, five years in a row. She never felt sick after receiving the anonymous present, as such she felt more than knew that it couldn't have been her younger sister. Flying above Summoner's Rift, she ironically encountered said sister. She stopped in midair, her wings flapping. The Judicator decided to look down at the current fight. This was one night she had off on her moderating and investigating duties to which she was grateful. Wasn't that Caitlyn girl an officer? She could be investigating too. But alas, Kayle needed peace, and peace she would have, if not in her home world, then on the fields of justice.

The battlefield was a mess. All ten champions were on a single lane, each side trying to push to the other's nexus. Unfortunately for Morgana and her team who were low on health, they didn't stand a chance against Ezreal's Trueshot Barrage. The younger sister was sent back to spawn. But it was strange. Something about her loss bothered the older sister. She wasn't sure exactly what it was. Could it have been that she hated the fact that someone else killed her? Possibly. After all, she was the one who was supposed to kill Morgana over and over again.

The fight finally ended with Morgana's team losing. As Kayle decided it was time to head back, she overheard a conversation going on between the losing team who was hanging around their nexus.

"Well, next time, we're not taking Pantheon with us," the younger sister let out as she began to tie her hair in a pony tail.

"Hey Morgie, want to go to the pub now that we're done?" The gauntlet woman, what was her name again? Vee? Vi? Put her arm around the Fallen Angel's shoulders and brought her closer.

"I could join you later, but I have to go bake for a little bit," Morgana looked away only for her eyes to be caught by Pantheon . '_Crap..._'

"MORGANA! My sweet! Did I hear you correctly? Bake? May I join you in your endeavors? I will offer you the best of help possible!" He walked briskly and stood in front of her.

Shaking her head, she pushed Vi's shoulder away gently as she made her way out of the Rift.

"Morgana, please wait!" Pantheon ran to catch up to her. "So-"

"I should've had Soraka silence you before leaving."

"But her silence doesn't make us mute! It just sto-"

"Please. Please just shut up. I have a deadline to get to. If you want to help, fine. But for the love of all that hates sound, please, shut up."

And so, they silently made their way to her house. Yes, Morgana had a house. Even Kayle didn't understand why she'd even need a house. She was however eternally grateful that Morgana was going the opposite way of where the Judicator lived. Turning, she flapped her wings a bit stronger and made her way back to her quarters. Once inside, she cussed silently. For some odd reason, a vast amount of exhaustion had taken over her. She slumped onto her bed, in her armor and helmet, face first, took a deep sigh and slowly drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep.

She wasn't aware of the time when she opened her eyes to the sound of the doorbell ringing. It rang twice. It took her a while to get up as her entire body felt heavy. She hadn't even been drinking or fighting! It was this day. She hated this day. It brought back too many memories she'd prefer being without. Once at the door, thankful that no one could see the mess she was probably in, due to her armor, she turned the doorknob and opened. All that lay in front of her was a white box and on it a very small letter. She looked around the hallway, but it was completely empty. There wasn't another soul around. Sighing, she took the box and went back inside. She removed her helmet and began slowly taking off the letter, which was an addition that wasn't around the last 4 times.

In it were a few neatly written sentences that didn't make much sense to the Judicator, "This is the fifth time I'm doing this. I don't really know what keeps prompting me to give you the same thing every year or how I even started to, but I enjoy it nonetheless. You may not care. You may not even eat it. But I hope it makes you happy, even if a little bit. - Me."

Shaking her head, the confused woman opened the box. In it lay, as predicted, a cake. Five years and every year she would receive a different cake. Last year it was a soft fudge filled chocolate cake. This year it was white with swirls of red on top. From the way it looked, she concluded that it was a cheesecake. Kayle didn't have friends in the League. Champions wanted to get close to her but she would usually push them away, not needing camaraderie. She only had two goals anyways. Find out what happened to Ashram and kill Morgana. So needless to say, for four years, she ate the cake alone. Of course she'd made sure there was no poison or weird ingredients in it before indulging.

Looking at the cake in the box, she couldn't help but sit down in front of it and reminisce of the past. A past where all was good, all was peaceful. A past where her younger sister still had proper wings, proper hair, proper ears, proper skin. A past where her younger sister was still alive. A past where her younger sister was not replaced by the witch, the fallen angel, the disgrace of her family. The Judicator shook her head. There was no point in remembering the past. That's just what it was. And yet, every year, on two differing days, her shield would begin to crumble. It aggravated her. That type of weakness was unforgiveable. She no longer had a sister! She had no reason to think of her. Of her long, light blonde hair, of her smaller but softer wings, of her innocent laugh. Of those eyes that looked at her older sister with such awe, fascination, respect, love. Of the way she would fall when first learning to fly and Kayle would catch her. Of the way Kayle would wrap her wings around the slender body, keeping her safe at night. Of the way-

"ENOUGH!"

Yelling helped. She rarely yelled lately, but yelling at herself helped. How old had she turned today? Ten thousand twenty? She couldn't believe she was still keeping track. The number was probably wrong anyways. What had surprised her even more however was that she had never once complained about being tired of living. She had her own duties, and until they were accomplished, she would never be tired of living.

Taking off her armor, all that remained was a thin, red, long sleeved layer covering until the mid of her thighs and red leggings. Grabbing a fork from one of the very few cupboards around her quarters she gave the cake a little taste. So moist, so smooth, so delicious. A ting of raspberry mixed with the delightfulness of white chocolate. Kayle was never one for sweets, but she had to admit when one was particularly delicious. This was the best yet of the anonymous gifter.

As she nibbled on piece after piece, savouring every single inch, her mind went back to the person who made these cakes for her. It was strange. She was sure only Morgana knew of when she was born, if she hadn't forgotten it. Did it even matter? Ten thousand years, calendars changed, dates changed, the world changed. Why would her birthday matter? But someone cared. They cared enough to give her something. It wasn't Morgana. It couldn't have been her. So who else would do something like this? Pantheon maybe. He did try flirting with Kayle on more than one occasion when drunk, but the latter had a feeling that the Artisan of War had no idea how to bake.

Taking in a big sigh, she looked at the Victorian clock next to the door. Almost three in the morning. She knew the chances of being summoned to the fields would be very slim, as such, she decided to be a little sinful. It was the day of her birth after all. She got up, decided to wear something entirely casual and not at all like something the Judicator of all people would wear. Rummaging through her clothes, she found a pair of black slacks and a simple red shirt. Folding her wings to her back and wearing a pair of long, black boots, she made her way to the Champion's Pub.

* * *

It was your typical pub, not that Kayle was used to going to any. She only did so ever so rarely. Of course, in her world there wasn't the abomination known as hard liquor or beer. All there was, was elegant wine. As she opened the doors, she made quick note of her surroundings. The bar tended to have a different theme every other night, but tonight it had reverted to its regular self. There was a large counter in front of the bar that could seat around twelve people. All around the place were tables and chairs and Kayle assumed that roughly a hundred people could possibly fit in at once.

Sitting at the bar, she noticed the three figures she had seen a few hours prior. She took a seat three chairs away from Pantheon, on the left and ordered five shots of Valoran Vodka.

"And, and you know?! *hic* It's, it's her birthday today! Today! She's going to be *hic* going to be...uh...ten thousand...twenty five! *hic*," a drunk Morgana was speaking in slurs and through hiccups. The topic of the conversation peaked Kayle's interest who took the first shot and mercilessly swallowed it. Her throat burned at the contact, having her breath out a deep sigh.

"I can't even fathom what I would do for over ten thousand years. BAKE! THAT'S WHAT I WOULD DO! I WOULD FINALLY BAKE!"

"Shut it, Pantheon. We're trying to drown our sorrows away," Vi let out, taking another gulp of her beer.

"Well, *hic* what she did was, what she did was, she would kill. She'd kill *hic* and kill *hic* and kill *hic*. Sort of like a serial killer! Except she killed because of supposed justice! Peace! She was the Judicator! *hic* She, she, she, was the one who upheld the law. That tyrannical law. And all I wanted was to free our people! Free them! Show Kayle she was wrong! *hic* But instead? Instead? She disowns me! "You're not my sister anymore, Morgana! You aren't family anymore! Blablabla!" *hic* How could she?! After all we'd been through together! Stupid Kayle! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I hate youuuuuuu!"

"There, there Morgie," Vi put her arm around the drunk, crying woman, bringing her closer. Morgana took a swallow of her drink as she looked sleepily at Vi. "You know Vi...*hic* I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. I've dealt with dark magic, magic that goes against my people. I've killed, mutilated, sacrificed, ritualised. But you know what? I may not be too proud of it*hic* but, but I don't regret them. I did what I had to do you know? *hic* So, so, I can't really *hic* I can't really blame Kayle. But, but *hic* she's so cold! So, so mean. How could you do that to your little sister? The same sister you said you loved, you said loved me the night before you disowned me! *hic*"

*Cling*

Pantheon looked to his left, his eyes wide open. Kayle was sitting there, having just slammed her glass on the counter. Ten shot glasses lay in front of her, empty. Given they didn't have hard liquor on their home world and that she wasn't much of a drinker herself, it got to her fast. She looked to the drinking trio, eyes narrow.

"MORGANA!" The older woman stood up quickly, catching her head in dizziness as the stool she was sitting on fell to the wooden floor.

The younger woman had completely leaned into Vi, feeling the officer's chest move with every breath.

"Hey Vi, someone is calling me. But I can't seeeeeee *hic* Who is it?"

Before Vi could reply, Morgana was pulled away from her and held bridal style by the Judicator who made her way out of the pub in a very wobbly manner. The drunk angel flapped her wings once outside and shakily made her way to the fallen angel's house. Was she using her head? Not in the least bit. She wasn't thinking at all. She was just acting.

"Mmm, Kayle, miss you," the younger sister mumbled in the sky as she held onto the older sibling's red shirt.

Once at Morgana's domain, Kayle kicked the door to her house open and walked to the girl's room. Thankfully for her, the door closed behind her. Once in her room, she threw the owner onto the bed.

"You are drunk! Go to bed!" She was exaggerating her words and it seemed more like a song than a command. Unfortunately for her, her younger sister didn't want to go to bed alone. As she sloppily began taking her clothes off, she looked towards Kayle, her eyes narrow, letting out quiet hiccups, "Clothes! Clothes! Take them off!"

Kayle had no idea what was going on. Both of them were acting a bit too out of character. She was too inhibited to care however. It was her birthday after all! Taking off her clothes, she made her way onto the bed, under the covers with her younger sister.

"Kayle," the purple haired woman whispered as she got closer to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist.

_'I see...This is a dream isn't it? A dream where my sister is still alive. A dream where the witch hasn't taken her over.'_

The Judicator flapped her wings and gently brought them down, wrapping them around the younger body. In her arms lay the young, blonde haired little sister whom Kayle always protected, looked after, loved...lusted for.

But this was all a dream. This was the only place she could let herself go. Go back to a forbidden past. A past where all was well again. A past where she still had her little sister. She was too drunk and too tired to think anymore. As the younger angel held onto her more tightly, resting her head on her chest, the older sister, resting on hand on the small of Morgana's back and the other on her head, drifted off into a long wanted, peaceful sleep.

Deep down however, she knew. She knew full well that this wasn't a dream. The Judicator unfortunately, was too exhausted to care about anything. She would deal with her actions in the morning. She would deal with Morgana...In the morning.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcome.


	2. Denial Feeds Hatred

**A/N:** Here's chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! Every single one means a lot! The Vi/Caitlyn plot line will start in around two chapters, if you're looking forward to it! Who knows, it might come in chapter 3!

Just to clear up a misunderstanding : In the first chapter, Morgana hasn't reverted to her angel self. Kayle is just so drunk that that's what she sees.

* * *

The younger sister had been really eager to start flying the moment she had flapped her wings for the first time. Of course, as such, every chance she had, she would go up to the roof of a tall building, jump from it and try to fly. It was suicidal. Her wings weren't strong enough to support her weight yet even though she wasn't heavy.

The first few times, she had come back a bit winded and hurt, but her injuries were so minimal that she was able to convince Kayle that she was fine. However, her biggest mistake occurred when she decided to go up to the Knight Commander's tower, which was the highest tower in their home world. Her reasoning? Her wings would work as they should if she was in a life or death situation. She was so young, so naive, so innocent. Of course she'd believe such a thought. She was unfortunately quickly mistaken. The moment she unfolded her wings, jumped from the ledge and began flapping, she realized the mistake she had committed. As she forced her wings to hold her weight, she heard a crack, followed by a massive amount of pain going through her right wing. Letting out a cry, she began free falling. She was going to die. She was so sure this was the end. Some people from the army would find her pancaked and take her to her sister. Kayle would be devastated. Heartbroken. The young angel couldn't do that to her sister. But there was no way out. No way to land safely or fly. Her wing ached, it ached so much, she hoped she'd faint before she fell face first on the rock hard ground.

Closing her eyes shut tight, she hoped what was about to come wasn't too painful. Maybe she could join her mother and father. She missed them after all. However, she had no time to actually think of death or her parents anymore than necessary. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her small body, catching her. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw blonde hair and blue eyes looking down at her with incredible worry and fear.

"K-kayle?" She let out quietly, tears about to overtake her. "Morgana! Please be careful," the older sister scolded as she held onto the smaller body. Tightening her grip, she let out "Your wings are still growing, you are still learning how to fly. Please, little sister. Please don't do anything rash. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

The younger girl held onto the older woman and began to cry, apologizing for scaring her and glad she had been saved.

"Sister?" Morgana whispered through tear filled hiccups.

Looking down at her, Kayle smiled gently, "Yes, my sweet?".

"My wing...Right wing. It hurts," she hid her face in her sister's chest, ashamed of the entire situation. If anyone found out, Morgana was sure she'd have embarrassed Kayle, given the angel was known to be one of the best flyers around, considering her young age.

Kayle was quiet. The sisters obviously weren't twins. Kayle, though was not that much older according to their race, was eighty years Morgana's senior. Her body had not fully matured yet. When compared to humans, she would have been twenty years of age, while Morgana would have been ten. Her duties to her sister were a top priority. Morgana was all she cared about, all she lived for at the time. And if she hadn't sensed something was wrong, her younger sister would not be crying in her arms at that moment. She wouldn't even be breathing. Wrapping her wings around the little girl, Kayle slowly flew back to their house, only speaking once, "Morgana, never do something as foolish as this ever again, please. I know you want to fly, and with time, you will be able to. However, keep in mind that if I had to cut my wings off to protect you, I would do so in a heartbeat. These wings aren't everything. We can live without them, we just choose not to. I have told you that I will help you learn how to fly. We will get to it with time, my sister. So for now, let us heal that wing and bake some sweets."

The younger girl let out a small smile as she held onto her sister tighter, "Can we bake a cake? It's your birthday soon!"

Quietly, Kayle replied, "We'll bake whatever you want us to bake."

* * *

Before even opening her eyes, she knew something was wrong. Ever since she was exiled, ever since she dealt with black magic, she had woken up in bed, her skin cold as ice. And yet, for some reason, she wasn't cold. She was warm. There was warmth all around her, and it wasn't the figurative type. Her body felt warm. Thinking back on the dream she just had, she assumed that could have been the reason. She hadn't dreamt of the past in a long time. Not to mention that memory was over nine millennia old.

"Mmm," a quiet, sleepy mumble was heard as the bed shifted very slightly.

_'What? No. No. No. This is a dream. This is all a dream. That wench, that monster is not in my bed. That good for nothing bitch doesn't have her arms around me. Oh stars, she does NOT have her stupid wings around me.'_

Instead of moving however, Morgana decided to think back to what had happened the night before to put her in this god forsaken predicament. It didn't help that she felt both of them were naked under the covers, under Kayle's annoyingly, disgustingly, frustratingly warm wings. The incredibly bothersome part was the headache she felt was on its way.

_'Remember, damn it! What happened?! I was in a match. Pantheon was going around the jungle, Vi had top lane, Soraka was support, Caitlyn was our carry and I was in the middle. Ok, that I remember. We lost to Ezreal and his stupid lover, Taric. Ugh. That man gives me the creeps. Afterwards, Vi invited me to drinks.'_

"Right, Vi invited me to the pub, but I had to work on the cheesecake. Once that was done, I had the useless Pantheon deliver it to Kayle's quarters and told him I'd be going to meet with Vi. What then? Damn it. Ok. I drank. Vi was depressed about Caitlyn. And...blank. Goodness."

A bit too late, her eyes widened as she realized she had said the last few statements out loud. Slowly moving her head to look at the person holding her, she became incredibly irritated. It really was her! That stupid self righteous asshole Judicator who would throw her family away. Way to ruin a good morning! How she wanted to strangle her. What was up with that shocked face? It irked at her so much, she wanted to throw acid on it. Maybe she should have asked Cassiopeia to poison the cake. Why did she even bake them to begin with?!

Before she could think of anything else, the wings stopped touching her body, but the touch of the Judicator still lingered on her back. Kayle wasn't letting go. Suddenly gripping the fallen angel tighter, the Judicator whispered, very slowly, very scarily, "Whatever you put in that cake to put me in this situation? I am going to kill you for it. You have my word, witch."

Pushing the younger woman away from her, she quickly grabbed her clothes, glanced at the body on the bed who used to be her most beloved, made a disgusted face and stormed out.

Morgana wasn't too sure what had happened, but she was angry. "If I had poisoned that stupid cake, you wouldn't even have been sleeping. You'd be dead. Stupid, cocky, worthless, loser, disgusting, despicable! Gah! I can't wait to kill you!"

Grabbing the pillow on her left, she held onto it, willing herself to go to sleep. Closing her eyes, she breathed into it, taking in a whiff of a very familiar scent.

"ARGH! NOW MY PILLOWS SMELL LIKE HER TOO!" Throwing it towards the door, she grabbed onto the one she was too busy to use because she was sleeping on the chest of someone who hated her, someone she despised.

And yet, as sleep once again began to overtake her, she knew deep down. Oh how she knew. Someone she despised? What a load of crap that was. But Morgana wouldn't go there. Not today. Maybe not ever. It was easier to deny everything. It was easier to hate, especially when the other person no longer cared for you. Especially when the other person would sacrifice you to save a particle of dust. Morgana nodded sleepily. She hated Kayle. Despised her. She would never forgive her. Everything the Judicator stood for was a disgusting regiment. Morgana couldn't deny that she had done bad things herself, but Kayle? Kayle had killed thousands upon thousands of innocent men, women, children, singlehandedly! All for the sake of peace, justice, order. What of that was peace? What of that was justice? Kayle had changed so much from their childhood. Morgana believed the sister she respected, looked up to, loved...lusted for was no longer alive. Instead, she was replaced by a cold hearted murderer who stood against peoples freedom. She would not accept that. She would not accept Kayle's ways. They were wrong and the Judicator was going to pay for her actions with her life.

The fallen angel was so frustrated, so angry, she wanted to kill someone. As such, she decided the best place to do just that would be in one of the fields of justice. Where could she go where she didn't have to spend time killing worthless minions? Where she could just go and slaughter other champions? There was that new alternate reality of Summoner's Rift. What was it called? Ultra Rapid Fire? She had tried it once. Everything had happened way too fast. She did not enjoy it at all. Of course, she assumed that piece of trash Judicator probably couldn't get enough of it, what with stacking a bunch of those red swords, what were they called? Phantom Dancer? Not like Morgana needed them to begin with. Kayle would probably get three of those swords and swing her arm like there was no tomorrow. Who knows, she could maybe kill Baron Nashor alone too. Argh. So aggravating. No. Ultra Rapid Fire could drop dead for all she cared! Even though it wasn't a person. No! No! She would go to the one place where she'd be able to show off her strength while achieving a pentakill. Once she awoke from her slumber, she would head forth to the Howling Abyss.

She finally stopped fighting the sleep kneading at her brain and welcomed the most wanted darkness.

* * *

She hadn't been poisoned. That much she knew. But she had no other way to explain what had happened. Why had she been in the bed of that witch? Had she been drinking? No. Kayle never drank! Only on very very rare occasions. She certainly didn't drink to drown her sorrows...did she? What sorrows did she have to begin with? She had a horrifying headache, and given she almost never had such things, she concluded that she had in fact been drinking. What had happened was her just desserts.

She couldn't take it anymore. Once at her quarters, she wrecked the place. No, it wasn't an overstatement. She really did wreck it. The bed was ripped in half, the stuffing coming out, the clock ended up shattered, broken on the floor, the tables were severed as though kicked in half, the cupboards were destroyed. The wardrobe? What wardrobe? It was a pile of wrecked wood now.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't! If she admitted, everything she had done in the past would have been for naught! Disowning Morgana...What would the point have been? No! She would not, she would rather die than admit to it. There was nothing to admit anyways! When they were both young, Kayle did have feelings for her younger sister, but that was millenia ago. The day she disowned her, that day was proof that she would cut all ties with her. Morgana was no longer her sister, she was no longer the one she wanted as a lover. The Judicator had a single duty, to uproot evil, to bring peace to her home. And if that witch stood in her way? So be it. She would cut her down. She knew this! Kayle knew all of this! And yet! And yet! Holding her. Feeling her warmth. Hearing her heartbeat.

"Oh God," her knees buckled and she slid down to the wooden floor. It all felt right. Everything was as it should have been. They were back in the past, a past where they were still a family. How did things go so wrong? It only felt like yesterday, when Morgana was trying to learn to fly. When Kayle would catch her every time she couldn't hold her own weight. When they used to bake together, laugh together. But those days were long gone. There was no use ruminating. There was no use thinking back on something she could no longer have.

Kayle needed order. The Judicator could not fathom living in chaos. Would never accept it. What had happened was a disaster. In a moment of unforgiveable weakness, she had opened herself to an enemy. She assumed Morgana had been intoxicated as well, to which she was ever grateful. If the fallen angel had in fact been sober, Kayle may not have lived to wreck her room.

This could never happen again. The blonde knew something was wrong. Her barriers had begun to dwindle. Why now of all times? Why did she have to think of the past? She had to look forward. She had to help her people. So why? Why was she beginning to have doubts? Was it the fact that Morgana was baking her cakes for her birthday? Was that what was piercing her barriers?

The Judicator did not have the time the deal with such trivial matters! She had multiple responsibilities in the League. Dealing with Morgana would have to come later. She knew this full well. But something was eating at her from the inside out. Something she would eventually have to face. But she would not go there. Not today. Maybe not ever.

Letting out a quiet sob, she fixed herself up, adorned her body with her armor and decided to fight in one of the fields of justice.

Her chosen location? A place where Champions could freely fight each other without being commanded. A place where they could fight for sport. A place known as the Howling Abyss.

* * *

On the field of icy justice, both sisters cursed silently, regretting their decision.

The hatred could be felt in both of them, emanating through auras of blue and red respectively. "So...Kayle? Morgana? Let's play nice, yeah?" The innocent little boy let out from on top of his yeti.

Unfortunately for him, what he received were two death glares that would give him nightmares for weeks to come.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I couldn't help putting in something about URF...I build 2 or 3 PDs and then use AP items for the rest of the build. You guys need to try it. You really CAN solo Baron with Kayle! You can also tower dive without dying. Kayle is so bloody incredible in URF. Spam dat W for unlimited heals and speed (you don't even need boots!). Spam dat Q for unlimited slows. Spam dat E for unlimited fire! Ok, I'll stop talking about the game now.

Anyways! I hope you enjoyed. Too much angst. Ugh. Have angry hate sex, make up, and move on already you two. Gosh. For some reason, I really really really wanted to publish this chapter today, so who knows. I might rewrite bits of it tomorrow when I realize what a mistake I've made.

Hope you stick around for more!


	3. The Barrier Begins to Crumble

**A/N: **Here's chapter 3. I never thought I'd have so many follows so fast! I'm so happy you guys are interested. Thanks so much for your support!

* * *

The Howling Abyss was the perfect location where Champions could just run wild without any draw backs. They didn't need to strategize the same way they did on Summoner's Rift. As such, fighting on the icy bridge was an outright bloodbath.

On the blue side stood Kayle, Morgana, Nunu, Veigar and Teemo. The poor human boy was surrounded by either psychopaths or...well, psychopaths. In the end, all four of the others had issues. On the purple side stood Katarina, Cassiopeia, Ezreal, Taric and Hecarim.

Before the teams began to engage in their bloodbath, Morgana raised her hand, pointing at the half snake, half human.

"CASSI! SWITCH PLACES WITH THIS REPULSIVE ANGEL!"

The snake woman titled her head in confusion. Sure, Morgana hated Kayle, but everyone knew they formed an incredible team together.

"Why don't you come here instead?" Katarina asked, throwing her daggers around and catching them again. Making an annoyed and disgusted face, the Fallen Angel pointed towards the Gem Knight.

"You could always just switch places with hi-"

"Shut up, gay unicorn centaur freak!"

"HEY! Morgana! That's not cool! When'd you become a homophobe?! Or a child for that matter?" Ezreal looked really ticked off.

"She dreams about sleeping with the sister who disowned her, and she calls ME a freak," the Shadow of War let out with a gruff. "Women, so pathetic," he continued with a darker tone.

"For your information, Morgana! Hecarim looks FABULOUS! Truly, truly, truly fabulous!"

"Oh my god, please, please just shut up. Pantheon is less annoying than you are," she shook her head.

"Fallen Angel, did you not dream of freedom?" Hecarim looked towards her with complete seriousness.

"What of it?" Morgana snarled.

"Given your life is a burden, I'll bring you freedom," he gruffed.

Morgana's eyes widened and she pointed towards him like a child throwing a tantrum, "He's using his taunt! Why would he do that?! Why would he use his taunt?! He's making fun of me! Yeti! Kill him! Kill him! That's an order!"

"Enough!" All nine other champions stood in place as the Judicator's voice ran throughout the Abyss.

"You have five seconds to make a trade, so make it now or hold your peace."

Letting out a disgusted "Urgh," Morgana turned her head away and threw a dark bind towards Taric.

"Damn it Morgana! Stop bullying him!"

"Ezreal, my love! It's fine. She is distracted by her hatred. Instead of targeting someone more vulnerable, she targeted me! There is no reason we won't win this when the two sisters seem so distracted!"

The bloodbath had begun. Taric had underestimated the blue side's teamwork, as such, he was first blood, at the hands of a very pissed off, very angry fallen angel.

"Kayle! Kayle! Intervention! I'm going in! Hello?! Intervention plea-"

A female's voice came out 'NUNU HAS BEEN SLAIN!'

"Bahahahahah! Kayle! You let Nunu die! Bahahahahaha! You're worse than Morgana! She doesn't deny it! You deny the darkness in your soul! You deny your power!" The little evil yordle proclaimed as he began running around in circles, using Event Horizon every chance he got.

The Judicator hadn't let Nunu die on purpose. She was however merely standing behind their turret, her mind going around in circles at what Hecarim had said.

_'She dreams of sleeping with me? What does that even mean? Like this morning? What the hell is going on here? We're supposed to hate each other. Was Hecarim just saying that to get into Morgana's head? Or did she really want that?' _

What the hell did it matter to Kayle anyways? Let's say Morgana really did want to sleep with her, it's not like it was going to happen. Ever. Kayle was going to bring her to justice! No! She came to the abyss to fight, not think! Damn the thinking! Damn it all away!

"Let's try this again! Come on Kayle! Interv-" Before the boy could even finish his sentence, the Judicator had flown right into the fray, casting Intervention on herself. How lucky she was that most of them were on low health. Her plan was to slow down Katarina first, but Reckoning killed the woman to which she was grateful. Activating Righteous Fury, she cut through Ezreal, Cassiopeia and Hecarim in strange ease.

'QUADRAKILL!'

'TARIC HAS BEEN SLAIN!'

'ACE!'

What? She hadn't slain Taric yet, so what just happened? Looking behind her, she saw Morgana looking at her, smiling smugly. Before the Judicator could move or say anything, she felt massive pain hitting her back as she let out a death cry.

'KAYLE HAS BEEN EXECUTED!'

Morgana's smile vanished. Instead, it was replaced with such a loud guffaw that it could have caused an avalanche.

"EXECUTED! SHE WAS EXECUTED! THE IRONY! The irony is too much! How does it feel Kayle?! How does it feel to be executed?! Was it a nice feeling? Did you enjoy it? Maybe we should have you tower dive more often! This isn't even a tiny ounce of what all those innocent people had to go through when you slaughtered them!"

In spawn limbo, Kayle was surprised. She wasn't angry or irritated at Morgana. She just felt empty. Looking down at the Fallen Angel who had stopped her laughter, her mind went back towards Hecarim's statement.

"Don't think about it too much," the Shadow of War let out, as he met up with her, both of them awaiting respawn. "I was killing and happened to encounter her in an intoxicated state. She was rambling about a lot of different things. That just happened to stay with me, as a reason to punish her for what she subjugated me into doing that same night."

As Hecarim's respawn time got closer to zero, Kayle shook her head, "Go. Just go. I don't want to know." Their little bloodbath lasted for forty minutes until, thanks to the two little monsters known as Teemo and Veigar, the blue team ended up victorious.

* * *

Angry that the fight didn't help her, the Judicator decided to take a walk around the Kumungu jungles. She knew this was where Nidalee usually hung out, as such, she tried to respect the grounds as much as possible, hoping she didn't step on something she shouldn't have. She actually hoped to encounter Udyr in the trees and having a talk with him. He was a rather strange man, Kayle thought, but who was she to judge? ...The Judicator. She let out a quiet laugh at that and went back to thinking. Udyr also gave sound advice and gave her the proper respect she needed. She enjoyed his company.

As she was going around the trees, listening to the sound of crickets and running water, her mind accidentally went back to times she had no intention of remembering.

* * *

"Kayle? Kayle, are you awake?" The younger sister whispered as she slowly opened the door to the older sister's room.

"Mmm, Morgana? What's wrong?" Kayle was a light sleeper, to which the little angel was grateful.

"I can't sleep...Why do we even have two rooms? We only need one!" Morgana exclaimed, stomping her foot down, holding onto the pillow she'd brought with her even tighter.

"Did you wake me up only to complain?" Kayle let out with a sigh as she turned to look at her sister.

Head held down in shame, the younger sister began to mumble, "Dragon...Closet..."

"Morgana, how many times must I tell you? Dragons have been extinct for centuries. There are none in your closet," Kayle began to get out of bed. "You're old enough that you don't need me to babysit you like this."

The little angel was close to bawling her eyes out, Kayle noticed. She took in a big sigh, "Do you want to go out for a little bit?"

"Out?" Her head peaked back up, staring at her sister with interested. "You mean fly? Can we fly?"

"I'm going to fly. You're going to hold on tight. You're too tired to fly yourself right now," she hoped Morgana wouldn't be too disappointed. Kayle herself was tired as well and watching out for the one who was still learning, this late was a bad idea.

Morgana nodded in excitement as Kayle went to wear something more appropriate for a night outing.

The older sister instructed the younger to wrap her arms around her neck. It was gladly followed, as Morgana rested her head on her sister's chest. Unfolding her wings, Kayle kicked the ground and flew up into the sky. There were times when Morgana would have a nightmare or see something that shouldn't have been there, and would go running to Kayle. At first, the older sister would invite her to sleep in the same bed, which would help, but she eventually found a more soothing way that both enjoyed equally as well.

Her flight eventually took her to a well known waterfall, where the soothing sound of running water eventually weakened the younger sister's grasp, as sleep was once again beginning to overtake her.

Turning them around and flying her back to the ground, Kayle looked up to her sister, "Is this better?" Morgana sleepily nodded, as she let go of Kayle's neck and placed both her hands on the older sister's chest. Kayle wrapped her arms even tighter around the body as she continued flying upside down, having Morgana use her like a bed. Once she was sure the younger angel had completely fallen asleep, she decided it was time to head back home.

Flapping her wings, she slowly made her way back to their house, not before sensing someone watching them. She slowed down and noticed a figure standing on a ledge overlooking their city. Though it was dark out, Kayle recognized the shape of the body. Who couldn't? It was the Knight Commander himself. He was watching her, which felt very eerie and uncomfortable. She had respect for this man, however she was never too fond of the army. Some of the things they did, she deemed unforgivable.

Shaking her head, she decided to make haste to her house, where she lay Morgana down on her bed, and wrapped her wings around them, holding her tightly to her chest. Leaving a small peck on the sleeping girl's head, she sighed and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over.

* * *

"I'd watch where I was going if I were you," echoed the seductive voice of a huntress, which was ignored, causing the person it was addressed to to slam face first into a tree.

"But then again, I'm not you," the huntress continued as she walked up to the Judicator who held her head, wondering what had just happened.

Noticing the younger woman, she tried to compose herself, "Oh, Nidalee. Did you say something?"

Balancing her spear on her shoulders, the Beastial Huntress let out, "You look like crap," as she took off the Judicator's helmet. It was a death sentence, that much was for sure. However, Nidalee had a gut feeling that Kayle was too exhausted, more mentally than physically to do anything about her transgression.

Under the helmet, Kayle had bags around her sky blue eyes, her complexion was white as a sheet, and her hair was a mess. "What the hell happened to you, Judicator?"

Getting up on shaky legs, Kayle took her helmet back and began walking the way she came, only letting out, "My past is haunting me, and I have no idea why."

It didn't make much sense. Hadn't she slept just fine in the morning? She would rather not recall the situation she had been put in, but that's how it was. She had slept comfortably. So why was she so exhausted? Yes, she had been drinking, but she no longer had a headache. What Hecarim had said was still haunting her, and the random flashbacks of her past hadn't been helpful either. Kayle didn't want any of this. She had a job to do, and for whatever reason, her godforsaken curse of a sister was getting in her way even if not directly.

_'Kayle, do you hate me?'_

_'I could never hate you, Morgana.'_

She turned around as fast as she could, trying to find the source of the voices. But there was nothing but the wind hitting the trees. She knew of what time the whispers spoke. Morgana hadn't done anything to deserve Kayle's hatred at the time. The younger sister had merely burned some cookies that they were baking. Kayle had gotten mad, however Morgana merely assumed she was mad because the cookies were burnt. The older sister was in fact mad because she was worried about Morgana's safety. She remembered her sister's eyes were swollen with tears, as she held her in her arms and calmed her down, apologizing for raising her voice.

Kayle's legs couldn't carry her anymore. Her knees buckled and she slumped next to a tree. Holding her legs, she wrapped her wings around herself, forming a pseudo-shell. She had no idea what was happening to her. Why was she reacting so strongly to these past memories? Why now of all times? What was it that was lowering her barriers? Her birthday? Preposterous. Given her age, such trivial things were unimportant. It was Morgana. It was the fact that she had been baking cakes. Unless Kayle found out the exact reason for the traitor's actions, she wouldn't be able to put it aside. However, she couldn't explain her exhaustion. It was as though someone had drained all the energy out of her.

She assumed it might have been because thinking of a past she had no intention of returning to drained her considerably, but at the same time, she felt as though it wasn't a big enough reason. It had been a long while since Morgana's betrayal, and though Kayle wanted her sister back, she knew it would never happen. There was no room for forgiveness when it came to Morgana.

And yet, and yet. A part of her couldn't help but want to extend her hand, bring the traitor into her arms and keep her there. The Judicator, in all her frustration and exhaustion, closed her eyes and slowly went to sleep under the tall tree.

* * *

"Yo! Heard you won your match!" Vi let out with a big grin as she made herself at home in Morgana's domain.

"Vi, I'm not really in the mood to ta-" She was cut short once the pink haired, gauntlet woman raised what she had in her hands.

"I know. Nunu wouldn't shut up about what happened. Thought you'd need some company, I know I do."

Letting out a small smile, Morgana removed her baked goods from the oven and placed them on the counter to cool as she joined her drinking partner on her couch.

"You know, Morgana. I never pegged you was the type to drink your sorrows away," Vi said as she filled up the two glasses with vodka.

Sighing, Morgana took the one closer to her and sipped, "It's either this or going on a killing spree. And I'd rather not have to deal with Kayle anymore than I have to at the moment."

"What's going on between the two of you anyways? I mean, I know you've had a pretty crappy relationship, but it feels like things are a bit hectic today," Vi finished filling her glass and put the bottle on the coffee table in front of them.

"Our relationship wasn't always like this. It's my fault we're where we are now anyways, " she took the glass in her hands and placed her legs up on the table.

"You mean because you rebelled? Didn't side with Kayle?"

Morgana touched the glass to her lips and drowned its entire content, letting out an ominous sigh afterwards. Tilting her head to face Vi, whose eyes had slightly widened, she breath out, "I mean, she wouldn't have joined the army if it weren't for me. I'm the reason the Judicator exists."

* * *

**A/N: **Welp, that's the end of chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will have a good amount of discussion about Cait/Vi and where it's going. Will also explain the whole Vi/Morgana booze friendship. I'ma try to update as fast as I can, but I can't really promise more than 1 chapter a week. I've just been on super writer mode these past few days that's why so many updates came out. If you enjoyed though, please stay for more!

R&amp;R is greatly welcome!

P.S: If any of you want to play some League games, just send me a PM here :)


	4. Jealousy Lurks Around the Corner

**A/N: **Alright, here is chapter 4. I was going to upload it sooner, but had a horrifyingly boring essay to write.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Morgie, I just got an incredible idea."

"Hm?"

"Let's become an item!"

"Vi..."

"Oh come on. It makes sense! I was rejected, you were rejected, let's keep each other company. We're drinking buddies anyways."

"You're drunk."

"So are you. Your cheeks are so red."

"It's the steam."

"Of course it is."

Once the Piltover Enforcer and the Fallen Angel had finished the bottle of vodka, they had gone to take a bath. Now, that's where they were. Vi was laying in the tub, her back touching the tiled walls, her arms around Morgana's waist, as the older woman leaned back into the Enforcer, letting the warm water relax their muscles, their bodies.

"For your information, child, I was not rejected. There is no one around to reject me to begin with," the Fallen Angel sighed, her hands resting on her thighs underwater.

"Aren't you into Kayle?" Vi whispered into her neck.

"Stop fooling around. I'd choose Twitch over The Judicator any day," she said with a hint of disgust.

"Oh! Ok. Taric or Kayle?"

No answer was given. Instead, Morgana stood up from the bath, only to be pulled back down between Vi's legs, water splashing around the bathroom.

"Unhand me, now," a cold reply.

How dared this human touch her like that? Pull her back in when she didn't want to stay anymore?

"Morgana," Vi held the Fallen Angel, whispering her name quietly.

The Piltover Enforcer was honestly surprised. It was her first time seeing Morgana naked. Her skin was strangely smooth, though deathly pale. She had expected to see mutated feet, but they were normal. Her legs were gorgeous, her thighs the right amount of thick. She wouldn't lie. Though Morgana had dealt in black magic, she was still gorgeous. Vi just wondered exactly what the angel version of this woman looked like. She must've been even more gorgeous. Though they were drunk, Vi couldn't deny the lust. It might have been her broken heart, but it didn't matter. She wanted to take Morgana. She wanted to make the Fallen Angel her's. Claim her.

"You weren't rejected."

"What?" She was caught off guard.

"Caitlyn didn't reject you," Morgana sighed.

She really hadn't. Caitlyn had no idea of Vi's feelings for her. The Piltover Enforcer had been head over heels for the Sheriff for quite a while. However, Vi who was acting all tough, and in fact was, knew next to nothing of how to deal with love. She had no idea how to express her feelings to Caitlyn. How to be romantic.

So why was Vi drinking? Recently, the most annoying Champion ever had been making moves on her girl. Okay, Caitlyn wasn't her girl, but she was! The Defender of Tomorrow had been all friendly with the Sheriff, more so than usual. That really bothered Vi. Who the hell was Jayce, getting in her way? Caitlyn was hers! He should've went to find someone else!

Last night, before their match in the Rift, Vi had seen Jayce wishing Caitlyn good luck, giving her a kiss on her cheek. The nerve of that man! It had driven Vi mad. That's why she'd asked Morgana for some drinks afterwards. And then, today? While in their office at Piltover, Jayce had come to visit, bringing roses, apologizing for her loss.

Caitlyn had accepted the flowers graciously and had accepted to have dinner with the man. Of course, Vi hadn't done anything to stop them. All Vi had ever done was watch Caitlyn anyways. The fact that they were having dinner now though...It drove her mad. Who knows what else it'd lead to!

"I know. She just chose Jayce over me," the Enforcer mumbled.

"She did not," the Fallen Angel couldn't believe how stupid Vi could be sometimes. "She has no idea you have feelings for her, Vi. You never do anything to show her you like her. Why shouldn't she accept Jayce's invite? And before you say it, no. Accepting Jayce's invite doesn't mean she likes him. It could as easily mean she's just lonely."

"Well look at you, Morgie. Aren't you all knowledgeable about love!" A sarcastic sting had followed. Vi pushed Morgana away enough so that she could get up.

"Vi, that's not what I meant," the Fallen Angel tried to be understanding.

"I don't want to be judged. Let alone from you of all people," she stated as she grabbed a free towel to dry herself.

"What exactly does that mean?" Morgana let out with an undertone of anger.

"You're in love with your sister! You deny it, but it's beyond obvious! YOU BAKE CAKES FOR HER! YOU'VE BEEN DOING IT FOR FIVE YEARS! The same sister who disowned you! The sister you tried to kill! Who you hate! Who you rebelled against! Why? Just because she stopped some old man from having his way with you ten million years ago?! After all that she put you through?! I don't want to hear about love from you of all people!"

Before she could leave the bathroom in an angry stomp, a sting went across her cheek, her head going to the right. Holding her left cheek, she looked to Morgana in shock.

"I-I'm sorry," Vi looked down, realizing what she'd said.

"We've both been drinking. Let's just forget about it and start again tomorrow," the Fallen Angel let out quietly as she dried herself with a towel.

Vi left the bathroom, quickly got dressed and shut the front door behind her as she left.

Taking in a big sigh, Morgana merely slumped to the floor and fell asleep on the cold hard tiles. Having a fight while drunk really sucked.

The sound of the doorbell ringing eventually woke her up. Unsure of the time, she got up on shaky knees, grabbed the robe hanging behind the bathroom door, wore it and went to answer the door.

She opened the door only to close it the same second.

"Morgana, please. Let us talk," the Gem Knight spoke calmly as he knocked on the door again.

"Get lost, Taric. You're the last person I want to see right now."

"Morgana, I simply cannot understand your change in demeanor. Though we were never the closest of friends, we respected each other. Why do you hate me now of all times? Have I hurt you? Insulted you? If you don't tell me, I won't know how to change the situation," Taric pleaded.

The Fallen Angel knew he had a point. Though she was never fond of him, as his constant rambling of gems drove her mad, he wasn't a bad person. She opened the door. There stood the Knight in regular clothing. Black pants with a blue shirt. It was strange seeing him without his armor, but it wasn't a first.

"May I come in?" He said looking her up and down. "You don't look too well."

"When do I ever?"

"I didn't mean it that way," he lowered his head.

"I know. I drank. I bathed. I fell asleep on the bathroom floor. It happens," she stated as she moved into her house further, indicating he should follow.

Accepting her invitation, he closed the door behind him. Looking around the living room, he noticed an empty bottle of vodka laying on the coffee table.

"Please don't tell me you finished that all by yourself," he let out, worry beginning to show.

"Of course not. Vi drank half of it," she went to her room to change.

"And where is she now?" He raised his voice a bit so that she could hear him through the walls.

"Left," she let out as she opened her door and walked to the living room. How strange that her clothes when fighting were more revealing than her casual clothes. She wore a simple purple skirt with a white short-sleeved top. She sat on the couch opposing Taric.

"What's going on, Morgana?"

"Are you happy?" She replied monotone.

"Am I happy? Well, of course I am," he sounded confused. One couldn't possibly blame him either. It was such an open question, let alone random.

"Right. I don't see why you wouldn't be either. You're in love. You have the person you love. What more could you want?" Her shoulders slumped as she looked at her feet.

"Is this about Kayle?"

Slightly looking up with a raised eyebrow, she let out "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I didn't. Hecarim's statement just came back to me," he seemed sad for some reason.

Would she admit it to Taric? She hadn't even admitted it to Vi, let alone herself. She would not. She would in fact use another situation that she felt she had to take care of. That's right Morgana. Hide behind your fears, insecurity, cowardice. Use Vi as an excuse.

"That ungodly angel has nothing to do with this," her statement was cold. She would not speak of Kayle, specially not to Taric who had the upper hand in love. "Vi is in love with Caitlyn who has no idea of her feelings and has accepted to have dinner with Jayce."

"Alright. And you want to do something to stop the dinner?"

"I don't care for them to have dinner. A single night out together won't change much, especially considering how much of a prude Caitlyn is," she shook her head.

"Haha! Morgana, that's mean. Looks can be very deceiving," he wagged his index finger at her to reprimand the statement.

"Vi's better off finding someone else. Caitlyn's too much like Kayle."

"Really? I can't really see that. I think Caitlyn is much more lenient compared to your sister. I don't mean to offend the Judicator, however her outlook is very black and white. Of course, it can be a good thing because emotions would never come into play when having to make objective decisions. However, at the same time, there is no in between for her. No maybes. No exceptions," he nodded towards her in apology.

She took in a deep breath as Taric continued, "The Sheriff however knows that the world isn't two colors. Do you honestly think Kayle would have found and recruited Vi?"

The Fallen Angel shook her head, "She wouldn't spend a single moment entertaining her."

"Right? If Caitlyn was Kayle, Vi wouldn't be alive now. Caitlyn can forgive. I don't think Kayle can. So no. Though they both uphold the law, they do it differently. They certainly aren't the same."

Morgana conceded.

"How do you want to help Vi though? If she's not open about her feelings, I don't see what you can do about it."

"Get the obstacle out of the way?"

Taric raised an eyebrow, "Please don't tell me you're planning on trying to kill Jayce."

"What? Of course not. The Summoners wouldn't shut up if that happened. I'm talking about getting Vi and Caitlyn together long enough for Vi to confess to her. After that, it's not my problem whether or not she's rejected," she closed her eyes. She considered Vi one of her only friends. As much as Pantheon drove her mad, he was one as well. At the end of the day, when she ignored the jealousy when around Taric and Ezreal, the former could maybe be a friend. The point was, she wasn't like Kayle who actively avoided other champions. She didn't care for a large entourage, but one or two friends were never a bad thing. She was stung by Vi's earlier retort about her past, but they had been drunk and you often end up saying things you regret when in such a situation.

She'd help the younger woman. She wasn't exactly sure how, but she'd definitely help...Tomorrow. Tonight, she'd just go find Pantheon in the pub and bully him for no reason other than to bully him.

"Maybe you could set them up on a blind date?"

Morgana looked to him, "That's not such a bad idea. Alright Taric. You've stayed long enough. I'm going to the pub."

She slowly got up from her seat, wore her heels and showed Taric to the door. The Gem Knight felt his visit had ended up being pointless. "Morgana, I think we should talk about the incident at the Howling Abyss. Your behaviour has been very different towards me."

"The world isn't all about you, Taric." She spat.

"Neither is it about you, Morgana," he frowned.

"Get out of my house."

He stood his ground.

"I can't fathom what I've done for you to behave this way towards me. I can always assume, but then that would merely make an ass out of you and I."

"Believe me Taric, it'd merely make one out of you. I have nothing to say to you. Go see to your lover's needs."

That's when Morgana regretted her statement and Taric caught on to what was going on.

"You're jealous," a simple statement as he stood in front of the door Morgana had opened for him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she let out but he saw the twitch of her lips.

"There is no reason to be jealous, Morgana. Deep down, don't you think if you talked to her, all of this could be sorted?"

She closed the door behind them, and laughed, "You jest."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do. You yourself admitted that Kayle only sees in black and white. It's very simple, Knight. Either I kill her and bring freedom to our people, or she kills me and everyone else who even dreams of freedom."

"I think I will join you at the pub."

Nodding, Morgana simply began to walk. Their little trip was relatively quit. Once at the pub's entrance, Morgana and Taric saw a slightly drunk Lucian leaving out the front door.

"Lucian?" Taric inquired, only to be ignored. They decided to let the drunk be and walked into the pub. Surveying her surroundings, Morgana noticed Caitlyn and Jayce were having dinner. What an unsightly place to be having a first date at. Jayce's courting skills clearly needed sharpening. On the other side of the bar, she noticed Vi sitting at the counter, with a good enough angle to glare at Jayce throughout his entire meal. She decided to take a seat next to her and have a talk, while Taric went to join Ezreal who was waving at him.

Once at her usual seat next to Vi, she looked towards the younger woman, not before noticing the person sitting a few stools behind her. Needless to say, their eyes came in contact. However, Kayle merely stood up on wobbly feet and yelled out to the front door, "Lucian! Wait for me! I accept your offer!" as she slowly made her drunk way out the door.

"Idiot," was all Morgana let out. Kayle rarely ever drank, so there must have been something going on in her emotional department. But Kayle didn't have any emotions. So why was she drinking? Stupid, worthless, piece of trash. Morgana needed a drink.

"Vi, stop staring at them. It's not going to change anythi-"

"Did I mention it's mating season?"

She turned around with a very pissed off look.

"No Nidalee. You didn't mention anything because we didn't even know you were here. They're humans. Humans don't have mating seasons. Not like you would know, right?"

"Now, now pussycat. Why must you be so hostile?"

"Because I hate the way you act."

She sat down on the stool next to the Fallen Angel and slowly began tracing the older woman's left thigh.

"What are you doing?"

"I just mentioned it's mating season, pussycat."

Morgana couldn't deny it. Nidalee had a certain charm to her, but the Fallen Angel wasn't someone who cared for sex. Then again, there was an obvious reason for it. One she had no intention of relaying, for fear of being made fun of. It'd be worse than being made fun of actually, considering her age.

"What are you doing here? You barely leave your jungle as is," Vi let out as Morgana moved Nidalee's hand away.

"I was having a little chat with the Judicator. She'd ended up visiting the jungle for a little walk."

"That doesn't answer anything," Morgana was becoming annoyed.

"Well, I found her sleeping under a tree. Udyr showed up around that time. They sparred. She got her ass handed to her. She decided to get drunk. She declined Lucian's offer of drunk sex. She saw you, she ended up accepting the offer. I just decided to tag along because I haven't seen most of these people in a while," she merely shrugged.

"Wait, wait. Kayle is having sex with Lucian?" Vi let out with laughter.

"What's so funny about that Vi?" Morgana starred at her.

"Sorry. It's just, that's a strange ass pairing don't you think?"

"Do you believe that? I don't think they'd make too bad a couple," Nidalee replied as Morgana's thoughts began going around in circles.

Kayle was sleeping with Lucian. Was that a surprise? Of course. What was even more surprising was that Kayle was having sex. It didn't matter with who. Wasn't Kayle supposed to be like her? How long ago had she started? Kayle. The Judicator. Who upheld law and order, barely having time for her younger sister. Did she sleep with people in the army? She didn't did she? Maybe the Knight Commander. That's why she became Judicator. What did it matter to Morgana? She didn't want anything to do with Kayle. Damn that stupid woman. Let her sleep with whoever she wanted. She probably did some things with Nidalee too. She could end up pregnant for all the Fallen Angel cared. She only felt bad for the soon to be had child if Kayle did end up pregnant. Who would want to be the child of a monster like that?

"That bastard!"

Her thoughts were thankfully cut short when Vi let out an outburst, strangely not loud enough to be heard in the entire pub.

"Shut up Nidalee!"

"What?"

"You're purring! This isn't something to be purring about!"

"Vi, darling. It's not as though you've told her anything about how you feel," she continued purring.

"What's going on?" Morgana looked confused.

"Jayce kissed Caitlyn's lips and they left," Nidalee pointed haphazardly to the door.

"Hey, Vi."

The younger women was taking shot after shot, when she let out a pissed off "What?!"

"What if I told you I could get Jayce out of your crosshair? Would you confess to Caitlyn?"

The soon-to-be drunk Vi turned to Morgana with a hopeful look, "Morgie, you serious?!"

"Sure. I don't see why not. By the way, Nidalee, why was Kayle sleeping under a tree in the jungle?"

Nidalee looked to Morgana with an empty face, almost as if saying "You should already know".

"Oh come now, don't keep such interesting gossip from me."

"My past is haunting me, and I have no idea why."

She got up from her seat and proceeded to the entrance.

"The hell did that mean?" Vi asked, confused.

Morgana didn't grace her with an answer. Instead, she ordered a glass of wine, savoured it for a while and left, making her way to Jayce's abode. If she was correct in understanding Caitlyn's demeanor, the Sheriff would have rejected Jayce, who would be drinking his sorrows away in his home.

* * *

"What are you trying to accomplish, Nidalee?"

"Pantheon. Why must you assume such things?"

"You planted a seed in both of them."

"I haven't the foggiest what you're talking about."

"Telling Kayle Morgana's been sleeping around isn't planting a seed? Telling Morgana Kayle was going to sleep with Lucian isn't planting a seed?"

The huntress yawned, "Though I don't know of Morgana's sex life, Kayle certainly slept with Lucian, at least one would hope. Pantheon, they are both so adamant that they care not for the other sibling. Those seeds will bear no fruit if that is in fact the case."

"We both know it's not!" He raised his voice.

"You're disturbing the wild. I would suggest you leave my jungle."

"Huntress, I would suggest you keep your paws from where they don't belong," he said looking up to a relaxed Nidalee on top of a tree.

"I care not that you have feelings for the Fallen Angel. I care not about any of your feelings, Pantheon. Morgana will never return those feelings. Move on. She's too hung up on Kayle, no matter how much she tries to hide it behind hatred and anger."

"How dare you speak so casually? What do you know of feelings?"

"You might want to visit Jayce's house."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I have a feeling you're going to end up surprised at the actions of your beloved Morgana."

"I will no longer entertain you, cougar!" He stomped away in anger.

Nidalee sighed as a squirrel came to stand on the tree branch next to hers. Looking at her new companion, the huntress let out, "I didn't even know he had feelings for Morgana. This'll be more interesting than I originally thought."

Her eyes let out a predatory glint, and soon, all that was left of the rodent, were bones.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter will contain a bit of a flash back on Kayle's interactions with Udyr &amp; Nidalee, as well as Lucian. There'll also be some VixCait scenes. I hope you stay tuned!

R&amp;R is always appreciated


	5. A Strong Yet Fragile Resolve

**A/N**: I'm so so so so so so so sorry for the wait! I was thrown into finals week a few days after my last update, and after those were over, I was thrown into summer semester! And summer semester is hell for a university student if she takes 4 classes ._. I also started working at one of the most annoying and bad jobs ever (I hate retail so much), so that had me exhausted on the weekends. I have some time before my second round of midterms, so I decided to use it to write some more.

I have to admit the chapter feels rushed and all over the place, but I did want to update. The first three scenes take place between Chapter 3 and Chapter 4, while the rest are a continuation.

So, I apologize for the delay, and for the rush-like feeling you might get (I don't know. It might be because I reread the chapter 200 times that I feel this way). Chapter 6 and on should be back to normal though.

Also, chapter contains a straight ( :( ) lemony scene. That could have used a lot more detail imo. I might end up rewriting this chapter in a few days if I feel it's actually that bad. However, until then...

I hope you enjoy!

Also, to some of the reviewers that I didnt have time to PM:

Matteo6321 - I also ship Leona x Diana, pretty weird but Ahri x Miss Fortune too. Maybe Ironscale Shyvana with Soraka as well. I recently bought Ironscale...Oh my lordy that skin is absolutely gorgeous.

Tomanatorr - Sorry for the wait. I'll add you up!

* * *

"You know, Udyr, I really don't understand how you can be friends with this woman. She's a bit too uptight," the huntress yawned, looking down at the sleeping figure resting her back to the tree.

Ignoring her, the Spirit Walker looked at the helmetless angel covered by her wings. Sleep was supposed to be peaceful, and yet she looked as though she was in agony. Why? What kind of dream was she having, he wondered.

"Judicator," he let out roughly. She stirred, but not enough to wake. "Judicator," another attempt, harder.

"Maybe you should just grab her and throw her to a tree," Nidalee let out as she turned into a cougar and stretched.

"Our friend, Nidalee. We do not use violence for no reason."

The cougar rolled her eyes and went to hunt some rabbits. Meanwhile, the angel had slowly begun to wake up.

"Udyr?" Kayle rubbed her eyes as she tried to identify him. The man nodded in approval. "I need advice," she got up on her feet, dusted off the leaves and dirt from her behind and lowered her head in shame. She couldn't believe it. She'd asked Udyr for advice before, but not about her feelings, or Morgana. Most of her questions dealt with the League.

"We will try our best to assist you, Judicator."

Taking in a big sigh, Kayle decided to start talking. However, a strong growl came from the bushes, putting her on high alert. A cougar jumped out, transforming into the full grown Nidalee.

"Why are you growling, dear friend?"

"You need to leave," she addressed Kayle, angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"Your fears, worries, insecurities are making you give off an awful stench. The animals aren't showing up because of you and I need me food."

"My apologies. Though I am uncertain as to what fears and insecurities you are referring to."

"Sure you are," Nidalee replied coolly, with strange sarcasm. Kayle didn't really understand the huntress' behaviour in this regard. She never pegged Nidalee as someone with an attitude, was she mistaken? Or maybe she had some problems herself as well.

"Nidalee, please be patient. We know you haven't eaten in quite a while, but the Judicator needs our help. Please continue, friend."

She couldn't. She'd lost the strength to be honest with herself and with Udyr. She shook her head, "No. It's alright. Can I instead ask you to spar with me? I think that will end up being more beneficial."

He nodded and they each took their respective stances. Nidalee sighed, climbed a tree and watched them begin their sparring.

* * *

"Hey Cait, where the hell are my tools?! I can't do maintenance without them!"

Vi stomped into the Sherriff's office, her hands up in the air. Caitlyn was filling out some paperwork. Putting her pen down, she looked at the pink haired officer.

"I moved them to the garage," she let out as she took a sip of tea.

If she was going to throw a fit and yell at Caitlyn, she completely forgot about it. The Sherriff was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair, her cheeks, her eyes, even her hands and legs. Caitlyn was perfection. Sitting at her desk, hat on her side, looking at Vi with a relaxed expression. Every ounce of frustration and irritation just left the officer. It wasn't surprising given she was in love. She wanted the perfection that was this woman. She wanted Caitlyn under her. Shuddering under her touch, moaning, groaning. But she was never able to tell her how she really felt.

Maybe this was the right time! Maybe she could finally be honest with her. Taking in a deep breath, she started, "Hey, Cait-"

"Sherriff!" The door to the station had flung open to invite the Defender of Tomorrow in. A few stomps later, he was in Caitlyn's officer, presenting her with a bouquet of red roses. "I heard about your loss. I am deeply sorry."

The Sherriff merely shook her head, quietly thanking him

"Oi, Loser of Yesterday," Vi baited, trying to get his attention.

"Isn't that nickname something more suited for you?"

"You wanna fight?!" She let out, starting to butt heads with him.

"Enough, Vi. You are behaving unbecomingly yet again."

Letting out something from under her breath, she looked towards Caitlyn. "Fine, whatever."

"Sherriff, would you be inclined to accept an offer to have dinner with me?" Jayce slightly bowed.

Vi wanted to gag. No way would Caitlyn say yes to that poor excuse of a hero. He was weak, he was arrogant, he was selfish, and he was everything that Caitlyn should have hat-

"Sure. I don't see any harm in it," Caitlyn nodded.

"WHAT?! Cait, you're joking right? You're going to go have dinner with this guy?!"

"Vi, please, you're being too loud. What's the harm exactly?"

"This guy, Cait?! Jayce?! You're better off going out with Draven!" Vi was fuming. Jayce was going to steal her?! HER CAITLYN?! Why did she even agree to it?! Unbelievable.

"Enough, Vi. I don't understand why you're throwing such a tantrum. Either get back on the job or take the day off please, you're obviously not right of mind today."

"Fine! I'll do just that!" She yelled, going to her chair, grabbing her coat and leaving, slamming the station doors shut.

She needed a drink. She decided to stop by the liquor store, grab some booze and go to the person who would understand her. The person who had problems with love just as much as she did. Morgana.

* * *

"That must've hurt. I didn't know you were so bad at sparring," the huntress let out, her spear balancing on her shoulders, as they made their way to the pub.

"I was merely distracted," Kayle replied without looking at her.

"We should fix that bruise of yours, don't you think?" The seductive voice let out as she stood in Kayle's path. Placing her hand on the taller woman's cheek, Nidalee evoked a primal surge strong enough to fix the Judicator's bruised face. "That's much better. You should take care of yourself more, Kayle." A strange glint went across her eyes, too late for Kayle to realize what was happening. Nidalee left her a quick peck on the lips. Surprise registered on the angel's face, however she quickly removed the expression, looking at Nidalee coldly.

"What you said about Morgana, is it true? Or are you just messing around where you have no business?"

"I think that's up to you to decide though I don't see why you care," Nidalee responded as she went into the pub ahead of her. Kayle would've cared about the kiss, but she knew Nidalee's playful character. She was also too tired to bother caring. Sighing, she went into the pub and took a seat at the bar. The moment she did, a voice let out, "Judicator?" as a glass of beer was put in front of her.

Turning her head, she noticed Lucian grabbing the stool next to hers. "Lucian," she nodded as she took a gulp of the beer he offered.

"I never pegged you as the kind to come to a place like this," he said with a rough tone.

"I'm not one to drink much, but there are times where you just need it."

"Can't say I disagree," he called to the barman and ordered some shots for the both of them. "So, what's going on with you?"

Taking down one of the shots, letting it burn her throat, she looked to him, her eyes filled with confusion, annoyance, anger, sadness. "I have no idea. My past keeps coming back to me. I keep wondering if everything I've done until now is wrong or not."

"Your past is haunting you," he whispered as he took a shot.

"I guess you can relate," Kayle looked at the next shot, calling her out.

"Want to make a toast?"

"To what?" She wondered.

"To being so disgustingly miserable that we need to come to a pub and just drink away."

This brought a small smile to her lips, much to Lucian's surprise.

"Judicator, I don't know what you've been through in the past, but someone as gorgeous as you should be smiling more often," he whispered, taking another shot.

"Purifier, are you by some slim chance, flirting with me?" She eyed him with suspicion.

"Why would it be a slim chance? Judicator, I see not why you are still alone. You are equal amounts strong, smart and beautiful."

"Lucian, I would encourage you to stop. This won't do either of us any good, especially when you're mourning and I'm...I don't know what I am."

"Kayle, please. Three more shots and we'll probably be too drunk to remember anything."

"I...I don't, I've never done this before," she looked away as her cheeks began to flush, a mix of the alcohol and odd shyness.

"What do you mean?"

She didn't give him an answer. Five minutes passed filled with complete silence. The only sounds to be heard were the conversations in the pub and the sound of shot glasses touching the table as Lucian and Kayle drank.

"Kayle," the Purifier let out as he turned towards her, brushing hair from her face.

"Lucian, I really don't know. This is all new to me and I'm pretty sure we're both drunk," she pushed his hand away. "Not to mention, I never pegged you as the kind to act like this, when you were so in love with Senna."

"That's the point, Judicator," he got up from his stool, turned his back to her and started to wobbly make his way out, not before letting out "I'm still offering, in case you change your mind."

Once he left, the Judicator had a few seconds to think to herself in her drunk stupor. Should she have accepted Lucian's offer? Morgana was sleeping around right? That's what Nidalee had said. Nidalee could have just tried to get into her head, but why would she?

Why should Kayle have cared anyways? Morgana could go whore herself out for all she cared...And yet, thinking of her sister being taken by men or even women, left her feeling sick and very angry. Who were those men and women, thinking they could put a hand on the little Morgana, sully her? That small angel who would wrap her arms around Kayle's neck, cry, laugh, throw tantrums...That small angel could in no way sleep around with people! It just wasn't possible!

The doors to the pub opened again, but Kayle didn't turn around. Given Ezreal had started making childlike sounds, she assumed Taric had arrived. The Gem Knight was in love, and obviously knew what he was doing. Maybe she should have asked him instead. Her fight with Udyr clearly didn't help her. Taking in a deep sigh, she felt someone looking at her. Tilting her head a bit to the left, she noticed someone she really didn't want to see. Morgana.

She couldn't believe it. Kayle couldn't believe that she thought for a second that her sister was still alive. That young, little, innocent Morgana was still alive. That demon looking at her was not her younger sister. So why? Why did Kayle feel like the Fallen Angel needed comforting? No. She was just drunk. Her brain was playing games on her. Even if Morgana in some miraculous way needed comforting, it wasn't Kayle she wanted, and Kayle didn't want to comfort her anyways, not one bit!

Getting up on shaky legs, she decided to go to the Purifier.

"Lucian! Wait for me! I accept your offer!" What other choice did she have? Lucian was offering to help her forget what the alcohol could not. She would have been ever grateful if she ended up falling for the man.

* * *

As Morgana had nearly made her way to Jayce's house, she slowed her speed walking to a mere stroll. Why was she doing this again? To prove to her whore of a sister that she could be like her? Was it really to help Vi? Well, the younger woman still had a chance at love, that much was obvious. And yet, a part of Morgana hoped that it wouldn't work out between her and the Sherriff. The reason behind this? If all else failed, maybe she really could become an item with Vi. Though she was never all that interested in the officer, Vi seemed like she'd make an excellent lover, both in and outside of the bedroom.

She still couldn't believe it. Kayle was sleeping around. Throwing herself towards people left and right. Why wouldn't she? It wasn't like they were together. They had never been together to begin with. All of it was wishful thinking. They were sisters, of course. Kayle wouldn't have accepted, even if she hadn't joined the army. Morgana was the one who was messed up. She was the one who fell in lo-...No. She would not admit it. She couldn't. Not when she knew how it would all end. There was no reason in continuing this train of thought. She would help Vi out by taking care of Jayce. Hopefully for her, Caitlyn had declined Jayce's offer to spend the night, which meant Morgana could potentially sway the man away from the Sherriff

She was at the most ten steps away from the Defender of Tomorrow's house when her arm was grabbed and she was violently turned around.

"P-Pantheon?!"

"Don't do this Morgana, please."

"Do what exactly?" He was hectic, breathing heavily and his face was flushed.

"Whatever you're planning with Jayce. I know Vi is your friend, but this is taking it to a whole new level"

"Pantheon, I think you might be misunderstanding something here," Morgana started only to be interrupted.

"What exactly is there to misunderstand? You're pissed that Kayle is sleeping with Lucian so you're trying to find a way to get back to her by helping Vi out at the same time."

"I think you're misunderstanding the degree to which our friendship goes. What's happening now?" She pointed between her and Jayce's house, "Is none of your business."

"The hell it's not!"His exclamation was rough and loud, surprising Morgana in the process. "I didn't mean to startle you," he seemed apologetic.

"Pantheon, there are things I feel like I have to do. Things that as a friend, you should allow me to do."

"As a friend, there is no way I'd allow you to sleep with Jayce!"

"Who even told you about this to begin with?"

"Does it matter?" He was beginning to get angry. How Nidalee had known of his feelings for the Fallen Angel was beyond him. But he did have feelings for her, and he hated the way Kayle treated her. Morgana was the perfect woman. Well, she clearly had her own set of flaws, but she was gorgeous, smart and she could even be funny and kind. She wasn't the monster her sister had portrayed her as. And Pantheon loved that about her. All he wanted was to protect her and take care of her. He wanted her to be his. But she was too enamoured with the Judicator. Even when she blatantly denied it, you could tell she wanted Kayle, only Kayle. And the only reason she was giving herself to Jayce was because of anger and jealousy. That wasn't what Morgana was supposed to be doing! Pantheon couldn't allow it, and yet he knew he couldn't stop her. Even if he confessed to her, he would likely be rejected. He slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Forget it. Do whatever you want, just please be careful."

His change in demeanor was strange, Morgana noted. First, he was being relatively aggressive in trying to stop her and then he just...gave up. Before she could say anything, Pantheon turned around and walked away. Unsure of what had just happened, she made her way to Jayce's house and knocked on the door.

* * *

"I didn't think you'd actually agree, Judicator," he whispered in her ear as he held her to his chest.

"Lucian..." A quiet sound, reminiscent of a whimper.

Gently pushing her chin up with his thumb, he glided his free hand over her right cheek, as the blush of shyness and intoxication began turning her ears red. He brought their lips together, her smaller softer ones quivering with excitement. Or was it fear?

"Kayle, you don't have to be so nervous," he let out roughly.

"Believe me, I'm not. It's the alcohol," she tried to lie, only to have him smirk as a result.

"Let's move to the bed," he pointed behind her, however she stood in place, shaking her head.

"Not yet," she whispered as she got down on her knees, wrapping her wings around his body.

Lucian wondered if things weren't going too fast. He had been used to making out and cuddling for at least an hour with Senna. But then again, they were drunk and conventional love making certainly did not fit in with the drunk factor. His thoughts were gratefully? Unfortunately? Cut short when Kayle unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to the floor. His boxers were shaping his erect cock perfectly. Eight inches she estimated. She began laying kisses on his covered shaft, hearing his breathing begin to roughen up. It was surprising how he could still hold an erection even with being drunk. That's how champions were she supposed.

"Kayle, don't tease me," he took off his shirt, and began tracing his fingers through her hair. Looking up at him from her position was enough to harden him even more. The Judicator was on her knees, ready to please him. What more shift in power could he ask for? As she slowly lowered his boxers, the fully erect black cock stood there, welcoming her. More than being excited however, she merely wondered if it would fit in her.

As her tongue slowly came out to taste the head, she couldn't help but think about Morgana. However, her thoughts were quickly cut short, when she opened her mouth to take in his shaft. The slow rhythm of her pumping him, teasing him was driving Lucian mad. He wanted more. He wanted Kayle everywhere. He wanted to be inside her. On her. Over her. She trailed his length with her tongue, putting his tip back in her mouth. Grabbing her head, he began bobbing it faster, moving his hips, forcing her to accept all of him.

A growl soon emerged from his throat as his climax erupted into her mouth, forcing her to swallow. His throbbing cock emptied completely into her, and yet he couldn't get enough. As Kayle looked at him with a shocked face, he roughly grabbed her and threw her on his bed, forcefully taking off her clothes and ripping them in the process.

"Absolutely gorgeous," he whispered, tracing her breasts. The angel couldn't help but shudder under the cold touch. It certainly didn't bring back good memories.

"I'm already hard again. Good." He grabbed his shaft and began gliding over her opening.

"Lucian, w-wait a moment! You can't do it so soon!" Kayle tried to push him off, an ancient fear beginning to come through from the pits of her past.

"Stop moving!" An order. Kayle immediately slumped back and lay there, with empty eyes.

* * *

_"It's very simple, Kayle, my child. Either I punish your little sister, or you for failing to stop her. This mess-up is bordering unforgivable. "_

_"I understand, Knight-Commander, but there is no proof she's part of the rebellion! Only rumors! What do you want me to do? Accuse her unjustly?"_

_"Unjustly? Child, you are unaware because you won't open your eyes. Your sister dwells in black magic, corrupting herself a bit more every day. "_

_"MY SISTER DOES NO SUCH THING!"_

_She knew raising her voice would be a mistake. But everyone kept insulting Morgana. Her morgana. There was only so much she could take as the older sister. When her duty was to protect the young angel, and people kept calling her names and accusing her of things, the anger inside of Kayle would just keep growing. No one understood Morgana!_

_"Then do you choose to be punished in her stead?"_

_Glaring at the Knight Commander didn't prove any such efficient. Eventually, she gave up._

_"Yes. I will take full responsibility for my sister's supposed actions "_

_"Kayle, they aren't supposed actions. We have the needed proof. You failed to apprehend her when it was your duty. I can easily let this pass if you deal with her now."_

_The angel shook her head. She wouldn't betray her sister, because she knew Morgana to be innocent._

_"Alright. I need you in fighting capability at all times. I guess we need to find an appropriate punishment that doesn't leave you crippled for weeks."_

_Looking at the man, you could tell he already knew what he wanted._

* * *

Lucian wasn't as cunning as the Knight Commander, but he was possibly nearly as strong, physically. Remembering the events with that man only ruined the angel's mood even more. She'd sacrificed so much for her sister, even took the blame for her and let that disgusting man dirty her. For quite some time, she had nightmares, waking up yelling, screaming, crying. Morgana would always be there for her. Would always hold her, let her cry, and she'd never ask. She'd never ask the reason. Kayle never figured it out. Did Morgana know what Kayle had done? In the end, it didn't matter. Kayle had protected her, but for what? The younger sister was a traitor after all. When the Knight Commander had ordered Morgana's execution, Kayle had disagreed vehemently, to the point of beheading the man. And in the end? He had been right. So what had she killed him for? The man may have disgusted her but she also used to respect him and his strength. He was the reason Kayle had become as strong as she had. She killed him because she didn't want to believe Morgana could betray her. However, it wasn't worth it.

And now, here she was, remembering the past, the night she was forced to become a woman all for the sake of protecting her traitor of a sister. That night, the Judicator was filled with fear. That night, she was but a mere girl who didn't know what to do. Similarly, tonight she felt the same. A part of her wanted to go to Morgana, rest in her arms and cry.

Since the Fallen Angel had been baking cakes for her, that had to mean she still felt something toward Kayle right? So if the angel went to her sister, would they go back to being how they were in the past?

"Kayle?"

The conflicted and fearful Kayle looked to the man hovering over her. He had a silly facial expression.

"Lucian?" she called quietly. She wasn't really in the mood to talk.

"I think...I'm done for," was all he let out as he ran to the bathroom to empty his stomach.

Somehow, the gods had looked in her favor. Still somewhat tipsy, she shook her head to try and clear her mind. Once that was done, she rummaged through Lucian's wardrobe, grabbed a dress shirt and pants and quickly made her way out of his house. She had no intention of staying for round two. What on earth was she thinking?! Nearly having sex with him! Belittling herself by getting on her knees like that! She was the Judicator! Since when had she started sleeping around with people?! This was all Nidalee's fault. Kayle never pegged the cougar as a prankster or troublemaker. Either she was mistaken, or Nidalee had some other plan in store. Whatever she was planning, the angel would have no more of it! Or at least that's what she tried to convince herself.

Once outside, an immense amount of loneliness hit her. Thinking of the past was something she hated doing, but it was always there. Always whispering to her. As her mind was once again in a haze, she merely started walking around in the mess she was, unsure of where exactly to go. She could've just gone home, but that's not what her heart wanted. Her heart wanted to hold someone close, to fall asleep in their arms, wake up to their smiling face. But it wasn't just anyone her heart wanted. It was the one person she wasn't allowed to have. The one person she was supposed to hate. The one person...she couldn't help but love.

She finally stopped walking and looked up.

"...Unbelievable. I'm seeing things, right? I mean, I have been drinking, and this day has been a mess," though she said that, she still knocked on the door. No response. Another knock. Nothing. Grabbing the doorknob, she decided to turn it to see what would happen. It turned...and the door opened.

"...Idiot. Why would you leave your door open like that?" She walked into the house, closing said door behind her. Nothing out of the ordinary, she noted. A bottle of empty Vodka lay on the table, and she wondered when the two of them had become alcoholics. Slowly making her way to the bedroom, she took note of all the surroundings she hadn't paid attention to last time. It was odd. she had expected demonic weapons, weird spell books, dead animals. Nothing of the sort lay in the house. Who knows, Morgana could have had a secret dungeon with all of the aforementioned, but her house had no indications of such things.

Once in front of the bedroom door, she opened it. She knew that when she woke up tomorrow, she'd have damned everyone and everything. She'd also go back to her old self, the one adamant on hating her sister. The bed was empty. Morgana was not around. Kayle merely took off the unpleasant smelling clothes, and went under the covers. It wasn't to say that Lucian smelled bad. When compared to her younger sister however...No. She would not go there.

Holding onto one of the many pillows on the bed, she took in a deep breath, filling herself with her sister's scent, as she let exhaustion take over and lead her to a deep sleep. Tomorrow would be the start of a new day. Tomorrow would be when she would go back to being the Judicator. The one who had to bring peace to her world and keep order in the League. She would no longer drink. No longer let her feelings confuse her. What feelings? She merely missed the past. That's all this was. Kayle would not allow herself to sway any longer. Tomorrow...Tomorrow she would put an end to everything. She was sick and tired of feeling confused, helpless, lost. She didn't care what Nidalee was planning. She didn't care what Morgana was trying to achieve with the cakes. She didn't care about any of them. She had a job to do. A job that did not allow for feelings to get in the way. She knew this. It was simply a momentary lapse in judgement that led her to where she was these past few days. Never again would it repeat itself. Tomorrow, the Judicator would return.

Until then however, she would rest. Rest in the bed of the one person she actually cared for, and yet hated immensely.

* * *

**A/N** : Alright, that's the end of that. I can't promise a schedule or anything, but I'll try my hardest to get chapter 6 out in the upcoming few days, if not, around June 11 (because that's when round 2 of midterms ends :( ). R&amp;R is greatly appreciated. Thanks for your patience guys.


	6. The Confused, The Deniers, The Lovebirds

**A/N:** Sorry guys. Exams took more time studying for than I had anticipated. I'm on summer break now, so I'll be updated on a more regular basis. I don't have a set number of chapters in mind for this yet, even though the outline is all laid out in my head. I guess we'll just see how it goes. This chapter is relatively short compared to the last one, but I felt like the gap between Ch 4 - Ch 5 and Ch 5 - Ch 6 was much larger than I hoped for. So I wanted to update it as soon as possible. Hopefully that isn't much of a big deal. Nevertheless, expect more frequent updates. Hopefully at least weekly if not faster. And please stop worrying! Though my last two updates were quite infrequent, I have no intention of giving up on this story any time soon!

Enjoy!

P.S: That entire section with the italics happens in the past.

* * *

"I really hope you're home..." She whispered to herself as she knocked on the door. No response.

"Don't do this to me, cupcake," another two knocks.

"Caitlyn, open the door!" A knocking rampage. At the end, she was surprised the door was still standing. But that was the least of her worries. Wasn't Morgana planning on helping her out?! Did she fail? Were they already going at it like wild sex crazed monkeys?! No. She couldn't accept that. She couldn't accept the fact that her Caitlyn was in bed with some moronic sex animal. She'd go over to Jayce's and kick his ass. That's right! That's what she'd do!

Having convinced herself that that was the best course of action, she swiftly turned around only to walk right into the Sheriff of Piltover.

"Uhm...Hi?" The pink haired officer let out quietly.

_'Smooth, Vi. Real smooth.'_

"Vi, what are you doing here?" The Sheriff looked at her questioningly.

"I was...just...uhm, looking for you!"

"You were aware I was out for dinner, weren't you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, definitely. I just thought you'd be back home by now. Unless you know, you went over to his place and you hung out and I don't know. Maybe you-" Before the hopeless Officer could continue rambling, Caitlyn thought she'd save her the awkwardness and invite her inside. Grabbing her keys, she went to open the door. Fidgeting a bit, trying to get the right key to fit into the lock, she sighed and thought back on her dinner with Jayce. She unfortunately hadn't been given enough time, as she was roughly turned around, her back slamming the door behind her.

"Wha, Vi?! What are you doing?!"

"Cait, I...I gotta do this. I'm sorry. I just...I just can't...F-fuck," she whispered as her strength on Caitlyn wavered. She started to see doubles of everything until her head was so heavy that the darkness took over and she fell on her Sheriff.

"Vi?! Vi, what's wrong?!" Taking a look at the larger woman, Caitlyn could see she had a fever. "Of course this is what's going to happen if all you do is drink and never take care of yourself. Honestly, Vi." She sighed, as she opened the door and found some way to get the woman inside, putting her on the couch.

Putting her purse down, she made her way to the kitchen. Pouring water in a pot, she grabbed a clean towel and brought it with her to the living room. Getting down on her knees, she drenched the towel in water, squeezed the excess off and placed it on the troublemaker officer's forehead. The woman was taking deep breathes, and was obviously uncomfortable.

"Honestly, Vi. Do you have to wear such tight fitting clothes?" Caitlyn sighed as she tried to loosen the pink haired girl's shirt. Unable to do so, she quietly cursed to herself, wondering what Vi's reaction would be once she woke up. Taking a pocket knife, she ripped the sick girl's shirt, exposing her well-endowed breasts.

She had to look away to control the unexpected blush that had come over her face.

The next few hours were spent taking care of the sick officer. Once she was certain Vi would be alright, she grabbed a chair and the book she had started reading a few nights prior and sat next to the sleeping woman.

"What were you really doing here, Vi?" She murmured to herself as she tried to concentrate on the words in her book. However, that proved to be useless. Instead, she replaced the towel on her officer's with a new one, and sat back, thinking of how dinner went.

It had been nice. Jayce was a very civil and kind man, even though he enjoyed talking about himself quite a bit. She had had a good time, that, she couldn't deny. However, there was always something nagging her. Vi's reaction when it came to Jayce's invite to dinner had been more aggressive than necessary. Caitlyn was aware that those two did not share a great relationship, but she was never able to understand the reason behind it. Both Jayce and Vi had their issues, neither was perfect. But it had become obvious that Vi's dislike for Jayce was stronger than the latter's dislike for Vi.

After dinner, Jayce had invited her over for a few drinks. Though at first Caitlyn had agreed, given how much fun they were having, once in front of his house, she declined the offer. Something was off, aside from the fact that Jayce more than likely wanted to bed her. He was a nice guy, but she never felt anything towards him that would prompt her to sleep with the man. And she knew that's what he was after. Possibly a relationship in the future, but at that moment, he had wanted to bed her, and at that moment, Caitlyn did not want to be bedded. All she had been thinking of was going back to work and spending time with Vi. Though the woman drove her mad, she had a special place in Caitlyn's heart. A place even the Sheriff herself was not that well versed in.

"C-cait?" The sickly patient let out with a cough as she tried to get up.

A hand was quickly placed on her chest, stopping any movement, pushing her back down.

"Rest. You've been struck with a nasty fever, Vi. How many times must I tell you to take care of yourself?"

Though she was scolding her, it was in a kind tone.

"Don't worry about me, Cait. I'm fine," she tried to let out with confidence, only to be glared at by her boss.

"Please. Stay here for the night and if you really wish to fight me on this tomorrow, go ahead and try. But for now, I want you to rest."

"Mmm, how was your date?" Vi let out as she closed her eyes, conceding.

"It wasn't a date. It was simply dinner. And it was entertaining."

"Dinner...Right. Hey, Cait. You wanna go grab some food tomorrow?"

Raising an eyebrow, the Sheriff looked at Vi.

"You have a rather crude way of asking people out, Officer."

"Who said anything about asking you out? It's dinner, isn't it? I mean, I wouldn't mind a date with someone as gorgeous as you. Who knows. Maybe we could have so much fun that I take you over to my place and have my way with-"

Caitlyn forced some painkillers into the girl's mouth, shoving a glass of water at her lips for her to drink. In less than two minutes, Vi was back to sleep.

_'Why did I say that? She was probably just asking me to have dinner with her. She has such an unsophisticated manner of dealing with people...So why? Why am I so flustered?'_ Shaking her head the Sheriff decided that she had had too much to drink. She just needed to sleep it off.

* * *

_"I'm not a child, Kayle! You can't do this to me!"_

_"Morgana, my sweet, please don't raise your voice. Listen to me," the older sister pleaded._

_"Listen?! Listen to you?! You're trying to imprison me in our house! Why should I listen to you?! Do you not trust me?!"_

_"Of course I trust you! What kind of sister would I be if I didn't?!"_

_They had been arguing for a little over ten minutes. The reason? Morgana wanted to go out at night and spend time with her friends, while Kayle was trying to insist that it was a bad idea. Morgana had run into her room, slamming the heavy door behind her, only for it to be opened a few instances later, to a hurt faced Kayle. Now, Morgana was sulking in her bed, holding onto a pillow, as the older sister stood in front of the door of her bedroom._

_"Morgana, you need to listen to me. Please."_

_The younger sister merely turned her head away and held onto her pillow even tighter, letting her wings wrap around her like a blanket._

_Taking in a big sigh, Kayle took a seat at the edge of the bed, turning enough to have a direct view of Morgana's back. The younger angel was still growing, as such, her wings were not as large as her sister's. But Kayle loved them nevertheless. Though they weren't big, they were sturdy. Ever since Morgana had learned how to fly on her own, they had slowly begun to strengthen. She placed her hand on the soft feathers and started talking._

_"I don't wish to restrict you, Morgana. Every decision I've made has been for your well being, nothing more. The guards have been whispering of women and children disappearing in alleys in the middle of the night. This is why-"_

_Turning around very swiftly, Morgana threw the pillow she was holding, landing a direct hit on her sister's face._

_"You think me stupid enough to venture into dark alleys in the middle of the night?! Not everyone is as stupid as you think them to be!"_

_"Will you listen to me?"_

_"Why?! So you can insult me more?! Screw you, Kayle!"_

_As Morgana got off the bed and stomped towards the door, her arm was dragged back, landing her straight onto her sister's lap. Before she could get off, two strong hands held her in place by her waist. Resting her head on the younger woman's back, Kayle took in a deep breath._

_"Let me go! I said let me go, sister!"_

_The younger woman was thrashing around, trying to escape her sister's unbreakable hold. However, a single kiss on her neck mellowed her out, and a quiet whisper in her ear made her mind hazy. It wasn't that Kayle had said anything specific to cause her to fluster. She had merely begged her sister to let her finish._

_Morgana had feelings for Kayle. She knew how wrong they were, but denying them was incredibly hard. She had needs. Needs only her beloved sister could take care of. Was Kayle aware of them? She doubted it. But holding her by her waist and whispering in her ear had not helped Morgana's demeanor in the least bit. However, she stopped thrashing around, realizing what a position she was in. Sitting on the lap of the woman she desired...What more could she ask for at the moment?_

_Conceding in defeat, she decided to let her sister finish what she had to say._

_"Thank you," Kayle murmured. "My darling Morgana, I did not mean to insult you. Please remember that I am your sister, and my top priority is to see to it that you're safe. I know you can take care of yourself, but giving you precautions is what I do. There are speculations that these men are very well organised. Which means, if they have their eyes on someone, they will more than likely obtain them. You may go out with your friends, but whatever you do, please stay together at all times, don't go into tight places, and always stay in crowded areas."_

_When she let go of her sister's waist, the younger angel jumped to her feet, eyes open in shock and revelation._

_"Morgana? What's wrong?"_

_"You're trying to scare me. You're trying to scare me into not going out at night! You think this is going to work? You think you'll be able to scare me enough that I'll just say "Okay, I won't go"?! I am not daft! I know what you're trying to do Kayle, and it's not going to work!"_

_Before the older angel could respond, the younger girl ran out of the house as quickly as she could._

_"...Goddamit, Morgana. Why must you act like such a child?" The future Judicator sighed and let herself fall on her sister's bed._

* * *

"Sarah! You're back!" the young fox let out as she ran towards her lover.

"Ahri," whispered the bounty hunter as she stroked the girl's cheek.

"How did it go?"

"It wasn't too bad. We won the match but I swear I had a seven year old for a summoner. Honestly! I am not Vayne! I can't use Bullet Time and chase other champions at the same time! Ugh," Miss Fortune let out as Ahri took her to a stool at the bar.

"Do you want a drink?"

"No," was all she sighed as she grabbed the fox's butt and brought her closer to her. "What I want, is you, my little fox."

Smirking, Ahri wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and brought their lips together. After a gentle kiss, Miss Fortune whispered, "I missed you, Ahri" causing a big smile to drench the girl's face, making her hold onto the bounty hunter even tighter.

"Careful now lassie. We don't want your Miss Fortune giving you some misfortune. Harharharharharharhar!"

The pub was filled with silence.

"What?! It was a joke! Honestly, you kids need to go out and explore the world a bit more."

"Honestly, Gangplank, what you need is a girlfriend," the fox announced, showing him her tongue like a child.

"Lassie, you best watch what you say, or you might lose your tongue one of these days," the pirate challenged.

"Scourge, allow me to make something perfectly clear to you," the bounty hunter's voice echoed throughout the pub with some sort of anger lingering behind it. "You are a pirate. I am a pirate hunter. Threaten or lay a single hand on my fox and I will have your head before you can say Dead Pool."

Getting up from her seat, she continued, "Now. I need to talk to the Judicator. I was told that she'd be here."

"Sarah," Ahri held her from behind. "She left earlier with Lucian. What's up?"

Shaking her head, she took her lover's hand and walked out of the pub.

"Sarah?"

"It's fine," Taking out a small vial from her pouch, she continued, "She asked me to get something for her. Not sure why she didn't ask Sivir though, as I am a bounty hunter, not a treasure hunter."

"What is it?" The vial was glowing a light pink.

"Surprisingly, a love potion," she responded as she put it back in its place.

"Why would the Judicator want a love potion?" asked a confused fox, rightfully so.

Miss Fortune stopped walking, and looked at her lover with a serious face, that lasted all but a few seconds, replaced by the look of a tender, love-smitten woman.

"I don't know, Ahri. I really don't know. What I do know however," she brought the girl to her, placing a chaste kiss on her small lips, "is that love potions, charms, spells, never last. Whatever it is the Judicator is after? She won't be able to get it with underhanded methods."

A big smile covered the fox's face, much to the bounty hunter's confusion.

"What is it, little fox?"

"I love it. I love how you can be such a tease and yet be so serious. I love you, Sarah," she tried to cover her face, not wanting the pirate hunter to see her tears. Grabbing her hand before she could cover it however, Miss Fortune brought the shorter girl's head to her chest and held her there.

"I love you too, Ahri."

Closing her eyes however, she quietly thought to herself, _'Let's just hope the Judicator is aware of the side-effects of using this potion.'_

On their way back home, the nine tailed fox hid her sadness well, her last thoughts being _'Charms don't last huh?' _

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it. That's the end of chapter 6. Hopefully it was a good read. I wanted to add a bubbly, teasing couple, so I decided to go with Ahri/MF, one of the more unconventional couples I sometimes ship. Though it may not seem like it in this chapter, the story is still very much centered on Kayle and Morgana, as the next chapter will have a heavy dose of their past as well as their current predicaments. I hope you stay tuned and that you enjoyed the chapter.

R&amp;R is always appreciated!


	7. A Possessive Sister & Brewing Troubles

**A/N:** Here's chapter 7. A new,arguably odd couple is introduced. I've never seen these two paired up together, so let's see how it goes! You must forgive me. I didn't notice that almost 3 weeks had passed since my last update. I got caught up in getting Mass Effect 3's platinum (yes...I'm one of THOSE people... :( ) that I was neglecting my writing. I'm just in gaming mood at the moment.

Also...I was checking out Debonair Vi on PBE the other day. She doesn't look too bad! Though Officer Vi is still my favorite skin for her. Oh, and I found URF to be much more fun than Doom Bots. Just putting that out there.

Anyways! Enjoy!

* * *

_With every breath she took in, her nostrils filled with an irresistible scent. A scent she should not have cared for. Laying face down on her sister's bed had been a mistake. Laying down on her sister's bed, regardless of position, had been a mistake. She should have known better. A dark desire had been growing inside of her for quite a while. One she had tried to ignore. Shutting her eyes tightly, she tried to control her needs by clutching onto a pillow very tightly. That was clearly the wrong move. She inadvertently took a stronger whiff of Morgana's scent through her pillow, an electrifying shock coursing through her body. She was uncertain of how much longer she'd be able to resist her needs, her wants, her desires._

_She wanted all of Morgana, as much as she wanted to deny it. She kept repeating to herself, "Yes, I want her. But I won't take her," trying to convince herself of her resolve. Her younger sister's scent was so strong in the room, Kayle's body had begun to react. As much as she was against her desires, the pain and frustration of not relieving herself grew larger._

_Once would be okay, right? Just one time, she would allow her desires to get the better of her. Just once, she'd let go of herself just enough so that maybe she wouldn't have to stare at her sister for quite a while. Revel in her body. Kayle shook her head. She couldn't do this. Oh how easy it would be to fantasize about Morgana...About her silken hair, her soft white skin...Her plump enough breasts that tended to bounce a bit when she ran...the small of her back that Kayle couldn't help but run her hands on...Her perfectly shaped ass that Kayle wanted to cup, oh so bad-_

_"No!" She caught herself in time, just as her hands had begun traveling to the nether regions of her body. "I will not do this to her." Morgana trusted her wholly and completely. She would not break that trust by masturbating on her bed, no matter how much her body begged her for release._

_However, before she could have a fight with said body, screams could be heard in her neighborhood. People were running amuck, yelling about missing wives and children. As though she had been hit with a hammer to knock her awake, her mind cleared up. People had been kidnapped yet again and Morgana had yet to return home._

_"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!"_

_Kicking herself off of her little sister's bed, she ran outside, spread her wings and kicked the ground. She had to find her sister. She needed to find Morgana, before the guards came to her house in the morning, apologizing for their incompetence at not being able to save the only family member she had left._

* * *

"Garen! Go get Soraka! Quick, please!"

The Might of Demacia grunted an approval as he made his way to find the Starchild.

"Sarah, Sarah, please hold on," Ahri whimpered over her bleeding lover.

As they were making their way back home, it would have been an overstatement to say they were ambushed. Ahri was too busy fawning over Miss Fortune, and unfortunately, the latter was too exhausted that her reflexes had turned to nothing. Unable to dodge the attack, she had been hit straight in her back with a large spear.

Falling straight to the ground face first, Miss Fortune landed with a thud as blood began to spill from her back.

"SARAH?!" Ahri exclaimed as she fell to her knees next to the woman, trying to understand what just happened. "Sarah, Sarah, stay with me, please! Please!"

"A-hri...What happened?" The bounty hunter let out, coughing blood out in the process.

"What happened is," a sultry voice came out from behind the fallen woman, "you let your guard down, tremendously."

"Nidalee?!" Ahri let out in clear confusion as she stood in front Miss Fortune's body.

"Get out of my way, fox."

"Did you do this?!"

"Do you see anyone else around?"

"Why?! Why would you do this?!"

"Are you going to keep asking questions, or are you going to say your last words to your dying lover?"

Ahri's eyes had begun to tear up. She'd considered Nidalee a dear friend, as such, these actions made no sense. She knew Nidalee! The huntress would never do such a thing! So why now?!

Before she could exclaim, the fox was pushed to the side rather strongly, as Nidalee walked towards Miss Fortune, kneeling down next to her.

"You have something which belongs to me. I'll be taking it now," she let out relatively relaxed, as she rummaged through the woman's pouch to find a pink vial.

"T-that's for the Judicat-"

"Oh I know who it's for. I'm the one who requested you get it," she winked. " I guess I should take my leave now. Farewells never bode well with me." Before leaving however, she wrapped her hand around her spear, put one foot on Miss Fortune's back, and yanked the weapon out of her back, causing the woman under her to let out a shrill cry.

Just as Sarah saw Nidalee's form retreat, Garen joined them, however was quickly running around town trying to locate Soraka.

On her knees in front of her bleeding, pale-faced lover, Ahri stroked her sweat covered face as she tried to hide her tears.

"Ahri...I'll be...fine," the woman tried to say through a smile that fell off short. She could barely keep her eyes open, and feeling in her body had started to go away. She was dying, this much she knew.

"I found her!"

" Miss Fortune!" Soraka quickly knelt down and began casting Astral Blessing on the dying body.

"Ahri...I..." a mere whisper came from the bleeding woman right before her eyes fell shut.

"Sarah? Sarah?! Sarah wake up! Please! Open your eyes! No. No. Sarah, you can't do this to me!" The fox was now bawling, unable to stop the tears. Why had this happened?! Why had Nidalee done such a thing?

"Ahri, please calm down. I've stopped the bleeding for now, but she's lost a lot of blood. We need to take her to the hospital, and fast," Soraka got up and put a hand on the fox's back. "Come on. Garen could you please help us?"

The man nodded firmly and quickly carried the wounded woman to the hospital in the fastest yet safest way he could manage.

* * *

"Ahri, I need you to recall exactly what happened," Caitlyn spoke quietly as she knelt in front of the blank-eyed fox, putting her hand on the girl's knee.

"Come here, kiddo," Vi grunted as she sat next to the girl and brought her closer. The Enforcer, though still somewhat sick, had gotten better thanks to Caitlyn's nursing and insisted on joining her when she got the news on what had happened.

"Ahri, please. Miss Sarah Fortune has been stabilized. She'll be fine. But I need your help."

"Cut the girl some slack, Cupcake. She almost lost her girlfriend. I know I'd be out of it if that happened to me," Vi responded looking at Caitlyn with a strange type of affection the Sherriff had never seen before.

Blushing and looking away, back to Ahri, Caitlyn got up and sighed. "Ahri, I can't help you get justice for what happened if I don't know who did it."

Just as Soraka came out of Miss Fortune's room, Ahri whispered with new tears forming in her eyes, "Nidalee."

"What?" The Starchild murmured her eyes wide in shock.

"Soraka," Caitlyn let out with clear sympathy.

"Ahri, there has to be a mistake. Aren't you two friends? There's no way Nidalee would do something like this!"

Getting out of Vi's grasp, Ahri stood up and looked at Soraka. "You think I don't know that?! But it was her! It was her voice, her body, her spear! It was Nidalee, Soraka!"

"No. I can't accept that. Not until I hear it from her," the Starchild frantically let out as she ran out of the hospital.

"Goddamit. Talk about some drama," Vi moaned annoyingly.

"You can't blame Soraka for not wanting to believe, Vi. I just don't understand what Nidalee's trying to accomplish by injuring Miss Fortune to this extent. All for a love potion meant for the Judicator? Why would Kayle even want a love potion?" Caitlyn tried analysing only to end up empty handed.

That's when it hit Vi. "Caitlyn," the woman looked towards her. "What if it's not meant for Kayle, but FOR Kayle?"

"Vi, I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about."

"We're assuming that Kayle wanted the vial. But what if she didn't? What if it was Nidalee's plan to obtain the vial and administer it to her?"

Ahri looked at Vi a bit confused, "Do you mean Nidalee wanted Kayle to drink the love potion?"

The Enforcer nodded.

"But what would that accomplish? We don't even know what that potion does exactly," Caitlyn responded.

"Sarah does...I think," the fox whispered with sadness.

Feeling sorry for the girl, Caitlyn decided to go ask the doctor if they could see her. Once given the right to, they all made their way to her room.

* * *

The shadow was glad at how easy it was to find the Judicator. It caught them by strange surprise when they noticed the angel was located in Morgana's house. Once at the right location, they casually but quietly opened one of the windows in the living room and jumped in stealthily.

Making their way to Morgana's room, they found the Judicator knocked out cold, asleep peacefully. She was so vulnerable, it made the intruder's blood start boiling with excitement. Grabbing the small vial from their back pocket, they opened it and brought it closer to the Judicator's mouth. They were taking a huge risk, this much they knew. Using their thumb to spread open what little was already of the angel's mouth, they emptied the vial in it, making sure Kayle swallowed its contents.

Making their way back out of the house and onto a nearby rooftop, they threw the vial into a water canal, and made haste home.

Once they'd arrived, a strange type of exhaustion hit them. As though all their strength had been sapped out of them. Closing their eyes, they embraced the darkness.

* * *

Nidalee awoke to a familiar wooden ceiling. She was in the tree house she'd built for when her lover decided to visit. The question however was, when had she fallen asleep in there? It was starting to become increasingly frustrating for the cougar. The last week, she'd keep having blanks in her memory and would constantly black out at unexpected times. It had started to worry her so much so that she'd taken to staying away from the Summoner's rift until the issue had been resolved.

"I see you're awake," a familiar voice let out.

Turning her head, Nidalee smiled, "Hi," as she extended her hand.

Taking it, Soraka ran into the arms of the still waking huntress. "Woah there, you alright?"

Before Soraka could dignify her with an answer, she forced her lips onto Nidalee's, much to the latter's surprise. However, after a few seconds the huntress relaxed and returned the kiss fervently. It had been so long. So so long since she'd felt the Starchild's lips on hers. However, before their kiss could intensify, Soraka pulled back, much to Nidalee's dismay.

Standing up and fixing some of her hair, she shook her head. "Sarah."

"Sarah?" Nidalee repeated. "Who's Sarah?"

"Miss Fortune."

"Oh, right. Her full name is Sarah Fortune," Nidalee nodded. "Well, what about her?" The beastial huntress' expression was that of confusion and innocence. She had no idea why Soraka was mentioning the woman all of a sudden.

"Nidalee, why did you attack her?"

She simply looked at Soraka from her bed, unable to process what had been said.

"What?"

"Why did you attack her?"

"Soraka, what are you talking about? I didn't attack anyone," she found no reason to get riled up, as she had no idea what was going on to begin with.

"Miss Fortune was attacked by a spear, and the treasure she looted was stolen from her."

Nidalee shrugged, "I guess she shouldn't have stolen it then. I mean looting is Sivir's profession, right?"

"How can you be so indifferent to this? Ahri was with her, you know!"

"I still don't see what the issue is."

"The fox claims you're the one who attacked them! That you're the one who took the vial and shot a spear in Miss Fortune's back!" Soraka was getting agitated. If Nidalee kept acting like this, did that really mean she was innocent?

"That's impossible, Raka. Believe me, whatever that vial contained, I doubt I'd have been interested in it enough to harm a friend. Hey, come here," Nidalee got up from her place and walked up to the Starchild, wanting to hold her.

However, the latter took a step back. The look of hurt on the beastial huntress' face was clear.

"Where were you five hours ago?"

"How long ago did you find me?"

"Two hours ago," she replied deadpan.

"Then, I guess I was sleeping."

"You guess? You guess?! Why are you lying to me, Nidalee?"

"Soraka, when have I EVER lied to you?! Stop being unreasonable! I've been having black outs lately. I don't know what I was doing five hours ago, okay?!"

"What? Black outs? Why didn't you tell me about them?" Soraka became worried, wanting to hold the woman but controlling herself.

"I didn't think it'd be important enough to mention. I haven't even left the fucking jungle in over a week! Soraka, you have to believe me. You know Ahri's my friend, and in connection, so is Miss Fortune. I have no reason to hurt her." Nidalee pleaded. She had no idea what was going on, or why she was put in this situation.

The Starchild wanted to believe her so much. So so much. But something was off with Nidalee's energy. There was a strange darkness around her she couldn't understand. Shaking her head, she decided to leave and collect her thoughts. Jumping down the tree house, she decided to walk back home, however not before Nidalee jumped down behind her, chasing after her.

"Soraka, wait! Please don-"

"GET DUNKED!"

"Gaah!" Nidalee's breath caught itself as she let out a strong cough after having been punched in the stomach and thrown to the ground violently.

"Vi?!" Soraka exclaimed in pure shock. Had she been followed? She doubted that.

"I got her, Cupcake!"

"Honestly Vi, don't strain yourself so much, you're still ill," Caitlyn walked towards the fallen huntress and took out her cuffs.

"Sherriff, please wait!"

"Soraka, I'm sorry. I know she's your partner, but there are some questions I need answered."

"So...You get your dog...to punch me?" Nidalee let out scornfully, trying to catch her breath.

"She did what was necessary to keep you from running away. Here Vi, use this and get back to the station," she concluded as she gave Vi a teleportation scroll.

"Sweet! Haven't used one of these in ages! See you later, Cupcake!" And they both vanished into a purple light. The whole thing happened so fast that Soraka didn't have any time to stop Vi.

"Caitlyn please. I talked to Nidalee. She has no idea what's going on!"

"Soraka, your mouth is telling me one thing, your eyes are telling me a whole other story. What's going on?"

"She really did say she had no idea what was happening..."

"Do you not believe her?"

"Of course I believe her! It's just...Caitlyn. Yes, Nidalee can be mischievous, but Ahri's her friend. If she thought Miss Fortune wasn't good enough for her, she'd tell her. She wouldn't go this far! And I just don't see what use this potion would have for her or why she'd want to use it on the Judicator. I know Nidalee, Caitlyn. She's a very smart woman, but she's not devious. She doesn't want to hurt anyone unless she is forced to."

"Soraka, you're saying all this to me, but it honestly looks like you're trying to convince yourself more than you're trying to convince me," the Sherriff let out quietly.

Soraka shook her head. Before telling Caitlyn anything about the darkness she felt, she decided it'd be better to figure out some of the answers by herself, regardless if Nidalee was at fault or not. She told the Sherriff she needed some time for herself and quickly vanished within the tall trees of Kumungu Jungle.

* * *

_"Child, I won't hurt you. I just want us to have a bit of fun together," the well dressed old man let out devilishly. _

_"I would rather not. I need to go home or else my sister will be worried," Morgana swallowed nervously as she took a step back further into the alleyway._

_She'd lied to her sister. She wasn't going out with her friends. She just wanted to get away and prove to Kayle that she could take care of herself. Oh how wrong she had been. A few hours outside, walking around neighborhoods, sitting in the park, all had been well. Until she got lost. She thought going into the alleyway would lead to a shortcut back to a main street she knew, but that turned out wrong when her only way out was blocked by a rich looking old man who wanted to 'play' with her, as he had put it. _

_She had never regretted her actions more than she had now. Kayle had been right, and Morgana hated herself for it. Kayle was always right! And she had a feeling there wouldn't be any time to tell her. What would happen if she said no to the man for a third time? Would he kill her? What would Kayle do after seeing her little sister's dead body? She'd be riddled with guilt. So much guilt. Morgana wasn't sure she wanted to give her sister that. Maybe she should've said yes to the man. Let him use her and then that would be the end of that._

_"It'll only be for a little while, young angel," the old man whispered as he took a step forward._

_Instinctively, Morgana took her last step back, her back hitting a solid wall. She no longer had anywhere to run. She was terrified._

_"Where are you going to run to now? You're all mine," she was grabbed by her neck and thrown to the ground violently, the man hovering over her. Pinning her arms above her head with one hand, putting pressure on her legs with his own, he ripped the top of her dress off, exposing her breasts. _

_The young angel tried to break free from his grasp, an incredible amount of fear coursing through her body. How could an old man be this strong?! But she was too weak, and was unable to open her wings. Tears began to form. _

_'Kayle, Kayle, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.'_

_"Relax girly, this'll all be over soon. Well, who knows. If I enjoy you, I might take you in as one of my girls."_

_As his free hand began to roughly explore her body, Morgana wanted nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare. Shutting her eyes shut, she decided to pretend this was all a dream, but that didn't work when she clearly felt her left nipple being bitten on strongly, causing her to let out a scream._

_"Bitch. Keep your trap shut," the man slapped her roughly. There was no way she could pretend this was a dream. Everything felt so real. Every touch, every whisper. When he forced his penis into her mouth, causing her to gag, she wondered if this was how she was going to die. Was she going to be raped and then cut up? Killed? Or was she going to become this man's sex slave?_

_"You move too much," the man let out with frustration as he gave her another sharp slap. He removed himself from her mouth, held her arms even strongly in place and began to rummage through her lower body. _

_"Are you a virgin?" He looked at her. Reading her eyes, he was able to confirm that she was. "This is going to be fun."_

_However, as he spread her legs open to bring his member to her core, his head was grabbed and he was violently thrown to the wall behind him. The angel folded her wings and casually walked to where he had fallen, disoriented. Taking his head in her hand once more, she slammed his face repeatedly into the wall until all that was left was an unrecognizable face and a limp body._

_When the angel turned around, Morgana made eye contact with her, in her weakened state. Those gorgeous blue eyes she knew so well were filled with such rage, such anger that they felt foreign to her. _

_"D-did you kill him?"_

_All she was awarded with was a single step taken from the angel._

_"Kayle! Did you kill him?!"_

_"Let's say I did. What of it?" Such a cold response, nothing similar to what she was used to from her older sister._

_"I...I don't know how I feel about you k-killing people for me..." Morgana looked down in shame._

_"For you? Ha. Hahaha. Little sister. Do you truly believe me so selfless?" Kneeling down in front of the partially naked younger angel, Kayle continued. "You belong to me. I was merely putting the old scum in his place for touching what belongs to me."_

_Before Morgana could respond, her arm was yanked and she was forced into her sister's arms as the latter made an angry retreat back to their house. As they were flying though, Morgana couldn't help but think back on what Kayle had just said. What had she meant by "What belongs to me"? Was she referring to the fact that she was simply overprotective? Or was this something more?_

_At the same time, Kayle was unsure of her behaviour. She was being so aggressive, so possessive. She wanted to bed Morgana, claim her. What worried her was that she may not have been able to control herself once they arrived home. No. She had to. She had to control herself no matter what. What would Morgana think of her? She looked up to Kayle! The angel could not take advantage of the younger girl, specially not tonight._

Everything had returned to her in clear detail, as Jayce hovered on top of her. Her fears of being raped, her fears of being intimate, they all came crashing down on her so fast, she thought she was going to break down.

* * *

"Jayce, I can't do this. Please stop."

"What are you talking about, Morgana? We're at the best part!"

"Jayce, I really can't do this. Get off of me!" She had become frantic. She wanted him off of her, and fast.

"Calm down, damn it! It's your first time right?"

Her eyes widened at that as tears began to fall.

"Woah, I didn't mean to insult you or anything. I'm just telling you there's no reason to be scared. I'll be super gentle, I promise," Jayce had no idea what was going on all of a sudden. Morgana had come to him with the sole intention of bedding him that much he was certain of, and now she was going to turn her back on him?! Fuck that! He wouldn't have two rejections in one night!

"Get off of me!" Morgana yelled, trying to move away from him, only to have him pin her down. When had she become so weak? She thought it was all in the past. Thought that she'd fixed her weaknesses, but apparently, she hadn't. Was a Champion of the League going to have his way with her against her will? Was that what was going to happen now?

"You heard the woman," a familiar voice came out of the shadows as Jayce was thrown off the bed, knocking him out in the process. "You've been drinking too much. Be grateful I'm not going to kill you for what you were about to do."

"K-Kayle?" The Fallen Angel let out in confusion. She was so vulnerable right now that she just wanted to go into her sister's arms, having completely forgotten their rivalry.

"Little sister," the Judicator whispered, moving a hand to her cheek. "I missed you so much," she let out quietly, placing a gentle kiss on Morgana's lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's the end of Chapter 7. R&amp;R is much appreciated, and if you're confused as to what's going on with the whole Nidalee thing, you'll find out along the way!

Also, if you're interested in a couple that hasn't been shown yet, let me know and I might find a way to incorporate them into the story.


	8. Gone And Back All Too Quick

**A/N:** Hey folks! I know it's been a while since my last update. Life's been a bit hectic for me. I ended up playtesting at the local Ubisoft branch for a couple of days around two weeks back, and while I wanted to publish the chapter around then, I'd come home and be super exhausted. Not used to waking up at 6am every day! That aside, been trying to find a job lately, and whenever I wasn't doing that, I was playing League or some PS3 games I wanted to platinum.

Anyways, hopefully my chapters won't have massive intervals in between. I'm planning on adding a bit more Vi/Cait in the upcoming chapter since they're technically the deuteragonist couple even if the major plot points of the story and development revolve around Kayle/Morgana.

To the people who also read my Fairy Tail fics, I am soooo sorry for the lack of updates. My interest in FT was slowly dwindling overtime (it's back though! All hail latest chapter!) but I promise you I'll have one chapter for at least each of the fics out relatively soon, with "Titania's Breakdown" being first on the list.

P.S: Gnar is so freaking cute. Plushie when? Seriously. I need a Gnar plushie. Will add him to the story in some way because of how adorable he is. I want him as a pet.

Also no matter what I do, the line break seems to be acting up. I have to put in text on top of it or else it won't show! Siiiigh! Will put **xoxoxoxoxoxoxo ** on top of them. First time this is happening to me.

Alright, off to the chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she let out a quiet groan. She'd just had the strangest dream of all. She'd gone to Jayce's house, begged him to take her but in the end she'd chickened out. That wasn't the strange bit though. The strange bit was that Kayle had come to her rescue. Kayle, her older sister, the one who had disowned her, had come to her rescue. Before she could think back to the significance of the dream, her ears caught the sound of slow, steady breathing. With that, she finally registered the arm draped around her waist, the breasts touching her back. She was being spooned. By who? She had no idea. Was it Vi? No. The woman tended to snore, albeit quietly. There was something familiar about the arm. It had a possessive grip on her. Morgana moved her hand to touch it, however she froze when she heard the woman groan as she woke up.

What had she done the night prior? Had she gotten so drunk she ended up in bed with someone who wasn't Jayce? She wasn't naked but she wasn't fully clothed either. She still had both undergarments and felt the other woman did as well.

"Hey," the raspy voice of an older woman let out. That's when Morgana realized it. She wasn't covered with a blanket...No. She was covered by a long, white, fluffy wing. Her eyes widened exponentially as she removed the woman's hand and fell to the floor in an attempt to get away from her. Getting up swiftly and recomposing herself, she looked to the woman draped on the bed with pure shock.

"W-W-What the hell are you doing here?!"

Kayle winced at the loud tone. She'd just woken up, she really didn't need Morgana's loud screech.

"A thank you would've sufficed."

"Thank you? For what?! For humiliating me? Are you recording this? What are you doing here?!"

Letting out a long sigh, Kayle shook her head. "Morgana, please calm down. Do you not remember last night, at Jayce's?"

Somewhat calming herself, Morgana remembered her dream. It was now apparent that that had NOT been a dream.

"That, that does not explain why you are in my bed, nearly naked. Why did you even go over to Jayce's?!"

"Did you not call for me?" Kayle questioned as she got up and sat at the edge of the bed, in front of her younger sister.

"This isn't normal."

Raising an eyebrow, Kayle prodded her to continue.

"You aren't normal."

"Morgana, my sweet. What on earth are you talking about?"

"My sweet?! You haven't called me that for years! Centuries! You kissed me, last night. What the hell Kayle?!"

She was going to continue her rant, but stopped short when she looked at the pained face her sister was making.

What the hell was going on?! This wasn't Kayle. Kayle hated her with every ounce of her being! There is no way she'd save Morgana, or kiss her or call her "My sweet". Not anymore!

"You're not Kayle. This is a trick," Morgana was certain of it. She'd asked for Kayle in her moment of fear and panic. This was nothing more than an image from her mind.

"I assure you little sister, it is I. I'm not sure why you're having a hard time believing it's me."

"...Maybe because we're supposed to be hating each other?!"

Kayle got up from her place and moved to stand in front of Morgana, their faces inches apart. She slowly brought her hand to the younger woman's cheek.

"What are you doing?" Morgana swallowed, trying to find a way to escape. This wasn't Kayle. There was no way this was her sister, the same woman who hated her so much, she exiled her.

"Showing you that it is in fact me. I love you Morgana. I always have, I always will. Even if my actions as of late have been the complete opposite. I don't know what was wrong with me. But I'm back. I'm all yours now," the Judicator smiled, slowly bringing her lips to touch those of the Fallen Angel's.

"I know," Kayle sighed, "I know we're sisters. I know this is strange. But I really do love you, Morgana."

This was all Morgana had ever wanted, wasn't it? Her sister. The love only her sister could provide. So why? Why did it feel so...random? So...empty? Slowly pushing her sister away, Morgana grabbed her clothes and put them on.

"Where are you going?" The Judicator enquired.

"You..." The Fallen Angel shook her head as she slowly made it out of the room. "You're not Kayle."

"Morgana," Kayle moved forward.

"No!"

"I don't understand what is so hard to believe! It's me! It's my face, my body, my wings, my voice, it's all me!"

"No. It's not. My sister doesn't love me. She hates me with a very strong passion," Morgana looked away, filled with sorrow, regret and sadness. "I need to go. I need to figure out what the hell you are, because I know full well you're not Kayle."

She ran out the house, shutting the door behind her.

Kayle stood there for a few seconds. Looking down at her hands, she wanted to understand why Morgana had behaved in this way. She thought her younger sister would be thrilled. Thrilled that they were both in love with each other. What had gone so wrong? Was she wrong to think Morgana felt the same? Why was her sister so adamant on saying she wasn't who she said she was?

"But, I'm me..." she whispered with clear sadness in her voice.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

She barged into the Sheriff's station.

"Vi! Where are you?!" When she received no response, she made her way deeper into the station. Knocking on Caitlyn's office door, she waited, but received no response. Sighing, she made her way to the cells, where she found the sheriff and officer questioning someone in one of the cells.

"Oh come on! I already told you everything I know! Why would I lie?!"

"Nidalee, even if we take everything you've just said at face value, that doesn't explain what happened to Miss Fortune," Caitlyn responded calmly.

"You just told me she woke up and had lost her memories. I'm not a mage! How do you expect me to mess with her head to begin with?" she growled. She was being framed! This was beyond unfair! All she wanted to do was get back to Soraka. But nooooo! Caitlyn had to be such a hardass with all her questions.

Before Caitlyn could continue, Vi stopped rocking on her chair and turned to the door, "Morgie?" Getting up, she made her way to the Fallen Angel, "Woah, you okay? You look like shit."

"I think Kayle was kidnapped and replaced by a doppelganger," the older woman replied deadpan.

It took a moment to process, however both Vi and Nidalee fell to the floor and began laughing hysterically.

"Vi, your lack of professionalism is most irking. And Nidalee, don't forget you're on a thin rope here!" The Sheriff let out trying to get some composure back into her station, to no avail.

"I don't understand why you two are laughing. Come to think of it, Nidalee, why are you in a cell?"

"Morgana, your ability to change topics in the blink of an eye is always impressive," Vi responded, clutching onto the fallen angel's waist from the floor.

Rolling her eyes, Morgana looked to the cougar with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently, according to Ahri, I stabbed Miss Fortune, grabbed her little treasure meant for Kayle and left her to die in the street in front of the pub," she replied lazily as she went to sit on the bench in her cell.

"Uh, and is the only credible source for this event Ahri?"

Caitlyn nodded.

"Did you and Ahri have a falling?" Morgana pondered more so to herself than anyone, but Nidalee answered nonetheless. "No! She's like a sister to me!"

"And then," Nidalee continued, "We get told that Miss Fortune woke up, but she has no memories...Of anything!"

When Morgana didn't react, all three looked towards her. "Morgie? Why aren't you surprised or anything?"

The Fallen Angel turned towards Vi and raised an eyebrow yet again, "Why exactly should I be surprised? It was bound to happen."

"Morgana, what exactly are you talking about?" Caitlyn had her full attention on the older woman.

"I really don't get what the problem is. Miss Fortune was doomed to have a memory loss eventually."

"And why exactly is that?"

"That's what happens when you use charms, love potions, spells, trinkets. You can make someone fall in love with you sure, but there are always side effects. Magic to revive the dead, magic to fall in love, these types of magics always come with a price," Morgana felt like she was teaching to a group of 5 year olds.

"Ahri charmed Miss Fortune into loving her-"

"Wait. That doesn't make any sense. I'm sure all of us have been charmed by Ahri during fights at least once. So why did we retain our memories?"

"Vi, has your sheriff always been this impatient?" The gauntlet woman merely shrugged.

"There are no lasting effects on the Fields of Justice," a voice came out from behind them. "Or so we've been told."

"Raka..." The cougar let out very quietly but heartfelt.

The Starchild smiled at her lover behind bars sadly. "Oh, that's right. Morgana."

"Hmm?"

"Your boyfriend and your sister are bickering outside the station. It's really a sight to behold," Soraka let out a small grin.

"My boyfriend?"

"Awww! Does she mean Pantheon? That's so cute!"

"Shut up, Nidalee," Morgana glared at her.

"Ahem," everyone went quiet as Caitlyn cleared her throat. "What did you mean by "Or so we've been told", Soraka?"

"If Nidalee really is innocent, there may be some other way that her spear hit Miss Fortune. Sweetheart," she moved closer to the cell, putting her hand through an empty spot to hold onto her lover. "Did you by any chance fight Mordekaiser recently?"

"Well," Nidalee locked her fingers with Soraka's, "I was up against him in my last match last week."

"Can you remember if he used 'Children of the Grave' on you?"

The cougar nodded vehemently, "He did!"

"Soraka, are you implying that Nidalee's ghost somehow left the Fields of Justice and has survived for over a week?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Maybe?"

Vi finally let go of Morgana's waist, stood up and stretched.

"You know, Morgie mentioned earlier something about a Doppelganger. You think this might be similar?"

As though snapped out of a trans, Morgana yelled, "I completely forgot! That's why I came here!"

"You came about a doppelganger?" Caitlyn inquired.

"It's my sister. She's acting really odd."

"Morgana, no offense, but don't you think my predicament is a bit more important than the Judicator acting all weird? I mean when isn't she anyways? She always has a stick up her ass," Nidalee let out.

"What predicament are you in exactly? Oh, you mean the potential chance that you stabbed Miss Fortune and let her die? How is that an issue at the moment? The only person who saw what happened was a fox who needed to use her charm spell on the bounty hunter to make her fall for her. Oh right. We hadn't finished discussing the charm. So, let's say that spells don't have a lasting effect on the Fields of Justice. This means Ahri used her charm outside of the fields in a repetitive fashion. As such, it became engraved into the bounty hunter who ended up falling head over heels for the ignorant fox."

"I thought we'd made a pact with the league to not use abilities outside of the fields that may cause damage unless necessary," Vi mumbled.

"That's correct, Vi. I'm glad you pay attention to some things," Caitlyn nodded in approval before continuing. "Could it be possible that the reason Nidalee's Ghost is still around is because Mordekaiser used Children of the Grave on her outside of the fields?"

Soraka let go of Nidalee's hand a turned to face Caitlyn abruptly, "That's not possible! The only way a Ghost can be made is if the original dies!"

"Soraka, it's okay," the huntress tried to calm her.

"No, it's not okay. Nidalee, I'm positive you didn't do this. You aren't that kind of person. But if we can't find out who did it, then...Ahri's explanation will be the only one that remains..."

Before Nidalee could reply, the doors swung open violently and someone grabbed Morgana's waist from their position on their knees.

"Wha-"

"She's mine!" The angel declared as Pantheon soon came through the doors.

"So this is what you meant by doppelganger," Caitlyn hummed, while Soraka, Nidalee and Vi tried to contain their laughter.

"Judicator, I am unsure as to what ails you, but I would rather not Morgana contract it! Unhand her and let us finish this conversation elsewhere!" However before he could drag her, his eyes caught the woman in the cell.

"Looks like you're where you belong.," he grunted.

"Excuse me?"

However, before anyone could respond, Soraka looked towards him, "Pantheon, has my kitten done something to you?" She had a rather stern look to her.

"She toys with people's feelings. Makes light of their emotions."

"What the hell are you talking about, Pantheon?"

"Do not play me for a fool Nidalee!"

"I don't even know what you're going on about! I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"What on earth are you babbling about? We saw each other just a little while ago, in the jungle!"

"Yeah, Pantheon. There's a chance that wasn't actually Nidalee, but a doppelganger, like her," Morgana replied instead, pointing to the woman who had her arms around her waist.

"Judicator."

"Yes, sheriff?" The woman on her knees replied, as she slowly got up.

"Ahri told us that you had asked Miss Fortune to procure a vial for you. Do you recall what it was and for what reason?"

Kayle raised an eyebrow, "I know not what you're referring to, Caitlyn. I have not spoken with Miss Fortune in quite some time."

"Of course she wouldn't know. She's a fake!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Morgana, for the umpteenth time, I am not a fake! It's really me!" Kayle pleaded for her sister to believe her.

"Then my theory might hold some ground. If Kayle hasn't actually seen Miss Fortune in a while, there is no reason she would have asked for the potion. And if Nidalee is in fact innocent, then someone pretended to be Nidalee for the sole purpose of getting Kayle to drink the potion," the sheriff deduced.

"So according to your theory, Kayle drank the love potion already?" Vi asked.

"It's possible."

"Wait, what?!" Morgana reacted. "This is all a twisted joke right? Is that why she's behaving this way?!"

"I don't recall drinking anything..."

"I doubt you would have noticed it," Caitlyn responded.

"So, let me get this straight. Kayle drank a love potion and is now madly in love with Morgana? Let's say this was in fact Mordekaiser's plan, what would it accomplish?" Pantheon grunted in clear confusion.

Before anyone could give their opinions however, Morgana's arm was grabbed and she was swiftly taken out of the building by an impatient angel. Once outside, Kayle carried her bridal style, kicked off the ground and started to fly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Unhand me right this instant!"

"Please stop moving around, or I might drop you," the angel replied looking straight ahead.

Morgana was tempted to say something snide but when looking at her sister, there was something there she couldn't exactly pinpoint. Was it pain? Sadness? Someone had made Kayle drink a potion, but the reason behind it was unknown. Morgana wasn't friends with Mordekaiser, so she knew it wasn't for her sake.

Her eyes widened when she remembered her conversation about charms, spells and potions. Noticing the sudden change in demeanour of her sister, Kayle looked at the woman in her arms.

"What's the matter? We're almost there."

"Your memories..."

"Pardon?"

Morgana shakily brought her hand to her sister's cheek.

"Without your memories, you wouldn't be able to do your job..."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll be just fine, little sister," the Judicator replied, leaning into her sister's touch, never stopping her flight.

"I don't get it. Why a love potion and not a memory loss potion?"

"Who cares, Morgana. Isn't the fact that we can be together enough?"

Before the younger sister could respond, Kayle brought their lips together. Morgana had so many questions, so many feelings swirling around. She had wanted this all her life. But it wasn't real. Kayle only wanted her because of a potion she had been forced to drink.

When she felt Morgana shudder a bit under her, Kayle removed her lips. It felt as though the younger woman was going to cry.

"Morgana...Hey, it's okay."

The Fallen Angel looked to her sister and shook her head quietly, mumbling, "Where are we going anyw-TREE!"

"Wha-"

Kayle had flown straight into a massive tree. Her interactions with her sister had slowly gotten her to fly lower and lower without noticing it. The angel hit her head right in the trunk of the very tall tree, dropping Morgana and falling to the ground in the process.

"That fucking hurt!" The Fallen Angel exclaimed angrily, rubbing all over her sore body. "Aren't you the one who always told me to watch where I was flying?! How stupid can you-" Looking to her sister, she noticed the angel wasn't moving. She ran towards her, sliding to the ground. "You idiot, wake up." She tried nudging her awake a few times, to no avail. "Damn it, Kayle! Wake up! And you better have your stupid memories with you!"

Hearing a growl, she stopped touching the angel, who slowly began to get up. Looking around, her eyes locked onto Morgana's. "Why the hell were you touching me?" She snarled.

"Kayle?" Morgana questioned quietly, as though afraid, slowly getting up herself.

"You have no right to call me by my name. I disowned you for a reason," the glint in her eyes was of pure hatred.

Her sister was back. Well, the Judicator side of her at least. It hurt. A second earlier, Kayle was in love with her, and now she hated her. It hurt like a bitch, but she thought she might as well use the opportunity even though she had no idea how this happened. The potion had probably run its course, given how strong Kayle was physically.

"Ka- Did you ask Miss Fortune to find a potion for you?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I guess that's a no."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Kayle slowly started to leave.

"D-Do you..."

She stopped and turned halfway to be able to look at Morgana after hearing her voice.

"Do you hate me?" The purple haired woman asked. It felt as though she was exposing herself. She felt completely naked and abandoned. All she wanted was to be in her sister's arms. She hated this side of her. Kayle was her weakness and it drove her mad.

Looking straight at her for a couple of seconds, Kayle turned around and started to make her way out of the forest. On her way, she let out a single word quietly, but loud enough for Morgana's ears to pick up.

The younger angel fell to her knees, closed her eyes and pounded the leafy earth under her.

She wanted her sister back. The Judicator could die for all she cared. It was only for a few minutes, but that Kayle? The Kayle she'd labeled as a fake? A doppelganger? She wanted her back. And if she had to go to Mordekaiser to get another potion? Assuming it was really him behind this all, then she would do it! She'd get her sister back, no matter what.

However, deep down, Morgana knew. As tears began to trickle down her cheeks, she knew. The potion she wanted? It wasn't the answer. It was simply a temporary shortcut that had a very high chance of blowing up in her face.

* * *

**A/N:** That's the end of that chapter. As usual, R&amp;R is greatly appreciated.


	9. Welcome to the Twisted Treeline!

**A/N: **Hey guys. Thank you for all the reviews &amp; favs/follows! Every single one means a great deal to me! Here's chapter 9. It ended up being somewhat shorter than the previous ones, so I apologize for that. For the record, yes there is angst in my fics. I just really like it, I don't know why. But if it's not a one-shot story, then it will more than likely have some form of a happy ending. So don't lose hope!

I really don't know what's wrong with FF's line breaks. It's starting to drive me mad. Also, I've taken a look at the couples requested. Some of them I'd never even though of before. Unfortunately, I haven't played characters like Riven, Sejuani and Lux, so I'll have to play them and get to know them a bit more before I decide whether or not I'll add them in. And yes, I use the game itself as inspiration to figure out how certain characters would react in certain situations. Sometimes, match ups in ARAM or SR even give me ideas for plot points and what not!

Anyways! I babbled enough. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Well, that wasn't strange at all..." Nidalee let out awkwardly as they watched the angels leave.

"Let us get back to the situation at hand," Caitlyn tried recomposing everyone. "What would having Kayle drink that potion accomplish?"

"Depending on the circumstances, she could lose her memories. Maybe that's what this person is looking to do. If Kayle doesn't have her memories, how will she complete her duties to the League?" The Starchild questioned.

"So whoever it is that did this wants Kayle out of the picture. And we are relatively certain that Nidalee is innocent," the Sheriff continued.

"Doesn't mean she's not stupid though," Vi yawned out, smirking at the girl behind the bars.

"What did you say?!"

"Vi, please. At least pretend to be mature," Caitlyn shook her head, clearly disappointed.

"It's not my fault she got killed by Mordekaiser. None of this would be happening if it weren't for her being caught by him!" When Vi exclaimed in frustration, everyone felt something was off with her. The only thing Vi was ever passionate about was punching and destroying stuff. Something was clearly bothering the woman.

Caitlyn moved to make her way out, pointing Vi to follow her. Once away from the cells, in the hallway, the Sheriff stared at her partner sternly. "What on earth is going on with you? I would expect at least some form of maturity and respect after everything I've had to go through with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me," the officer mumbled, trying to look anywhere but at the shorter, yet older woman.

"Vi, look at me when I'm talking to you."

"I'll pass."

"VI!" Caitlyn was losing patience. Something was bothering Vi, but the younger woman was being stubborn. "Talk to me. Please."

Sighing, Vi looked at Caitlyn. "We should just move on."

"Move on?"

"Leave this case."

"Vi...Why on earth would we do that?"

"It has nothing to do with us! It revolves around Kayle and Nidalee," Vi exclaimed with frustration in her voice.

"Every single one of the cases that revolve around the league or our FRIENDS Vi, revolve around us as well. I can't believe you want us to turn a blind eye to all of this!" Caitlyn's voice was filled with clear disappointment.

Groaning and pushing a hand through her hair, Vi looked to her superior, "I know. I know they're our friends! I love Morgie! But Caitlyn. Jesus fucking Christ! You saw what happened to Miss Fortune!" She moved up to the older woman, slowly cupping her cheek. She didn't care if Caitlyn was about to reject her or not, but she needed to make something clear to her. "It's too dangerous. I don't want to see you get hurt. Caitlyn...I can't bear the thought of you hurt."

The Sheriff slowly brought her hand to rest on Vi's, looking straight at her. There was something in the way Vi looked at her...She knew that the younger woman wanted to say something more. Something she feared could either make or break everything.

She opened her mouth to respond, however closed it back up when she noticed Vi slowly leaning in. Caitlyn's mind was racing back and forth trying to figure out what to do. Was Vi really going to kiss her? Did it make any sense? Did it even matter? Caitlyn had wanted Vi's lips on hers for ages. She'd always fantasized about their feel. Tended to think they may have been a bit more on the rough side, just like her personality.

Their lips were mere millimetres apart when Vi whispered, "You can stop this."

"Vi, I-"

"CAITLYN! GET BACK OVER HERE!" The cougar screeched.

As if suddenly kicked out of a trans, the Sheriff pushed Vi away with wide eyes. Yes, she had feelings for her, but this couldn't happen! She couldn't act on them! Not only did they work together, which would ruin their professionalism, but she'd considered Vi like a younger sister. She'd saved her, given her a home and a job when her life was upside down. She'd taken care of her like family. You couldn't have feelings for family! It wasn't right! Of course, she knew full well that they weren't related and that Morgana and Kayle did have a very very strange sisterly relationship. But Caitlyn felt like she would have been wronging Vi. The problem was, that even now, Caitlyn treated Vi like a child. A child who she felt she could easily use and break without noticing. It wasn't true of course. In her mind, Vi was still the helpless troublemaker she'd decided to take in, and Caitlyn felt it was still her duty to take care of her. She decided that nothing could happen between them until this train of thought ended, because she knew Vi would be utterly destroyed if she found out Caitlyn thought she still needed to take care of the younger woman.

"I-I need to go," she responded, trying her best to sound stern, as she made her way back to the cells.

"Get dunked?" Vi shook her head, as she put her hands in her pockets. "More like get dumped."

* * *

The journey from Piltover to Bandle City would have taken days if not for a trusty teleportation scroll Pantheon had siphoned from Caitlyn unbeknownst to the woman. The Artisan of War's plan was to look for Morgana, as he had assumed that she may not have been feeling all too well given her sister's behaviour and the situation she had found herself in. After Kayle had taken her away, Pantheon had tried to chase after them, but the Judicator's wings were much too fast for the soldier.

As such, he was stuck scouring through the city, trying to figure out if anyone had seen either of the angels. Luckily for him, Poppy had overheard his inquiries and noted that she'd seen them flying in the direction of Bandle City. Why Kayle would be going there, he had no idea. But that didn't matter to him, as he quickly activated the scroll and teleported to the City of Yordles. He'd visited a few times and had even befriended a few of the Yordles who partook in the League.

He didn't notice anything special until he made it to the center of the City. There was a school nearby, and something inexplicable made him go towards it. In the backyard of the school, he noticed a group of young Yordles either sitting around the woman in the middle, running or trying to jump over her. Her withered wings made it obvious who she was. Pantheon wouldn't lie to himself. Seeing Morgana smiling and playing with children did seem a bit out of character, but he knew. Deep down, he knew Morgana wasn't the cold hearted woman she had tried to portray herself as. Looking at her with those kids, the Artisan of War couldn't help but smile. The older woman looked like she was enjoying her stay, and that's when something hit him. The image in front of him was enough to convince him that Morgana would be a great mother one day.

"Shagdovala!"

His ears caught the strange sound he heard behind him.

"Onna legga!"

Turning around, he noticed an odd little Yordle. He was very furry, held a boomerang and had a weird bird skull on his head.

"Gnar gada!"

Before he could make sense of the little creature, it hopped and landed right into Morgana's lap.

"Demaglio!" The furry young man let out, making very Garen-esque moves. Grabbing his boomerang, he proceeded to emulate Garen's 'Demacian Justice', by shoving it into Morgana's cleavage, causing her to gasp in surprise and Pantheon to stomp towards them in fury.

"Get off her lap this instant, runt!"

Gnar looked up at him, tilting his head.

"Ganalo...Mo!"

"Make sense or else I'll have you eaten by the animals in the jungle!"

"Pantheon? What are you doing here?" Morgana let out gently, looking up at him.

Before he could respond however, he was violently thrown against a wall.

"Pantheon!" The Fallen Angel quickly got up in shock. Gnar had transformed and he didn't seem all that happy. "Gnar, settle down! Pantheon meant no harm!"

However, Morgana's words fell on deaf ears. This was a fight between men after all. The unspoken terms were, the winner would be deserving of Morgana, while the loser would have to bow down. She sighed and decided to build a campfire with the kids while those two exhausted themselves.

A few hours passed, when Morgana lay down near the fire, staring at the stars in the sky. Pantheon fell down next to her in exhaustion and panted.

"Finally finished I see?"

Grunting, he turned his head to look at her, however she merely continued to stare at the sky. "Why are you in Bandle City?"

He heard her sigh before she responded, "Rumble found me in the forest near the City. I wasn't all myself so he asked me to come with him. And here I am. Though I have no idea why Kayle would bring me to these regions."

"You weren't all yourself? Did she do something to you?" He quickly lifted himself and turned to look at her, still seated however.

She slowly tilted her head, their eyes locking, "Calm yourself would you? I'm alive aren't I? Not to mention, uninjured."

"What happened, Morgana?"

"The potion wore off. She went back to her usual self. That's all," she didn't want to talk about it too much. Just thinking back on Kayle's last words left her broken enough.

"If that's all, then why do you look so pained?"

Lifting herself up with her elbows, she crossed her legs and looked at him, "Why do you care about me so much?"

He wasn't sure if he should answer. He'd nearly messed up when confronting her about Jayce, and he really didn't want to know what had happened between them, even though he really did want to know. It was a contradiction. But he loved her. He didn't want to hear about how the woman he loved was sleeping with another man. He decided to be partially honest.

"I think you're a great person, Morgana. Even if you try to make yourself seem otherwise. Watching you with these kids just added to that. I know you feel your emotions very strongly, and I see that every time I look at you. So I hate it. I hate how your sister treats you. You're supposed to be family, yet it looks more like abuse than anything remotely familial. " Something about Morgana's demeanour changed. It was as though she let her guard down.

He shouldn't have done it, but Pantheon moved a bit closer to her, placing his hand on her thigh, and squeezing gently. "You deserve better than your sister. Much better."

She looked at where he had placed his hand, and then to him, "And do you believe you're that person?" He shook his head.

"No. I won't pretend I'm perfect. You've seen me mess up every time I try to help you bake. I'm far from perfect, Morgana. But I can promise you this. If you would choose me, I would try everything in my power to make you as happy as possible. I would never knowingly cause you any amount of harm."

She let out a small smile as she cupped his cheek. He saw that she was trying to stop herself from crying. "Logically, you are the best choice. Between you and Kayle, it honestly doesn't make much sense to not go with you. My brain knows this. My brain knows that you are the one I should choose. But my sweet Pantheon. Love just doesn't work on logic. My heart is forcing me to stay rooted to my sister. No matter how many times she rejects me and no matter how many times she tries to kill me, I'm not sure if I'll be able to move on from her. You see Pantheon, Kayle has been the only person in my heart for centuries. I don't know how to let go of that, and I honestly don't think I ever can. You are a great man, but I don't think I'm the one for you." She gently patted his cheek and got up. Though she had given her explanation, she felt as though Pantheon may not have wanted to be her friend anymore. She had downright rejected the man after all. She would understand if he no longer wished to be friends but it pained her. She didn't have that many to begin with.

"I...have to go to the Shadow Isles now," she looked away, unsure of how to face him.

He had been fully rejected. But his feelings were still there and his need to protect Morgana was still incredibly strong. "Why?" He let out gruffly, trying to hide the pain from her confession, even though a part of him knew deep down that what she felt for Kayle was as real as it would get.

"I need to find Mordekaiser."

"Why?"

"That's for me to know."

"Let me come with you."

"What? Pantheon, why?" She didn't understand why he'd say that.

He got up from his place on the ground and looked straight at her, "I don't trust that place. I trust you, but I don't want you going alone. You may not need protection, but I still want to have your back. If you will allow me." He wouldn't be selfish. If he couldn't have her as a lover, then he would hope she'd accept him as a friend.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered as she let him go. She didn't want him to think she was using him. She really didn't want to set foot in the Shadow Isles alone. Asking Vi was her safest option she had thought, but given Pantheon offered, she couldn't decline.

The only problem was getting to the Shadow Isles. They were in Bandle City. Pretty much on the complete opposite side of their intended location.

"I only stole one scroll from Caitlyn," Pantheon sighed, disappointed in himself. Looking at Morgana, he noticed that she looked relatively calm and indifferent. "Morgana?"

She nodded her head and began walking. Once at their destination, she found the person she was looking for. "Summoner," she let out. She was never a big fan of the League Summoners. They were either too young or too old. Too cocky or too shy. Overconfident or underconfident. But it didn't matter.

After a short conversation with the young man, Pantheon joined her. "How did you know there'd be a Summoner here?"

"They're always crawling around this place."

"You often come to Bandle City?" He was genuinely curious.

"Not often, but occasionally. The young Yordle are a joy to be around. Which reminds me, whatever happened to Gnar?"

"We settled the situation as men would. He is probably sleeping and snoring at the moment. What is he anyways?"

"Apparently he was frozen for centuries if not millennia in true ice. He's a prehistoric Yordle who entered the League recently."

"He's an odd one that's for sure."

Morgana looked to him and laughed, "But he's incredibly adorable."

Just as he was going to reply, she continued, "Oh, it looks like we're off." In an instant, they were teleported.

"Morgana...Where on earth are-" "Welcome to the Twisted Treeline!" The voice of the announcer let out.

"GNAR GADA!" Turning around quickly, he noticed the little fur ball at his feet. "Gnar?! You're here too?!" The little Yordle nodded in excitement.

"Morg-" "Pantheon..." Morgana cut him.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I should stay at base or not."

Their opponents were Hecarim, Mordekaiser and Elise. She'd never had a problem with Elise, but the other two... She wanted to force Mordekaiser to give her some answers, but on the other hand, she wanted to stay as far away from Hecarim. Who knew what kind of information he had on her if she was drunk and walking around the Shadow Isles. Morgana knew that if she got really drunk, she could do some really weird things. So she only hoped that none of those weird things had been done on Hecarim or she'd be scarred for life.

"Surrender at 20?" Pantheon looked to her with an incredibly serious face.

Unable to control her laughter, she bought her items from the shop and went to her lane. Pantheon's deadpan humor would be the death of her.

* * *

**A/N: **That's the end of the chapter. R&amp;R is greatly appreciated. My classes started back but I'm going to try my best to get back into a constant updating schedule. If that doesn't happen, then hopefully I can update at most, 2 weeks at a time. I felt very bad having you guys wait 1-2 months for the last 3 chapters. I'll try to never let that happen again!


	10. Is it Irony?

**A/N: **Alright! It's been 10 days. I wanted to make the update in a week, but some stuff came up and I had a few other fics that needed updating too. Anyways! I'll admit this chapter feels a bit sloppy. I guess it's probably because I felt like I wanted to publish it as soon as possible. Most of the time, when I do premature updates like this, I come back and reread it 2-3 days later to see if it actually needs any rewriting. So I'll do the same here, though I do believe it came out relatively alright!

So, here's chapter 10, after 10 days! Hehe. Also, there's some very silly and senseless banter between Elise and Morgana, but it was fun to write, so it doesn't matter!

Enjoy!

* * *

"So...How does it work?"

"How does what work?"

"You know..."

"Morgana, darling. I am not a mind reader," the Spider Queen yawned out as they took their time killing minions. Neither actually cared to fight each other. When the wave of minions would be finished, they'd just stand around waiting for the next wave. Morgana was simply there to get answers and possibly help from Mordekaiser while Elise was wasting time, having nothing better to do. Luckily for her, the person choosing to go to the bottom lane had been Morgana. Who knew what she'd have to talk about if it were Pantheon or Gnar.

"Sex with a plant."

"Wha-?!" The shocking question caused her to miss a creep kill, which made Morgana snicker. "Honestly, Morgana. The first time we met, I had thought that you were a rather sophisticated woman. You did after all speak as though you were royalty or someone everyone had to kneel in front of."

The Fallen Angel looked away a tad embarrassed, remembering those days. She had in fact acted all high and mighty. But that was because she'd recently arrived to the League and thought the other champions to be lower life forms. Most of them weren't even immortal for crying out loud! Of course, she had proceeded to make friends with two mortals, so her judgement eventually faded away, along with it her high and mighty attitude, reverting her back to her old relatively innocent self.

"I also have no idea what you're talking about," Elise continued.

The purple haired woman raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on her waist, "You sure about that?"

"Quite positive."

"Well, just so you know Elise, trees can talk."

"Is that a reference to Zyra being a plant?!"

Morgana couldn't help it. Though Elise clearly hadn't intended it, she'd made her mood so much better, she let out peels of uncharacteristic laughter.

"What on earth is so funny?!"

"Please, Elise. Please, just stop. You do realize you just admitted that your girlfriend is a plant, right?"

"I-I...Morgana!" She looked at her angrily. "Who are you to judge me, when you have eyes for your sister?! And she is not my girlfriend!"

The Fallen Angel wiped her eyes, "Honestly, does everyone and their mother know what's going on?"

"It's pretty hard to keep it quiet when you involve a drunk Vi."

"Hey, at least the pairing of a Fallen Angel and an Angel is exciting."

"So, you want to bed your sister because the idea of a taboo relationship excites you? Honestly Morgana. I thought you better than that."

"How do you sleep with Zyra?" They had gone back to that, had they? Why was Morgana so curious? Not to mention, she'd just completely ignored Elise's bait.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't particularly. But, I'm looking at your hands, and those fingers must not be pleasant to- Oh my. Don't tell me you use your spiderlings?!"

"What?! How disturbing must you be?! Of course I don't!"

"What surprises me more is that you stopped denying your relationship with the plant."

"She is NOT a plant! Who told you anyways?!" Elise wasn't in a relationship with anyone. She did have a crush on Zyra but nothing had ever happened between them. Shed felt as though Zyra already had feelings for someone else.

"I feel like you don't listen. I did say trees can talk. You're the one who went and assumed I was talking about the psychotic plant lady."

"Must you insult her every chance you get?"

Morgana just shrugged. She didn't care much for Zyra. The champion was a bit psychotic though, that much she couldn't deny. But then again, Elise wasn't too sane herself. She'd sacrifice her followers to Vilemaw and then she'd drink his blood. Both probably worked out as a couple because they were equally out of their minds, she thought to herself.

"Elise, you do realise Zyra IS a plant right? You know, the ancient, dying plant that possessed a human body because she didn't want to die?" Morgana rolled her eyes. It was common knowledge in the League, wasn't it? Or was she reading too much into the champion folders at Caitlyn's that she wasn't allowed access to but that Vi stole for her regardless? Oh how she loved Vi. Doing everything she could for the Fallen Angel.

"Of course I know that! And for your information Morgna-"

"Wait...Maybe she's into that kind of thing. I wouldn't really be surprised. Unless you put webs around your fingers to stop the pain. Now that's pretty weird. Strangely romantic, but weird."

"Will you hear me out?!"

"So needy," was all Morgana responded as she looked at her opponent. She knew she was acting a bit differently than usual, however, poking fun at Elise and teasing her proved to be cathartic. It was as though a great number of her issues just vanished. Maybe after their match, they could grab a drink and befriend each other. It wouldn't have been such a bad idea would it?

"Morgana, are you even listening to me?" Elise had a nice body. Well, her spider form was creepy, but her human form? Her legs were gorgeous and Morgana had always been enamoured by them. She was certain that if she didn't have feelings for Kayle, she would probably have tried getting together with Elise. As she was thinking of legs, her mind automatically went to two female champions who lacked them. Nami and Cassiopeia. She'd been friends with Cassio, even though the woman was somewhat on the insane side. She made a mental note to try and understand if she was the one attracting the insane champions to her or if most of the champions in the League were insane to begin with. Cassio's sister, Katarina was a blood thirsty maniac, that was for certain. But the snake lady? Yeah, no. She was just downright crazy. But there was something in her behaviour, her voice. It attracted Morgana. She wondered what sleeping with a lamia would be like. Was Cassiopeia even a lamia to begin with? She was known as the Serpent's Embrace, so she could technically be considered a lamia right?

"Morgana!" Nami was adorable. She was downright adorable! She tried to act all tough and mighty, but Morgana felt as though the young mermaid was scared deep down. All she wanted to do was hold her and comfort her like her sister had done to her multiple times in the past. Nami however, was also quite attractive herself. The Fallen Angel wondered if sleeping with a lamia would be the same as sleeping with a mermaid. As her mind wandered for a bit more, she was brought back by Elise's angry roar, "MORGANA! DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!"

"Oh. Sorry about that. I was just thinking of how nice your legs are," she responded deadpan.

"Don't say something like that with such an indifferent expression!" The Spider Queen blushed, making her seem more like a younger girl than the menacing woman she was.

"You know...Talking about me and Zyra just made me realize something," Elise squinted her eyes as if in deep though.

"What might that be?"

"Aren't there too many homosexual couples in the League?"

Morgana started to laugh, "Where on earth did that come from?"

"No, no. Hear me out. Taric and Ezreal. Nidalee and Soraka. Miss Fortune and Ahri. You're interested in Kayle who is a woman. I'm interested in Zyra who is a woman. Vi is interested in Caitlyn. I'm pretty sure Diana and Leona are a couple, they've just hidden it well because of their past. Oh wait. I can think of a straight couple. Talon and Katarina. Though isn't that just strange? I guess the League is either filled with homosexual champions or those who are into their own siblings."

At that, Morgana raised her eyebrow, "What? Talon and Katarina aren't siblings."

"Of course they are! They have the same last name. Du Couteau wasn't it?"

"Are you really that daft, Elise? He serves their family. They aren't related by blood. As such, it wouldn't be incest. Though last thing I heard, Katarina left him for someone else."

"Talon and Katarina aren't siblings...Well what about Cassiopeia?! Are you going to tell me she's not Katarina's sister? Or is she Talon's sister? I'm confused." Morgana found it adorable how flustered Elise seemed. The other woman would always act so haughty and powerful, but this instance of strange vulnerability made her want to hug the Spider Queen, even though she also realized how strange that would have been.

The Fallen Angel let out a deep sigh, "Katarina and Cassiopeia are sisters. Talon simply works for their family."

The Spider Queen nodded in understanding.

"You do realize there are heterosexual couples too right?"

Elise shook her head.

"Aren't Teemo and Tristanna a couple?"

The redhaired woman snorted, "Yordles don't count!"

"That's so racist of you."

"You know what I mean!"

"Okay, okay. Let's see. Ashe and Tryndamere are married! Last I checked, one is a woman and the other is a disgusting sack of violence."

"Political marriages don't count."

"You're being awfully picky aren't you, Elise?"

"I'm trying to prove a point!"

Morgana remained silent for a few seconds, trying to think of some other non-same sex couples who weren't yordles.

"I heard Akali and Shen recently started dating. And last I checked, Syndra and Zed have been together for quite a while."

"Anyone other than the ninjas?"

"Last I remember from all the romances happening in Demacia, Shyvana apparently has a major crush on Jarvan who is trying to get Quinn to go out with him. Or is it that she has a major crush on Quinn?" She shrugged. "Who cares? It's Demacia. They're all idiots."

"Oh!" Elise exclaimed, having remembered something. "Aren't Lucian and Kayle a couple now?"

Morgana froze, her eyes slightly twitching. "Why don't we go back to you and Zyra?" She proposed a few seconds later with a dangerous smile.

The Spider Queen felt a bit satisfied. She didn't leave the Shadow Isles much but rumors did travel. And Kayle having gone home with Lucian? Well, that had traveled incredibly fast. While she recounted to Morgana of her newly forming, sloppy friendship with Zyra, the remaining four champions were actually in a rather interesting situation themselves.

Hecarim had ganked top lane where Gnar and Mordekaiser were sparring. However, luckily for the young yordle he had been fast enough to run back to his turret. Seeing Pantheon waiting through the fog of war to land a perfect countergank, he threw his boomerang once, hitting a few minions, causing his rage to build up to its peak. In a matter of seconds, he transformed and headed straight for Hecarim, as Pantheon landed his Grand Skyfall right onto the Shadow of War. Things were definitely looking up for the two, right up to the point where Hecarim, who only had a quarter of his health left, rammed his spear into Mega Gnar's side causing the large beast to whimper.

All three of them stopped moving. Gnar returned to his young self, and he was clearly bleeding. It made no sense. They felt pain in the fields of justice, yes. But they never bled. Ever! So what the hell was going on? Luckily for Gnar, Pantheon used his Heal to patch him up. It worked, but neither the Shadow of War, nor his two opponents felt like continuing their fight, as Hecarim realized, he too had been heavily injured.

That's when Pantheon noticed that the fourth champion who was supposed to be in the lane had vanished. The chances of Mordekaiser going through the jungle, killing monsters was unfortunately, very slim. He had a gut feeling. The Artisan of War had a very very strong gut feeling that Mordekaiser was headed to the bottom lane.

* * *

She had no idea what had just happened. A second prior, she was giving Elise some advice on her love life, where she had found out that the woman hadn't actually yet slept with Zyra for a variety of reasons, and now, she was on her knees, bleeding to death.

You didn't bleed to death on the fields of justice. In fact, you didn't bleed at all! So why the hell was there a hole in her stomach, spilling blood on the dark ground? Her eyes wide in horror, she looked up at her assailant, as she coughed up blood.

"W-why?" was all she was able to let out as Elise ran to her side.

"Mordekaiser, what on earth is the meaning of this?!" The Spider Queen had eyes filled with confusion and anger. Only seconds ago, the two women were enjoying their time discussing with each other, and now Morgana was bleeding to death!

"Elise. This is a battlefield. If you wish to drink tea and converse with your friends, do so outside of the fields of justice," he let out in his typical voice as he looked down at the Fallen Angel.

"You should be thanking LeBlanc. I never thought manipulating her would be so easy. Just mention the destruction of Demacia and these Noxians will do whatever you tell them," he laughed out. "Morgana, this is nothing personal against you. It could have been any other champion, but your sister's feelings are strongest for you."

"What the hell are you talking about?! There is no way you could have manipulated LeBlanc to begin with!" Elise exclaimed. She knew her friend! LeBlanc was an extremely cunning woman. There was no way Mordekaiser could have just manipulated her so easily. The chance that they made a deal wasn't impossible, but LeBlanc couldn't be manipulated. Elise knew. She'd tried!

"I'm sure you noticed it, Morgana. Your sister's recent behaviour change," Mordekaiser continued, ignoring the Spider Queen.

"I was...Coming to you for another dose..." she let out in her agony. She needed information, since help was obviously not coming anytime soon.

"Why?" He seemed confused.

"Your love potion was halfassed. The second she hit her head, she went back to normal," she continued slowly.

He laughed like a maniac before speaking , "Love potion? What would I do with that?"

"What? Didn't you want her to lose her memories as a result?"

"Are you really a dark mage? Hmph. That wasn't a love potion. It was simply something I was experimenting on, that apparently worked out just fine."

He kicked her, back hitting the ground before Elise could catch her. "That potion created a link between you and your sister."

"A...link?"

"Indeed. The moment she drank it, she could feel everything you were feeling. I'm going to assume that's why you thought it was a love potion."

Morgana's eyes widened in realization. He didn't care about Kayle losing her memories. All he wanted was to see her dead. And if that meant killing Morgana...well it explained her current situation.

"I hope you understand Morgana. As a dark mage yourself, you should know its nothing personal."

"W-why Kayle?"

He nodded, understanding her question, "Lately, the League's been a bit too well taken care of. Champions haven't died in quite a long while and there isn't a single amount of bloodshed. All because your pathetic sister can't get that stick out of her ass. Always forcing us to follow the rules, always enforcing them. Some of us find it's become very very boring. How is Thresh supposed to harvest souls if no one is dying? He won't stop complaining. Those minions aren't even actually alive so he doesn't get fed properly. With Kayle out of the way, we can be free to do whatever we want once again, given she's the only Champion we'd have trouble dealing with."

"You cant be serious Mordekaiser! You want to kill Kayle so you can have your playground back?!" Elise was fumming. Killing another champion, let alone two was not something taken lightly. This was a very serious matter that Mordekaiser apparently didn't realize or care enough for. His reasoning was so childish! But the Master of Metal was confused.

"Spider Queen, why are you not content? This means you can feed champions to Vilemaw. Imagine the amount of life-force you'd be able to get through his blood just from a handful of champions!"

He did have a point. It was a very tempting proposition.

"Not if your plan includes sacrificing innocents!" Roared the Artisan of War through the bushes as he leaped out and pushed Elise away from Morgana.

"Unbelievable. Morgana!" He lifted her upper body a bit from the ground as she turned to look at him slowly.

"Look at the irony, Pantheon. I came to him for help, but instead, I'm the one helping him..." She tried to laugh the situation off.

"Enough talking. We need to get you to Soraka and fast."

She shook her head slowly. "There's no point. We can't make it in time. You know...All those times I said I wanted to be the one to kill Kayle...this certainly isn't the way I envisioned it."

"Morgana, you're going to be fine."

"How did you manipulate her?" Elise asked, frowning.

Mordekaiser simply laughed, "With the amount of blood you've lost, I doubt even Soraka can save you."

"Explain how this happened!" Pantheon ordered.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by idiots," the Master of Metal sighed darkly. "I hope you all realize the barriers that stop us from being injured and dying are held up by summoners. You kill them, the barriers fall down. And finding summoners like those are no easy feat. So-"

"So you have your playground until replacements are found..." Elise looked at him shocked.

"Morgana, look at the bright side. You get to see your sister in the afterlife."

She admitted that he had a point. Maybe things would be better if they died. Maybe Kayle would go back to her old self, assuming the afterlife was a real thing. If it wasn't, their story would end. Morgana wouldn't be able to confess anything to Kayle, much less apologize for how their relationship turned out. She knew she didn't want to die. And it made her feel even worse when she knew that the moment she stopped breathing, so would her sister. She had to do something. She had to find a way to fix everything. There were so many questions left unanswered. Was Miss Fortune's stabbing part of Mordekaiser's plan? What was the potion made of? How did it connect Kayle and Morgana? What about LeBlanc? How was she manipulated to work with Mordekaiser and kill summoners?!

She knew she was running out of time. She could barely stay awake as is. She felt like a failure. Not only couldn't she save her people but she couldn't even save her sister.

"Morgana, you need to keep your eyes open! Morgana!"

"Ah, sorry...I'm just getting really...sleepy..." She was trying so hard to keep her eyes open. Though her kind were immortal, that only had to do with aging. They could die if they lost enough blood, or if they were beheaded. She laughed at herself. In the end, they were just like mortals.

* * *

Why was she near Bandle City? She had no idea. She knew she was going to show Morgana something, but she couldn't remember what it was or why. All she knew though was that she needed to fly back to Piltover as soon as possible. She remembered Caitlyn's talk about the potion and knew that those four were the best people to go to. Whatever the potion contained, it needed to be undone. She could feel everything her sister was feeling. Her love for Kayle, her insecurities, her being hit by a...minion? And her rather odd conversation with Elise which...put Morgana at ease.

No!

This was too personal. She couldn't do this. She didn't want to know of Morgana's feelings for her! She had a job to do for crying out loud! So why? Why were there tears slowly falling off her cheeks? Morgana loved her. She'd felt it when she confessed to Pantheon. She'd felt everything. Including her fears when she was with Jayce. This wasn't fair. What kind of torture was this?!

She'd reached Noxus. Almost there. Almost at Piltover! However, just as she thought that, an incredible amount of pain in her stomach caused her to scream out and start crashing down. She'd lost control of her wings. The pain was too real. It was too strong.

Her crash landed her right in the window of a certain well-known assassin's bedroom. She went right through and fell to the carpeted floor, surrounded by glass shards.

Holding onto her stomach in pain, she raised her head to inspect where she'd arrived, only to see Katarina Du Couteau quite obviously naked with someone tied to the bed post under her, also quite obviously naked. Both were staring at the blonde with equally shocked and horrified faces. Before the darkness could engulf her, her eyes darted to the person tied up as she let out with the last of her breath, "Aren't you supposed to be... married?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know there are a good number of unanswered questions but in due time my friends. In due time. I'm not in midterm week yet, so hopefully I can get chapter 11 out somewhat fast.

In any case, I hope you enjoyed. R&amp;R is appreciated.

Pssst...Flashback next chapter! Wee!


	11. Testing the Limits of Injustice

**A/N: **Hi! Welcome to chapter 11. This one is pretty flashback heavy. The flashback continues from where it was left off in chapter 7. Thanks for all the support and for liking the story. It means a lot!

Oh, and if some of you are going "Omfg! Another lesbian couple?!" I hope you realize most of you recommended F/F couples! It's not all my fault you know! Plus, I'm having difficulties seeing opposite sex characters in relationships in League. Iunno! I just am! Who knows, since it's an incest fic, I COULD do Garen/Lux, but I have no idea how many people would appreciate that. I think one incestuous couple is enough for now!

On with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

_She threw her younger sister on the bed, blanketing herself over her. Part of Kayle clearly wasn't there. Morgana was terrified, tears staining her beautifully pale skin as she tried to cling onto her sister like a child wanting their mother. However, her hands were never able to reach Kayle, who had them pinned over her head._

_She wanted her. She wanted Morgana so bad. Her mind was clouded by anger, pain, frustration, but most of all, lust. The younger angel's ripped clothes and exposed chest didn't help much in having Kayle keep her control. But she had to. She knew that if she let herself go, she would never be able to face Morgana again. Her sister had just gone through something exceptionally horrible, and all she could think of was bedding her?! No. She'd control herself. She'd take care of Morgana, and if that meant killing the people who wronged her little sister? So be it. She wasn't entirely sure what had happened to the man who dared place his filthy hands on her, but she didn't much care. He didn't deserve to live after what he'd done._

_Her sister was writhing under her, struggling to break free from her grasp._

_"Calm yourself, Morgana," Kayle tried, to no avail. She was never all too good in comforting her when frantic. She'd always know what to do when the younger girl would have nightmares, but this was different. Pushing down harder on her sister's hands, she tried once more. "Morgana, please. You need to breathe properly."_

_The only response she got was more thrashing and crying. She couldn't blame the girl. What she'd went through was something horrifying that no one should have had to go through. However, Kayle felt sorrier for Morgana that the only person who could comfort her at the moment was her. The older sister who was lusting after her and desperately trying to keep control of the side that wanted to devour the younger sister._

_Kayle's frustration built up to its peak. Morgana wasn't listening. She couldn't blame her, she knew that, but she was getting annoyed and a bit selfish. Sure, the girl had nearly been raped, but she KILLED someone for her! Assuming the man had indeed died. They'd be coming for her soon. She couldn't live a normal life anymore! Morgana was safe now, didn't that even matter to the girl at all? Why did everything have to be about her?_

_She pushed as hard as she could down on her sister's hands, "CALM THE HELL DOWN!" This probably wasn't the proper way to deal with the situation, but she had too much going on in her head to think properly. Surprisingly enough that had the girl stop thrashing everywhere and stare at her sister as tears continued to drip down her cheeks. Kayle let go of her hands and motioned the girl to the bath. Morgana shook her head, wrapping her arms around her sister's neck, unwilling to let go._

_"Morgana, you need to get cleaned up," what Kayle meant to say shouldn't have had any ill will behind it. In fact, it didn't. But the way she worded it stung._

_The younger sister let go of her, getting off the bed with wide eyes, "I'm...dirty."_

_The way she spoke made Kayle realize what she'd done. It felt as though she'd put shame on her sister for her situation, put the blame on her. And though a part of her had somewhat resented Morgana for the situation Kayle would more than likely soon find herself in, she still loved her. And she knew Morgana wasn't at fault._

_Grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her back to herself, she held her tight, her head resting in her sister's somewhat exposed chest, all ounces of lust vanishing. The only thing she wanted to do was protect her. "Forgive me. I didn't mean that. I simply thought that you'd spent the entire day outside and a bath wouldn't be bad." They spent a few moments in silence before Kayle repeated, "Forgive me."_

_For what? For the mess up she'd just committed? Or was it for the blame she'd put on her younger sister? It didn't matter. She was just afraid. Afraid that she'd lose the only family she had left._

_When Morgana didn't respond, she looked up to her. If only she hadn't treated the girl like a child. If only she had trusted her more, none of this would have happened. Or at least, that's what she thought. When she found Morgana in the alleyway alone with that man, she came to the conclusion that the girl was trying to prove something to her older sister. Something similar to "I can handle myself just fine! I don't need you looking out for me! I'm an adult!" Kayle hoped that Morgana's reasoning hadn't in fact been like that and she had just been separated from her friends. But Kayle was foolish. So incredibly foolish. Morgana had very very very few friends. She was a pariah. An outcast from her peers. Kayle had never figured out why her younger sister could never fit in properly. Maybe one day she would, but that was not her priority._

_"Want to take a bath together?" Kayle let out gently. "I'm a bit too sweaty, haha." She tried laughing, but it clearly came out uncomfortable. However, Morgana smiled a very small smile. She knew her sister was trying to help, even if the result ended up being very poor. She couldn't blame Kayle for not knowing what to do. That small smile was enough to cast away all the negativity building up in Kayle. All that was left in her was her love for her sister and her need to protect her. She got up and Morgana led the way to the bathroom for their shared bath._

* * *

_"Morgana, could you pass me the sugar?" Kayle asked as she kneaded the dough. It was strange to go back to their daily routines after what they'd been through the night prior. However, during and after their bath, they had talked and cuddled. Kayle had reaffirmed to Morgana that she would always be safe and that a mess up as big as this would never happen again. She apologized multiple times throughout the night until Morgana got sick of hearing it and finally let out the words Kayle wanted to her, "I forgive you". The younger angel had actually forgiven her sister long before, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Was it really Kayle's fault to begin with? Wasn't she just being childish? It didn't matter. She had Kayle. She had her sister and that's all that mattered. What had happened the night prior had scarred her, that much was obvious. But she knew how Kayle felt. She knew her sister felt guilty. So Morgana had to try. She had to try to show her it wasn't as bad as she thought it was...even though it was._

_Just as Morgana passed the sugar to Kayle, their door was heavily knocked on. Before Kayle could clean her hands off, Morgana was already on her way to the door. The older angel was shocked at how unworried and unfearful Morgana was. But then again, it was broad daylight and she assumed that to be the case. The sun was friendlier than the moon after all._

_As Morgana opened the door, she was faced with two very tall men in silver armor with their helmets in their hands. Both had blond hair, one with blue eyes, the other with grey, complimentary of their angel like race._

_"Is Kayle here?" One of them let out in a rough voice. All Morgana could do was slowly nod her head in fear. Who the hell were these men? The authorities? They were too scary. What did they want? Was it because of last night? How the hell did they find them so fast?!_

_"I'm Kayle," the familiar voice let out from behind the younger girl as she took off her apron, placing it on the couch._

_Both men inspected her from head to toe, one of them replying, "Yes, you do seem to be the one."_

_"Can I help you?"_

_"You need to come with us," said one of them, while the other continued, "You're under arrest for the murder of High Councilman-" she didn't catch the name. She missed it because she zoned out. She couldn't believe this. Going on and on about how Morgana was her only family. How she didn't want to leave her alone. How she'd always protect her. She'd lied. She'd lied through her teeth and she didn't even know it. Morgana was going to be left alone. She'd have no one to protect her. All because her stupid older sister, all because her stupid older sister... Killed an Elder._

_It didn't matter if that person was a mass murderer or a psychopath or a rapist. Killing an Elder was of the same as committing treason or causing the death of a thousand civilians. You didn't get prison time for that. No. You got executed. And Kayle knew full well that no matter the reason, no matter the excuse, someone was always executed for the death of an Elder. Whether they were innocent or not._

_Just as her eyes darted to her sister, Kayle realized the younger angel was going to say something. She quickly grabbed her arm, "Don't."_

_"But Kayle!"_

_"I said don't!"_

_The moment Morgana would have uttered that she was there during the murder, she'd have been placed under arrest too. And if the last thing Kayle could do for her sister was stop her from getting killed, then she'd do just that._

_"Please." She looked at the two men. "Please give me a minute with my sister."_

_One man nodded in understanding, while the other asked for her hand. Confused, she obeyed. A strange silver bracelet was clasped onto her, "Just making sure you don't run away." Both men closed the door and turned around to offer them a bit of privacy. It was strange how they complied to her request so easily that she felt something was a bit off._

_"Kayle, what's going on? That man is dead?! He was an Elder too! What does this mean?!"_

_"I know, Morgana. I know. What this means? Well, there'll be a trial. And if I'm found guilty, I'll probably be sent to prison," she lied. She couldn't tell her sister that she'd be executed_

_"You're going to prison..." Morgana whispered as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "This is all my fault."_

_"No. Morgana, it's not. Trust me. It's that man's fault," she brought her sister to her, holding her. She was terrified. She didn't want to die and she didn't want to leave Morgana alone. She hoped that in some way she'd survive this and come back to her sister._

_"I promise you, I'll be back." She knew she couldn't actually make that promise, but she had to try. She had to give Morgana some type of hope._

_The younger sister pulled free from her grasp and quickly went to her room._

_"Morgana?"_

_A few instances later, she came out holding something tightly in her palm. "What is that?"_

_Opening her palm, what lay in it was a necklace. It was very very simple. A simple yellow, golden cord with a gold sphere as its piece._

_"I can't really bake or cook, so I couldn't bake you a birthday cake. And well, your birthday was coming up soon so I wanted to get you something. I didn't really want to buy it so I just decided to use my hands. I know it's not all that great and it's very simple, but this is for you," she waited until Kayle took the necklace from her._

_"Morgana, it's beautiful. Thank you," she hugged her sister._

_"I'll always be with you Kayle. That necklace is a symbol of that. I'll always be with you," she repeated as her sister put the necklace around her neck. She quickly noticed Kayle averting her eyes. There was something she wasn't saying. "Kayle? What are you hiding?"_

_"I'm not hiding anything, Morgana."_

_"So why can't you look me in the eye?"_

_"I have to go," before she turned around, Morgana's eyes widened._

_"You're not coming back, are you?"_

_"What? Morgana, of course I am," she responded, her head turned away._

_"Say that to my face. Look at me and repeat what you said."_

_But her sister didn't._

_"Kayle! Why won't you turn around?!"_

_"I have to go," she repeated._

_Grabbing her sister's arm she ran in front of her, blocking her path. "Not until you tell me what's going to happen."_

_"Morgana, I don't have time for this! They're waiting for me!"_

_"Are you going to be executed?" Her little sister asked fearfully. All Kayle did was look away. "They're going to execute you?! For what?! Killing a psychopath?! Protecting me?! I'll go tell them. I'll tell them what happened. Everything!"_

_"Don't you dare utter a single word," the older sister seethed, grabbing her wrist roughly. "I will not have them harm you. I will not have anyone harm you! Do you understand?!"_

_"They're going to kill you, Kayle! I can't let this stand! I won't! It's not normal! Let go of me! I'm not losing the only family I have left! You saved me, now it's time for me to save y-" She was punched in the gut, knocking her unconscious in the process._

_"It's the older sister's duty to protect the younger," she whispered as she carried her sibling to the couch, placing a blanket on her. "I love you, Morgana. Please, find it in you to forgive me," she placed a kiss on her cheek as she turned around and left the house._

* * *

_Every whip, every slash, it burned horribly. She thought they were just going to execute her after the trial, but apparently, she wasn't even going to have a trial! This was torture. They had taken her to the army barracks, tied her up to a pole, her hands behind her back, wings folded. They literally hadn't bothered explaining anything to her. All they did was take out their whips and their swords and attack her. It was preposterous, and she tried to have them stop, but after a little while, they go annoyed and decided to gag her mouth with a cloth. They whipped the entirety of her body, except her head. But Kayle didn't really care much. The pain was real, it was raw and it was there. Was this what happened to everyone who killed an Elder? How did they even know she was the one who killed him?! Were they following her?_

_She wasn't sure how many hours passed, but sunset finally arrived. How long were they going to keep her there? Were they just going to do this every day until she died? If so, why not just finish her off? It was punishment, wasn't it? Her sentencing was death by whipping, wasn't it? She didn't deserve this! That man deserved to die but she sure as hell didn't deserve being tortured._

_Kayle wasn't that prolific in magic however she did know a bit of light magic. She'd studied it when she was going to school as a young child. She thought herself lucky that she remembered a bit of what she was taught when it came to healing magic. As nightfall hit and the soldiers dispersed, leaving her alone in the clearing, she closed her eyes, trying to forget the pain, the blood, the dehydration, the hunger. She willed herself to concentrate. Her palm slowly began to light up, slowly closing the gashes on her body. She was quite weakened, as such, she wasn't able to do much, but it did remove quite a bit of pain._

_Closing her eyes, she succumbed to her exhaustion, her last thoughts being that she'd never see her sister again._

_An incredibly painful sting woke her up, causing her to scream through the cloth._

_"Oh look, she's alive."_

_"I'm surprised she survived through the night."_

_"She was just lucky. She won't survive tonight. Not when she hasn't even been fed."_

_The soldiers were snickering as they took turns whipping her. Day 2 was it? How long was this going to keep up? Looking around her while glaring, clear bags under her eyes, she noticed a man at the top of some stairs looking at her. It was the Knight Commander. What on earth was his smirk for?!_

_"Hey, should we cut her wings? They're in the way right? We can't really hit her back like this."_

_Her eyes widened as she slowly moved her head to the soldier who'd given the suggestion. They couldn't do that could they?! Without her wings, she'd be nothing! She'd be worse than an exiled! It didn't matter if they were going to kill her. She would not allow them to take her wings!_

_"Oh ho...We've suddenly got a feisty one," one of them let out as Kayle was trying her best to get free from the pole, anger and frustration beginning to fuel her._

_"You do realize that whatever we decide to do to you, you don't have a choice but to accept, right?" Another one said as he walked up to her. "So maybe you should calm yourself down." He kicked her stomach. She had no means of escape. This was her death, wasn't it?_

_She gritted her teeth. If she was going to die, she wouldn't give them the joy of seeing her scream and cry. Steeling herself, she glared at the one who had threatened her wings. It was a challenge, one the soldier took with no hesitation._

_"I'll be taking care of her for the rest of the day. You guys can leave."_

_The rest grumbled a bit but scattered as the Knight-Commander agreed with the man. The rest of the day was spent being whipped, punched, kicked. She was turned into a ragdoll. But not once did she scream. Not once did she cry. She wouldn't give this spoiled brat any ounce of satisfaction. Threading on the edge of unconsciousness, she was surprised. The soldier ended up leaving out of boredom. He had practically tried everything his limited imagination would allow, and she hadn't uttered a single yelp. Of course he'd be bored._

_As she watched his retreating steps, she whispered through the cloth, "Once I get out of here, your wings are mine." Of course, he didn't hear her. Just as her eyes began to close however, a man stood in front of her. All she could hear in the midst of the darkness was, "You pass."_

* * *

"What the hell are we going to do?! She saw us!"

"Is that really all that you care about right now?" The Queen chastised as she wore her clothes.

"I think you should be more worried, Ashe." Katarina growled as she began walking in circles, juggling her knives around. "Maybe we should just throw her out the window she came from."

"Stop being unreasonable. She's clearly in pain."

The moment Kayle had fainted, Ashe had recomposed herself, commanding Katarina to untie her and put the Judicator on the bed. There weren't any signs of injuries, however it was obvious that something was wrong with the older woman. Now, Katarina was regretting not kicking the woman out.

"Did her only comment really have to be about you and Tryndamere?!"

Ashe went to wrap her arms around the spoiled Sinister Blade's waist. "You're a bit too cute when you're jealous."

The assassin pouted, but leaned back into the Queen. "Ashe..." As she turned her head to kiss her lover however, a grunt was heard causing them to separate immediately.

"Judicator!" The archer ran to the bed, as Kayle turned to her, squinting. She knew why she'd had the dream. That was the only other time in her life where she'd been at death's doorstep. She had promised herself she'd never land there again, and yet there she was.

Something was wrong though. She should have been dead by now. The pain had subsided a bit, but she knew she was still dying. She figured Morgana had found a way to slow her own demise. That was her sister after all. No matter her flaws, she was undeniably, extremely smart.

"Don't tell me you put me in the same bed," she whispered as she noticed who she was looking at.

"What does it matter? We didn't get to do anything because SOMEONE ruined the moment!" The red haired assassin hissed in frustration.

"Kinky sex in broad daylight...That's a first," she breathed out a quiet laugh.

"Kayle, what's going on?" The archer quietly inquired. There were clearly other more important things to deal with than Ashe's ruined sexy time.

"Morgana is dying," she let out through gritted teeth. If the Fallen Angel had found a way to stall her demise then Kayle had a chance to fly to Piltover and get Soraka. She had to! She couldn't let Morgana die. She'd think about her feelings and love and all that other pointlessness after she'd made sure the Fallen Angel had actually lived.

She tried to get up off the bed only to have Katarina push her down roughly. "Kat! Be gentle!"

"Why do I have to be gentle with idiots? Quite frankly, Kayle. I don't care if you're dying or if Morgana's dying or even if Cassiopeia's dying. I need you to promise me that you won't open your useless trap up to anyone about what you saw," she seethed.

"Katarina! You're talking to the Judicator!"

"Actually, right now, I'm talking to a dying woman who can barely move."

Completely ignoring the younger, wilder redhead, Kayle turned to look at Ashe once more. "Aren't you supposed to be married?" She knew Katarina had a point. She was dying and the pain was still real. Her chances of flying to Piltover successfully were abysmally slim.

"Don't you ignore me!"

"It's a political marriage," she responded looking away.

Kayle merely stared at her. She wouldn't judge. She was in no position to judge. But that didn't change the fact that she knew Tryndamere probably had no idea what was going on behind his back. "You should tell him."

"Don't listen to her, Ashe. It's none of her business."

"Well, that's just what I think. Now," the Judicator glared at Katarina. "I'll keep your little affair private, if you help me out."

"What do you want?"

"Soraka. I need her to go to the Twisted Tr-" Before she could even finish, another being flew through the same broken window, landing their face straight in the wall.

"What the hell is going on today?!" Katarina exclaimed getting irritated. Turning to look at the intruder, she was shocked and appalled.

"Damn it, Valor! I told you this was the wrong way."

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Thank goodness, someone reliable," Kayle muttered under her breath.

"Aren't you supposed to be dying?! Go back to dying!"

"Quinn," Kayle whispered, yet again ignoring Katarina. The Judicator didn't have much time to waste, and she understood Katarina's edginess. But quite frankly? She didn't care about her or her drama with Ashe. As long as they didn't break the rules on the fields of Justice and the established laws in Valoran and Runeterra, Kayle didn't give a crap what they did. They could have an orgy for all that it was worth and she wouldn't bat an eyelash.

"Judicator?" Quinn shook her head and petted Valor's. "What are you doing in Noxus?"

"I should be asking you that, spy!"

"Katarina, enough. I don't care what Quinn was trying to accomplish here at the moment, so if you want to accuse her of anything, do so after we've taken care of a more pressing issue. Which as you may or may not have heard earlier, is Morgana DYING."

All three of the other champions looked at her in a bit of a shock. Kayle's attitude just then was weird. She didn't have that whole air of 'I'll kill you if you don't do what I say'. She seemed more like someone in major need of help. But what was stranger was that Kayle wanted to save Morgana. Didn't they hate each other?

As though being able to read their minds, she muttered, "It's complicated. Now will you help me or not?"

"What is it you need, Kayle?" Quinn nodded as she walked towards the bed.

"I need you t-Gah!" The pain came back full blown. Someone had broken through whatever Morgana had just done or her time was at its limits. Quinn wouldn't have the chance to go get Soraka and go to the Twisted Treeline. She couldn't save her sister...She never really could save Morgana, could she? Shakily, she brought her hand to her neck. She ripped the necklace dangling there and lifted her arm to Quinn.

"That. Give that to Morgana. Twisted Treeline, field 32," she tried through ragged breathing.

Both of Demacia's Wings nodded as they ran out through the window without asking any questions. Kayle only hoped Quinn would be fast enough to get there in time.

She was surprised herself that she'd kept the necklace all those centuries. She didn't understand it herself. The moment she'd disowned her younger sister, she'd expected to crush the necklace, but she hadn't. She never could get rid of it. She only hoped Morgana remembered what it meant. She only hoped...it would be enough to show Morgana that she was lying in the forest.

* * *

**A/N: **That's the end of chapter 11. I do apologize if you felt the flashbacks were a bit too long, but the main story is centered on Kayle and Morgana and I just wanted to flesh out their past a bit more given how League doesn't really have all that complex and developed lores.

I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter. R&amp;R is much appreciated.


	12. Out of Time & Out of Luck

**A/N:** I know...I know. I'm horrible. It's been over a month since I last updated. I'm very sorry. I've just been caught up in exams and League. Also been platinuming games because I'm an unfortunate trophy whore. Please don't let that affect your perception of me!

In any event! Finally, here is chapter 12. My motivation was fluctuating a bit, because I thrive off of reviews, but having 2-3 new people follow me every week or so actually motivated me a bit more to publish. I also felt very bad for the long break. So, an update! I also finally played Lux. And I ended up buying her because I mostly play ARAM like the intimidated scaredy cat I am who runs away from SR so it proved to be a relatively good purchase.

I also noticed that I have some questions in reviews that need answering. Hopefully I get to PM'ing you even if your question was from 20 months ago (I'm so sorry!).

Okay. That small completely out of topic bit done, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

P.S: As usual, Fanfiction's line breaks are still broken. **xoxoxoxo** will be placed on top of them to get them to show up.

* * *

"Nidalee, what's wrong? I've never heard you scream like that before," the sheriff spoke as she swiftly made her way back to the cell room.

"Well, aside from the fact that champions are losing their limbs and quite possibly their lives? I don't really much care."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Caitlyn," Soraka interrupted, pointing to a screen overlooking a few of the fields of justice. Champions were in fact losing their limbs and running rampant, while others didn't seem to be affected by whatever was going on.

"How is this possible? There are supposed to be barriers preventing these types of things from happening," the sheriff continued looking at the screen in shock and confusion. The only thing she could think of was that the barriers were taken down, but there was no reason for the League itself to do that. Did it mean that an outside source was the cause? She needed to find Kayle and figure out what was going on. But before that, she had to get her priorities straight. She had to make all the champions currently in matches stop fighting or there was a chance that body counts would start appearing. "Vi!"

As she turned around to call her partner however, the woman was already behind her, eyes fixed on one of the Twisted Treeline fields.

Before Caitlyn could say anything to her, the already on-edge pink haired officer grabbed a few teleportation scrolls and made her way out of the station as quickly as possible.

"Bloody hell, Vi! Now isn't the time to run away!"

"Cait, let me out of here. I'll help out," the huntress let out.

"No."

"No? The hell do you mean no?! Our friends are killing each other, literally."

"Yes, I can see that myself," she responded looking back at the screen. "And that is precisely why you're safer in here."

"You can't be serious. You're keeping me locked up?"

"For the time being," the sheriff nodded. "Soraka, please come with me. I need you to heal the injured."

Simply nodding, the Starchild went over to Nidalee and held out her hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered as Nidalee took it. Bringing their lips together through the cell bars for a short kiss, Soraka sighed. "She's right. You're safer in here."

"Raka, don't do this. You know I don't belong in a cage," her lover pleaded.

"I know. But please believe me, it's only temporary. Once everything boils over I'll come back for you. I promise. So please, please for a few hours, stay here."

Knowing there was no winning for her, she simply conceded with a nod, as her lover kissed her one more time before turning around to Caitlyn whose eyes were glued on one of the fields.

"Caitlyn? Which field has caught your interest?"

"Twelve." Was the only response the healer received. Looking at the field, she understood why. Though she wasn't fully aware of their relationship, she knew both Caitlyn and the troublemaker did have at least some type of past.

"Is that our first stop?"

"No. Go to field five and pick up Sona. Then find Janna and make your way to field thirteen. They seem to be the ones who need the most help."

As she was scanning through the remaining fields where battles were taking place, her eyes caught the one Vi was looking at. Twisted Treeline field 32. Morgana was bleeding out. But she was the only one who was injured. The other champions were simply hovering over her, as though talking. Field thirteen on Summoner's Rift had at least four champions with lost limbs and head concussions who were also bleeding out. As much as Caitlyn wanted to help Morgana, she didn't have the resources to spare to send healers her way. Should she have let Nidalee out and had her run to Morgana? It might not have been a bad idea, but a part of her felt that Nidalee would actually end up turning tail, complaining that it didn't concern her. She wouldn't let the huntress out. She would only hope that Kayle noticed what was going on on the fields and dealt with it as fast as possible. But just in case...She'd let someone know. Someone she strangely trusted. A man of his word. She hoped that if Kayle couldn't get things fixed in time, he could at least help Morgana.

"Alright, but, where are you going?" Soraka brought her back.

"Field twelve. I'm going to go pay Jinx a little visit."

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

"How exactly are you able to slow down your bleeding with your Black Shield?" Elise wondered, truly wanting to know. Wasn't it supposed to block magic damage?

"Heh," Morgana swallowed, trying to take in deep breathes. Though she was able to slow down the bleeding, she wasn't sure how long it would last. It didn't help that the pain she felt was still very real. She didn't have long, and she knew full well that she was dying. "The barriers are down. You ought to know that when the barriers are in place, our powers are limited. They have restrictions placed on them. But once its removed, they return to their original strengths."

Morgana felt she'd gotten lucky. Mordekaiser had left a minute or so after having pierced her, meaning she could activate Black Shield without him knowing about it. However, she didn't feel safe near Elise, as something about her had changed.

"We need to get you to Soraka or Sona. Even Alistar could work! You need some kind of healer!"

The Fallen Angel simply shook her head at Pantheon. It's not like she wanted to die, but it would take too long to find a healer and she wasn't sure how long she had left.

Clearly, taking her out of the Twisted Treeline was not going to happen. So he gently helped her lay on her back. Getting back up on his feet, he started walking around in circles, Gnar imitating his movement. He needed to find a way to heal her. He couldn't just let her die. But how? How the hell was he supposed to help her when neither he nor Gnar could heal? The summoner heal was down and for some reason, he couldn't use it again. He didn't have any time to wonder why though, as the moment his mind went to something other than the current situation, it was too late.

Hearing Morgana's painful moan, he quickly turned to her to notice her shield had gone down, and Elise was hovering on top of her in her spider form.

"Elise! What on earth are you thinking?! Get off of her right this instant!"

"We must all make sacrifices. Do not fear the spider's embrace, Morgana."

Grunting at the pain, the purple haired mage tried to bind the spider atop her. Slowly moving her hand, she gathered up enough magic to be able to throw one bind. However, the spider noticed before it was too late, piercing the mage's hand and pinning it down, the bind dissolving in the woman's palm, letting out another painful scream from her.

Maybe this was for the best. Kayle didn't love her. She hated her. So what did it matter? If they both died, they could end up being together in the afterlife as Mordekaiser had previously said. If Kayle didn't want to be with her in the world of the living, she wouldn't have any choice in the world of the dead, would she? And even if she did, did it matter? Maybe this was a way for Morgana to have revenge. Revenge for everything her sister put her through in the past. Yes, Morgana loved Kayle. She always had. But there were things her sister had done that she would never forgive. Maybe Kayle deserved this. Morgana knew she herself did in fact. After dabbling in dark magic long enough, her sins had piled up to an extreme where the only salvation for her would probably be death. It was rather poetic. Both sisters, dying together for the crimes of their past. Except, they weren't dying for their past. They were dying because some idiot wanted to have a bit of fun. What did it matter? Nothing mattered if Kayle didn't love her. Did Kayle ever once love her? Aah. Her mind was slowly becoming hazy. She couldn't think straight anymore.

Pantheon and Gnar couldn't make it in time. Elise was going to deliver the killing blow. Why? Weren't they just talking about love lives earlier? And now, Elise was about to kill her. Was it really that easy to change the Spider Queen's mind? How disappointing, the Fallen Angel thought.

Morgana was going to die and her allies couldn't stop it. But he tried. He tried getting to her nonetheless. As he threw his spear towards the spider, a strange clunk was heard. The end of the spear was hit, giving it more speed, hitting the leg Elise was going to use to pierce Morgana's heart. The Spider Queen jumped away as blood began to drip from the spot where her missing leg use to be.

"Bring it on, Spider Freak!"

The familiar voice of a large man let out as he pointed his lamppost to the seething Queen. "Wanna pick on somebody your own size, Elise?"

"J-Jax?" The Fallen Angel let out, coughing up some blood.

"Pantheon, get her out of here."

"Jax, what are you doing here?" The Artisan of War asked as he ran up to Morgana, throwing Elise's spider leg aside.

"Caitlyn told me to come over here for a bit. Didn't realize things were going down."

Reverting back to her human form, Elise smiled. Her arm was slowly regenerating, but she must've still been in pain. Why was she smiling? Closing her eyes, she muttered, "Thank you," to Jax. As she slowly opened them, she looked at the Fallen Angel with regret. "I hope you pull through, Morgana."

It didn't make sense. Hadn't she just tried to kill her? What was going on through Elise's mind? But none of the other champions had the time to ask, as the Spider Queen quickly vanished.

"I was ready for battle! Goddamnit!" He grunted, disappointed. He wanted to smash some heads!

"Morgana!" Pantheon's rather unmanly screech had Jax turn around. "Morgana, keep your eyes open! You need to stay awake!"

"What does it matter, Pantheon? I'm going to die either way."

"Why must you be so negative? Please, please remain hopeful."

It wouldn't be so bad right? She'd end up dying in the arms of someone who loved her either way. She really didn't want to die. After the amount of centuries she'd lived through, she thought death wouldn't be something she'd be afraid of, but oh how she was afraid. She didn't want to die. She wanted her sister to save her. Even if Kayle hated her, Morgana still wanted to be saved by her.

"Morgana, please. I won't let you die. I promise."

"Empty promises, Pantheon," she let out a crooked smile. She knew empty promises all too well. Her sister became a professional empty promise maker when she became a soldier.

"Morg-"

"MORGANA!"

A voice none of them had heard all too often but whom they knew quite well ran up to them, panting.

"Quinn?" Jax let out as he placed his lamppost on his shoulder.

Ignoring him, she ran to Morgana, kneeling next to her. "She wasn't joking when she said you're dying."

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" Pantheon asked as Gnar walked to her. She petted the young yordle and looked to Morgana.

"I have something for you."

The Fallen Angel simply look at her with eyes ready to embrace death. The light in them was slowly going away.

Pantheon couldn't take it anymore. Morgana wasn't the kindest of people when he first met her. She had an air about her that screamed something along the lines of "I am royalty. I am above you. You don't like it? Tough luck. Get on your knees and clean my boots." Which had irked him immensely. But then, a while later, she changed. The air of superiority still lingered, but she had become more sincere and nice. It was a shock. But the proof was in front of him. People could change. He didn't know how it had happened, but Morgana had changed. Or had she always been that way? It didn't matter. When he approached her however, she had been a bit defensive but at the same time welcoming. When he found out that she baked and asked if he could help her, even though he had no skills in the art, she still agreed to let him assist. The times where they used to cook or simply spend talking, even if it was about dark magic, her eyes always sparkled. There was life in them. No matter her past, she didn't take a single day for granted. Almost every day, her eyes were filled with so much life.

Morgana's gaze moved from Quinn to Pantheon.

"For an Artisan of War, you sure are quick to let your emotions get the best of you," she let out very quietly with a small smile. That was all she could manage.

Pantheon simply looked away, trying to stop the silent tears slowly dripping behind his helmet.

"Morgana," Quinn repeated.

As the Fallen Angel's gaze reverted back to one of Demacia's Wings, her smile faded away. In her hand, Quinn was dangling a necklace. One Morgana knew a bit too well.

"W...why?"

"Kayle gave it to me. She told me to give it to you."

"I don't appreciate twisted humor on my death bed, Quinn."

"Please believe me. Your sister wanted you to have it," she placed it in Morgana's uninjured hand.

_"I'll always be with you. The necklace is a symbol of that."_

Memories she wished she didn't remember. Kayle had kept the necklace. A very important necklace at that. It had all of Morgana's feelings in it. Feelings she had wanted to convey to Kayle but was too scared to. Did Kayle feel the same way? Is that why she returned it to her? To indicate that no matter what, she would always be with Morgana? Was she with her then?

Turning her head towards her hand, she looked at the necklace. If this was Kayle's way of telling her she didn't actually hate her...Morgana didn't want to die. If she knew this was going to happen, she'd have prepared a spell to break the link. But it was too late. She was caught off guard and the blow to her stomach was a big one. Earlier, she didn't care much about dying. She had thought Kayle hated her after all. But with this...With this, everything changed. She didn't want Kayle to die. Not because of her. She wanted her sister to save her. She wanted Kayle to come swooping into the field and use her Intervention on her. Morgana had seen for herself how strong that ability was outside of the fields. It wasn't anything new. Kayle would often use it in war, and she would often pulverize enemies as a result, given they would never be able to land a single hit on her. But that wasn't going to happen. Morgana was almost dead, which meant so was Kayle. There was absolutely no way for either of them to survive or have the other rescue them. So all she could do was apologize.

As she took in what would be the last of her breath, that's what she did. She apologized. "I'm sorry, sister."

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

She'd made it to the Twisted Treeline. Sure, Caitlyn would probably kill her for not helping out with whatever she'd be doing, but it didn't matter. Morgana was her closest friend, and she wasn't going to let her die. Whatever was going on with the barriers? It didn't matter. She'd deal with it all after she made sure the angel was safe.

The only problem however, was that she was so preoccupied with running to save Morgana, that she had completely forgotten to take note of which field she was in. As she began sprinting to the fields currently engaged in battles, she felt someone following her. It was unnerving because she had an idea of who it might've been and she wasn't so fond of the person. Fine by her. She'd trick them and lose their trail.

However, right as the idea came to mind, the being came up in front of her, revealing themselves.

"Evelynn."

"Why hello there, Vi. Fancy meeting you here."

"Why are you following me?"

"I can't let you get to Morgana, now can I?"

"And why is that, exactly?"

The widowmaker simply laughed. "You see, young Vi. I was promised something. If Morgana dies, so does Kayle. And if Kayle dies, well, some of us can run rampant and do whatever it is we truly want to do. So I can't let you save her."

"What do you mean, if Morgana dies so does Kayle?"

"Ah, well. Mordekaiser fed Kayle a little potion. Quite honestly, it was remarkably well done. It created a life link between the two siblings. Everything Morgana feels, so does Kayle. That can range from love, fear, frustration to actual pain and death."

"And this is your way of getting rid of Kayle? You're so weak that you can't handle her yourself?"

"Do you actually think you'll be able to bait me? Oh, what a child."

Vi prepared herself. If what Evelynn said was true, then Morgana was in some more trouble than she initially thought. She had to go through the widowmaker and get to her friend at all costs.

"You know, Vi. I don't mind letting you get to Morgana. But are you really sure you want to waste your time with her? I mean, she's already dying. Instead, you could prevent another death from happening."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Last I heard, Caitlyn is making her way to field twelve of Summoner's Rift."

"What of it?" Vi frowned, unsure of what Evelynn was getting to.

"She's going to fight Jinx."

Evelynn looked to the sky for a brief instant, before looking back at the wide-eyed Vi.

"But then again, someone as capable as Caitlyn can certainly take care of Jinx, right? Even with the barriers down, there is no way Jinx's rocket launcher or a simple mini gun bullet can kill her, right?"

Vi growled. Morgana was dying, but Caitlyn was in real danger if she was going against Jinx alone. Would she take the risk? Would she go to Morgana and put her trust in Caitlyn? Or would she go to Caitlyn?

"Tick tock, Vi. Tick Tock."

"Tch."

"Why go to someone who is already dying? You can't be sure you can save her. But you can prevent Jinx from killing Caitlyn. Which one makes more sense to you? You ought to know which the right choice is."

She gritted her teeth in clear frustration. Evelynn was right. There was no point in going to Morgana who may or may not have been saved. But what if she went to Morgana and Caitlyn ended up fine? That would be a win win situation. Then again, she could go to Caitlyn and Morgana could survive.

Though Morgana was her friend, Caitlyn had saved her. Caitlyn had given her a chance, and she'd also stolen her heart. She had no choice.

"I'm so sorry, Morgana. Please pull through," she whispered trying to stop her eyes from watering. She was about to abandon her friend to save her sheriff. It had better have been worth it. She hoped that Morgana would understand. As she took a scroll to teleport to Summoner's Rift, Evelynn smiled at her.

"Let's hope you aren't filled with regret at your decision."

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, that's the end of Ch 12. R&amp;R is greatly appreciated and motivates me to update faster. I will try to get the next chapter out in this upcoming week. I have hopes that it will happen given I am somewhat back into my writing mode.

So, with that said, I hope you enjoy, and you stay for more.


	13. Cruelty at its Finest

**A/N: **Here's chapter 13! I completely forgot to mention Kalista in the a/n for the last chapter. Doesn't she look nice? I think she does. Though when I first saw her I went all "Omg! It's female Karthus who used to be a spartan!" Don't ask. I don't know. I read some theories on how she might be Senna. If that's true, then it's pretty cool actually. Inb4 she's Thresh's sister. I don't know. Riot does some weird things at times.

I love how there's only 1 line break that didn't show up properly. Goddamit Fanfiction!

Anyways. Enjoy the chapter~

* * *

"Watch out!" A female voice let out as the rocket made its way towards her. But she couldn't move. The flame chompers had bitten through her leg, pinning her in place. The more she tried to fight it, the more pain she felt. She didn't understand how this was possible. Whenever she'd be bitten by one of these, she wouldn't actually feel any pain. And yet, she was wondering if she was bleeding at the moment. Telling her to "watch out" was useless, given she knew the 'super mega death rocket' was on its way. She was going to be hit. Due to the pain the chompers gave her leg, she only wondered what would happen if the rocket hit.

Her team had consisted of herself, Ezreal, Shen, Zyra and Xin Zhao. The enemy team had Syndra, Jinx, Akali, Leona and Jarvan IV. Their fight was going quite well. Xin had ganked for her, helping her get the advantage over Syndra. As a result she obtained first blood. However, their match eventually came to a standstill. Both teams were equally matched in strategy and tactics. But then...something happened. Jarvan took Syndra's place in mid for a minute while she went to buy some items. As Lux was able to bind him down, Ezreal, through the brush, launched his Trueshot Barrage. The instant the binding vanished, Jarvan moved away from the ultimate, however it hit his arm. The problem though, was that he no longer had a life bar. Not only that... He no longer had his arm. As he fell to his knees, the now armless prince began bleeding. Ezreal quickly ran out from his hiding spot, as the other seven champions joined them. His arm was there. It was lifeless, but it was on the ground next to him. They decided to stop the match. Something wasn't right. As they all agreed, one of them however did not. She didn't much care about the others. Jarvan's arm was cut off by Ezreal. How? Could she be able to do the same thing? She decided that she'd try. As Shen and Xin helped Jarvan up to get him out of the field, they heard Zyra scream. Turning around they noticed her chest was bleeding.

"What the hell, Jinx?!" Akali yelled, running to the plant champion.

"I'll be fine," Zyra seethed, clearly filled with anger. She could regenerate, but that didn't mean she couldn't feel pain.

"Ha. Ha. Hahahahahahahaha! It worked! You're bleeding! You feel pain! Oh, this is going to be good," she let out a psychotic smile. "Let's dance!"

She pointed her minigun at the champions, ready to poke holes in them. "It's time to start running!"

And that's what they did. None of them had enough time to fight back against her. The bullets were relentless. Jarvan used his summoner barrier spell so he could get past the Blue team's turret, but for some reason, the turret didn't fire. Why Jarvan had barrier instead of flash? No one dared ask. It hadn't mattered to his team, since they were managing more or less well.

They were able to get past the inhibitor turret, inhibitor and nexus turrets, landing them right behind the nexus. That's when they noticed that they hadn't been shot at for quite a while and Lux was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Lux?!" Ezreal screamed, looking around. She wasn't there.

"Do you think she's stalling Jinx? Is that why we weren't being shot at?" Shen wondered, as he placed Jarvan down.

"Zyra, how are you?" Akali walked to her as the woman slid down, her back resting behind the nexus, her hand on the right side of her chest.

"I'm not regenerating," she simply let out, trying to understand what had just happened.

This was bad. Jarvan and Zyra were both bleeding out and they didn't have any healers on their teams. Lux was nowhere to be seen and they had no idea what was going on. Why were they being injured? Why were they bleeding? Dying?

"We need to leave, and now," Xin let out as he noticed Jarvan's bleeding not stopping. "We don't have any supplies to take care of either of their wounds."

"We need to get Lux!" Ezreal roared. They were very close friends. There was no way in hell he was going to let Jinx shower her with bullets!

"Ezreal, I understand that you're afraid, but please. We should not be putting ourselves in unnecessary danger when we do not understand the situation," Leona tried to calm him down. He didn't listen.

"I'm going, and I dare you to try and stop m-" Before he could speed away, Shen had grabbed him by his collar, landing a good punch to his face.

"You can do whatever the hell you want, but don't involve any of us. I won't let anything happen to Akali, especially for your sake," he bent down to whisper into Ezreal's ear. "If she so much as gets a single hair plucked out because of you, I'll have your head, kid. We have two champions dying, this isn't the time to be playing hero."

He let him go and went back to Akali who was trying her best to keep calm.

Ezreal mumbled under his breath that Shen himself had been hurting Akali since they were fighting each other in the top lane. It went unheard.

"All we can do is hope Lux pulls through while we get some help," Syndra added as Ezreal conceded and they made their way out of the field.

* * *

She'd decided to stay back and let everyone get away. She knew full well that there was no other way. But now, now she was more than likely going to die. She didn't want to. She hadn't even confessed to the person she liked! Would she die without ever getting the chance? It's not like she ever would be able to anyways. They were supposed to be enemies. Was that why she was so enamoured with the person? What did it matter? That rocket was on its way, and she was through. There would be no love life for her after this.

"Watch out!" Her body was tackled to the ground, free from the chompers.

"Lux, are you alright? Lux!"

Opening her eyes, the Lady of Luminosity saw her savior.

"Caitlyn!"

"Are you alright?"

"My leg's a bit injured, but aside from that, yes. Thank you," the blonde responded, trying to catch her breath.

The sheriff simply nodded as she helped the blonde to her feet. "Where is everyone?"

"They were all running to the blue base. I stayed back to stall Jinx."

"You did a good job. But that was too dangerous," the sheriff chastised, though was somewhat pleased that most of them had escaped.

"I know."

"Lux. I need you to go meet up with the other champions. Soraka should be headed here soon with Sona and Janna. They'll take care of all your injuries," she let out as she began surveying their surroundings. Jinx was somewhere close, that she knew too well. She had to make sure Lux made it back to the others before it was too late. Laying down a few traps, she patted the blonde, "Go."

The younger girl nodded as she tried her best to limp away. She was given a second chance, thanks to Caitlyn. She wouldn't mess up. She'd survive and she'd pull through! After going through a legitimate life and death scenario, she knew to no longer keep her feelings hidden. Even if they were taboo, and even if her brother would kill her for finding out she had feelings for a certain enemy, she couldn't help it. She'd talk it out with him, and if he didn't agree, well tough luck to him! She didn't know if the person reciprocated her feelings. Realistically, they wouldn't have, given how much they hated Demacia. But there was always a part of Lux that believed the feelings were mutual. She was given another chance to confirm them, and she wouldn't mess it up.

"Awww, you helped her get away?"

"Jinx. Willing to come out?"

The Loose Cannon walked out from behind a tree, looking over to Caitlyn. "Hat Lady, I'm not sure why you're here. You want to become Swiss cheese?"

"I'm here to put a stop to you."

"I'm just playing though! Not doing anything wrong. Isn't the whole point of this game to kill champions?"

Before Caitlyn could respond, Jinx simply took out her rocket launcher. "Do you think your sniper can beat my guns? You wanna try it out?! Sounds like fun!"

"I don't have time for you Jinx."

"And yet you still came here. Oh, I see. Do you have a crush on me? Is that why you're here?! Sorry Hat Lady. You're pretty, but I ain't interested in boring people!"

"How delusional. I am most certainly not interested in you."

"Hey, hey, Caitlyn, you wanna see whose ultimate is stronger? My rocket or your sniper! Let's do it!"

There was no room for discussion. The blue haired champion loaded her death rocket, ready to shoot.

"Jinx, I am not here to fight you."

"Blablabla!"

She really wasn't. She simply went to the field to stop her from running rampant, not to fight her. But maybe this was the only way. She didn't want to kill Jinx. But it's not like the girl would just let her run into the jungle to hide behind trees.

"Woo! Let's do this Cait!"

She wouldn't survive this. Caitlyn knew that a bit too well. There was no way to survive Jinx's super mega death rocket in these conditions head on. She'd try to run. She'd try to dodge it.

"She's such a loser, always ready to cry! T-t-t-ta! Kaboom!"

Not even waiting for Caitlyn to prepare her sniper, she launched the rocket. Caitlyn had absolutely no time to dodge. She braced herself. She'd die filled with regrets wouldn't she? She'd die without being able to talk to Vi about her feelings. She closed her eyes, waiting for her demise, yet, laughing at the situation. She had just saved Lux from the exactly the same thing. Running away wasn't an option, since she wouldn't be fast enough. She wouldn't even be able to use her net either. There was nothing to do.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" The very familiar voice let out as Caitlyn opened her eyes, realizing she wasn't hit.

"Vi?!"

The scene in front of her left her in shock. Vi literally blocked the rocket for her and survived, but very very beaten up. Her hextech gauntlets were almost completely broken, her clothes were a mess and she was bleeding all over, barely managing to stand.

"Look! It's Fat Hands! Wow, you blocked that?! Not bad, Fat Hands. Not bad at all! Let's go for round 2!"

"You alright, Cait?" Vi asked, looking at Jinx with a glare.

The sheriff simply nodded, too in shock to say anything.

"Good. Cuz when we're done here, I'm kicking your ass. The hell were you thinkin', coming out here alone?"

"In my defense, you ran away to Morgana. Speaking of, how is she? Her injury looked pretty bad."

"Dunno," the injured woman shrugged.

"What? What do you mean?" Vi had left in such a hurry. How could she not know?

"I dunno. I was on my way to her, but someone told me you were fighting Jinx. I came running here instead."

"Vi, do you not trust that I can take care of myself?"

The Piltover Enforcer simply faced Jinx.

"Vi!"

"No, I don't. And you can't tell me you can take care of yourself. Cuz honestly? You almost died just now. I only survived because of my hextech. Not to mention I'm twice your size. If you want to be stupid, fine. But don't be this stupid. I can't afford to lose you, Cait."

The sheriff remained silent. She wasn't sure what to say. Luckily for her though, she didn't have to say anything. Was it actually luck? Vi just told her not to be stupid, and yet she was about to do something incredibly stupid.

"You're going down, Jinx." Wiping the blood off her lips with her thumb, she put herself in position for Assault and Battery. She hoped her weapons would pull her through this. They were hextech! They had better!

She ran towards the Loose Cannon, launching her gauntlet towards her enemy. "Get dunked!"

Jinx simply laughed as she charged up another rocket, "CATCH!"

"VI!" All the Sheriff could do was scream her Enforcer's name. As the explosion blinded her eyes, she heard an announcement she had become accustomed to, all the while feeling a very familiar turret related pain hit her body.

"Shen has left the game!"

"Xin Zhao has left the game!"

"Zyra has left the game!"

"Ezreal has left the game!"

"Lux has left the game!"

"Akali has left the game!"

"Jarvan IV has left the game!"

"Syndra has left the game!"

"Leona has left the game!"

"Caitlyn has joined the game!"

"Vi has joined the game!"

"Jinx has been slain!"

"Vi has been slain!"

"Caitlyn has been executed!"

A slew of announcements came rushing in with the elderly woman's tone. The barrier had been renabled?! How?! What on earth was going on?

"Awwww! That was short lived!"

Looking around, she knew where she was. The champions had become used to calling the place 'respawn limbo'. It was where they would wait until they respawned after dying. What had just happened? The barriers had clearly gone down, but now they were back up. Did the League notice something had gone amiss?

"Shut the hell up, you psycho. After we respawn, I'm taking you to Piltover."

"Haha! Bring it on, fat hands!"

Before Vi could retort to Jinx however, slender arms wrapped around her neck, a head resting on her chest.

"Caitlyn...?"

Jinx made a gag-like motion.

As they respawned in the blue team's side, the sheriff did not let go. She had something to tell Vi. She had to. After almost losing her, it hit her in the face even if her Enforcer had just done something incredibly stupid that it angered her to no end. She couldn't afford to waste any time. Yes she had her reasons for putting her feelings aside, but almost losing Vi was unacceptable.

Looking up at the younger yet taller woman, she had such a serious face on. But there was something behind it. As though she was impatient.

"Please don't tell me you need to leave to fight Jinx some more?"

"No."

Not even a joke..."Vi, what's wrong?"

"I know you want to talk. And I want to stay here with you. Really. But, I have to find Morgana. Now that you're safe, I need to make sure she's alright."

"Then I guess we ought to go together."

This had Vi smile. "Really?"

"We are partners after all, Enforcer. And with the barrier back up, Jinx can't possibly harm champions for the time being."

Vi returned Caitlyn's hug, though she knew that once all of this settled down, she would receive all of Caitlyn's wrath.

"Let's stop by field 2 first. Nami's there. A healer wouldn't be bad and we can make sure the champions are safe," the sheriff let out, as she dragged her friend out of the field. Thankfully for them, the barrier being renabled healed all of Vi's wounds.

Meanwhile, in the purple side, Jinx was buying new items when the announcement came up.

"Caitlyn has left the game!"

"Vi has left the game!"

"Oh come on! Damn it fat hands! Hat Lady! Why do you have to ruin my fun?!" Jinx grumbled as she simply started killing minions, having nothing better to do. Whatever had happened with the barrier had been exciting and different. She just wished she'd been able to kill someone. Having truly killed a champion would've been an experience different than the usual. Caitlyn's look of horror and fear as the rocket almost hit her had Jinx strangely happy. She hoped she'd get another chance to experience such a fun playfield sometime soon. If not? Well, she shrugged.

"I guess I'll have to run around Piltover again!"

* * *

"Kayle? Kayle, are you alright?"

The Judicator had been having trouble breathing, but all of a sudden, she had returned to normal. Well, as normal as she could've been. Her eyes were blanked out as though she was empty. There was something odd about her. Ashe tried to get her to speak, but she remained quiet.

A few minutes passed in complete silence causing Katarina's annoyance to skyrocket. "You going to talk or not?! If you're back to normal, then get the hell out of my house and go to your sister!"

This caused Kayle to turn her head to the assassin and form a strange smile on her face. It was half-hearted and her upper lip was quivering a tad bit, as though she was on the verge of crying. Katarina knew that look all too well. She wasn't always fond of Cassiopeia but they were still siblings. When they were kids, the redhead would often take the tamer sister with her on 'adventures' as she liked to put it. Of course, every now and again, things wouldn't go so well and one of them would get injured. Every time something happened to Cassio, that was the look she made. One filled with guilt, regret and sorrow.

"I have no sister," the blonde whispered, looking from the assassin to her own hands on the bed. One moment she had been filled with excruciating pain, when the next, it had all vanished. She was gone. Morgana...was gone. Kayle couldn't understand why she was still alive, but she had a gut feeling. A very strong gut feeling that her little sister was no longer part of the world. She failed. She completely failed Morgana. Had Quinn made it? Had the necklace been delivered? Or were Morgana's last moments spent thinking that her older sister hated her?

She began to shake, teeth chattering as her cheeks became stained. She couldn't control it. She let out a shaky breath as the tears began to free flow. Her sister was gone. Sure, Kayle had been very strict and ruthless at times, but even at the worst of it, a part of her never stopped loving Morgana. But that part had no reason to be alive anymore. The only person Kayle had ever had feelings for was gone.

"This..." she let out, trying to control herself. "This is all her fault."

"Kayle?" Ashe tried to put a hand on the angel's back, only for it to be shrugged off. Something about the Judicator's demeanour had changed, and it worried the Queen.

"It's all her fault."

Getting off the bed, without uttering another word, she left through the broken window she'd come through, before either Champion could stop her. She had business to take care of.

"Good riddance," the assassin let out, going to wrap her arms around Ashe.

The archer sidestepped, glaring at her lover for not knowing how to properly control herself.

"What?!"

"Something's not right here."

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

She yawned, looking at the ceiling. What else could she do? Things had become a complete mess. She thought Caitlyn would have let her out, but that plan had backfired. She wouldn't show it obviously, but she was very worried. Soraka had agreed to go to the fields knowing how dangerous it was. She wasn't there. She couldn't protect the Starchild. What kind of lover was she?!

The Bestial Huntress let out a frustrated growl. She knew she'd made a huge mistake and she regretted all of her actions, given the situation she found herself in. None of this was supposed to happen. Maybe if she told the League Council that she'd been threatened, they'd let her off the hook. It wasn't a complete lie after all.

She sighed. All she wanted was to be with Soraka, keep her safe and live a good happy life in the Jungle. Was it really too much to ask for?

"You."

Her ears perked. She knew that voice all too well.

Turning her head around, she confirmed it. Kayle was standing in the room, with an expression Nidalee couldn't begin to understand.

"You did this," the woman let out. The tone of her voice could have frozen the entire station over. That's when the huntress realized. The woman in front of her? It wasn't Kayle. It was the Judicator. Her expression unchanging, her eyes cold as steel, it was obvious she was trying to keep her rage under control.

Backing away until her back touched the stony wall of the cell, Nidalee put her hands in front of her.

"Kayle, let's just calm down and talk it out, alright?" Something was very different with the woman, and the huntress had every right to be afraid for her life.

"Talk it out? There is absolutely nothing to talk about with you," she stepped closer to the cell. "Do you want to know the difference between us?"

"Tell me," she needed to buy some time and figure out a way to get out of there, because she was more than certain that Kayle wasn't going to let her live once she was through with her. She could have somewhat guessed at the reason, but at that moment, Kayle wasn't herself. It seemed as though a dark cloud loomed over her.

The Judicator took her sword out and swung it once. The cell bars shattered. If Nidalee was fast enough, she could transform and escape the woman's wrath, right? She was mistaken. She did transform, and she did pounce to the side. However, the moment she thought she was free, Kayle grabbed the cougar from the scruff of her neck, holding her up like a kitten.

"I would never use your lover to kill you."

Placing her sword at the edge of the cougar's neck, she continued. "Because I'm not a weakling. Nor am I a coward. I don't need to rely on anyone to get the job done. I feel bad for Caitlyn. Her poor station floor is about to be covered with filthy animal blood."

Nidalee could not believe the kind of beast that had just been unleashed. Whatever had happened to Morgana though to make Kayle behave this way, one thing was certain. She had been lied to. And if she survived her encounter with the Judicator? Well. Mordekaiser was going to be sorry.

* * *

**A/N:** That's the end of that chapter. I'll let you have some fun guessing who Lux's crush is. They will show up next chapter and most of the drama with Mordekaiser will be settled in the next 3-4 chapters. After that, I'll be writing relationship developments, fluff, drama, and of course, the lovely and much needed yuri lemon that a lot of you are waiting for.

R&amp;R is greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoyed.


	14. Truth Always Finds a Way Out

**A/N: **Alright folks. Sorry for the wait. I've been in finals week and technically I should be studying but I felt like writing. This chapter is considerably longer than the ones that came before and it's...drama heavy. So if you're in the mood to take in a bunch of angst and drama, read right through. If you're not in the mood for that, I'd vote to come back when you are!

Either way, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"My my. Now this is unexpected," the female voice let out in a sing song manner.

"Mind helping, Elise?"

The Spider Queen scoffed, "Now why the hell would I do that?" as the Deceiver, crawling on her knees, tried her best to keep the barriers in place.

"You killed fifteen summoners to lower the barriers for what exactly? What did this accomplish when in the end, you're the one holding the barrier up. And it seems you're facing a losing battle."

"If all you're going to do is lecture me, then at least get me a chalice and archangel's staff," LeBlanc seethed as she slowly ran out of mana.

"Why would I do that? Why on earth would I ever help you after what you just did?" Grabbing the woman she considered a friend by her neck, she lifted her up.

"Please. Elise! Please put me down. Please! I need to make sure she left. I need to make sure she's fine! I can't afford to lose the barrier!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" LeBlanc was clearly frustrated and exhausted. Her usual air of all knowing superiority was no longer present, simply replaced by fear and worry.

"Lux! I have to-" She was silenced by a slap and thrown to the other side of the room, landing on the body of a dead mage.

"Lux? You have to make sure she's alright? You have to protect her? Take care of her?" Elise moved, taking three long strides, hovering over a fallen LeBlanc. "You're the reason Zyra almost died," she whispered, clear anger trailing in every word.

It was enough to make the Deceiver understand. Though they were friends, Elise's feelings for Zyra were real and they were strong. LeBlanc regretted letting out the name of the Lady of Luminosity. She'd done all of this for her. She'd murdered fifteen summoners so that when the barriers were down, Garen could accidentally be killed by Mordekaiser which would give reason for LeBlanc to comfort Lux. It was amateurish and the Deciever knew. Mordekaiser just wanted to use her in the end and she gave him what he wanted. Lately, her mind had been everywhere but logical thinking, as such she didn't bother contemplating the dangers her actions would bring forth to Lux. The moment however she saw the young blonde in danger of being killed, she knew she had no choice but to go against Mordekaiser's wishes. Quite frankly, she HAD done what he asked of her, had she not? She lowered the barriers. The Master of Metal had not told her to not re-enable the barriers...so...she wasn't really doing anything wrong. As such, she decided to put up the barriers again, in an attempt to stop needless bloodshed on the fields. Of course, she didn't actually care for anyone but Lux. She was tempted to drop the barrier the moment the Lady of Luminosity was safe outside of the fields of justice, but she knew full well that if Lux ever found out, she'd be hated for life.

"I should kill her and make you watch," the Spider Queen seethed.

"Touch her, touch a single HAIR on her and I will break every single one of your pathetically sophisticated legs, Elise," the woman on the ground roared as she pushed her friend away. LeBlanc would always consider Elise her friend even if the other woman may not have agreed. They had things in common and always enjoyed their time spent together. She knew she may have crossed a line with putting Zyra in danger, but she wanted to believe that Elise would still remain her friend regardless.

Just as the Spider Queen was going to retort, the heavy door to the barrier's room was flung open violently as the Might of Demacia and the Half-Dragon stormed in with a group of soldiers and summoners. Without a second's notice, Garen walked towards Elise and LeBlanc, however his attention clearly being on the mage who was out of mana. As he pointed to her, soldiers circled around her grabbing her by her arms.

"Emilia LeBlanc from Noxus, Demacia places you under arrest for the murder of fifteen summoners along with the endangerment of your peers on the Fields of Justice," the Captain of the Dauntless Vanguard announced as the Deciever simply smiled, roughly being escorted out.

"Elise," she forced the soldiers to a stop as she partially turned her head around to the confused Spider Queen. "My apologies," was all she said as she continued walking. When the soldiers stopped in front of Garen, the Deciever smiled once more. "Do you honestly believe you can keep me locked up, little boy?"

"After everything you've done? Do you actually think we're just going to lock you in? Please, witch. You'll be lucky if you're not executed on the spot."

Her eyes widened. She knew Demacia to have a cold hand when it came to enemies and traitors but she was also aware that they had trials. Demacia actually had no real jurisdiction to take her with them, which meant they'd be giving her to the Institution. She'd killed over a handful of summoners so she knew part of what Garen said was true. She'd be lucky if they even bothered hearing her out. She could easily escape the man's grasp if she had mana left, but holding the barriers up had taken all of what she had. It would take some time until she was replenished enough to attempt an escape. What worried her was that she might not have had that much time. She let her body slump in the arms of her captors. She was going to die. She knew she deserved it. But she'd have a bit of fun before her death. She'd ruin him. That little boy, thinking he was all that. Disgusting.

The guards tugged at her to make her move. She let out a sadistic grin, as she whispered, lowly but loud enough for Garen to hear.

"Do you know how often your sister moaned my name as I was deflowering her? "

Looking at Garen, you could see the rage plastered all over his face as his cheeks slowly turned a shade of red. Before she could make another comment, a large fist met her jaw, tilting her head upwards.

"Say that again, you cheeky bitch."

Moving her jaw to try to stop the pain, she spoke once more, "Do you not understand, you stupid cow? Let me say it slowly so it registers in that pea sized brain of yours. I. Fucked. Your. Sist-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she received a blow to the side of her head causing her to blank out momentarily. Her senses returned just as Garen was about to land another hit, only for it to be stopped half way.

"Garen, that's enough!" The Half-Dragon roared, holding onto his hand.

"Let go of me, Shyvana," he tried to pry his hand from her grasp.

"Not until you calm down. She's just trying to get you riled up! You know full well Lux would never choose to bed a Noxian of all people!"

Garen believed that Shyvana made sense. Lux had been acting somewhat distant lately but he believed in his younger sister. He believed that the Lady of Luminosity would not betray Demacia by sleeping with a Noxian witch.

"Get her out of my sight," he commanded as they dragged the staggering prisoner out of the summoner tower.

All that was left in the room were the bodies of the fallen summoners, the Spider Queen, Garen and Shyvana as the summoners who came with them removed the remaining champions from their battles and shut the fields down.

Garen circled around the dead summoners, looking at them one by one as Shyvana merely turned to leave.

"Wait!"

The Half-Dragon turned to meet her eyes, "Yes?"

"You don't think I did this? That I helped her?"

"You look terrified for a Queen. And somewhat relieved. One could assume that it's because your friend was just taken in by us and you're happy you weren't. But a dragon's ears are very perceptive." Turning back to the door, a new group of men had arrived, these from the Institution. "Garen, we're done here."

The angered captain grunted as he made his way out with Shyvana.

"Elise, would you mind answering some questions for us in a bit?" One of the newly arrived men asked the now wide eyed Spider Queen who simply nodded as she made her way out. She'd heard everything. Shyvana, the Half-Dragon, had heard about Zyra. Which meant she'd probably heard about Lux as well. Why? Why didn't she tell Garen? No. It didn't matter at the moment. LeBlanc could take care of herself even if on the brink of execution. Elise needed to find Zyra. She needed to make sure the older woman was alright. She'd heard of Jinx shooting Zyra but she never had a chance to go see her herself. Emilia...Well. She brought it on herself, didn't she? She wanted to hate LeBlanc, but they were still friends, no matter what. Which meant...after making sure Zyra was safe...She let out an irritated sigh as she scratched at her head, "Fine! I'll get you out, damn it! Stupid mage!"

She stomped away from the summoner tower, off to find Zyra. Afterwards, she'd help her stupid friend.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

"Vi, honestly. I'm fine. Put me down," the Fallen Angel spoke quietly as she wrapped her arms tighter around her friend's neck.

"Says the one who's falling asleep on me," Vi simply laughed, carrying an exhausted Morgana bridally back to the station, Caitlyn and Soraka walking in front of them.

As the purple haired mage rested her head on Vi's chest, closing her eyes, a single tear drop landing on her cheek caused her to hold her slightly crying friend tighter. She would have made a joke at the fact that Vi who was a tough girl was crying, but she decided against it. She'd let Vi cry. After all, she wanted to do the same thing, but her body was just too tired to produce tears.

It had been a close call. A bit too close. She was positive she had died. In fact, she did die. But not in the sense she'd expected. The second she felt her life was a moment away from ending, she woke up in respawn limbo. Looking down at her clothes, they were blooded and ripped but there was no gash in her stomach. There was no pain. She was exhausted that was for certain, but the pain was no longer there. At first, she wasn't aware of her surroundings. She'd simply assumed she had died and this was the afterlife. The moment she uttered, "Did I die?", she heard a gruff. Turning around, she saw Hecarim looking at her. "What kind of stupid question is that, mage? We're in respawn limbo. Of course you died."

"Why are you here?"

"I was attempting to permanently kill off Vilemaw who I decided was my arch nemesis a while back. It did not turn out as I had expected."

It didn't make much sense. If they were in respawn limbo, that meant the barriers were back up. Then in fact, said barriers came up the second before her life was completely drained, which mean she did die, but in the game. Noticing the timer hit 0, she went back to the field. The announcer's voice let out,

"Morgana has joined the game!"

" Gnar has joined the game!"

"Pantheon has joined the game!"

"Hecarim has joined the game!"

"Jax has joined the game!"

"Quinn has joined the game!"

"Elise has left the game!"

"Mordekaiser has left the game!"

"Vi is attempting to join the game!"

"Caitlyn is attempting to join the game!"

"Soraka is attempting to join the game!"

"Let me in!" Vi roared, trying to punch through the field's barrier. Only six champions were allowed at the same time on the fields of the Twisted Treeline,

"Vi, please. The barriers for this field came back up mere moments ago. Let's not break them again alright?" Caitlyn had tried to calm her down but to no avail.

Just as soon as the barriers had come on however, they were turned off along with the entire field, forcing the champions out. They were surrounded by nearly every other champion who was participating in a match. The summoners and champions were working frantically to heal the injured, however, thankfully for everyone, no champion was a casualty. Once Soraka had looked over Morgana, assuring the woman was alright, she, Caitlyn, Vi and Morgana had decided to head back to Piltover before finding the whereabouts of Kayle. Soraka had been completely drained. Though Sona, Nami and Janna were all equally helpful, a lot of the healing rested on the Starchild's shoulders. As such, she may have been just as exhausted as the Fallen Angel.

Now that Morgana was in Vi's arms, the Officer wasn't ready to let go. Evelynn had known how to manipulate her into choosing Caitlyn over Morgana and Vi was ever grateful that her friend survived, but she couldn't forgive herself. The only reason the Fallen Angel had survived was luck. Pure luck. She had to make it up to the older woman, knowing full well she would have been forgiven either way. Morgana would have understood, and yet, with the tightness of the exhausted woman's grip on her, she knew full well that though Morgana would have understood, that didn't mean she'd want to hear it. Vi realized that her friend must have been terrified. She'd almost died. She'd almost lost any chance she had of being with Kayle. Vi vowed to herself to never let this happen again. It was her duty as Morgana's friend to protect her.

"Hey Vi," the sleepy woman in her arms spoke, eyes still closed. However, before she could continue, a loud scream was heard as they made it to the station, Caitlyn and Soraka having already gone inside.

Her eyes bursting wide open, she looked up at Vi who simply sprinted into the station's holding cells.

"Wake up! Wake up!" They could hear the Starchild's pleas as they walked inside to a bloody scene. "Nidalee, please. Please wake up!"

Nidalee, in her golden furred cougar form was laying on her side, her belly cut open so that she'd bleed slowly enough to suffer an excruciating death. The floor around her was covered in fresh blood, and though she was breathing, they were quite a few seconds apart.

"Why would anyone do this?" Caitlyn looked around the room, trying to find a clue.

"Nidalee, please. My love, my love, please stay with me," Soraka kept pleading as her mana-less body attempted to heal her lover.

"Put me down," Morgana whispered to Vi. Looking at Nidalee's wound, it seemed to resemble a shallow form of hers. As though it was meticulously done to resemble her own wound. Who would do that? It wasn't Mordekaiser. This she simply knew because of his crude way of dealing with things. It was as though the person who did this was seeking out revenge.

"Kayle..."

"What?" Soraka turned her head, eyes wide in shock and anger. "What do you mean Kayle?! Why would the Judicator do this?!"

"Raka," the cougar under her hands had reverted back into the form of a woman. The Starchild's anger had brought forth a bit of much needed mana. Enough to cover some of her lover's wound.

"Nidalee!" Turning back to her lover, Soraka wept.

The fallen huntress looked to Morgana whose eyes were glued on her.

"Morgan-"

"You're still bleeding. Stop talking," she interrupted. Kayle had done this on purpose. But why? Why would she get revenge on Nidalee? Had Nidalee lied? Did she in fact play a role in all of this? It didn't matter. No. Right now, she needed to find Kayle. The huntress would soon be healed even with all the blood she had lost. Her lover was a very competent healer whose anger at the criminal of this violent act was still high and mighty.

Turning around, the Fallen Angel began to make her way out, only to be stopped by Vi's hand on her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To find Kayle of course," Morgana looked at her as though Vi should have known better.

"Do you even know where she is?"

"No, but that's the whole point of finding someone, isn't it?" She raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"Your dress is a mess and you're downright exhausted. Take a break Morgana, please."

"I don't think we have the luxury for breaks, Vi," the Sheriff responded in Morgana's place. "If this was indeed Kayle's doing, for whatever reason, I would not be surprised if she's committing these acts elsewhere as well. I'm sending you with Morgana. When Nidalee's healed up, I'm going to expect her to answer a few questions."

"Thanks Cait," Vi nodded to her. "Now then Morgie, the only problem is figuring out where Kayle is."

"Do you think she's at the tower?"

Vi shrugged. She didn't know how Kayle's mind worked.

"Morgana, did you not say LeBlanc was being manipulated by Mordekaiser?" Caitlyn jumped in. "What if Kayle simply knows that LeBlanc played a role in all of this and she's attempting to exact revenge."

"That's entirely possible, but where is LeBlanc at the moment?"

"She's being held captive in Demacia," a voice that made bile rise up in Morgana let out from the doorway.

"Elise," the Fallen Angel looked at her. "It seems your arm has recovered quite nicely."

"Morgana, I'm sorry. I had no other choice. If I didn't play along with his game, he'd have come back and killed you instantly," the Spider Queen attempted to reason with her.

"So it was either dying in a second or dying in ten minutes? Did you think letting me suffer was the right thing to do?"

"I never meant to torture you! I hoped! I hoped that some way, someone would save you. Was I so wrong? You were saved weren't you?!" Elise replied hectically, trying to prove her sincerity. She felt horrible for making Morgana's wound worse. In the end, her reasoning didn't make too much sense but she was under pressure. She had to do what she thought was right and at the time, that's what was right damn it!

"Elise," the woman next to her let out in a seductive tone. "If you want to save that ungodly witch, we're wasting time here."

Turning to Zyra, all of Elise's fears and worries vanished, replaced with peace. When Morgana saw the look on the Spider Queen's face, she understood. Elise had been worried for Zyra. She'd played along with Mordekaiser so that she could make certain Morgana had some chance of survival, even if slim, all the while trying to get out of the Twisted Treeline to assure Zyra's well being.

"Zyra's location was a bit far off from where I was. I found Janna tending to some champions so I decided to ask her. She said Sona had healed her after Jinx went on a rampage and she was stable at the moment. I was close to the summoner's tower, so I decided to go see what was going on in there. LeBlanc was trying her best to hold the barriers after having killed the fifteen summoners presiding over the barriers. We had a bit of a scuffle and she explained her reasoning, but before anything could be done, the Demacian guards came and took her away," as Elise continued to explain what had happened to Morgana, Zyra walked by them, going over to Soraka and Nidalee.

"You're running on empty, Starchild," she knelt down. Soraka's tears were drenching both her and the injured Nidalee. That one burst of mana was all she had left. Now she was really out of mana. Her anger wasn't enough. If she hadn't lost her divinity! If she hadn't been such a fool! She'd have an infinite supply of mana! She could have saved Nidalee in a second! But if she was still divine...She wouldn't be part of the league. It was all so frustrating! She was very close to giving up entirely. However, she suddenly felt mana flowing through her. Looking at Zyra who had placed her hand on the Starchild's shoulder, she understood. Zyra was giving her mana

"Why?" The teary eyed Soraka looked at her in confusion. Zyra had no reason to help her. So why was she?

"I saw enough bloodshed to last a lifetime earlier."

"Thank you," Soraka whispered as she healed up Nidalee with her new supply.

Turning her back to the healer, she walked back to Elise who had just finished retelling everything that had happened.

"I hope you understand that I have no intention of helping you get her out of jail," Morgana spoke up.

"I know."

"Alright then, let's get going, shall we? Going on an adventure right after coming back from almost dying. How wonderful." The Fallen Angel had one goal in mind. Stop Kayle before she left a trail of dead bodies behind her in her path for vengeance. Morgana knew full well unfortunately that Kayle would not discriminate and would kill anyone who stood in her way, whether they be a man, woman or child. The Judicator was a monster. A monster who probably thought that her little sister who she just returned a very meaningful necklace to, had died.

"Please don't lose yourself again," Morgana whispered, holding onto her necklace.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

"LeBlanc," Lux smiled as she put her hand through the cells, cupping the Deceiver's cheek. "Even if you're lying to me-"

"I'm not. Lux, I know what I'm known as. And I know I claim that 95% of the things I say are lies. But this isn't. I would not lie to you like this," LeBlanc placed her hand on the young blonde's. "I truly, honestly, am telling the truth."

"You don't know how much that means to m-" A gasp left her as she looked down at her chest. A sword was poking through her body, covered in blood.

"Oops. Well, she was in the way," the carefree voice let out as she withdrew the weapon, causing the blonde to slump down, the only thing holding her arm up being LeBlanc's hand on hers.

"Lux? Lux?!" The Deceiver's mind went completely blank. Why? Why had Lux been stabbed?

"Don't worry, LeBlanc. You'll get to see her in the afterlife."

Looking up at the assailant, her eyes widened in disbelief. "Why? Why did you do this?"

"She was in the way," a simple shrug. "Those who stand in the way of justice are to be put down like dogs."

"Lux?" She whispered in disbelief. "Lux, you're going to be okay, right? Lux?!" She couldn't believe it. Everything she'd done had been for naught.

"Well then, I guess it's your turn, isn't it?" Breaking the cell bars, she walked inside as LeBlanc let go of Lux's hand, crawling to the back of the cell.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Kayle, please. I didn't know your sister would be caught in all of this! I just wanted to get rid of Garen!"

Kicking her head, she pointed the bloody sword at the Deceiver's throat. LeBlanc had a clear view of the bleeding Lux. The girl was wiggling around a bit, still alive, but not for long.

"Please. Kayle, please. Take my life if you wish. I've lived countless decades already. But she's so young. She's just a child! Please don't let her die," LeBlanc was pleading. If it was her life for Lux's, then so be it.

"Do you honestly think I give a single care about your little girlfriend? I'd kill everyone in this nation if they stood in my way. As seen by the countless dead Demacian guards in the hallway. My sister is dead. All I have left to do is to kill everyone who was part of the reason she died. Lux was in the way, she was dealt with."

"IN THE WAY?! SHE WAS TALKING TO ME!" LeBlanc yelled as she wrapped her hand on the tip of the Judicator's sword, causing her to bleed. "If Lux dies, I'm going to kill your sister."

"How could you kill an already dead person?"

"You keep going on and on about how she's dead, but did you even see her dead body? I saw it. She died and was sent back to respawn limbo."

Kayle's grip wavered. "What?"

"That's right. Sometime after I lowered the barriers, I put them right back up. She was sent to respawn limbo! Do you know what that means you brainless warrior?! That means your fucking sister is still alive!"

Kayle's eyes widened. Was it true? Was Morgana really alive? But why couldn't she feel her anymore? Before she could think on it, she was caught off guard by a kick to her stomach, making her lose her footing.

LeBlanc ran over to Lux, turning her around. The stupid girl. She'd come into the dungeon because her brother had confronted her about the things LeBlanc had said. Lux had assumed the Deceiver simply said those things to rile her brother up, however, with a bit of prodding and probing, both women had ended up confessing their feelings for each other. It had been strange. It was forbidden love and neither understood how they had fallen for one another. There had been occasions on the fields of justice where one would save the other, or help the other, but they had been obligated to given they were teammates. Something had developed between them over their course in the fields and it had apparently been very mutual. Just as they had confessed to each other, LeBlanc establishing that her feelings were in fact real and not a ploy to trick Demacia, Lux had been stabbed.

The gash in her chest was large. Her body was attempting to heal, however human bodies had very low regenerative rates. With the amount of blood she'd lost, LeBlanc figured there was no way to save Lux. So she cried. She cried for her foolishness and failure. She cried, apologizing to the young blonde.

Moments later, a golden yellow sphere enveloped Lux, as a piercing light began to close the gash in her chest.

"Judicator?" LeBlanc looked at her shocked. Why was she helping now after almost having killed her?

"Is what you're saying true? Is Morgana still alive?"

LeBlanc nodded vehemently as she held onto the injured. Kayle turned around to leave the dungeon. "Did you really kill all the guards?"

"Let me know, if you live."

"What d-" She'd left. Her presence was replaced by Garen and ten other furious guards.

"What the hell did you do?! Don't you touch her!" Garen kicked LeBlanc away from the sleeping Lux. "That's it. I'm sick and tired of you always causing us problems. I don't know how you did it, but twenty guards are dead! As Captain of the Dauntless Vanguard, I hereby order your execution, Emilia LeBlanc!"

"Wait! I didn't kil-"

"SILENCE!" She received a punch in her gut, causing her to kneel over, as guards once again took her by her arms. So this was her punishment. Kayle had let Lux live, but she hadn't forgiven LeBlanc's actions. She was going to let her die. It didn't matter. No. As long as Lux was alive, as long as she was well. Her death did not matter in the least.

So why? Why was she shedding silent tears?

* * *

Nidalee slowly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by the scent of her lover, clinging to her. "Hey," she whispered, stroking Soraka's hair. The golden eyed woman looked up at her, eyes reddened by her tears. Placing her hands on each of Nidalee's cheeks, she brought their lips together.

Nidalee lost herself in her lover's taste. It was a soft kiss, but it was enough to make her melt. She slowly pried Soraka's lips open, letting their tongues meet. However, an instant later, she was pushed away. "Raka?" she asked the woman who looked anywhere but at her, new tears beginning to form up. "Raka, what's the matter?" She lifted her lover's chin up, forcing their eyes to meet.

"You taste of blood," the Starchild whimpered.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not that. It's not that I'm put off. It just reminds me of how close I was to losing you! And I just can't...I can't-"

Instead of letting her continue, she left another peck on her lips. "I'm here," Nidalee whispered. Soraka wrapped her arms around her lover's neck. "Why would Kayle do this?" She felt Nidalee go rigid under her touch.

"I'd like to know the same thing," Caitlyn replied as she came back into the holding cells with her warm mug. "I don't believe this was a mere accident, especially considering the way Morgana was looking at you."

Nidalee closed her eyes as the Sherriff continued, "You've been lying to us, haven't you?" The cougar slowly nodded as Soraka looked at her with slowly widening eyes.

"I think it's time you told us what role you've been playing in all of this."

Taking in a deep breath, she opened her eyes, looking at Caitlyn. "I gave Kayle the potion that made her act weird."

"Why?" Soraka whispered. But instead of receiving a response, she got another confession.

"And I stabbed Miss Fortune," the moment she uttered those words, she stopped feeling the warmth of her lover's touch, as the Starchild got up and walked away from her.

"...Why?" She whispered once more, stuttering.

"Mordekaiser, his potion was banned by the Institution. They deemed it too dangerous, so they hid it somewhere in Bilgewater. He couldn't go by himself, so he thought he could use Miss Fortune. After all, she was a bounty hunter and knew Bilgewater like the back of her hand. So he made up a letter from Kayle, asking her to find it. Once she got it, she couldn't really return it to Kayle who had no idea what was going on. I was tasked with retrieving it."

"Why?!" Soraka screamed. "Why you?! Last I checked, retrieving doesn't mean nearly killing!"

"I had a deal with him. And it's not like she'd give it to me if I just asked her! Do you know how seriously a request from the Judicator is taken as?!"

"What deal, Nidalee?" Caitlyn jumped in before Soraka who was slowly losing her mind.

"It was to get your divinity back," she let out quietly, trying to grab Soraka's arm, the latter swinging it away.

"What?"

"He made a deal with me. If I helped him get what he wanted, which was for Kayle to drink the potion, he'd make one that would give you your divinity back."

"AND YOU BELIEVED HIM?! ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!"

"Soraka, please calm yourself," Caitlyn tried, to no avail.

"DIVINITY IS NOT SOMETHING THAT CAN BE RETURNED WITH A POTION! YOU NEARLY HAD NOT ONLY MISS FORTUNE KILLED BUT EVERY CHAMPION WHO PARTICIPATED IN A MATCH!"

"I didn't know that's what he was planning!"

"And that excuses your actions?!"

"Soraka please. Please try and understand. I did this for you!" She pleaded.

"Oh I know that. I know that full well. Why would you even think I wanted my divinity back?"

"Mordekaiser said-" "No. I don't want to hear it. Anything that starts with 'Mordekaiser said' implies that you didn't use your brain for a single second."

"Soraka, please listen to me!" Her tears were out of control. Yes she'd fucked up big time. But it was all because Mordekaiser's doppleganger plan had backfired! Everything rested on her shoulders because she'd already made a deal with him. A deal that was never going to come true she realized a bit too late.

Soraka turned her back on Nidalee. "I can't look at you right now. You've betrayed every ounce of trust I had in you. No wonder Kayle left you for dead," she walked away as Nidalee yelled for her to stop. She wouldn't turn back. She still loved Nidalee, but the fact that she had been lied to by her lover hurt horribly. She'd deal with Mordekaiser. She'd make him pay for using her lover and then she'd decide what to do with the Huntress. Until then however, she didn't want to look at Nidalee for fear of wanting to run back into her arms.

Nidalee simply slumped down in disbelief. Her lover had left her. It was much deserved that was for certain, but she couldn't believe how much it hurt.

"What did Mordekaiser say, Nidalee?" Caitlyn prodded, needing the entire story.

"A Celestial being who loses her connection to the stars ceases to exist if the connection is not established once more in three years time. I don't know if it's true anymore or if he was lying to me..."

Caitlyn got up from her seat in front of the cell, took out her keys and locked it. She'd figure some things out herself while Vi and the rest went to find Kayle. "I guess you'll be staying in here a while longer."

Nidalee whimpered. Things had gone sour a bit too fast.

* * *

She opened her eyes. It was strange. At one point, her mind was completely empty and hazy. But now? No. Now it was completely clear. As though that wasn't good enough, her memories had returned. She remembered everything both before and after the attack that caused her memory loss. Looking down at the furry tailed fox girl sleeping next to her on the hospital bed, she wondered how long it had been since her attack. However long it was though, she had to thank Nidalee. Even if her life was endangered, whatever Nidalee was up to came back to help her in the end.

As the fox began to stir and wake up, Miss Fortune thought to herself. Maybe Kayle wasn't the one who had asked for the potion after all. She had to put down five Bilgewater officials to get the potion, and she knew full well if murder was involved, Kayle would not agree to it. Of course, she'd been charmed. The stupid fox had charmed her so repeatedly that her mind had become a complete haze, stopping her from thinking logically. The girl was cute, this she had to admit. And maybe, if she'd come to her honestly, without any back handed tricks, she would have agreed to go out with her even if her feelings lay with someone else.

"You're awake," the fox whispered, cuddling with the Bounty Hunter's body. "How are you feeling?"

Would she pretend? Or would she be honest? Because quite frankly, she wanted to punch the fox.

"Ahri," she was going to confront her. However, her eyes quickly caught the monitor in her room, showing a recent news event. "Why are the fields shut down indefinitely?"

The fox turned her head to the monitor.

"Hey guys," the Monkey King walked in as both of them were looking at the screen. "Oh yeah, they're showing it huh? It was pretty bad. Can't believe anyone would do something like that."

"Nami," the patient whispered very quietly, but both champions heard.

"Oh, don't worry, Miss Fortune. No one died. Everyone's safe and sound even though there were some close calls. Nami helped Soraka heal some of the injured," Wu Kong comforted her only to receive a death glare from Ahri.

"I think I'm ready to get out of here," the Bounty Hunter replied. "I'm fully healed, I'm no longer charmed and I have my memories back. All seems to be in order!"

Ahri stumbled back, looking at her with wide eyes, "You what?"

"I can't hate you. Not really. Because I know that if I had your powers, I'd probably have done the same thing," she got off the bed, grabbing her clothes along with Shock and Awe. "Sorry kid. I'm done being your puppet."

"Sarah," the fox whimpered her name.

"Only my friends can call me that, Nine-tailed fox. And last I checked, before your charm, we were never friends," as she began to walk away to get changed, she finished her statement. "So please stop calling me by my name."

Ahri fell to her knees, hard. Her eyes began to swell as she remembered Sarah's words before the attack, "Charms don't last."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, that's the end of that chapter. Pretty lengthy compared to all my others. Hopefully it was enjoyable though. I felt it may have had a bit too much drama, but that's just me. I do hope you enjoyed it though and R&amp;R is greatly appreciated.

The next chapter won't be out until at least next weekend. I have one exam on Thursday and another on Friday so hopefully once those are dealt with and my winter break starts, I can cough up a few more chapters. The whole Mordekaiser arc will more than likely be finished in I say give or take the next 2 chapters so keep an eye out for the eventual fluff!


	15. A Costly Resolution

**A/N: **I'm back! Sorry for taking a bit of time. When I published chapter 14, I was starting finals week. Christmas break was hectic and then I started back the new semester fairly early and was also caught with writer's block around then (this is what happens when I don't write for a while ;-;) so chapter 15 was a bit postponed.

A good number of chapters following this one will have a significant increase of fluff in them, so I hope you look forward to that.

I always feel a bit iffy whenever I publish a new chapter, but alas! You guys have stayed with me for fifteen chapters now, and I hope you stay for more.

Enjoy the chap!

**xoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

"So, Morgana."

"Mmm?"

"You're in love with your own flesh and blood?"

They'd ended up in Demacia. Zyra and Morgana walking at the front while Elise and Vi were a bit behind them. They were slowly making their way to Jarvan's castle, all the while, absorbing in the gossip from the people, trying to locate any clue of LeBlanc or Kayle.

"Is this where you judge me?" The Fallen Angel raised an eyebrow as she looked at the red haired mage.

"I'm not sure I judge you. I don't particularly care who you're in a relationship with, but I find it odd that people fall in love with their immediate family. What made it so that your love and admiration for your sister turned so twisted that now you want to bed her?"

"I thought you weren't judging."

Zyra simply laughed. "Child, it was but a question."

The purple haired mage glared at the red haired one, "I'm pretty sure I'm older than you, plant."

"Ladies, would you mind calming those sparks?" Vi let out from behind them. To outsiders, it may have looked as though both Zyra and Morgana were ready to have a tumble. "What's going on with you two?"

"I simply asked her a question and she got offended," Zyra attempted to defend herself with a small shrug.

"You judged me."

"I did not."

"You insinuated that my love was twisted. That is judgement."

"You would know, wouldn't you? You're in love with the Judicator after-"

"Both of you, enough," Elise walked between them. "What the hell is going on?"

Zyra turned to Elise with a glare. "Do you love her?" This caused the Spider Queen's eyes to almost bulge out of their sockets.

"W-what?!"

"Pfffft," Morgana tried to stop herself from laughing, only to have a fist land on her head. "Vi! That was uncalled for."

"Why are you being so inconsiderate?" The younger pink haired fighter whispered as she pushed Morgana away from the other two.

"Inconsiderate? Elise tried to kill me. How am I being inconsiderate?"

"Zyra almost died," Vi let out quietly, putting her arm around Morgana's shoulder, bringing them closer to each other.

"And?"

"Morgie, what's going on?" Vi knew Morgana could be uncaring and indifferent at times. She had known her for quite a while after all. From the way she'd act like a sophisticated queen, to when she'd behave like a hurt, unwanted child. Vi had seen it all. She'd also seen this side of her. But she couldn't understand why Morgana was showing it now. Was it because Zyra had potentially, either inadvertently or on purpose, put a seed of doubt in the Fallen Angel? Vi wouldn't have been too surprised. Morgana's relationship with Kayle had always been iffy, always on that thin line.

"Nothing," the mage moved ahead of the other three, shrugging Vi's arm off of her, not willing to have a discussion. This upset Piltover's Officer, as she knew something was bothering her dear friend. However, she was also aware that nothing could be done, given Morgana tended to be very stubborn, and not particularly fond of opening up to people. Meanwhile, Zyra and Elise whispered in the background.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I don't love her," Elise attempted to reason with Zyra.

"Then why has she been the one in your thoughts all this time?"

"Zyra?"

The red haired woman stopped walking and clutched onto Elise's corset. "I almost died, you know," she whispered.

"I know," Elise closed her eyes, trying to hide her surprise at the other woman's behaviour. The shorter woman looked so...vulnerable. So hurt. She wanted to hold Zyra. Take her worries away. But she wouldn't. Not until she'd gotten her feelings off of her chest. She'd wanted to tell her everything after meeting up with her, but she knew it wasn't the right time, and neither was it now. LeBlanc needed her.

"Zyra, we will talk okay? But, I need to make sure the Deceiver is safe. Please, give me a bit of time."

The plant woman simply nodded in understanding and proceeded to follow Morgana and Vi. She didn't really hate Morgana. But it irritated her that the Spider Queen constantly thought about the Fallen Angel. She just hoped Elise had no feelings for the woman, as Zyra's feelings for Elise were real and very strong. She would have given up her life for the Spider Queen with a simple request.

"Hey guys," Vi called the two behind them as they made it to the center of the city. "Isn't that..."

"LeBlanc," Zyra finished as they looked at the swarm of citizens around the execution stand.

"They're going to execute her? For what?" Morgana looked around, trying to assess the situation.

"It seems we missed the explanation," Elise gritted her teeth. Would she step in and save LeBlanc, probably starting a war between Noxus and Demacia?

She laughed, causing the other three to look at her.

"Uh...Elise? You okay?" Vi asked.

Of course she would. The hell did she care if two worthless countries waged war against each other?

"Morgana. I can guarantee you that if you help me save her, we can find Kayle."

The Fallen Angel rolled her eyes. She didn't actually give a rats ass on saving LeBlanc. The woman was the reason she'd almost died. But then again, she may have been her only lead to Kayle. "Whatever. Fine."

"It's settled then," Elise smiled, as she turned into her spider form.

"God, I love her legs," Morgana and Vi whispered in unison, only to have Zyra glare at them.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

They were both making their way to Mordekaiser's little base in the Shadow Isles, so it was obvious they'd end up crossing paths.

"Starchild," the Judicator nodded slightly, acknowledging her, as they met at an intersection in the trees.

"She still lives," was the reply she received, devoid of emotion. Soraka's eyes seemed blank, empty. As though she wasn't really there.

"I suppose that's fortunate for you," Kayle shrugged, however deep down, she was ever grateful. In the past, she'd have wanted Nidalee to die. She would have watched her suffer as she let out her last breaths. But that wasn't her anymore. That hadn't been her for quite some time. The rebellions in her home world had changed her. The Knight-Commander had manipulated her so well to become his pawn. She was trained to be a killing machine. To never discriminate and kill everyone who opposed her. He had used her one weakness against her. He'd used hypothetical threats against Morgana's life to attempt to coerce Kayle into helping him, helping the army. She was young, and as such, easily manipulated.

But that wasn't her now. She'd almost lost her way, almost succumbed to the darkness. The feeling of being at the top, being the one who decided who lived and who died. She'd almost killed Lux through her grief and anger, and had almost gone back to her old self. The poor girl. All she'd done was fall in love with a black mage. She didn't deserve to be stabbed through. Kayle knew this very well, and she knew that once she was done with Mordekaiser, she had to profoundly apologize to the young maiden. The fact that LeBlanc, who was the cause for Morgana's death, still had her lover had enraged Kayle's already unstable mind so much so that she'd wanted LeBlanc to feel her pain at the time.

"So it really was you, then," Soraka's void eyes began showing anger.

"Ah. You were unsure. Not a bad way to get answers," Kayle looked to her, slowly beginning to unsheathe her sword. Something was wrong with Soraka, and whatever it was, she felt it fairly ominous.

"Do you know that Morgana is alive?"

Kayle nodded. "Yes. I found out a little while ago."

Soraka took a step towards the other woman, her staff in her hands. "Do you regret what you did?"

"Regret?" Kayle raised her eyebrow. "No. Not particularly." Why? Why hadn't she just said the truth? It was because she was still angry. Angry at Nidalee for having done such a thing. Angry that even though she may have had justified reasons, she put her younger sister's life in danger.

"Do you know why she did what she did?"

"It's of no relevant matter to me. She not only wronged my sister, she committed treason. She betrayed the entire league and almost had every champion slaughtered," it was true. It was very true. Nidalee could have easily been tagged as a traitor, along with LeBlanc, Elise, Mordekaiser and probably a few others who may have been aware of the plan or even helping them.

Soraka crossed her arms as she looked at the Judicator, "Did you know? Morgana once told me a story about your past. The day you exiled her."

"I am not interested in hearing about the past from a third party. I've simply come here to deal with Mordekaiser. If you're going to help, I welcome it. If not, get out of my way," the likelihood that Morgana told Soraka of the day she was exiled seemed very unlikely. Morgana wasn't the type to talk about the past so openly, and Kayle knew. Now that she had a good grasp of her sister's feelings for her, she knew that the purple haired mage would very much like to avoid any conversation about the past. Given how Kayle had hurt her, there was no way the younger angel would have opened herself up to someone else. The only likely person would have been Vi, and she wasn't much sure about that either. What surprised Kayle the most was the fact that Morgana still harbored feelings for her, after the way she'd treated her. But she thought she'd leave that train of thought for another time.

"She almost died," the Starchild whispered. "I held her, as she bled out, her touch slowly becoming colder, her life draining." She took a few more steps, standing closer to Kayle. "I don't know what you told her, but whatever it was, it was enough to have her do something drastic. I'd never once told her I wanted my divinity back, never once mentioned it. What kind of argument, rational did you introduce to make her join you?"

Kayle had completely lost the conversation. What on earth was Soraka talking about? "Starchild?"

"It's wonderful, isn't it? How our powers aren't restricted when outside the fields," she looked at Kayle, but the Judicator knew she was not being addressed.

An odd zing was heard as Kayle noticed a blueish purple light form right behind her. "This means, I can have you stunned for well over ten hours, while I torture you." Soraka finished as Kayle quickly turned around.

She hid her surprise well, however couldn't believe that she hadn't sensed Mordekaiser behind her. She'd been too distracted with Soraka's weird behaviour and thinking of the past.

"I thought celestial beings lived on helping others," he mocked with his deep voice.

"Lucky for me, I'm not a celestial being anymore," she walked past Kayle, standing right in front of the stunned Mordekaiser. Equinox was a useful move. She didn't use it too often in the past, however, with the Institution asking her to make more use of it in the league, she couldn't help but agree.

"Soraka," Kayle held onto her shoulder. "I know you're angry. But torturing him won't give you peace."

"And what were you planning on doing, Judicator? Kill him instantly? Are you going to tell me you had no intention of torturing him?"

Kayle looked away. She'd wanted to torture him, kill him. Make him pay for even touching Morgana. But she'd killed enough. Hurt enough. She'd killed innocent Demacian guards in her rage. She'd left Nidalee to die, and a clear rule in Runeterra was to not use your abilities in any way to harm another. She knew this full well.

"Ah..." She was already screwed. The Institution would probably arrest her, or fine her or give her some type of restriction for what she'd already done. So what did it matter? What did one more dead body on her record matter?

The Starchild was somewhat conflicted as well. She knew this wasn't her. She never condoned violence, but she was fuming. What this man had done to her cougar was unforgiveable. "What did you tell her?" She addressed the Master of Metal.

"That Celestial Beings die 3 years after losing their divinity unless they get it back," he replied without arguing. He knew Kayle would be on her way to deal with him, as such was planning on catching her by surprise and eliminating her. He had not calculated Soraka's appearance however, and as such, knew when he'd been defeated. He was attempting a series of escape plans in his head. Unfortunately none of them were working out in his favor. Soraka's Equinox was annoying, but there were ways out of it. Ways he had studied. But with Kayle's sword so close by, he knew a single wrong move would cost him his head after what he did to Morgana.

Soraka wanted to laugh. It was a downright ridiculous statement. Her life wasn't in any danger. But it made one thing obvious. Her relationship lacked communication. Mordekaiser had been able to convince Nidalee to help him, by stating that Soraka's life was in danger. But why hadn't the huntress confronted the Starchild? Why hadn't she asked questions? Did she think she'd be lied to? No. She probably thought she was doing this for Soraka's benefit. Finding a surprise cure. Yes, that would be something she'd do.

Soraka sighed. She couldn't easily forgive her lover for helping indirectly put so many people's lives in danger, as well as almost killing Kayle, but at the same time, she knew part of it was her own fault for not being more open and communicative with her lover. She'd have to find a way to sort things out with Nidalee.

Until then however, she'd make the Master of Metal pay. Right as she lifted her staff to call for Starcall, golden chains wrapped around the three champions limbs, holding them in place.

"By orders of the Institution, Mordekaiser, Master of Metal, you are placed under arrest," a short man in black robe announced as he made himself shown. He was probably a summoner on the higher echelon. "Starchild," he unshackled her, "Please leave. We have no business with you."

"I have business with him," she gritted her teeth.

"He will be trialed and dealt with appropriately. I understand the current situation may frustrate you due to his actions, however, I reckon you have better places to be at the moment. You will receive a summons when his trial is under way."

It wasn't a request to leave. It was an order. She couldn't do much to him with all these guards surrounding them. Sighing once more in frustration, she turned around. "I haven't forgiven either of you yet," she let out as she made her way through the trees and out of the Shadow Isles. She'd tell Caitlyn what had happened, but she wouldn't talk to Nidalee yet. Not until she knew what to say. She ran a hand through her hair, annoyed, wondering why love had to be so complicated. But that's when she realized it. It had only become complicated because she'd considered it too simple. Communication hadn't much crossed her mind. Kissing, cuddling, saying 'I love you' was all nice and warm, with the occasional date and argument, but they hadn't talked all that much about their feelings. How they felt, what they were thinking. Hanging her head in shame, she wondered if in the end, she actually did deserve Nidalee, for she hadn't put as much effort as she thought she had in their relationship. "Did I fail you?" She whispered to herself, Nidalee on her mind as she made her way back to Piltover, unaware that a certain Blood Hunter had begun following her.

Watching Soraka leave, Kayle wondered what the short man had in store for her, as Mordekaiser was taken away. "Judicator, do you know why we've ended up in this situation?"

She eyed him carefully, "Because Mordekaiser decided to have some fun?"

He shook his head. "Because of your love for your sister."

This caused her to raise an eyebrow. "What? My love for my sister has nothing to do with any of this. He would have lowered the barriers on the field regardless."

"Yes, that's probably true. However, you would have been there to stop him. Instead, your love for your sister was a clear distraction given your duties. I hope you haven't forgotten that you owe us a millennia of servitude."

"How could I?" She mumbled more so to herself.

"You left quite a trail of bodies in Demacia. Their guard numbers have shrunk significantly, and you even harmed an uninvolved Champion. What have you to say for yourself?"

"I was enraged. I thought Morgana had been kill-" Shit. She stopped talking, but it was too late. She had just proven his point. She looked away. She could easily break through these shackles, and both of them knew it. But she also knew that she had made a deal to serve. Even with Ashram not around, she still had to hold to her contract. Escaping now would yield no real reward. They may have even decided to harm Morgana. The League was more humane than most others she'd encountered, but they were still driven by their own goals. If someone got in their way, they would undoubtedly use any means necessary to fix the issue.

"Do not worry, Judicator. Though your feelings for the Fallen Angel are the cause for most of this problem, we will not harm her, as she is innocent. However, that does not mean you will go unpunished," with a flick of his wrist, the shackles around her vanished.

"I understand," she looked to him. "What would you have me do to compensate?"

"Stop loving your sister."

This caught her off guard, "What?"

"Let me rephrase. Stop being in love with your sister."

"What kind of preposterous request is that?!" She steeled herself. She couldn't afford to get angry. No good came out of it.

"Who said anything about it being a request? I will remove the romantic feelings you have for your sister. You will still care for her as family, but I reckon the intensity will be severely lowered," he began walking towards her.

"Do you actually want me to believe a third-rate summoner like yourself could do something like that?" _'Smooth Kayle. Just smooth. Resorting to petty insults because you can't actually punch him in his stupid human face,'_ she thought as she braced herself.

The man reached up, placing his hand over her heart, touching her golden armor. She was grateful he couldn't feel the pounding of her heart, almost ready to burst out from fear and anxiety. A moment later, she felt a sharp burn, wanting to toss his hand away but he did it for her.

"That's it?" She gritted out as the pain slowly started to subside.

"That's it."

"I don't feel any different."

He turned around to leave.

"Whatever you did, is there a way to undo it?" She knew she still loved Morgana. She could feel it in her blood, her bones, her entire being. Which meant he'd failed. But he did do something, that was for certain. That was the bit that had her worried.

He turned his head towards her for a moment, "The whole point of your punishment is to get back up on your feet and do your job properly. Why would there ever be a way to undo it? We need you, not as some love-struck girl but as the Judicator and overseer of league matches. Ashram isn't here to coddle you. Try not to disappoint us again."

Placing her hand on her chest, she turned around. She'd expected to have to fight Mordekaiser, but was grateful to some extent at this development. She had to find Morgana, and fast. So why? Why was it that she could barely walk? Her surroundings began to blur as she clutched onto her chest, trying to get her armor off, before darkness consumed her.

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

"I honestly don't see why I have to help you guys."

"Because you almost caused a mass genocide of League champions, that's why," Vi let out as she looked up at LeBlanc.

"At least put me down, Elise!"

"Over my dead body," Morgana sneered, using a dark bind on her for extra security.

"Apologies, Emilia," the woman in the massive spider form let out.

Much to Demacia's dismay and anger, they had been successful in rescuing LeBlanc from execution. The Deceiver had explained to them what had happened with Kayle, and much to her annoyance, Morgana had forced her to tag along with them, making it explicitly clear that if she was lying, the Fallen Angel would personally kill her. They put LeBlanc on top of the Spider Queen's body, Zyra's vines, Morgana's bind and Elise's web holding her in place.

"This is honestly not necessary!"

They were making their way through the trees of the Shadow Isles as indicated by LeBlanc.

"Maybe I should finish off what Kayle started and kill Lux," Morgana baited on purpose just to see the other woman's reaction.

What she received was a look filled with hatred and anger, but no response. LeBlanc was trained well.

"She's cute though. Such a shame. I bet you she's still a virgin too," she continued.

Vi made a look, trying to have her stop, to no avail.

"I wonder what her moans would sound like. They'd probably be super quiet. I guess I'd be gentle with her fir-"

"I will kill you," she heard from the Deceiver. "I will kill your sister. I will make you watch. I will kill all your precious friends. I will make you watch. And then I'll throw you into a cave with their bodies and leave you to die of anguish."

Looking at the woman on top of the giant spider, she noticed her head was hanging down as she gritted her teeth.

Returning to her humanoid form, Elise ended up landing LeBlanc in her arms, holding her like a princess. "Calm down," she whispered. "I don't know what she thinks she's doing, but she wouldn't cause any harm to Lux."

"What the hell are you doing?" Vi roughly grabbed Morgana's arm, leading her a bit away from the party.

"Let go of me."

"Not until you explain what the hell you're doing," Vi was angry, this was clear.

"Why do you even care about her?" Morgana looked to Vi.

"I don't give a rats ass about LeBlanc!"

"So why do you care how I talk to her?!"

The Officer pushed Morgana to a tree, causing the latter to hit her back roughly. "I almost lost you once. There is no way in fucking hell I'm letting you go like that again, not when I can fucking help it. LeBlanc will kill you if you don't get your stupid act together. I get it, Morgie. You're pissed off. She almost killed you. She almost killed Kayle. Hell, she almost fucking killed Caitlyn too. But this is not the time nor the place. We'll have her delivered to the Institution soon, but first we need to find Kayle. Do you understand?"

"You're ten thousand years too early to tell me what to do, Vi."

Roughly grabbing onto Morgana's neck, Vi squeezed a bit, causing the angel to try grasping for air, "I will not let your own stupidity be the death of you. You mean too much to me as a friend. You're like a sister to me. And I will protect you as best I can, but not if you act like this. I'll only ask once more. Do you understand?"

Morgana did her best to let out a small nod, which caused her to be released immediately. Coughing and wheezing for air she slowly reformed herself, glaring at Vi.

"Don't look at me that way. I'm doing this for your own good. You've been picking fights more than once today. I know you're anxious, but this isn't the way to deal with things. What the hell happened to change you so much?"

"Change me? How have I changed?" She rubbed her neck. "I was a hair's breath away from dying. She's one of the reasons, one of the main reasons we're here to begin with. There is only one good thing her involvement in all of this brought and it was this," she took out the necklace she'd been holding on to. "I gave Kayle this necklace as a reminder that I'd always be with her no matter what. Quinn returned it to me. The implication was obvious. However, LeBlanc still put her life in danger, and I won't forgive her that easily."

"Is that all?" Vi whispered as they slowly made their way back to the party.

"I'm scared, Vi. I'm scared that the trail of dead Demacian bodies, stabbing Lux, almost killing LeBlanc mean that I'm losing her again. I can't afford to go through that type of pain once more. You have not known the Kayle I did. And trust me when I tell you, you did not want to know her. I just hope she hasn't reverted," they returned to the other three who were staring at the distance.

"Guys?" Vi looked to them and then to where they were looking, only to see Morgana already running. Vi followed her.

"Kayle!" Morgana got on her knees, trying to nudge the sleeping angel awake. "Kayle, please wake up."

"She doesn't look injured," Elise eyed her body, but with all that armor on, she couldn't tell much.

Groaning and mumbling a bit, the Judicator began opening her eyes. She lazily surveyed around her until she felt a hand rest on her cheek, and droplets of water touch her face. Realizing who was holding her, her eyes opened wide as she fully awoke.

"Morgana?!" She sat up quickly, looking into the younger angel's teary eyes. "Sister?"

She was grabbed onto swiftly. The purple haired mage clinged to her sister as she shed tear after tear.

"You're alive," Kayle whispered, her voice wavering, as she wrapped both arms around the girl.

Morgana was so happy. So inexplicably happy. Not only did she have her sister back, she had her _sister_ back. The one who didn't hate her. The one who didn't disown her. Wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, she looked directly in her eyes, causing Kayle to move her head back a bit at the intensity of the stare.

"Morgana?"

"I missed you," she let out very quietly as her lips gently caressed her sister's. The kiss was sweet, soft and all too short for the dark mage. However, she pulled back quite a bit the moment she realised there was something different in Kayle's eyes. Was it fear? Sadness? Before she could even ask however, a hearty laugh could be heard behind her. Turning around with a glare, she let out, "What the hell's so funny?!"

"This is your punishment?" LeBlanc wondered out loud. "Aren't you lucky? You kill quite a number of guards, leave champions to die, and this is all you get? Your love sealed away?"

"Sealed?! I was told it was removed!" She forcefully got up on her feet, causing Morgana to fall back.

LeBlanc shrugged, unwilling to explain anything. "Can I be untied now? You've found your sister."

"Why would we untie you, exactly?" Vi chided in with a raised eyebrow. "You're being sent to the Institution."

"What? At least let me go see Lux!" She turned her head to Elise, "Come on. You owe me that after I brought you guys all the way here!"

"We don't owe you anything, witch," Morgana fumed with anger.

"Morgana? Hey, deep breaths," Kayle tried to no avail.

"You owe us. You not only almost killed us, we ended up saving your life. So start talking. What the hell do you mean her love was sealed?!"

"Will I see Lux again?"

"If you're honest about what's going on, then yes. I'll let you see Lux before taking you to the Institution," Vi responded truthfully as she ripped the webs and vines off the mage when Elise put her on her feet.

Rubbing her arms and wrists, the woman looked to Kayle. "Let me guess. They reckoned your love for your sister was a liability so they sealed it up, right?"

"He told me he removed it and there was no way of undoing it."

LeBlanc rolled her eyes, "Given I'm the one who created that spell, I can undoubtedly tell you that there is a way to undo it. Why are you all looking at me like that? Half of you don't even know what's going on. Judicator, if you remove your armor, you'll notice the tracing of a rose tattooed to your chest right above your heart."

Kayle began to take off her armor only to stop at a hand by LeBlanc, "Please. Decency Judicator. Do you know of it?" When Kayle looked at her annoyingly, she continued. "You want to undo it? You want to feel romantically in regards to your sister? As strange as that just sounded. There are so many other wonderful champions in Runeterra. Alas, fill the rose up."

"Fill it? Out? With what?"

"With whatever was taken from you. In this case, it would be love. Be witness to individuals falling in love, proclaiming their love for each other, fixing their broken love. Maybe even help them out. You simply need five significant instances and it should be enough."

"You want her to find five moments where people have significant changes in their love life?! What kind of stupid spell is this? Just remove it! Stop playing games!" Morgana confronted.

"Do you understand why you're the only one yelling and your sister isn't?" This caused her to turn her head and look at Kayle.

"The Judicator doesn't think this is something that needs fixing. This is the whole point of the spell."

"What I'm more curious to know is why you even made something like this, LeBlanc," Zyra wondered.

The Deceiver shrugged, "I'm ancient, Zyra. I got bored at one point in time some decades ago and decided to fiddle around with spells. I didn't think the Institution would be interested in it though."

Looking at Vi, she continued, "I've said everything there needs to be said about the spell. She just has to fill her heart back up with romantic love. It's that simple really. Who knows, maybe the first couple she can help is you and Caitlyn."

Blushing, Vi shook her hands in front of her like a teenage girl, "W-We're not a couple!"

Raising an eyebrow, LeBlanc let out with a bored look, "My point exactly. Getting Vi &amp; Caitlyn together could potentially count as one."

Morgana began nodding repeatedly. It'd be okay. It'd all work out. She had gone through a shit load of obstacles in her life and this was simply something minor. This would be fun! It'd be as though Kayle would fall in love with her all over again!

"Can I go see Lux now?" Vi nodded to her, giving Morgana a silent look of good luck. She'd go help her when she was done with LeBlanc.

"What are you two going to do?" Morgana asked Elise.

"I'm not sure. This is technically our home, but I wouldn't mind going to Ionia for a bit," the Spider Queen looked at Zyra wondering what she'd want to do.

"That doesn't sound too bad, it's been a while since I last saw Irelia," the plant mage nodded.

"Not so fast," all three looked at Kayle.

"You," she pointed to Elise with her chin, "You helped Mordekaiser by attempting to kill Morgana faster."

"Kayle, wait. She already explained everything to me, it's alright now," the Fallen Angel grabbed onto her sister's arm. She feared things would go south very very fast.

"That is of no import to me. Everyone who helped that man needs to be dealt with appropriately. That includes you, for whatever reason you decided to help him," Morgana let go of her arm.

"Do you hear what you're saying?"

"Will you hand yourself over willingly? Or must I use force?"

"Kayle! I asked you a question!"

Turning to look at her sister, Kayle saw the fear in her eyes. "Morgana? Why do you look so afraid?"

"Do you hear what you're saying?"

"I am merely applying the League's rules. I don't see what I'm doing wrong."

"This is how it started last time!" She held onto her sister's arm once more. "Please, please. I forgave her. So just this once, please let it go. Let her go. Kayle, I am begging you, as your sister who you have been reunited with once more," Morgana's pleading was able to stop Kayle who nodded as she put a hand on her younger sister's head.

"Just this once. You may go, but if the Institution captures you, I will not defend you in any way."

Elise nodded as she quickly grabbed Zyra and made haste out of the Shadow Isles.

Alone in the dying trees with her sister, Morgana whispered, "Kayle?"

"Don't worry. I won't revert back to how I used to be."

"No, that's not it," she shook her head. Had what LeBlanc said really been true? Did Kayle actually lose her love for Morgana? How was that even possible? She understood that she may have been a liability but in all her years of living and practicing magic, she had never encountered such a spell before. She wanted to confirm it for herself. Make sure it was in fact true, and not Kayle just getting cold feet at the fact that her sister was in love with her. Before she could say anymore however, Kayle looked to her, wrapping her arms around the woman's slender waist.

"I thought I lost you. I didn't think it'd hurt so much. The day I exiled you was probably the day I was most conflicted. I had my ideals, my values to hold onto, things I was taught, ordered to do. You were against it all. You lied to me when I asked you, begged you to be truthful. But I betrayed your trust in me. Morgana, please forgive me for all that I've done to you in the past."

The younger angel nodded in her sister's armored chest, mumbling, "We'll talk. We'll talk all about it soon, but...let's head back first."

Kayle smiled, "Yeah. These trees are starting to make me uncomfortable," as they made their way to Noxus, where Morgana lived.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

She was exhausted. The day had been unnecessarily hectic. Lying down on the couch, she waited. Kayle had decided to take a shower, meanwhile Morgana had finished baking cookies. Last she knew, Kayle had never really tasted her sweets aside from the yearly birthday cakes, unless of course she secretly bought them from Sinful Succulence. Grabbing the piece of paper on the table next to her along with a pencil, she began writing names down. She had to figure out how to fill in that rose as soon as possible and get the entirety of her sister back.

The first couple she wrote down was Vi and Caitlyn. She wasn't sure how she'd have them actually start becoming a couple but she reckoned it wouldn't be that hard. The second couple she wrote down was Elise and Zyra, very much hoping that they didn't end up together after today. Following them, she gritted her teeth and wrote a potential Lux and LeBlanc. She really wished Taric was having problems with Ezreal as that wouldn't be too hard to fix up. But then again, the Deceiver had said the moment should have been significant...So maybe it did have to be something hard to fix. That also reminded her to meet up with Taric. The man still annoyed her but he was somewhat of a friend and she felt that he deserved to know what had almost happened and her role in it. Before she could scribble down more names however, she heard her sister call her. Sighing from exhaustion, she got up off the couch and made her way to her room, where Kayle was probably getting dressed.

"Kayle? Can I come in?"

"Go ahead."

Receiving approval, she turned the handle of the door and walked in.

All that she saw was her sister, covered in a towel, hair still dripping wet as she was sitting on the bed. Stretching her hand, she enticed Morgana to grab it, which the younger woman did. She was caught off guard as Kayle pulled her in, causing them both to fall on the bed, Morgana hovering over Kayle.

"Kayle?" She whispered, feeling her sister's shaky breath on her, as one hand rested on each of her cheeks.

The older sister brought their lips together for a rough kiss. Though surprised at first, Morgana soon began kissing back, laying trails of kisses on Kayle's neck, nipping and biting at her lips. She'd finally be able to have what she'd wanted for millennia after millennia. She'd be able to have her sister. But...Wasn't Kayle supposed to be incapable of loving her?

She cursed herself for thinking that, as Kayle did in fact end up pulling away, a clear look of upset covering her face. Flopping herself next to her older sister, Morgana looked at her with worry.

"Kayle? What's wrong?"

The Judicator's eyes began to water as she placed a hand on her chest, tracing the rose. "It hurts, Morgana. It hurts so much. My body aches for you, my heart yearns for you and yet there is something that's telling me this is wrong. There is something telling me I do not have the right to have feelings for you. That I do not have feelings for you. If someone came up to me now and asked me if I was in love with my sister, I'd say no. If you asked me right now if I'm in love with you, I'd say no. But my body still craves for my younger sister in ways that it shouldn't. I shouldn't be feeling these things. I just don't know what to do anymore." Kayle was significantly ashamed of herself. Her feelings were going haywire, however she had also lost her usual demeanor. She felt as though she was acting like the younger sister. She couldn't help it. Her body really did ache. She wanted Morgana, but at the same time didn't. Even she couldn't explain what was going on.

"It's okay," she heard as Morgana brought Kayle to rest on her chest putting the bed covers over them. She didn't mind that Kayle's hair was wet as her only thought was to comfort her conflicted sister.

"I know I have a job to do. And I know I messed up because of my feelings, but this is too cruel. I just don't know what I'm supposed to feel anymore," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

Leaving a peck on her older sister's head, Morgana whispered, "I really need to make that list."

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

**A/N: **That's the end of that chapter. I apologize if you expected a massive all out fight between Mordekaiser, Kayle and Soraka. I honestly don't enjoy writing fight scenes much. I do them occasionally, but if I can avoid it, I'll probably avoid it. So I'm sorry if you felt that bit to be halfassed :(

Unfortunately I don't have an ETA for chapter 16, but it will not take as long as this one did, that I can promise!

I hope you enjoyed. R&amp;R is greatly appreciated.


	16. An Early Morning At the Champion's Pub

**A/N: **Here's chapter 16. This one's format is a bit different than usual and is more heavy on a few of the other couples given it's the start of a new arc that features them more so. However, in the upcoming chapters, there will be more Kayle/Morgana as they are still the main focus of the story, so worry not on that bit. They also appear here, but mostly at the end of the chapter.

So, warning for make-out session that ends too early, angst and profanity.

Enjoy!

Note: I hate the **xoxoxoxo** but I've not figured out another way to make the line breaks work. I don't even know why they've stopped working properly for the most part. Sigh. Very upsetting.

* * *

She stirred as she felt her lover move on the bed. Opening one eye, she stretched and wrapped her arms lazily around the Queen's waist.

"Where are you going?" She mumbled, attempting to pull the woman sluggishly back into bed. "It's too early."

"I shouldn't have stayed the night, you know that. I have to go back," she whispered as she kissed the sleeping woman's forehead and attempted to unwrap her arms.

"Nothing's going to happen if you stay for a few more hours."

"I've already spent too much time here, Kata. Please let go," Ashe tugged at the assassin's arms, who strangely enough, though sleepy, was holding onto her strongly. "Katarina, let go."

"No," her voice came out rough. "Strip."

"I can't. I just told you I have to leave!"

"Well too bad, because I'm not letting you go anywhere," the noxian pouted, getting up on her knees and wrapping her arms around Ashe's neck from behind.

The Frost Archer let out a quiet sigh as she placed a hand on her lover's arm. She couldn't deny her feelings for the assassin and she really did want to stay. She wanted to spend day in and day out in this woman's arms. But she also knew that she couldn't. She had too many responsibilities.

She turned around in her lover's embrace, pushing the other woman's back to the bed. Hovering over her, she noticed the assassin's clever smirk.

"And what might you be smiling at, my little kitty cat?" She retorted, as her lips gently touched her lover's.

Obviously, it was because she thought she'd convinced Ashe to stay. But something stopped her from saying it. Looking at the archer, she felt an odd pain in her chest she'd been feeling for quite a while when thinking of the other woman. She hadn't been able to pinpoint what it was, and yet for some reason, now, as Ashe hovered on top of her, her hair falling to her sides, Katarina knew. She knew what the pain was.

She lifted her hand, gently caressing Ashe's cheek with her fingers. Her smirk turned into a smile, causing the woman on top of her to tilt her head in a bit of confusion. Before the silver haired woman could think of something to say, her lips were snatched roughly. She closed her eyes, returning the kiss. Over and over, their lips met, each time, more intense. The assassin's hands and fingers vanished beneath the silver strands of hair, begging for more contact with the archer. She nipped and bit, her tongue gliding over the other's lips, asking, begging to be let in. Her mouth opened slightly, giving the redhead what she'd wanted. Slipping her tongue in, they began fighting for control. Their tongues dancing to the rhythm of their heartbeat. Just as the Queen was about to force her lover's legs open with her knee however, she pulled back. Both women were flushed, equally gasping for air. Ashe removed Katarina's fingers, tangled in her hair. Before she could move, Katarina grabbed her and pulled her back down again, except this time, she didn't kiss. That didn't stop Ashe from letting out a small smile.

"Ashe," she whispered, tracing her cheek with the back of her fingers. "I love you."

The smile vanished. To Katarina, it looked as though it was replaced by dread. As though a dark cloud had just loomed over her lover's head. They had never said 'I love you', so maybe Ashe was caught by surprise? Then why? Why did it hurt the assassin so much?

"No," the Queen whispered, shaking her head as she got off the other woman.

"What do you mean no?"

"No, Katarina. You don't," still shaking her head, she stumbled to find her cape.

"Excuse me?" Sitting on the bed, the redhead raised an eyebrow. "I don't? Who are you to tell me how I feel?"

"I mean you can't," Ashe closed her eyes, trying not to stutter.

"I can't? I can't love you? And why is that?!" Katarina was beginning to get riled.

"Please don't love me," the Queen's eyes began to water as she tried to calm herself. This couldn't be happening. Sure she went into this knowing something like this might happen, but she'd wanted to take the chance. Wanted to hope that Katarina wouldn't fall in love with her, which was downright ridiculous. If anyone saw them, they would just claim they were having a lovers' quarrel. That's what this would be wouldn't it? At the end of the day, they were just like any other couple, except they weren't one. They couldn't be one.

"Well, a bit too late for that, Ashe."

"Katarina, I can't return your feelings," it was said as bluntly as possible. She wanted to hold her and tell her it was a lie. But she had too many responsibilities to her people, her kingdom.

"Why?" Katarina gritted her teeth. She wasn't particularly angry, but very upset. She'd said those words thinking they'd be reciprocated. Did Ashe really not return them?

"I'm Queen. And I'm married."

"Yes, and? You didn't realize those very obvious points when you decided to sleep with me?"

Ashe closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. Getting angry would lead nowhere, and who was she to get angry anyways? "Katarina, I can't love you. Loving you means choosing you over my Kingdom, my people."

"Haaaa?! How the hell are those two related?"

"I don't have an heir. You know that. I need an heir, Katarina. I need a successor. Tryndamere can give me that. He can give me a son or a daughter. He helps keep the stability of the Frejlord in check. He is my King as I am his Queen. And if he asked me to bear him a child, I would do so, because it is my duty as Queen to secure the well being of my kingdom. If I chose to be with you, that would mean choosing you over my duty, my responsibility, my people. And I cannot abandon my people," she attempted to say it all monotone, but failed miserably.

Overcome with grief and frustration, she took the closest pillow to her and threw it at Ashe, "Get out."

"Kata-" "I said, get out."

Ashe nodded, taking her things and leaving from the recently repaired window.

She slumped herself face first on the bed. She wouldn't cry. She would not cry. Ashe's explanations were halfassed and rushed, but Katarina understood the gist of it. She was a liability to Ashe's kingdom and when her feelings got the better of her, she was thrown aside. All she was, was the slutty mistress to a Queen who was bored of her marriage and wanted to find pleasure in secret trysts.

Of course, she was probably exaggerating, but that's how she felt right now. Grabbing a pillow, she rested her head on it, inhaling. "It smells like her..." She threw it to the side of the room. Grabbing another one, she rested on it once more. "It smells like her." She threw it. Taking one from her side of the bed, she smelled. "It smells like her! THEY ALL SMELL LIKE HER!" She got off her bed and stomped, very much naked, to her sister's room, hoping she'd be there. Katarina wasn't much fond of Cassiopeia, but they were still sisters, and though she knew the woman was a snake, both literally and figuratively, she knew that some part of Cassiopeia loved her. And that's the only part she cared for at the moment.

"Cassi!" Without waiting for a response, she flung the door open. What she saw should have shocked her, but she actually didn't care. Riven was in the bed, possibly naked, covered with a sheet, the snake woman next to her, both looking at her equally shocked. "Let me in," the assassin murmured as she climbed onto bed, in between the two.

"K-Katarina?" Riven mumbled.

"Shut up. I'll let you two continue in a bit," she let out quietly as she rested her head in her sister's chest.

"Sweet Katarina, whatever is the matter?" The younger sister hissed as her tail wrapped around her sister.

"Are you in love?" Katarina mumbled from her chest, as both Riven and Cassiopeia looked at each other only to look away immediately, blushing.

"Guess that answers my question," she let the familial smell fill her, removing any trace of the Archer's. "So, how long have you two been together?"

"Uh..."

"Um..."

She supposed she'd asked something she shouldn't have. "Well, whatever. Cassi, how do you have sex?"

"Pardon?"

Looking down beneath the covers, she tried to look over Cassiopeia's tail. "Katarina!" Before she could, her head was lifted up. "How uncalled for! Do I spread your legs to see what's in them?"

Shaking her head, Katarina groaned, "I need a drink," as she patted the Snake's tail.

"Isn't it a bit too early my dear?"

"No. It's fine. Thanks for not smelling like her you two," she waved. This is why people shouldn't fall in love, she thought to herself. It's just too complicated. She'd go get some clothes and head to the Champions Pub. If Corki didn't feel like serving her, then tough luck. She'd force him.

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

"Miss Fortune?" She tilted her head as she sat on the stool next to the woman who had already drank quite a bit. "What are you doing here, getting drunk so early?" She took one of the empty glasses, moving it back and forth. "I see you're out of the hospital, but should you be drinking?"

"When did you start caring about other people?" She looked to the assassin. "Stop pretending you're not here for yourself."

"Oh come on, Sarah. Stop being a bitch and start talking," she glared at her younger friend, making a sign to Corki for drinks.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Kat?"

"Please. You think I'd be spending my early mornings at this hellhole if I did?"

When both had their drinks, they cheered. "Fair point," the Bilgewater resident nodded. "Want to hear a story of how twisted lady fate is?"

"As if I don't already know," she motioned the other woman to tell her story.

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

_She'd gone to Bilgewater after her incident with Ahri in the hospital. She needed to talk to Nami. Who knew how long she was under the charm, how long she'd been blinded. Given what she'd seen on the monitor about the recent events in the League, she reckoned Nami might be a bit upset. She smiled. That meant she knew exactly where the little mermaid might be. And how right she was._

_Passing by the port and arriving at the beach, Nami was sitting at her usual spot on one of the giant rocks resting on the sand. She didn't want to stress her body too much as she hadn't exactly gotten full approval for release, but nonetheless, she hopped from rock to rock, making her way to the mermaid._

_"Talking to the ocean again?" She let out as she arrived next to the mermaid who looked up at her._

_It took a moment, but when she realized who it was, Nami quickly got up, trying to control the tears in her eyes. "Sarah!" She wrapped her small hands around the other woman, the latter doing the same. "You're safe. Oh Neptune, you're safe. I was so worried. They said you lost your memories! They said you almost died."_

_"Hey, hey, Nami. It's okay," Miss Fortune whispered, wiping the Tidecaller's tears from her cheeks. "It all worked out, I'm safe now," she smiled, wanting to make the mermaid feel better._

_Nami nodded, holding tighter. She'd been so worried about Sarah, but never had the chance to visit her. She had so much to tell her._

_"My little mermaid, there is something I want to tell you," she let go of Nami to look right at her._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. It's the opposite. Everything's great. Nami, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a while, but the right time never seemed to come," she fiddled with her fingers like a child, before looking back at the Tidecaller. "Nami, I...I'm in l-" Her heart skipped a beat as she took a step back, causing her to trip and fall on some rocks._

_"Sarah?!" Nami rushed to her, holding her head up, trying to find any injuries that might need healing. "Sarah, are you okay?"_

_"Y-Yeah, sorry about that," she used Nami as a crutch to get up._

_'What the hell was that?! Why the fuck did Nami's face turn into Ahri's?'_

_"Hey, you guys! Are you alright? That looked like it might've hurt," a young man's voice let out from the water._

_"Fizz!" Looking at the girl's smile when she saw the young fish boy, she knew the mermaid was in love._

_"Sarah...I, please don't judge okay?" The girl began to fumble around as Fizz went to stand next to her._

_"Nami, what on earth would I judge you for?"_

_"I'm dating Fizz," she smiled brightly. "He asked me out last week. And well...we hit it off."_

_Why? Why was it that she couldn't feel any pain? Any anger? Frustration? She'd had feelings for Nami for as long as she could remember, until Ahri came in and messed everything up with her charms. So why? Why did she feel indifferent? She didn't even feel empty! That stupid fox had messed her up so much that she thought she was in love with her even without a charm. That's what it was, damn it! There is no way in hell her feelings for Nami would've just vanished like that. Did she really have feelings for Nami though? Now she was questioning herself! This was all that stupid girl's fault._

_"Congrats you two. Fizz, take care of her won't you?"_

_He closed his eyes and put out a large grin, "You know it, Miss Fortune! You can count on me!"_

_"Wait, Sarah, weren't you going to tell me something?"_

_She let out a smile as she shook her head, "It's not important anymore." Turning around before Nami could say anything, and she hopped off the rocks, rubbing her head, "I need a fucking drink."_

_**xoxoxoxo**_

* * *

"So you were in love with Nami, but Ahri charmed you to fall for her and now that you're no longer charmed, you don't have feelings for Nami and when you were going to confess to her, you saw Ahri's face instead. Is that the gist of it?"

"Pretty much," she sipped her drink without paying attention to the voice addressing her.

"That's pretty sad."

"And what are you doing here, pray tell, Zyra?" Katarina looked to her, twirling around the straw in her drink.

"I needed a drink," she sat on the stool next to Katarina. "Being almost eaten by the pet of the woman you like isn't fun."

Katarina spurt out some of her drink, coughing as a result. "Wait, what?"

"Corki, could I please get something over here? A bit on the strong side," the plant mage called out, having Corki walk up and prepare a drink. "What's going on ladies? I serve breakfast at this hour, not hard liquor. If the Judicator finds out, I'll be in a pickle."

"Don't worry, she'd probably join us after what she's been through," Katarina and Zyra said in unison, hitting their glasses together.

"So, what's your story, Zyra?" Miss Fortune prodded. She wasn't drunk, but she certainly was getting close to it.

"It's short."

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

_They were planning on going to Ionia for a brief visit, but Elise wanted to go through the Twisted Treeline instead of teleporting with a scroll Zyra had on her. The plant mage didn't understand why, but agreed to it as she'd have more time to spend with Elise as a result._

_What Zyra didn't expect however was that Elise brought her straight to Vilemaw. The wretched being made a disgusted sound that caused Elise to groan in frustration. Zyra was a bit taken aback by their interaction as Vilemaw was somewhat of a creature immeasurable in strength, much more powerful than all, if not most champions in the league. The only reason they were able to defeat him was because of the barriers lowering everyone's abilities. How Elise could just interact with this creature so casually was beyond her. All she could do was watch them in awe, trying to figure out what was going on._

_"Vilemaw, honestly. You're being too picky!"_

_The beast spit a yellow like substance in front of her feet, causing small holes in the ground. It was acid._

_Zyra started taking a few steps back, beginning to understand what was going on._

_"Are you trying to make him eat me?!"_

_"What? Zyra, sweetheart! Of course not!" Elise shook her head vehemently causing Vilemaw to let out a beastly snicker._

_"Oh fine!"_

_"What?!"_

_"I was hungry! I'm sorry. My lust for power just got the better of me and I haven't brought sacrifices in a while! I need food!"_

_"You were going to have me be eaten so you could get a little power boost?! What the hell is wrong with you?!_

_"Zyra, please. Calm yourself," Elise walked to her, trying to take her hands._

_"Don't you touch me!" She swatted them away._

_"Zyra, my dear, you're being unreasonable. He doesn't even want to eat you!"_

_"Yeah, because I'm more plant than meat!"_

_"Don't look down on yourself like that, sweetheart."_

_"...What?"_

_"I'm just saying you-"_

_"No. Don't just say anything. Did you just try to get your god to eat me? Yes or no?"_

_"Zyra, nothing is that simple."_

_"Yes or no."_

_Elise sighed. Didn't Zyra eat a human girl and use her body to extend her life? Why was she being picky all of a sudden? Honestly, that was hypocrisy! It's not like she really wanted to eat Zyra anyways. She was just hungry and given Mordekaiser's plan failed, she couldn't really bring any champion here. She had an opportunity, she took it. Of course she knew full well that when her hunger was sated, she'd regret using Zyra with all her might._

_"Yes."_

_"Never come near me again," the plant mage roared as she began stomping away._

_"Oh come on, Zyra! I was just in hunger mode! I'm back now! Zyra please come back, let's talk about this. I don't want to have you eaten anymore!"_

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

"She tried to have you eaten?! Hahaha! Oh god. I can't stop laughing," Katarina held to her stomach.

"How is this funny?!"

"You know, the eating you bit aside, which is very disturbing as is, how would you and Elise have sex?" Miss Fortune attempted to inquired.

"Oooooh, good question," Katarina hiccupped.

"How is any of this relevant to what I just told you? I was almost eaten, if you already forgot!"

"Yeah, yeah. But see, there's eaten, and then there's eaten. What if she wanted Vilemaw to eat you, but not in the way you're thinking?" Miss Fortune winked, but ended up laughing nonetheless, unable to hold her composure after the amount of alcohol ingested.

"That is vile, and vulgar and you should be ashamed for thinking such a thing!" Zyra stood up to leave in embarrassment, only to sit back down. She was tipsy and she knew she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"I forgot how much of a prude this woman is," Miss Fortune poured another glass of Noxian vodka. They'd decided to buy the bottle given they were going to drink quite a bit they reckoned.

Grabbing her glass, Zyra prepared to throw it at the woman's head but stopped when Katarina called out to someone.

"Hey Vi, you want to join us? Seems like you need to talk."

Without answering, Vi, who had recently walked in, took her drink and moved to the stool next to Katarina's. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Would it be generically cliche'd if I said we're drinking our romance sorrows away?" The assassin replied.

"Elise tried to make Vilemaw eat Zyra," Miss Fortune let out, causing Vi's eyes to bulge out.

"I'm not going to ask for details, if you don't mind. Sometimes I forgot how strange some of the champions are," she took a sip. "Gah, I think it's a bit too early for drinking."

"Nonsense. Now tell us why you're here."

"Wait, Kata," the Bounty Hunter looked around. "Maybe we should move to a booth. Who knows who else has romance problems and thinks we're therapy central."

"Alright, alright. Vi, start your story, we're moving."

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

_Having just taken LeBlanc to the Institution, she made her way back to the Piltover station. On her way, she couldn't help but think of Lux and LeBlanc. How those two had fallen in love was completely beyond her comprehension. Garen hated LeBlanc, so suffice to say he had no idea they were together, meanwhile Lux hated Noxus didn't she? And from what Vi could remember, LeBlanc hated every Demacian in existence, or so she had said repeatedly in the past. So how on earth had these two fallen in love?_

_Then again, given her closest friend was in love with her own sister, Vi figured that contemplating on how love worked was a waste of time. Once she'd made her way to the station, she noticed Nidalee was still in a cell._

_"Yo, what's going on? Why are you still here?" She let out as she walked towards the caged woman. "Where's Cait?"_

_"She left a while ago," the huntress murmured._

_"Don't tell me she forgot to let you out. God, that woman," Vi shook her head, wondering how Caitlyn could have forgotten. Poor Nidalee, she thought. Grabbing the keys from the desk drawer, she unlocked Nidalee's cell._

_"Are you sure about this?" Nidalee asked weary. After what had just happened, she doubted she could just be let out so easily._

_"Yeah, go ahead. I don't see why you're still here. Mordekaiser was dealt with, and weren't you set up? Get outta' here already," she waved to the door._

_"Set up...yeah. Thanks, Vi," she quickly shifted into cougar mode and made her way out of the station as quickly as possible._

_"Now then...Where's Cait?" She decided to go to the Sherriff's office. Likelihood was that she may have been there. She knocked, but received no response. "Cait? You in there?" She turned the doorknob and opened the door. Caitlyn had no right to be angry! She called out and even knocked! Looking at the Sherriff in the chair though, she knew Cait was in no position to be angry. Walking up to the napping sniper, she cleared some of the hair covering the older woman's face, resting her hand on the sleeping woman's cheek._

_"It's time to wake up, cupcake," she whispered._

_Stirring and mumbling, Caitlyn slowly opened her eyes, "Hey."_

_"Hi," Vi smiled, "You look tired."_

_"Heh, the day got the better of me," she placed her hand on Vi's as she used the other to rub her eyes. Looking up at Vi, she subconsciously licked her lips. That made Vi's need to kiss her intensify tenfold._

_"Caitlyn..."_

_The Sherriff let out a yawn, "Mmm, I really want to go home. Today's been too intense."_

_"Then, let's go."_

_'Let's'...As though together. Caitlyn wondered if Vi meant the wording or if it was an accident. Meanwhile, Vi, a bit embarrassed at the fact that she'd said that, had no regrets. She really did want to go home with Caitlyn, possibly take a shower and cuddle in bed._

_"I can't. Nidalee's still here," the Sherriff said as she removed Vi's hand from her cheek to get up._

_"Oh, no problem then. I already let her out before coming here," Vi smiled, thinking she'd done a good job._

_This caused Caitlyn's eyes to open wide, now fully awake. "You what?!" Pushing Vi away, she stood up, clearly angry. "Why the hell would you do that?!"_

_"Cait, woah, calm down yeah?"_

_"Calm down? Calm down?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT WOMAN DID?! She left Miss Fortune to die AND poisoned the Judicator all because she believed in the stupidities Mordekaiser said about her girlfriend dying!"_

_Steeling herself, and trying her best to control her growing anger, Vi let out, "If Mordekaiser came to me and told me that you were dying, that the only way to save you was to kill a hundred people, then I'd do it. I'd kill one hundred peo-"_

_"Then you are not fit for this job. If a sacrifice must be made, then it must be the few for the many. Vi, bring Nidalee back here, or never come back," Caitlyn ordered._

_Vi decided to not say anything, instead, she stomped out of the office. On her way out, all she heard was the sound of shattering glass coming from the office. She didn't know what Caitlyn had just done, and at that moment she didn't care. She was too pissed off. How the hell was she supposed to know not to let Nidalee out?!_

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

"Well that was stupid of you," Miss Fortune slurred her words. Katarina nodded in agreement.

"I wonder, Vi. Do you ever use your brain? Do you even have one? Or is it really all just brawn?" Zyra interjected, swallowing some alcohol.

"I wonder, Zyra. Aren't you possibly dehydrating? I don't think alcohol is good for plants," Vi smirked, making Katarina snicker.

"Corki, a few glasses of water please," Miss Fortune requested, having them delivered promptly. Zyra took two, placing one hand in each.

Katarina, Miss Fortune and Vi looked to each other all asking the same question, "Zyra, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Hey, out of curiosity, do you undergo photosynthesis?" The officer wondered out loud, causing the other two women to laugh even louder.

"I am too drunk at this point to bother on your insults, however, I swear that when I am sober, I will kill all three of you," Zyra nodded, hands still in glasses of water. "And I am hydrating myself! I am merely giving in to the stereotype that I'm a plant, because you league champions are supposedly too stupid to notice I am as humanoid as all three of you."

Before Vi could say something, she noticed someone walking in. "What the hell? I spent hours looking for her. How the hell does she end up here now? Yo, Nidalee, get your ass over here!"

The cougar did as she was told, grabbing food from Corki and sitting next to Vi in their circular booth, not noticing the person in front of her. "You know, I apparently have to bring you back to Piltover. Cait said somethin' or another 'bout stabbing Miss Fortune and poisoning Kayle. The hell did you do, girl?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she took Vi's glass, emptying what remained in one gulp. Looking up at the woman sitting in front of her, her eyes automatically diverted elsewhere.

"Woah, wait. Nidalee's the reason you ended up in the hospital, Sarah?"

Miss Fortune ignored Katarina's question, keeping her eyes on the cougar. "Nidalee," she whispered. "I should thank you."

This caused Nidalee's ears to perk up and look at the Bounty Hunter in shock, "What? Thank me? I almost killed you! What the hell would you have to thank me for?!"

"Well sure, almost dying was unpleasant. I don't even know why you did what you did. Not to mention I should be blaming Kayle for all of this or whoever, because I really doubt getting that vial was actually a request from her. But, I was charmed," she looked to Nidalee and noticed how the shocked eyes had reverted to neutral. This caused her to smile.

"You knew. You knew Ahri had charmed me, didn't you?"

Swallowing, Nidalee nodded. "Well, anyways. My near-death experience removed the charm's effects. So thanks for making me...well, me again."

"Minus the fact that she saw Ahri's face instead of Nami's, all is well!" This caused Katarina to hit Zyra on the head.

"So, what are you doing here, Nid?" Vi looked to her.

"I was trying to find Soraka...I think she's hiding from me."

"Why would Soraka-"

"Miss Fortune?!" Pantheon's voice let out as he walked to the women's table. "Are you feeling better? Should you really be drinking? Do you want me to bake something for you?!"

Miss Fortune smiled at Pantheon's worry and care, "I'm fine, thank you. Do you want to join us? We're talking about ruined love lives and photosynthesis."

"So Zyra does photosynthesize then? Diana owes me some money!"

"Excuse me! I am not something you can make bets on!" This caused everyone at the table to laugh, except Nidalee.

The cougar still hadn't forgiven Kayle for leaving her for dead. The Judicator had been incredibly frightening, and she knew she stood no chance against her head on. But that didn't mean she couldn't find another way to get revenge, did it? Her relationship was a mess at the moment. She needed to talk to Soraka, and explain her reasoning properly, without having a third party like Caitlyn present. She loved Soraka so much that her bones ached when she wasn't around the Starchild. The fact that Soraka was probably hiding from her hurt her even more but she knew she deserved it. In the mean time though, she'd get her just desserts for what Kayle had done.

"Pantheon, do you still have feelings for Morgana?" She asked him, the others looking at the two of them with brimming, drunk, curiosity.

"Of course. These feelings are not something that can disappear overnight. But unfortunately, she is too enamoured by her sister. So much so that I don't think she'll ever look my way," he nodded sadly.

"But, you do realize that Kayle can't give her everything she wants right?" She took one of his hands. Pantheon still didn't trust Nidalee after their little talk in the Jungle, so he had a feeling she was up to something, as such, stayed wary.

"What do you mean?"

"No, she's right," Zyra continued. "At the end of the day, Kayle is still a woman. What if Morgana wanted children? A family? I don't know of any magic that could let the two have kids together. And say it was possible for two women to have children together who shared both their biological traits...The two are siblings. The likelihood is the kids wouldn't be all that normal to begin with right?"

"Wait, wait," Miss Fortune joined the conversation, "We're assuming that one, Morgana wants kids, and two, both species can mate."

"She has a point. Can angels and humans have kids? Would the child be a weird hybrid?" Katarina wondered, grabbing a glass of water to drink. She hadn't eaten anything and didn't really want to be throwing up alcohol. It was time to sober up a bit.

"Our bodies are nearly identical. And it's happened before. I've read up on research papers and news articles about this, though I've not experienced it firsthand. From what I remember, the child ends up being human with no wings," the very familiar and frightening voice let out from behind their booth, as she walked to stand next to them. She was in casual clothes. A simple pair of jeans and a white top, with some black shoes.

"Judicator," Katarina nodded, beads of sweat starting to pop all over her face.

"Calm yourself, assassin. I am not here to entertain your gossip."

"You know, I don't think Morgana would care about the child being angel or human. Last I heard, she wasn't too fond of a lot of her winged people," Vi looked to Kayle. "I think it's your turn to tell us a little story, don't you think? Maybe why Morgana is the reason the Judicator exists?" She was being cheeky and she was going to prod until she got her answer. Morgana had been very upset when talking about the past with Vi, and though she hadn't mentioned much, she believed that Morgana may not have been the direct cause. She had to know. As her friend, Vi had to know what haunted Morgana's past.

"That's not any of your business," Kayle let out as she turned to leave. She'd only come in to find Nidalee as Caitlyn had requested her help. Vi's question had caught her off guard and very quickly ruined her mood, so she decided to take Nidalee into custody another time.

"Why not talk about the Rebellion then?" The unnerving cougar let out, causing Kayle to clench her fists. "Last I heard of it, I was being told that you killed men, women and children alike in cold blood. Tell us Kayle, how true is that?"

"My past, present and future are none of your business."

"Honestly, how Morgana could have fallen for a monster is beyond me," she continued. "Oh, but then again, I guess she's as much of a monster as you ar-"

In one swift motion, Nidalee's throat was grabbed, and she was lifted, her feet no longer touching the ground. This all too familiar scene was too irksome for the huntress. "You can insult me as much as you want. But there is no way in hell I'm letting you say such things about my little sister. You're lucky Soraka got to you the first time. But from what I can see around us, the only ones who can heal anyone in here right now are you and I. And believe me when I tell you that after I'm done with you, you won't be able to heal yourself."

"Kayle, come on. Calm down and put her on the ground!" Vi let out trying to control the situation. The strangling drunks in the pub made their way out quickly while other champions looked at the ruckus.

"Heh, you really are a monster," Nidalee let out as the hand on her throat tightened.

"Nidalee, shut the fuck up! Your baiting isn't helping!" The Officer yelled. Kayle had been riled up a bit too easily. It was as though she wanted a reason, any reason, as small as it may have been, to attack someone. But why?

"Baiting? I'm saying...the...truth, gah," her nails started leaving blood marks on the Judicator's fingers.

"Yes, you are," Kayle's fingers began digging into her throat just as the door to the pub swung open.

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

"Morganaaaaaaa!" Ezreal yelled as he knocked himself into her, throwing them to the wall.

"What the hell, Ez?! That freaking hurt. I just got better you know!"

"Crap, sorry. Anyways, I just went to the pub and a ton of champions were there! Vi just got there too, so I think that's the best place to go," he rubbed her stomach as an apology.

"Fantastic," she went over to Taric. "Is it done?"

"Is it done? Is it done?! Of course it's done! LOOK AT THIS MASTERPIECE!" He grabbed the sign they had been working on and nodded in approval. "THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! Even more so than gems! I must say Morgana. We have outdone ourselves!"

It was a relatively large sign with the writing "MORGANA'S COUPLES THERAPY GRAND OPENING!" embroidered on it.

"Morg, do you think this is going to work? I think I saw Miss Fortune and Katarina in there too. You think they can be your first customers?"

"You reckon?" The Fallen Angel raised an eyebrow. "Well, Miss Fortune was dating Ahri because she was charmed...Hm..We'll consider her. What about Katarina though? Who is she with?"

"Isn't she dating Garen?" Taric interjected.

"Ew. I doubt it," she shook her head. No way was Katarina dating Garen of all people. If she was dating a man to begin with, the likelihood may have been Talon.

"Doesn't matter, we'll go and find out!"

"Ez, you're a bit too excited about it...You're acting like a child," the only woman in the room scolded him.

"Oh come on, we've never done something like this before. Bringing couples together, dealing with their problems. Doesn't it sound like fun? We should make a list of people and tell them they'll get discounts if they show up!"

The young explorer yanked the sign from Taric's hands and swiftly made his way out of the house.

"Isn't he a bit too happy?"

Taric shrugged, "That's how he is."

"Alright, let's go see what's going on at the pub," Morgana began walking out, only to be called.

"Morgana, wait."

She turned around to look at him.

"Thank you...for coming to me."

"Please, you're the only one with artistic skills worth noting," the purple haired mage winked at him. She knew what he was talking about. She'd gone to him to retell the most recent events in her life, with Kayle and Mordekaiser. It was obvious he'd wanted to punch her. And she was grateful for it. No matter how much he pissed her off, a part of her knew that she considered him a friend deep down. She also knew that if he was aware of what was happening beforehand, he'd have come to try and save her.

Turning around once more, she made her way out with Taric behind her.

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

"Are you ready, Morg?" The young blond man asked.

Morgana nodded with a smile, "Let's do this!"

Behind them, Taric was smiling. Morgana seemed so...carefree at the moment, even after all she'd been through with her sister. It must have been Kayle's change in demeanour. The fact that she had her sister back must have dumbed down all the pain she had been feeling, both physically and emotionally. Taric just wished to always see her this way.

"One, two," Morgana swung the door to the pub open, holding onto the sign, "Ladies, Gentlemen, and other beings! Morgana's Couple Therapy is finally op...en." Her huge smile quickly turned into a confused frown as she saw the scene in front of her. Kayle's hand was on Nidalee's neck, the cougar wailing and thrashing to be freed, while Vi attempted to calm the Judicator.

"...Kayle?" The sign fell to the floor as the Judicator turned to look at her sister. The way Kayle was holding Nidalee was all too reminiscent of the past. Morgana's eyes widened, tears threatening to fall from them.

"Morgana, I can explain," Kayle immediately let go of the cougar who started gasping for air.

"Explain what?" She shrugged, "That I lost my sister the day she joined the army? Why would you have to explain that? I lived through it, remember?"

"She insulted you!"

"How could she have insulted me? What did she say?"

"She called you a monster..."

"Yes, and?" Morgana folded her arms. "How is that insulting?"

"Morgana, my sweet. You are not a monster," Kayle looked at her, starting to regret her actions. She had still been a bit emotionally on edge so Nidalee's words had gotten to her, especially since she tried to be the sister she was before she joined the army, before she was manipulated. But it was hard. Going back to square one was so immeasurably hard, she didn't know if she could pull it off. She was just so frustrated, and it wasn't even because of the ridiculous spell cast on her.

"Ha...Hahaha," Morgana began laughing, needing to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I'm not a monster? I'm sorry, Kayle. But if I'm not a monster, that means you aren't one either." Her tears turned bitter as she remembered the innocent people her sister had killed without any mercy. "And last I checked, you were a monster long before I was," she whispered with a sad smile.

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

The stars had suddenly vanished in the night sky. He did not know why. The crows fled from the rotting trees of the Shadow Isles as the ghastly howl of a dying wolf was heard. Tracing where the flock had escaped from, Hecarim's eyes widened at the ominous image before him, unsure of what words to use.

"What have you done?" His voice wavered. He couldn't believe it. The Shadow of War's voice wavered at the sight before him. It wasn't that he was scared. No. He was just so...shocked.

"Violence cannot go unanswered, young Hecarim," the being took two steps out of the cave. The blood splattered all over...it. 'It' was the right word in this instance wasn't it? Did that blood belong to it, or its prey? He reckoned it was both. The being in front of him looked exhausted but with a strange kind of rejuvenation. "There was too much hatred in his heart."

It wasn't the same voice. A part of it had remained the same, but there was this echo...Spectral, demonic, haunting...Something akin to death itself. He buckled, identifying the being as obvious danger.

"Tell me, young Hecarim. Do you wish to drink my blood?"

He slowly shook his head, not even in the mood to feel insulted by 'young Hecarim'.

"Then you pose no threat to me at the moment." The being walked by him, turning around to say one last thing before disappearing, "Do be careful where you visit at night."

He swallowed, unsure of what to do next. He didn't much care for developments like these...but with the body of a dead champion, he figured things wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Time to find the Judicator," he sighed.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will start with a Kayle/Morgana flashback which will probably be the last one covering their past. This slow burn to KaylexMorg fluff is starting to become too painful for me...But it's on its way, and hopefully if I'm able to do more frequent updates, it won't take as long.

Until next time!


	17. What's Past is Past

**A/N: **This chapter's a bit flashback heavy, but it's the last KaylexMorg flashback.

Enjoy!

* * *

_It had been a week. A whole, incredibly long and arduous week since she'd last seen her sister. She wanted to ask around. She was so tempted to go out and find clues. Anything that would lead her to her sister. She knew Kayle was still alive, because if she had been executed for the murder of that god-forsaken better-off-dead elder, then the entire country would know about it and whispers would be heard. However, Morgana had heard nothing. Which meant that Kayle was still alive. At least, that's what she'd led herself to believe, disregarding the possibility that her sister may have been in fact executed._

_She couldn't accept it. Never in her life would she be able to accept that her sister could have been injured, let alone killed. Worst of all, just the thought that her sister's current situation was her fault pained her to unbearable lengths. Which is why she attempted to forget all about it by baking. And by baking...well...It was attempted baking. Kayle was the better baker and she had been teaching Morgana. The younger angel was steadily learning, but she still had quite a ways to go to get to her sister's level. Unfortunately, this caused her to burn quite a few batches in the past, but she persevered. Having placed her next batch of raw cookies into the oven, she decided to take a nap, putting a timer on just in case. She couldn't afford another burnt batch! Kayle would be utterly disappointed when she returned. Wiping her hands on her apron, she removed it and went to lie down on the couch. Closing her eyes, she thought back on what had happened the week prior. She was still scared, she couldn't deny it. Kayle had comforted her after they'd ran away from the Elder, but the damage had been done. Morgana had barely been able to sleep for the past week. The only reason she'd been able to on the day-of was because Kayle had been next to her, holding her, protecting her._

_Sighing, she willed herself to get a bit of rest. Even a few minutes would be fine._

_Some time passed when she began to stir awake, letting out a grunt here and there. Feeling a strange pressure on her forehead, she yawned and slowly opened her eyes._

_"K-Kayle?" Her eyes widened, as the blonde angel sat on the coffee table, looking at her with a big smile._

_"Good afternoon, sleepy head," she pat the younger angel's head._

_Not being able to process anything at the sheer thought that her sister was back, Morgana stood up quickly, "The cookies! I, I have to check on them-"_

_Before she could walk to the kitchen however, her arm was grabbed. Kayle attempted to turn her around but Morgana stood her ground. Internally sighing, she let out, "I already took them out. You've improved quite a bit, I'm impressed." Receiving no reply, she loosened her grip on her sister's arm, noticing silent hiccups on her sister's back. "Morgana," she whispered, moving closer, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist from behind. The younger angel let out a shaky breath as she slowly brought her hands to rest on her sister's arms. She had to feel it. Had to feel that it was in fact Kayle. She let out a silent smile as her sister's warmth began to comfort her. Her arms pulling her closer, the heat of her body going through her own...Her chest touching her bac-_

_She pulled away. It was a defense mechanism. She couldn't afford to think these things about her older sister, no matter how much she wanted it. She had to let out some steam, so that's what she did. Turning around, her hands balled into fists at her sides as she took in a deep breath, ready to yell at her sister. Yell at her for abandoning her, for being late to save her, for coming back acting as though nothing had changed. But she didn't have the time to, as Kayle brought her to rest on her chest, one hand on her head, the other on her back._

_"I know," the older sister whispered. "I know I messed up. I know I left you alone, and I know you don't want to forgive me so easily." She kissed the younger girl's forehead. "But I'm here now. And I promise you, I will never leave your side ever again."_

_Clinging onto her sister, Morgana let her tears run free. It had only been a week, but her sister was finally back, and that's all that mattered. "Do you want to take a bath?" Kayle whispered in her ear, leaving a small kiss. Morgana nodded in her chest._

_Kayle got in the bath first, having poured the right amount of bubbles. Spreading her legs a bit, she invited Morgana to sit between them, both of their wings neatly folded. When Morgana sat in the tub, Kayle quickly wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling them closer to each other. She'd missed Morgana's warmth and scent so much._

_"I'm going to tell you something...But you might get mad," the older sister said as she rested her on the other angel's shoulder._

_Morgana wasn't too sure what was going on with all the physical contact. It hadn't been new, as they were used to touching each other like that and taking baths together, but it seemed as though it had gotten more intense than she'd expected. "I'm already mad at you, so I doubt it'll make things worse."_

_"I've joined the army," Kayle's grip on her sister tightened as she felt her go still._

_"What?"_

_"I've joined the army."_

_"Why?"_

_"I didn't have much of a choice. It was either joining or being killed," she felt Morgana removing her arms from her waist. "Morgana..." Thinking the younger girl was going to get up and leave, she was shocked when the girl in fact turned around, wrapping her arms around her sister's neck._

_Kayle's eyes began to tear up, "I'm sorry, Morgana." Her younger sister wrapped her wet wings around her, as Kayle continued to apologize. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. I'm so sorry I failed you." Before she could continue however, Morgana's lips touched her forehead, causing the crying angel to look at her, eyes a bit wide._

_"I love you, Kayle. And I'll love you, no matter how many times you may or may not fail."_

_Kayle wrapped her arms around Morgana's waist once again, resting her head in her chest, as she nodded. "I love you too."_

_Years, decades, centuries went by. Bit by bit, the army became corrupt. They had their own sense of justice, safety, security. One that denied all forms of freedom. They wanted a strict, totalitarian ruling. No rape, no murder, no theft. That was all fine and honorable. However, they did not support those who spoke against them either. A simple lie could have led to an angel losing his wings or his life. A simple 'You are oppressing us' could have led to an entire family being incarcerated. Needless to say, many people were against the army's way of treating the citizens. Rebellions started up to overthrow the Knight-Commander and the Elders. At this point, Kayle's bravery and strength had her promoted to Judicator. The Knight-Commander's expectations had been surpassed exponentially . She was strong and ruthless, just what he'd wanted. The one thing that was bothering him however was her loyalty to her sister who he knew was dabbling in forbidden arts. He never liked Morgana. She was always awkward and distrusting of him. So when he heard that she had been spotted helping rebels, he wanted to show Kayle that Morgana was not in fact innocent, so he sent her to the rebel camp._

_It took Kayle all of twenty minutes to secure the camp, capturing every one of the rebels. As usual, it included men, women and children of all ages. Some without wings, some with wings, but neither was much of a problem. What surprised her however was that the Knight-Commander had been correct. Morgana was in the bunch._

_"What are you doing here?" She glared at her sister._

_"I wanted to help these people. They're poor and starving," she pleaded with her sister. Morgana knew Kayle had changed over the years. It had been so long since the last time her older sister had held her and spent time with her outside of reprimanding her for some of her actions. She knew that Kayle had been granted the title of Judicator and when that had happened, she was very proud. But over the years, the decades, something in Kayle had changed. She had become colder, rougher. That caring side of her sister's had vanished for the most part. Morgana didn't understand why, and every time she tried to find a way to bring that side of Kayle out again, it ended in failure. Maybe today she'd finally figure something out._

_"They are rebels!" Kayle roared. "They stand against everything we believe in! They support violence, disorder. Morgana, do you truly wish to walk around a city filled to the brim with filth like this?"_

_"Kayle, what are you talking about? They don't support vio-" "Enough! I will not have you interacting with filth. Execute them," she ordered, grabbing Morgana by her arm roughly._

_"Execute? Kayle? What are you doing?"_

_"Morgana," the Judicator lowered her voice to speak evenly with her sister. "These people are monsters. They are against justice. They kill soldiers and supporters every day with no care in the world. They all have to be purged."_

_Morgana couldn't believe it. Her sweet sister was a...murderer. Since when? How long had it been since Kayle became like this? She watched in horror as men and women were being slaughtered in front of her. Quickly glancing through the remaining rebels, her eyes darted to the young boy she'd interacted with for a small bit. He had just started to learn how to fly and made her proud by flapping his wings a bit. Was he going to be killed too? She looked to him, tears in his eyes, clinging onto his mother._

_Morgana attempted to get free from her sister's grasp and run to the boy, only for Kayle to hold onto her tighter and raise an eyebrow, looking at the direction her sister was. "You know he's a rebel right?"_

_"What?!" The younger sister exclaimed. "What the hell are you talking about? He's a child!"_

_"And what do you think will happen in a few years from now when he can fly properly? He's going to join their ranks and be our enemy," she motioned for him to be the next one executed._

_"No! Kayle, Kayle please! Be reasonable!" Morgana pleaded, clutching onto her sister's rough armor._

_"Reasonable? I could have you executed just for being with these people. Choosing not to execute you is me being reasonable."_

_Morgana's hands dropped to her sides. She couldn't believe it. Was this woman really her sister? Her eyes widened and teared up as she saw Kayle walk up to the boy, grab him by his throat and lift him up. The moment Morgana saw her sister reach for her sword, she turned around, not willing to see the lifeless body of the young boy fall to the ground. It was all surreal. The screaming, the begging, the crying. This was the war her sister was leading. A bloodbath. The killing of innocent people who stood against the tyranny of the army, the tyranny of the Judicator. Morgana couldn't agree with this._

_"Every single person against the will of the Knight-Commander is not suited to be a part of our utopia. Morgana, you should know this."_

_The younger angel shook her head. She'd never agree with Kayle. Steeling her will to cry and vomit at the scene, she quickly grabbed the body of the boy and began walking backwards, her eyes on Kayle's at all times._

_"What do you think you're doing? Don't be ridiculous, little sister."_

_Morgana shook her head with a bitter smile, "You're not Kayle. Who knows how long it's been since I lost my sister." She kicked her feet and flew away with the body, Kayle yelling after her to stop._

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

_"Honestly, Kayle," he said as he traced her cheek. "I warned you about your sister. She can't be trusted. Who knows what kind of dark magic she's dealing with at the moment."_

_"She would never dabble in the dark arts," Kayle stood her ground, moving her head to the side, not wanting to be touched by this man._

_"Then why did she take the boy's body? Surely you can't believe her to be all that innocent. Kayle, I know you love your sister, but she is a traitor. A liar. A professional manipulator who is using your trust in her to go behind your back and do god knows what. Who knows how many people she's sacrificed to advance in her dark magi-"_

_A tumble was heard. "Enough. All you have done ever since I became Judicator was attempt to convince me that my sister is a traitor. I let you have my body in exchange for not having captured her. I let you slander her name in front of me numerous times. But enough is enough. I may not have been standing here right now if it weren't for you offering me the chance to join the army, and to that, I am grateful. However," she sheathed her sword, "I will not stand here and continue hearing this gibberish. My sister is not a practitioner of the dark arts and never will be."_

_She moved to sit on one of the couches in the large office-like room, grabbing a random bottle of liquor. Popping it open, she took a big gulp and sighed. "I know I've changed. I know full well I'm not the person I used to be. Do you want to know something, Knight-Commander?" She took another gulp. No replies were given. "Oh right, you can't talk. Well, I'm in love with my sister. I've been in love with her for centuries, millennia now. I wonder if you knew that. Have you seen her wings? So glorious. Her chest? Just the right size. Her face? Her hair? Her body? She's absolutely perfect, and I'm in love with her. Of course, I can't tell her. Plus she hates me now for having killed that stupid rebel. Honestly, can't people just listen to our orders and live their lives peacefully? Did those idiots really think they'd stand a chance against the army?" Before she could continue on her tangent, she smelled something. "Are you already rotting, Knight-Commander?" No. It wasn't the smell of a rotting corpse. It was fire...And screams. Orders were being yelled, people were running amok. The building had caught fire. Kayle smiled as she took one last drink and walked out the door. A few instances later, a group of rebels ran up towards her. "The Knight-Commander's in there," she pointed as she quickly flew over and behind them. Some stayed behind to look at her cautiously, while others ran into the room. At that time, soldiers dedicated to her showed up and she smiled an even bigger smile._

_"Rebels have entered the Knight-Commander's room! Wipe them all out!" The Judicator ordered. "Find every single one of these retched angels and burn their wings. Show them no mercy."_

_The soldiers complied, charging into the Knight-Commander's room, as Kayle made haste out, hearing the yells dictating the beheading of the Knight-Commander. She wasn't much fond of using underhanded tactics, but she had to be grateful to the rebels for having attacked at that time. She hadn't really planned on a way of explaining the Knight-Commander's death. It was an instinctive execution. Shaking her head, she decided to search for Morgana. Hopefully, she wouldn't regret her actions._

_**xoxoxoxo**_

* * *

_She finally landed, having found the hideout, with tears in her eyes. She'd found a map in the rebel camp indicating this was a hide out for their mages. They weren't joking. As she placed the body of the boy in a neatly drawn out magic circle, she went around looking at all the books, wiping her tears. She hadn't really dabbled in the dark arts yet, just read a few books. They were interesting to say the least. More violent than the magic she had been taught at school. And yet, more refined. She was still emotionally shocked at finding out that the Judicator was a blatant murderer with a horrible sense of judgement, ironic given her name. She found the book she was looking for, grabbed it and skimmed through it. She'd show Kayle! She'd show her what a horrible mistake her older sister had committed. A resurrection spell was what she'd been looking for. She gulped, never having attempted anything outside the realms of healing magic before. Placing her hands on the lifeless boy's chest, she took a deep breath and began an incantation she'd read from the book._

_Part of her was worried this would be a horrible idea, but another part really wanted the young boy back. He didn't deserve the death he was given. She felt magic flowing into the angel's body. She was frightened at first, but soon began to enjoy the feeling. However, a handful of instances later, the purple glow going to the body stopped and nothing happened._

_"Why?" She looked through the book, rummaging through every nook and cranny. "Why?!" She turned around to get up and look for more books only to have her eyes widen at the being standing in front of her._

_"What are you trying to do, Morgana?" Her sister questioned. She wasn't angry. Her voice was even._

_"Why are you here? How'd you find this place?"_

_"Honestly, you're my sister. You think I don't know how to track you?"_

_"Your sister...Really? Because last I checked, for the last how many years, you haven't been treating me like anything."_

_"Morgana, I know I've changed. I'll acknowledge it. I'm different now, but one thing has always stayed the same. I lo-" A growl stopped her. She blinked numerously. Her lips began to quiver, not because she was scared, but because of what what she was seeing implied. "What did you do?"_

_Morgana swallowed, slowly turning around. The boy was standing on his legs, emanating some primal sounds, skin blue as the sky, lips purple, eyes the darkest of black. The creature didn't touch Morgana, in fact, it went straight for Kayle. As Kayle drew her sword out, Morgana yelled at the creature to stop. She only wanted the boy back to life, not some deranged zombie. Surprisingly enough, the creature did stop at her command._

_"A familiar. How cute," Kayle glared as she beheaded the...thing in one swift motion._

_Cleaning her sword with the clothes on the lingering headless body, she looked to her sister. "A fallen. Is this what you've decided to be?"_

_"Wha-"_

_Kayle pointed to her hair and wings. Her gorgeous blonde hair and pure white wings had been tainted. Their tips had become red and slowly corrupting the remaining pure colors._

_"That's what dark magic does. It corrupts," she took a step forward, causing Morgana to take a step backwards. Angry and frustrated, Kayle charged towards her, banging the younger angel's back to one of the many shelves in the room. "Is this what you wanted?! I killed the Knight-Commander because I believed in you! I believed that you weren't doing anything with the dark arts. I believed that his hatred for you had clouded his judgement!"_

_"This was the first time I'd even done anything with it!"_

_"Morgana, come with me. Atone for your sins and we'll forget all about this. We'll put it all behind us."_

_"Atone? With what? My wings getting cut off?" Morgana smiled._

_"Yes," Kayle replied, receiving a slap to the face. She could have stopped it, but she wanted her sister to get at least one hit in to feel a bit satisfied._

_"Fuck you."_

_"Morgana, are you truly against everything I stand for?"_

_"You're a tyrant, Kayle! You kill innocent people! You cut off a person's hand just because they stole a bit of food because they were poor because of your war! You oppress the entire population and you kill children! Why the hell wouldn't I be against what you stand for?! You killed the Knight-Commander? Good! That's probably the only good thing you've done in over seven thousand years! I believed in you. I believed that you weren't a monster like the Knight-Commander or the other soldiers. I was so proud of you when you got promoted. When you became the Judicator. But no. Things have gone on far too long now. You've become a monster. You're not the Kayle I remember!"_

_"You're just like them, aren't you? Deep down, you're a rebel. It doesn't matter what you say when your actions, your looks, scream that you're against justice. You call me a tyrant? At least I stand for our people. You let them rot and turn into monsters."_

_"You kill your own people! How is that standing for them?! You're so lost in your own sense of justice that you can't see right from wrong anymore!"_

_Kayle shook her head. "There is no saving you. It seems I put my trust in the wrong person all this time. I will not be related to a monster dabbling in the dark arts."_

_Letting go of Morgana, she turned her back to her, "You are no longer my sister."_

_Morgana's eyes widened._

_"The next time I see you, I will kill you on the spot. You have my word, Fallen."_

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

She ran to her younger sister, begging for forgiveness.

"Morgana, I'm so sorry. You have to believe me when I tell you I've changed. I'm trying my best. The past is the past! Please, Morgana. I'm trying. I've lived most of my life by the Knight-Commander's ideals. It's hard to remember the years without them. I'm trying, Morgana. Really. I'm sorry."

The Fallen Angel sighed, "Honestly. I did some pretty bad stuff when you disowned me. Killed, sacrificed, mutilated. You know, dark magic stuff. But I don't want to do any of that anymore. Kayle, I just want to go back to the time before we were enemies. Before you joined the army. When you used to hold me every night, telling me you loved me. I just want to put everything behind us, but it seems as though no matter how much I try, the past just keeps coming back to us."

Kayle wrapped her arms around the smaller figure who continued to talk, "I'll forgive you for almost killing Nidalee again," she put emphasis on 'again', "but I want you to forgive me as well. I want you to take me back as your sister."

The older angel loosened her grip a bit, lifting Morgana's chin to look at her. "Are you sure that's what you want? To be my sister?" Morgana blushed and quickly looked away only to have Kayle tighten her hold on her once more. It was weird. Hadn't her love been sealed? So why did she feel like teasing Morgana? She needed to have a talk with the summoner who cast the spell on her, feeling as though some things were being kept from her. "Thank you for giving me another chance," she whispered.

"So..." Vi rolled her eyes awkwardly as she helped Nidalee up, "I'm glad you two have made up, but there are a bunch of other champions who need some counselling."

Kayle let go, turned around and looked at the people in the pub. She whispered into Morgana's ear, causing the other to yell, "What?!"

The Fallen Angel looked at Zyra in shock, "Elise tried to have Vilemaw eat you?! What the hell have I been missing?!"

She took charge, gathering those who needed counselling advice.

"Do you think everything is sorted between you two now?" Taric asked as they made their way to sit at the counter.

Kayle grabbed a light drink, touching the glass to her lips. "No. There is a lot to sort through, and this weird spell that has been cast on me needs to be dealt with, but I think we're improving. Forgiving each other was probably the first step."

Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he mumbled, "Are you sure you've forgiven her?"

"It's not easy, Taric. I spent most of my life with a different set of ideals, but even then, even after having disowned her, I was still in love with her. Night after night, I fought with my conflicting emotions. I'm sure our ideals aren't the same even now, but so long as we can respect each other, and put each other above all else, I'm sure we'll find a way through. I used to say that the League was my top priority, but I don't think that's true. I think she's my top priority and I have no intention of changing it."

"Good luck, Kayle," he cheered.

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

"Your Majesty, welcome back," a servant addressed the Queen of the Freljord.

"Thank you, is the King here?" The young woman shook her head stating that Tryndamere hadn't been at the palace for a day now. Ashe raised an eyebrow wondering where he could have been. It wasn't like him to not come home. Then again, she had no room to think as such, given her awful hobby of cheating on him with a noxian assassin.

Having woken up too early for her comfort, she decided to make her way to her room and take a short nap. She made it clear that no one should bother her. Taking all her clothes off, she lay in bed, closing her eyes.

She quickly fell into a dream she wished to wake up from. Katarina, in all her naked glory, was begging her to take her back. They weren't 'officially' together though, so Ashe wondered how she could take her back. The dream Katarina begged and pleaded. 'I love you!' She proclaimed repeatedly, and much to her dismay, Ashe did not reply back. Whether or not the Queen felt the same remained a mystery to the dream. "Why?! Why does it have to be him?! Why do you have to choose the Freljord over me?! Who cares if you're Queen! You're supposed to love me!"

Katarina wouldn't act that way, Ashe knew. But she felt guilty and what better way to deal with your guilt than to show your 'mistress' as obsessed? Unreasonable? Ashe would never admit how she felt, she couldn't afford to. So this was her way of coping. Katarina would never forgive her if she found out, but what other choice did the Queen have? She never considered Katarina her mistress. No, she always considered her as more, and if she wasn't married...Well, she'd have chosen to be with Katarina in a heartbeat. Tired of the dream, she willed herself to wake up.

Slowly opening her eyes, she felt a very heavy arm around her, holding her tight. "Where have you been?" She questioned sleepily.

"Darius and Twisted Fate wanted to hang out so I kind of lost track of time," he grunt as Ashe turned around in his arms. He smiled, looking at the smaller body. Ashe looked exhausted and vulnerable and he felt the need to wrap his arms more tightly around her. She traced one of his many scars. Ashe always wondered how a man like Tryndamere could be awkward and gentle but look so menacing and crude. Cupping his cheek, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"What's going on with you?" He smiled.

She shook her head. She couldn't believe she'd risked the Freljord's well being. She had such a fine man as her husband and together, they kept their people safe. How could she have risked it all with Katarina? Why was she so intent on fooling around with the noxian? She knew the reason of course. But she wouldn't admit to it. She couldn't afford to. Closing her eyes, she decided that as of that moment, she'd be parted with Katarina, only concentrating on her potential future family in the Freljord.

"I've been thinking, with the Fields of Justice down, many champions don't have much to do. How about we throw them a party?" Tryndamere got her out of her day dream. "We could have it in two days!"

A party? Ashe wondered if Katarina would attend, and then slapped herself mentally for thinking of the assassin. Wasn't she going to turn a new leaf?! "In two days? Isn't that last minute?"

"You think so? It's not like they have anything to do. They're probably bored out of their minds. Plus, we can make it a costume party to add a little more fun to it. I can see you in your Heartseeker clothes without it being a league match!"

Ashe laughed quietly, "Don't get your hopes up, tough guy."

"So, what do you say?"

She smiled, conceding. They'd throw a party in two days. Hopefully, she'd get things sorted out in her head...and heart about Katarina by then.

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

"Morgana?" Kayle peeked her head out of the shower curtains, "What are you doing?"

"Joining you, obviously," she smiled. The pub had been intense and they'd stayed for a few hours, Morgana helping Miss Fortune, Zyra, Vi, Nidalee, even Corki! When they'd returned home, Kayle had wanted to take a much needed shower and excused herself for a bit. Morgana, however, was very quick to follow.

Kayle moved back a bit, letting Morgana join her. The older angel couldn't help but admire her young sister's body. Mesmerized by the curves on her sides Kayle couldn't help but want to bring her closer to her. She didn't notice it when Morgana lifted herself up a bit and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Kayle opened her mouth to speak, only for it to be attacked very slowly once again. "Morgana," the blonde whispered through the water hitting them, as the Fallen Angel placed kiss after kiss on the other woman's wet lips. "Please, stop."

"Why?" Morgana pulled back a tiny bit. "Kayle, I know you want this. I know the spell that was cast on you isn't acting as it should. I know that if you force yourself, you can undo it. Why did you even let a low level, filthy summoner do this to you?" She traced the flower on her sister's chest.

"I had no choice. I made a deal with Ashram and I couldn't afford to break it. It's not like the man was trying to kill me."

"Would you have stopped him if he did try to kill you?"

"Of course. There is nothing in my contract against self defense so long as my life is in danger. Morgana, I can't afford to have more black mages attacking our home. I have to keep this contract."

Morgana looked away a bit, since this was her fault. She'd made a deal with dark mages and summoners who had invaded the angels home world to help fight against her sister's tyrannical regime.

The Fallen Angel kissed the rose on the older sister's chest, but right as her lips parted from the skin, one of the petals turned black, causing Kayle to let out a shriek of pain as she fell to her knees.

"What the hell?! Kayle?! Kayle, are you okay?!"

Growling and grunting, the Judicator held onto her chest, getting up on shaky legs. Taking deep breaths, she nodded. She had no idea what had just happened, or why the petal had turned black but she knew it hurt like a bitch, as though her chest had caught fire and couldn't be put out. Morgana got out of the shower, turned it off and prepared to grab a towel when the door bell rang.

"Go, I'll be alright," the angel motioned. It took a bit of convincing, but Morgana grabbed her bathrobe and slippers and went to answer the door. When she opened it, it took a while for her to realize what she was looking at.

"Uh...Hecarim?"

"Oh, sorry," he was a bit too big to stand in her doorway as such, she could see every body part aside from his face. He sat on his stomach.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with Kayle," he gruffed.

"How did you even know she was here?" She raised an eyebrow, only to have a counter eyebrow raised.

"I can smell her scent?"

"Oh, right. She's a bit...busy right now," Morgana chewed at her lip, worried about her sister.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," the blonde had come out of the room behind her with a spare bathrobe on. Morgana's physique was smaller than hers so the robe was a bit small, but still fit nicely. "What's going on, Hecarim?" She questioned with a frown. He didn't look all that happy.

He whined, looking straight at her, "Warwick is dead."

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

"Honestly, I didn't think the Queen of the Frejlord would be cheating on her husband. That's cute," the Deceiver laughed in her cell. "Mmm...I guess I have a party to get ready for. What should I wear? Luxanna...It hasn't been that long since I last saw you, but how I miss you," she whispered. LeBlanc had surprised herself. Whatever feelings she had for Lux, and however they'd developed, she was more human in front of the younger girl. It was a bit bothersome, as that meant she had a bit of a conscience but at the same time, she liked the fact that she felt more alive than usual.

She wasn't too fond of parties to begin with, but knowing Garen, he'd probably force Lux to attend, since Sona had healed her. She wondered what her precious Luxanna would be wearing, as she changed the vision of the crystal ball in her hand from Ashe and Tryndamere to the sleeping Lady of Luminosity. She wondered how long until she'd get to feel the blonde girl's skin on her's. It was weird. She wanted to have sex for the sake of being closer to the girl, not for gaining some unknown advantage in the never ending Noxian and Demacian war. Now that she thought about it, if she could have Lux, she didn't much care for her Order or Noxus, let alone the idiot Demacians. Her mind went to Lux's purity, wondering if she had ever laid with someone. Part of her doubted it, while another part began plotting. It's not like she'd really kill the people Lux had slept with, it was just jealousy showing up.

Just as these things went through her mind, a grim reaper began walking past her cell. What? A grim reaper? LeBlanc looked away from her crystal ball and rubbed her eyes. There was no way a grim reaper existed. Unless it was Karthus, but what would Karthus be doing there? Her eyes widened, "So...raka?"

The being simply walked past her, mumbling, "Where are you hiding, Master of Metal?"

* * *

**A/N: **That's the end of that chapter. The next one's a party! Literally.

Stay tuned!


	18. Empty Threats

**A/N:** Here's chapter 18. This was supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut it up. I felt that if I added the two other scenes, it would've been too long and dragged out and I want to go back to weekly-ish updates. If it's too short, let me know and I'll consider increasing the length of the chapters. Sometimes it's easier to do shorter chapters as it makes me update more frequently. We'll see! My initial chapters were around this length.

Anyways! Thanks for all the reviews, favs, follows. They mean a bunch! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Having just arrived at Ashe's icy palace, Morgana already let out a loud sigh. She hated parties and she was freezing. Couldn't Ashe have just held the party somewhere in Ionia or Noxus? Those were reasonable places. The Freljord though? Seriously? Where it never stopped snowing and was constantly near frostbite temperatures all the time? No, no. Complaining about the venue and weather aside, what ticked her off the most was what they had had to wear. In their invitation letters, their outfits were already chosen for them. Supposedly, the letter claimed that it as 'the outfit most summoners chose to use when using said champion in the fields of justice'. Morgana assumed that was a sack of shit and Tryndamere and Ashe just chose whatever they liked the most. She didn't particularly mind. Her Blackthorn outfit was her favorite and that was what she'd been told to wear. But this was supposed to be a party, not some forced gathering! She should've had the choice to choose what to wear! It's not like she'd have chosen Ghost Bride to begin with.

If the most popular one was chosen, Kayle's outfit would have probably been Aether Wing or unmasked. Given the fact that she was wearing her Judgement clothes though, Morgana's assumption seemed to be correct. Kayle didn't mind. The chosen outfit was the only one with no real hard armor and it was the easiest to walk around in. That didn't mean Morgana didn't mind though. Kayle used to use a very similar outfit when outside of combat in their home world. The memories that brought back weren't pleasant, and Kayle understood that, occasionally offering a look of 'I'm sorry' her sister's way.

As they greeted the old doorman, who looked more like a butler, with their invitations, a strange scene occurred right in front of them.

"Stop chasing me!" The Night Hunter roared, making her way past the two sisters.

"I just want to hug youuuuu! Let me hug youuuuu Vayne!" Malphite drawled, chasing after her.

"I will shoot your body with a thousand holes if you don't stop!"

She turned to look at him, unaware that she was about to clash straight into a wall. Swiftly, Kayle moved to grab her, as Malphite pushed into them, causing both women and the rock to fall down. Looking down at the woman in her arms, Kayle quickly diverted her eyes from the cleavage that had no intention of going anywhere.

"Okay, see, Vayne's outfit is actually her most popular one. But Ashe probably chose it to have a Heartseeker gangbang with Varus," Morgana noted.

"You do realize Annie has a Heartseeker outfit too right?" Kayle chided with a somewhat disgusted look.

"Obviously! But I didn't include her did I?! Idiot," the Fallen Angel shook her head.

"Miss Shauna, Sir Malphite, please note that no amount of violence will be tolerated in the Queen's palace," the doorman, who had been looking relatively innocent in the beginning, said so very forcefully.

Both champions nodded as they stumbled up from over Kayle and proceeded to walk away, as though grounded.

"What was that all about?" The Piltover Enforcer placed a hand on her friend.

"Hell no!" Kayle roared.

"W-what's going on? Kayle? You okay?" Vi took a step back.

Morgana would have been pleased if Kayle was being possessive and took Vi's hand on Morgana's shoulder was a threat, but she knew full well that wasn't what it was about. Kayle was probably jealous but not for what Vi did. More so, what Vi was wearing.

"Let me guess! Riot Blitzcrank, Riot Graves, Riot Singed, K-9 Nasus, Captain Volibear, Constable Trundle and Officer Caitlyn! Right?! I'm going to go give Ashe a piece of my mind!" Just as she was about to walk past them however, Morgana held onto her.

"You're acting like a child. Your Riot outfit's not even great. It looks ridiculous on you and I'd rather see you in this than that garbage."

"I know that Graves is wearing his Mafia outfit and Singed has his Snow Day one, so it's not like all of us have the police clothes. She's right though Kayle, that one's pretty bad," Vi grinned, unaware of Kayle's glare.

Morgana found it cute that Kayle had gotten irritated and bothered by such a silly fact when she'd made it clear herself that she didn't care what she was told to wear. Kayle rolled her eyes as they made their way into the ballroom, filled to the brim with music, food, dancing and champions.

As Vi and Morgana gossiped like little girls about what the other champions were wearing, wondering if this was a way too early Halloween party, Kayle couldn't help but survey the room, incredibly vigilant. With what had happened recently, she didn't want to put her guard down. Warwick wasn't dead, this she had concluded, as she knew that no matter how much Soraka hated someone, she would never kill them. After going over Warwick's body in the desolate cave in the Shadow Isles, she was able to deduce that he was in fact still alive, just soulless. What worried her more than him though was what Soraka was planning and her reasoning behind it. From what Kayle knew of the Celestial Beings, Soraka's actions would have corrupted her, changing her being. Hecarim's description of her physical traits seemed to indicate that the Starchild had already been corrupted. The issue was, she had no idea where to find her and how to help her.

"yle...ayle...Kayle!" Morgana snapped her sister out of her thoughts. "Stop being on alert! It's a freaking party. Go get drunk and enjoy yourself."

Kayle smiled, placing a hand on her sister's head, only to have it be swatted away by a blushing Fallen Angel. "I'm not a child!"

"You sure act like one," Vi shrugged with a grin.

As the two friends had a fun bicker between them, Kayle's eyes turned to Katarina and Ashe who seemed to be arguing. She had no intention of getting in between those two, but she wondered if there was any way to make everyone in that love story happy. Her eyes quickly darted to Shyvana however, who was clearly eavesdropping on the Queen's and Assassin's conversation.

Kayle sighed. Shyvana of all people should have known that being conspicuous was a horrible thing to be when attempting to eavesdrop. If she was going to do such a halfassed job at getting gossip or even potential information that could put the Freljord at Demacia's feet, Kayle would see to it that it got interrupted.

Thankfully for her, Ashe had chosen the perfect outfit for Shyvana to wear.

"Morgana," Kayle called out to her. The younger sister turned to look at the blonde, who pointed her head to the half-dragon. It took a few seconds for the Fallen Angel to identify who Kayle was pointing to, however the moment she noticed, she ran like a 10 year old meeting their favorite superhero.

"IRONSCALE SHYVANAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed, tumbling into the younger woman who was caught off-guard.

Kayle silently thanked Morgana. Her sister wouldn't act like a grade A child unless she knew it was for a good cause. Well, that, and the fact that Morgana secretly had a huge crush on Shyvana in her Ironscale outfit.

Looking back to the Queen, she saw Ashe give her a thankful nod.

"Kayle," Vi called to her, having her turn around. "I know you love Morgana, and I know you two have had a very fucked up past, but she deserves to be happy."

"I know."

"No, I don't think you do. What have you been doing to make up for your past? Saying sorry isn't enough you know. She said she forgave you, but you know she hasn't fully yet, right?"

"Vi, as much as you care about Morgana, my relationship with her is none of your business," Kayle said sternly.

"That's where you're wrong. You weren't the one comforting her day in and day out whenever she thought about you. You weren't the one taking care of her when she was drunk and rambling about a broken past. You weren't the one she went to for advice on birthday cakes for a sister who hated her. From what I've seen so far Kayle, I've been more like a sister to her than you ever were," Vi challenged. Kayle opened her mouth to say something, only to have Vi continue. "It's like you're the lover the other sibling doesn't approve of. Funny how it seems as though your position has changed."

"Vi," Kayle threatened.

"No. This is where I threaten you, not the other way around. Morgana is my closest friend. And I know that she's happy now that you're with her, reunited at last with her sister. But people don't change so easily, Kayle. I'm sure you know, given it probably took you decades, centuries to become the soldier you were when you disowned your only sister," she paused, looking at the angel who remained quiet. "If you so much as hurt a single hair on her again, I swear I'll find a way to kill your immortal ass."

The threat was made, and the threat was real, which is why Vi frowned when Kayle let out a smile.

"Why the hell are you smiling...I just threatened you!"

"Oh, I know full well what you just did. But I'm happy. Morgana has a friend who would put her life in danger for her. That makes me very happy, Vi. Thank you," she nodded. She closed her eyes for a brief instant, only to open them back up. The look she had caused Vi to take a step back. "But let me make something incredibly clear to you, human." She placed a hand on her chest where the rose mark lay under her clothes. "Once I get rid of this mark, you won't be needed anymore. You will never understand me nor will you ever understand my sister. My love for my sister is bigger and stronger than anything you could ever dream of. Though some of my actions are regrettable, others are not. Vi, know this. No matter how close you are to Morgana, and no matter how much she may love you, if you threaten me one more time, I will break every bone in your body and leave you a shattered mess."

Vi gulped. Kayle wasn't joking. She hadn't seen this side of Kayle's, ever. Merciless and ruthless, but not the same she'd show when doing her job for the Institute. Was this really who Morgana had been in love with?

"Why are you threatening Vi?" Morgana walked in on them with Shyvana in tow. "Don't worry Vi. It's an empty threat. She promised me she wouldn't hurt anyone needlessly, and she knows that if she breaks that promise, we're done."

Kayle folded her arms, looking away, "At least let me be imposing at times," she grumbled.

"As though you aren't imposing enough."

"Wait, you made your sister promise you she wouldn't hurt people without a reason? But she's the Judicator. Doesn't she have this code of honor that she'd only hurt people who broke the law?" Shyvana wondered out loud, as Morgana held onto her more tightly.

"Say that to Nidalee, who she almost killed twice already. Or Lux who she stabbed for no reason at all," the younger angel let out.

"Hey, I had my reasons!"

"Apologies. Unjustified reasons," Morgana rolled her eyes.

Before Kayle could say anything, Morgana let go of Shyvana and wrapped her arms around her sister's waist. "You have no idea how hot you are when you threaten people.

"I guess I should do it more often," the angel smirked only to revert her lips into a single line once again. What was going on with her? The first night she'd been marked, she'd felt her love for Morgana, but her heart wouldn't let her have what she wanted. It had attempted, vehemently to make her see Morgana as just a sister. So why? Why was she occasionally flirting with her? Every now and again, she'd look at Morgana and picture herself on top of the younger woman. Other times, she'd be repulsed just by the thought.

As though reading her mind, Morgana placed a hand on the older angel's cheek, "We'll figure it out Kayle. "

She nodded as Vi wondered how much Kayle was willing to change for Morgana. She cared for the Fallen Angel immensely, and though even she knew her own threat was empty, she'd wanted to make it clear to Kayle that she would not tolerate any pain befalling her younger sister. Looking at Kayle now, she knew the woman loved Morgana. The way the blonde looked at her made it clear as day. Vi just hoped however, that this potentially dysfunctional relationship could work out for them in the end, wondering when Morgana would truly forgive and forget the past, because no matter how much Morgana pretended, Vi could see it in her eyes.

Every time Morgana looked at her sister, she was still reliving parts of her past. A past she'd hoped the Fallen Angel would soon forget. If not, she did not have much hope for these two working out.

* * *

**A/N: **That's the end of that chapter. I hope you enjoyed. R&amp;R is appreciated!


	19. A Night Filled with -Lies-

**A/N: **Chapter 19. Enjoy~

* * *

"Katarina," the Queen smiled once she found the redhead in the crowd of champions. The Assassin however was less than pleased. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I wonder how true that is," she looked at the Archer with an expression devoid of emotion. "What are you playing at, Ashe?"

"What are you talking about?" The Queen was confused. She'd expected Katarina to show a bit of anger at least, but this lack of emotion bothered her more than she thought it would.

Katarina took out the invitation she had stowed away, pointing to the line about 'wearing the most popular' outfit. "What about it?" Ashe questioned. She knew where Katarina was headed with this, but she still attempted to stall.

"Don't mess around. Most popular? I'd be freezing my ass off in that stupid Kitty Cat outfit if I was supposed to wear the most popular one. What the hell are you playing at? You had eight different choices and you had to choose High Command, didn't you?" This was ridiculous. Ashe had basically told her they were done. She'd decided to choose the Freljord over her and she had her wear High Command? The same outfit she'd worn the first time they'd slept together?

"Tryndamere chose it," Ashe replied, looking away.

Katarina wanted to grab her by her neck, but she knew she couldn't do it. If this was Noxus, then of course she could do whatever she wanted, but she was in the Queen's territory. However she acted, it had to be appropriate or else the Queen's guards, as well as most other champions would probably kill her. Ashe had more friends than Katarina did in the end.

"If you're going to lie, at least look at me while lying," taking a step closer to her, she placed a hand on the Archer's cheek. "Ashe, I know you love me. And I know you have responsibilities and all that, but if you could just admit it, we can move past this and figure out a way to be together without hurting the Freljord or your people."

Swatting Katarina's hand away, Ashe started getting upset, "Please stop. This isn't the time or place to talk about it."

"So when will we talk about it? Because you didn't bother to leave me a message or talk to me in the last 3 days since you decided to run away from my bed, after attempting to tell me in prettier words that I was just your go-to whore when you were feeling down," she received a slap from the Queen. A few champions looked around, but none of them said anything, going back to their conversations.

"I love you, Ashe."

"Katarina, stop it."

"Why? Why should I stop telling you how I feel? I know you feel the same wa-" She had let Ashe slap her once, but no way was she going to let it happen again. The moment her eye caught the Archer's hand about to smack her cheek, she grabbed it. "I'm nobility, Ashe. Tryndamere is a savage barbarian. What does he have that I don't? Children? Is that what you want? Heirs? Fine, we'll go to LeBlanc and Swain. They'll figure out a way to give you heirs. You don't need Tryndamere! Your people will survive without your marriage. Why can't you understand this?!"

"You're the one not understanding," Ashe pried her hand away. "Our tribes are connected because we are married. Because they support our union and because they want to follow us. Do you think Tryndamere's tribes would agree to follow me if I wasn't with their King? I have more responsibilities to my people than you do to yours. Don't compare us, Katarina."

"Don't start acting all high and mighty, Ashe. Last I checked, you were a pretty submissive mess the first time I touched you. I'm pretty sure you begged me to tie your hands down with my belt too," she pointed to it. "Never would have thought the Queen of the Freljord was into such kinks."

"Enough!"

"No, Ashe. It's not enough. How long do you think we've known each other? Over two decades. When you fucking tell me I have to wear this fucking outfit and then you come here and pretend you don't feel anything for me? It's not enough. You've been so caught up in this stupid 'protect the Freljord' nonsense ever since you became Queen, that you don't even want to admit your feelings!"

Gritting her teeth, Ashe wondered how much she was about to regret her actions. "Admit? You want me to admit it? Fine. I will. Everything I did with you, everything that happened between us was a mistake. A mistake I have no intention of repeating ever again. Enjoy the party, Miss Du Couteau." She walked away as quickly as she could, leaving a stunned Katarina looking at her back.

The Assassin wasn't blind. She knew Ashe was lying with her final statement. She was not losing her mind! Ashe loved her. It had been so obvious every time they made love. She just didn't think the lie would hurt her so much. It felt as though her own blades had ripped through her heart. She would not let this stand. That stupid brute didn't deserve Ashe. The only reason she'd married him to begin with was political.

Pushing through champions, she attempted to locate the King. It wasn't too hard. "Tryndamere!" She roared, taking a dagger out. He walked up to her, folding his hands. "Katarina?"

"Open up one of your sparring fields. I challenge you to a du-What? Hey! Hey! Kayle, let go of me!" Before she could finish issuing her challenge, Kayle had grabbed her by her neck, throwing her on her shoulder, carrying her away. "Let go of me this instant, damn it!" As Katarina's thrashing and pulling of Kayle's hair and wings started getting the angel annoyed, she landed a punch to the Assassin's gut, causing the redhead to fall unconscious.

"Ignore what she just said, Tryndamere. She seems to be a bit too exhausted and has probably drank quite a bit," she waved at him, making her way out of the ballroom with the Assassin on her shoulder. She knew Katarina hadn't drank anything. Noticing Ashe in the hallway, she walked towards the Queen who looked at the Assassin's limp body with worry.

"She'll be fine. I just knocked her out before she started a war between Freljord and Noxus."

Ashe nodded her silent thanks as Kayle asked where to take the other woman. "Take the stairs on your right, third floor, last door on your left."

Finding the room itself was easy, but Kayle wondered why Ashe had decided on this one and how smart it may or may not have been. This was the Queen's personal chambers. Putting Katarina on the spacious bed, she healed her. The woman quickly began to stir awake.

"You shouldn't have stopped it," she grunted.

"I was trying to stop a war between Noxus and Freljord. As though fighting Demacia isn't enough for you."

"I was trying to prove a point, Kayle," she tried to get up only to have the Judicator place a hand on her, pushing her back down.

"What point? That Freljord can survive without Tryndamere? That you can rule by Ashe's side? Don't be ridiculous, Katarina. It's never that simple," Kayle replied with a look of understanding crossing her face. She knew how Katarina felt. The frustration of not being with the woman you love was horrible.

"Ashe loves me," the Sinister Blade gritted her teeth.

"That may be true, but try not to get your hopes too high. When we're scared, we tend to mess up our priorities. If you love her, you'll try not to cause her anymore trouble tonight."

As Kayle slowly made her way out of the room, she asked her one more question. "By the way, Morgana and a few others were talking earlier and mentioned something about your age."

The woman on the bed raised an eyebrow, "My age?" That was an entirely random topic, the assassin thought. Why would champions be talking about her age?

"Some of them were saying you're in your twenties, while others were saying you're mid thirties to forties. Which is it?"

"Do you know how old Ashe is?" She decided to have a bit of fun. If those champions were that curious, then they'd better put in some effort.

"I'd always thought she was around eighteen for some reason," Kayle seemed thoughtful. Katarina showed no expression. The Judicator bit her tongue. She'd wanted to say something ridiculous to get Katarina to drop a hint or two.

"Let me put it this way. I'm four years older than Ashe," she smiled.

Kayle frowned. That didn't really tell her much. She didn't actually care about Katarina's age, but she'd wanted to make Morgana proud...She felt like a child. "I'll be sure to deliver that news to the gossipers then. Take care of yourself," she waved back, making her way out of the room.

Trying to calculate Katarina's age to please Morgana proved to be challenging. On her way back to the ballroom, she realized that Katarina had never in fact given her Ashe's age. So she had to first figure out the Queen's age before finding out that of the Assassin's. If that was even possible. Basic logic would imply the following. The League started 24 years ago. From what she knew, Katarina was one of the first champions to join. Noxus was part of the League when it was first created. Katarina was obviously part of Noxus around then if she was one of the first to join the League. Assuming the Assassin joined when she was 18, that would make her 42...No. Something wasn't right. There was no way Katarina was 42...That was unrealistic...She looked like she was 30! Had she messed up somewhere? If Katarina was 42, then Ashe was 38 and neither woman acted her age. She shook her head. She'd give the math to Heimerdinger and see if he could find a flaw in her logic.

Suddenly, she felt an odd heat course through her chest. Looking through her clothes, she noticed that one of the rose petals had been filled in with red. It was different compared to the black one. The red petal was filled with warmth and love, and something in her changed. As though one of the keys sealing her love had been unlocked. She wondered how that happened, given LeBlanc's explanation.

She stopped walking. While she was thinking, she'd noticed something...A very familiar chain. She slowly walked backwards, stopping where she'd seen the chain. The person using it quickly dissolved the golden restriction, muttering a 'shit', whilst pretending not to be present in front of the Judicator. Before Lux could utter anything, her lover was quickly pinned to the wall, an enraged Kayle on her.

"Will you be so kind as to explain to me why your chains are identical to those of the summoner who pinned me down? I'm actually more surprised that I hadn't noticed the similarity because of our fights on the fields."

"Heh...heh...They were taught the art of Ethereal Chains by noxian mages?" LeBlanc let out, drops of sweat hitting her back.

Forcing her arm onto the mage's neck more, she whispered, "Try again."

"Okay, okay, let go of me!"

Doing as she was told, Kayle took a step back. What bothered her more aside from the fact that LeBlanc should have been in jail was that her chains were identical to the ones the summoner had used. Whatever that entailed, she was about to find out.

"My clone did it," she mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I had my clone shapeshift into the summoner she killed."

"Wait. Did the summoner mark me before or after his death?"

"My clone marked you," she looked at Kayle with a deadpan expression. She thought the angel had figured it out, but apparently Kayle was denser than the Deceiver had realized.

"You really do your nickname justice, don't you?"

Before LeBlanc could shrug, Kayle once again pinned her to the wall. "What the fuck did you do to me, and why?"

"Why? Seriously? You're asking me why I decided to toy with you when you almost killed Luxanna? I felt like it. I wanted to fuck around with your already messy little romance. It's not like I actually made you stop loving Morgana," she shrugged. She hadn't really expected to be caught so quickly, but it was her fault for letting her guard down. She should've known better than to use those chains. Having taken a walk through the huge Palace with Lux, she couldn't help but get in the mood. They were making out. She'd pinned Lux to the wall, tying her hands with the Ethereal chains, touching her, teasing her, kissing her. The moment she'd seen Kayle walk past them, she'd froze. The moment Kayle had decided to walk backwards, she'd removed the chains, but a bit too late.

"Then what did you do?!" Kayle grit her teeth. She was beginning to lose her patience with the Noxian mage, who thought it was perfectly okay to play with her emotions like that.

Sighing, LeBlanc pointed to the Judicator's chest. "I told you had to witness love, but that's not true. You don't have to be there." She lowered Kayle's top a bit, to expose part of the mark. She smirked.

"What the hell's so funny? Do you know what this black thing is? It hurt when it first showed up."

"That black fill means that one of the people in the couple tied to that petal has been corrupted."

"Then is this meant for Soraka and Nidalee?"

LeBlanc nodded, her lips becoming a straight line. Having seen Soraka herself, she wasn't sure what exactly had happened to make her that way. She'd been covered in a dark blue hood, a scythe in the place of her usual staff, and her voice had a demonic feel to it. She had clearly been corrupted.

"Judicator, are you aware of the six types of love in our world?"

Kayle let her go.

"I can't say that I'm versed in them, no."

Wrapping her arms around Lux's confused waist, the Deceiver started, "Eros; passionate, romantic, intense. Ludus; manipulative, lying. It's a game, but it's still love. Storge; slow, friendship-based. It can lead to romance. Pragma; common goals, same workplace, practical. Mania; possessive, jealous, needy, high expectations of yourself and your lover. Agape; unconditional, selfless love, an unbreakable commitment. You pissed me off with what you did to Lux, which was entirely unjustified. I know full well I can't actually kill an immortal as powerful as you, so, I decided to torment you. Every one of those loves in connected in some shape or form to two champions. I, of course, chose couples that were having problems. Except me, I decided to put Lux and I just for the sake of feeling a bit bad for you. Everyone is capable of experiencing all six types, and our hearts have enough room for each, equally. The reason you're probably being flirty and a bit intense with your sister is because a bit of your Eros was unlocked when Lux and I were fooling around together. We're already a couple so it was only a matter of time until the rose petal filled up."

Kayle nodded. It was starting to make a bit of sense here and there. "Wait, you told me I needed five, but there are seven petals here."

"Well obviously. You need five, because mine was freely given to you. As for the seventh one, you don't exactly need it. I just want to see your face when you find out which couple it's for. I have to make you suffer a tiny bit before all these couples end up banging each other and giving you your unconditional twisted love for your sister back. I honestly don't understand what Morgana sees in you. You're selfish, arrogant and the only person you pretend to care about is Morgana."

"Maybe I'm selfish, because you locked my selflessness away," she bit back.

LeBlanc merely smiled. "Do you want more information on all of this? Or can I go back to making love to this young blonde Demacian in this hallway?" Lux blushed, gently hitting LeBlanc for her lack of decency.

"Who are the others?"

"Katarina and Ashe for the other part of Eros and half of Mania. Vi and Caitlyn for Pragma. Elise and Zyra for Ludus. Ahri and Miss Fortune for Storage and the second part of Mania. Nidalee and Soraka for Agape, though good luck with that last one, what with that fancy corruption I saw on Soraka. As for the seventh one...Well. Pantheon and Morgana of course," LeBlanc shrugged.

"Pantheon and Morgana? Are you an idiot? Pantheon may have feelings for Morgana, but they aren't reciprocated!"

"I never mentioned what love those two fit in. Have fun figuring it yourself."

"You also said I didn't need the last one. So Morgana and Pantheon isn't a necessity."

LeBlanc shrugged once more, not giving away anything.

Shaking her head, Kayle went back to what had initially caught her attention.

"You saw Soraka. Where?"

"She visited my jail. Trying to locate Mordekaiser from what I remember. She was really freaky."

"I don't doubt that," Kayle let out, thoughtful. "Did you use your clone to get out of your cell?"

The Deceiver smiled, giving away no truth. Kayle shook her head. Having understood a bit more of what that ridiculous mark was about, she prepared to leave. Looking at LeBlanc and Lux, the latter of whom was being very cautious of her, after having heard what the Judicator had done, she noticed that they were truly in love. She wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, but she hoped the best for them, no matter how much LeBlanc had probably messed with her and Morgana.

"Lux," she looked to the youngest girl in their group, "I know it probably won't mean much to you, as I can't make you forget what I put you through, but I'm sorry. My anger at your girlfriend's actions got the best of me when I thought Morgana had died. I wanted to make her feel what I was feeling, but it wasn't fair of me to do that. I'm not asking for forgiveness, but take care of yourself," she finished, turning her back and beginning to walk away. She needed to find Soraka. After having heard confirmation from LeBlanc, Kayle assumed the Starchild was headed to get revenge on all the people who wronged her and her lover, and she needed to stop Soraka before she hurt herself and other champions, more than she already had.

"Kayle!" The young perky voice of the blonde let out causing the Angel to turn around. "Thank you," she mumbled, leaving Kayle with a small smile, as she turned her back to the two mages once more.

Once she'd left the floor, Lux looked to LeBlanc with a frown. "How much of what you told her is a lie?"

"About Soraka? None. It's entirely true," the Deceiver kissed her forehead.

The Lady of Luminosity narrowed her eyes. LeBlanc had told her she would never lie to her, but that didn't mean she wouldn't lie to others. "And the rest? The whole different types of love thing? What did you do to Kayle?"

"Honestly? I actually didn't do anything to her. I don't even have a spell to seal other peoples love. As if I have the time to create stupid things like that. The mark is connected to those seven pairings however. That much is true. But Kayle's love isn't sealed. Think of what I did as...a placebo effect. She thinks it's sealed, but deep down, I think she herself actually wants it to be. Kayle's not ready for what being in a relationship with her sister entails, so she's trying to find reasons to stall. I just wanted to tease her a bit. I guess she's secretly thankful, even though she thinks I did the worst thing possible to her. Love is love, Luxanna. Those 'different' types are simply a societal creation to try and justify certain behaviours. In my time, we didn't have any of that nonsense, and I wish it had stayed that way," she caressed her lover's cheek.

Lux fell back into her touch, "Sometimes I forget you're actually much much older than most of us."

LeBlanc smiled, gently touching her lips to the younger woman's. "They just have to confess their feelings to each other. Be honest, truthful. The rose will fill up on its own so long as they stop lying and admit everything to themselves."

"What about Nidalee and Soraka?"

"Reaper Soraka...Is very truthful from what I've seen, however she's not entirely honest. She claims that everything she's doing is for Nidalee's sake. She probably justifies her potential killing of Mordekaiser as 'This is revenge for what you did to Nidalee' while in reality it's 'I'm going to kill you and prove to me that I'm strong enough to defend myself and the woman I love.'"

"So she's trying to justify murder by claiming it's for Nidalee, when in fact it's for herself?"

"Something like that," LeBlanc shrugged. In reality, she didn't know what Soraka was doing and why. All she knew was that either one of them wasn't being honest about their feelings and insecurities.

"W-woah! Emilia!" Lux let out a quiet yelp as her lover carried her in her arms.

"Lying is like...95% of what I do," she kissed the tip of the blonde's nose. "And yet, I've never done it with you."

Lux smiled, wrapping her arms around LeBlanc's neck, as they made their way into one of the many free rooms in the palace.

_'Hopefully it stays that way,'_ both of them thought.

* * *

**A/N**: End of chapter. Hope you enjoyed~


	20. A Night Filled with -Regret & Abandon-

**A/N:** Here's chapter 20. Thanks for reviewing and sticking with the story! Your support means I get motivated to write more!

Just want to say that the scene with Lissandra was inspired by a mini fan-art comic strip I saw a while back. It was too cute. I couldn't help it.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

She'd been so incredibly frustrated at Katarina's behavior that she'd lost track of time entertaining some of her guests as well as drowning quite a few alcoholic fruit punches. She decided to head to her chambers and speak with Katarina before she drank anymore and got drunk. Sighing internally, she made it out of the ballroom, taking the stairs to get to her floor. On the way to her room, she'd have had to pass by Tryndamere's private chambers. She walked past it with the assumption that he was still downstairs, having an arm wrestling tournament with a few of the other champions.

As she shook her head at the silliness of her husband's actions, she heard some rustling...and other noises emanating from his room. She couldn't understand what it could be. Had a stray animal gotten in by any chance? The only people who could enter the Queen's and King's personal chambers were the Queen and King. Not even the servants were allowed in. So why? Was Tryndamere actually in his room?

She moved her head to the door frame, listening. It was quiet, but she could hear the sounds. Groaning, grunting...moaning? She'd have assumed Tryndamere was letting off some steam on his own, but that wouldn't have made much sense. And that was when she heard it. The very very quiet whimpers and moans of...a woman.

Ashe's heart began beating faster...both with fear and excitement. Was Tryndamere sleeping with another woman? No. It was too soon to tell. It could have been that Darius or Draven just happened to convince him to let them in the room. One of them may have had a woman in there instead.

The Queen steeled herself, getting ready to scold whoever dared trespass into her husband's room. She grabbed the doorknob, twisting it, pushing the door open. The second she saw what was in front of her, she swallowed. All three were looking at each other, completely still. The excitement Ashe had been feeling prior, quickly turned to dread, as she felt beads of sweat on her back. She shook her head, as the realization of what she was seeing settled in. She felt nauseous. She wanted to run away.

She took a step backwards, shutting the door closed. Her head rested on the frame briefly, trying to control herself and her feelings. She tried taking deep breathes, but it didn't work. She turned around, taking long strides away from the room, trying to make her way to hers.

"Ashe! Wait!" The rough, panting man called to her, but she wouldn't stop. No. She couldn't afford to. "Ashe please. Please, let's talk about this!"

Talk? Talk? What was there to talk about? It was true that she had no right to judge her husband for cheating on her, but there were two issues with what she'd found out. One, he was sleeping with Sejuani, one of her rivals. That was as bad as sleeping with Lissandra! Two, she fucked up with Katarina. She chose her kingdom and her husband over her lover, and for what?! Tryndamere was cheating on her! She was alone...She'd left the woman she loved for the kingdom she loved, but what good did that do if Tryndamere was just going to go and fuck the leader of an opposing tribe?!

Maybe she could save it. Maybe she could save her relationship with Tryndamere. They'd both made mistakes. She cringed, thinking of Katarina as a mistake. That was not and would never be a mistake. She...She l...cared for the assassin. She shook her head, unbelieving that she couldn't even THINK the truth let alone whisper it to herself. Caring? Ha. What she felt was more than simple caring.

She turned around swiftly, almost slamming herself into the large man, simply covered in a night robe. "How long?" She asked quietly.

"What?"

"How long," she shook her head, trying to breathe, "has this been going on?"

Tryndamere closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. He cupped her cheek, trailing a thumb over her skin, "Ashe, it's not importan-" His hand was swatted away.

How the hell wasn't it important?! "How long, Tryndamere?!"

He sighed. He had no way out. "Two years."

Her world shattered in front of her. Two years? TWO YEARS?! She was being cheated on for two years?! How the hell was that even possible?! How had she not noticed it?! It couldn't have been because of her affair with Katarina, because that had only started last year. What was she doing the year before? How had she not found any clues? Why wasn't she suspicious?!

But that's not what bothered her the most. Oh no. There was one simple fact that tore through her heart, ripping it to shreds. She'd given up on Katarina when she was being cheated on long before she'd even started a relationship with the other woman.

Her tears began to fall. She couldn't control them. She'd messed up, royally. She wasn't even hurt at the fact that Tryndamere had cheated on her for two years. With her enemy no less. No. She was crying because she hadn't believed in Katarina. She'd chosen her husband and the Freljord because they were what felt safe...They were what she knew. Why change something if it worked just fine? But there was no point to it anymore. Tryndamere had been cheating on her for two years. He probably didn't much care about the Freljord now that his tribes were secure.

"Ashe," he tried to speak.

She merely shook her head. "I fucked up," she said quietly through her tears. "I made the wrong choice, and hell if I know if I can mend it." Taking in a deep, shaky breath, she looked to her husband. "Do you love her?"

The Barbarian King looked away, unsure how to answer.

"It's okay. You can be honest," his Queen whispered.

"Yeah, I do."

"Have you told her?"

He shook his head. Ashe smiled, a few more tears staining her pale cheeks. "I think you should. And I think you should never take her for granted."

Tryndamere's eyes widened. 'Why aren't you mad? Why are you accepting this? Why aren't you fighting for me? For us?' He wanted to ask. But he couldn't. After what he'd done. After having been disloyal for two years, he had no right to ask her anything. He had no right to wonder anything. Instead, he just stood there as his wife smiled and turned her back to him. The last thing Tryndamere thought as he watched her turn the corner of the hallway, leading to her room, was that even after all the years they'd been married...He still didn't know Ashe as well as he thought he did.

* * *

They were talking about their outfits. More specifically, the victorious ones, made only for a select few champions. The most recent one had been Morgana, as such, they were wondering who would follow and how the process would be.

"It hurt like a bitch," the Fallen Angel had let out in a very unrefined manner. "Those tailors, the tapes, the needles. They were all too painful. I never want to go through that again. They even pulled on my ears!" She exclaimed grabbing onto them, gently caressing them as though someone would pluck them out. "And my wings?! Oh god! My precious wings felt as though they were being broken into and messed around with internally!" Even though her wings had rotted due to the black magic that corrupted her body, Morgana still held her wings as her most important possessions. She was still an Angel after all! Fallen or not, it did not matter. Her wings were of utmost importance to her.

Janna however, along with Elise, shook her complaints and stories off. "You're complaining? Last I checked, it becomes less painful every year. Elise complained to me about how they were trying to remove her spider legs in an attempt to adjust their sizes...They almost burned my entire hair off and left scars all over my body that took over three months to remove! I HAD HOT GLUE FALL ON MY BREASTS!"

"Are you sure that wasn't because the summoners are just perverts?" Morgana grinned, Janna simply glaring at her.

"Imagine what Jarvan had to go through," Elise shook her head, afraid for the man.

"I wonder who's up next," Vi wondered.

"I would assume the likely candidates are either you or Ahri," the Ice Witch let out.

"Please no. After what these ladies have told us? Save me from that hell," Vi shook her head vigorously.

"Speaking of Ahri," Volibear began, "Where is she? I saw her earlier and she didn't seem all that...well. I can't catch her scent anywhere."

Noticing the look of worry and yet, a sort of avoidance emanating from Miss Fortune, Morgana decided to change the subject. Whatever was going on between Ahri and Miss Fortune, though Morgana had attempted to help, in the end was none of their concern. The sly Fallen Angel knew exactly how to brighten up, or well, at least change the mood.

"Lissandra," she spoke to the Ice Witch. "Wanna take off that helmet of yours?"

Caught off guard, Lissandra's eyes widened as her head whiplashed to look at the other woman. "Absolutely not!" She let out a bit too forcefully.

Mistakes were made as she saw Volibear and Vi fist bump and slowly make their way to her. As they attempted to force the helmet off of her, the other champions simply looked around, pretending they weren't witness to anything. They knew the bear and officer wouldn't harm the Ice Witch, but they had all been curious as to what lay dormant under that blue helmet of hers.

A small thud was heard as Vi let out, "Holy..." The helmet rolled a bit over to stop in front of Braum's feet who picked it up and looked over with the rest of the small group. Pale light blue skin, a clear red blush...and...

"E-ears?! F-fluffy ears?! Fluffy white ears?!" All the champions around Lissandra had their jaws to the floor. This was surreal. The usually overconfident, strong and prideful Ice Witch was standing in front of them, blushing, trying to cover her...white fluffy ears.

"P-people constantly wanted to touch them in the past...Even the Iceborn...I had to hide them...They're too sensitive," she said slowly, trying to find a way out of this situation.

Was this woman really the same Lissandra?

"For a murderer, she's a bit too cute," Miss Fortune let out, speaking for everyone around her. She was adorable. Lissandra, one of the most cruel champions while on the fields, the one who had tried to kill Ashe and Sejuani repeatedly, looking like a young, shy, inexperienced girl, out of her helmet.

"I'm in love."

"Uh, Braum?" Vi tilted her head.

"I am in love!" He proclaimed louder.

"Braum, keep your gear in check. You do realize you two are enemies right?" Elise butted in, trying to make him understand what he was saying.

"What does that matter in the great scope of things?! Love transcends all of space and time! Lissandra, my Iceborn!" He slid to her, kneeling as he took one of her hands in his. "Will you allow me a dance to proclaim my love for you?"

Her eyes widened uncomfortably as she wiggled her hand out of his grasp, grabbing her helmet and making a run for it. "Lissandra! Wait! My sweet! My love! My Ice Queen!"

Braum quickly got up, chasing after her.

"Uh...Well, that was...Interesting?" Janna let out.

"Do you think we bullied her a bit too much?" Elise snickered. "We may as well apologize when we see her again. Don't really want to know what she'll do otherwise."

"She'll be fine. She needs some other stress relief aside from making death threats to Ashe anyways," a familiar angel let out, giving Morgana a huge smile.

The now red-haired mage took two steps, wrapping her arms around her sister's neck, as the latter placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I have to get going," Kayle whispered as she saw the look of confusion on her younger sister.

"What? Get going? Where?" She questioned as her eyes darted towards the person standing a bit uncomfortably behind Kayle. "Nidalee? You came?" Morgana smiled to her, glad the woman was getting a change of scenery.

"What is the meaning of this?!" A very familiar Sherriff roared, stomping her way through the crowd, standing in front of Kayle. "I asked you for a simple request. You said you'd help track her down but you've been hiding her from me?! I get you are love struck or whatever it is, but your selfish actions could have hurt many innocent people, Judicator!"

Instead of getting hurt or annoyed at Caitlyn's outbursts, Kayle simply looked at her indifferently. "I think you need to get your issues sorted out before you start blaming people for doing things they haven't done." Moving her thumb, she pointed to Vi, having known that Caitlyn's issues at the moment, stemmed from whatever relationship she had with Vi.

Gritting her teeth, Caitlyn turned around, walking away, as Vi attempted to chase after her.

"I don't know if I'll be coming back to the party. Nidalee needs a bit of help and I'm not sure how long that's going to take. I'll meet you at home if it takes too long, alright?" She placed a hand on Morgana's head, smiling. 'Home'...Was Kayle really considering Morgana's house in Noxus, her home? The thought filled both sisters up with a bit of warmth.

The Fallen Angel however, looked a bit disappointed, but she knew her sister had a job and helping people was part of that job. As she felt Kayle's hand on her's, she placed her own on top of her sister's heart, where the petals lay. Just as she did that, another petal filled up, filling both Kayle's body and Morgana's hand with warmth. As they both looked at the symbol, Kayle wondered what couple that was for. Elise was here, so it wasn't her. Vi and Caitlyn couldn't have done anything in the short time they'd left the group. Nidalee's was still blackened. Pantheon wasn't with them. Miss Fortune was alone. LeBlanc's and Lux's had already been filled. Then...all that was left was...Katarina and Ashe? Had they made up? She raised an eyebrow at that conclusion, as she made her way out with Nidalee, telling Morgana she'd find her at home.

Morgana was upset. Why was it that every time something good happened to her, something bad had to take its place? Why did Nidalee go find Kayle today of all days?! Putting her hand on her head, where her sister's had been, she sighed. She'd spent this day alone for the last ten thousand years. Having hopes that this year would've been different was a mistake. Shaking her head gently, she decided to grab a glass of wine and made her way to the large doors in the ballroom, leading outside. There were a few steps and a long walkway leading to a vast plain, filled with snow and a starry sky. Opening the doors, she closed them behind her as she stood outside. Sighing, she sat on those cold steps, as she wondered what reason she had to stay at the ball.

* * *

**A/N: **That's the end of that chapter! Hope you enjoyed! So, I'm looking through my outline, and low and behold, I have some fancy news! There's lemon next chapter! Finally, right? Some actual lemon...I'm suddenly nervous. The next two chapters should have a significant amount of fluff, and I am very happy to say there will be Miss Fortune x Ahri moments as well. Fluff moments! Everyone likes some fluff.

In any event! Lemon! Yay! Let's hope I don't mess it up. So nervous. Anyways! Thank you for reading this chapter. Reviews, faves, follows are always welcome, as they motivate me to write. It's nice knowing that people want more of your stories :)

Thanks for sticking by the fic for the past 20 chapters! I'll hopefully see you in chapter 21!


	21. A Night Filled with -Forgiveness-

**A/N:** Here's chapter 21. Thanks for all the support! Means a ton!

Chapter may have some typos here and there, so I apologize in advance.

Please note that this chapter contains **lemon **(and some profanity). If you're unaware of the term, it basically means there's sex. Unfortunately, lemon scenes aren't exactly my forte, so I profusely apologize if this one's lackluster.

Enjoy!

* * *

She couldn't say she wasn't having fun. But she also couldn't really say she was having fun. Seeing her fellow friends and champions all enjoying themselves, drinking, laughing, dancing, it all pleased her. And yet, there was this sadness in her. This deep, unwavering emptiness. She hadn't noticed it at first. As she'd been laughing along with the others when they were attempting to guess Katarina's age, she hadn't felt the pangs of emptiness or the heartache. But when the fox's name was mentioned...When they started talking about the next person to receive a Victorious outfit...It came. It was sharp and precise, straight through her heart. Her knees had buckled, her face contorting uncomfortably as though she'd been shot. Thankfully Morgana had changed the subject, bullying Lissandra in the process, and she was grateful to the mage. Even so, the realization of her heartache had been put into her mind. She hated ruminating. It brought her nothing of use. The only time she thought back to the past was to remember her mother's murder by the hands of disgusting pirates. That was the only time. She had made it part of her life duty to find the pirate who had murdered her beloved mother and make him pay. She knew revenge wasn't healthy, but she was driven by it, unsure of how to stop, unsure if she could stop.

She walked away from the group and onto one of the many balconies overlooking the snowy fields of the Freljord. There was no use thinking back to the fox. The only reason she'd thought of Ahri when talking to Nami was because she was just tired. There was no way she had feelings for the girl after what Ahri did. It just wasn't possible! Deep down, she knew the truth of course. But it was a truth she would never accept, not given what the fox had done. As she sighed, letting the winter air touch her bare shoulders, wondering why she was told to wear this dress in such coldness, she couldn't help but think about the fox and how warm her tails would probably be in this weather. Frowning disappointingly at herself for thinking of the fox once again, she shook her head and closed her eyes.

As the wind hit once again, she was brought out of her thoughts by her own sudden yelp as she felt a heavy coat land on her shoulders.

"So you can make girly sounds," a gruff, familiar voice let out.

"Graves," she looked towards him with a small smile as she held onto the coat, only frowning when she wondered why he got to wear his Mafia clothes when she couldn't.

"What're you doin' out here in this cold, kid? You too drunk for your own good?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not drunk. I'm wondering if you are though."

"Funny one, aren't ya?" He held onto the railing, as he let the cool air sober him up a bit. "I heard what happened with Nidalee and Ahri." He looked towards her, "You doin' alright?"

She didn't say anything, simply nodded.

He sighed, draping an arm over her shoulders, bringing her closer to his side. "You don't always have to act tough, kid"

Holding onto the coat with a tighter grip, she asked shyly, "Have you ever been in love?" Miss Fortune had never been shy in front of Graves, and it wasn't that he intimidated her or anything. Quite the opposite. She considered Malcolm Graves like an older brother or father figure. He had always been there for her when she needed someone, and she was forever grateful to him. The real reason she was blushing was the fact that love itself was something she found embarrassing to talk about. Men tended to be charmed by her and she'd manipulate them to her own accord, especially those despicable pirates. But she'd never been in love with any of them. Thinking back on that caused her to stop for a moment, realizing the similarities between the fox and herself.

"Who hasn't been in love?" He let out.

She shifted her gaze, eyeing him carefully. Graves was the type to fool around. He'd slept around with barmaids in every tavern around Bilgewater, so hearing him having been in love caught her a bit by surprise.

"I'm in love with my cigar, obviously!" He roared with laughter, causing Miss Fortune to giggle.

Glad that he'd been able to lighten the mood a bit, he turned to face her, placing a hand on her head. "Sarah, try not to take these things too seriously. You still have plenty of time."

Filled with warmth, she wrapped her arms around the big man who laughed and patted her. "I should get back inside. Keep the coat."

She nodded her thanks as he made his way back inside. Though not much was said during their conversation, she was grateful to Graves for having made her feel even a bit better. Looking up at the night sky, the moonlight shining bright, she couldn't help but wonder what Ahri was doing. She hadn't seen her at the party after all. Just as she thought that however, she looked back down to the field, her eyes catching onto a red dot, moving slowly. Squinting her eyes, she tried to make up the figure who was very nearly camouflaged with the snow. White fur covered in patches of red. A pang went through her heart again. It looked like a young injured fox. Fully putting on Graves' coat, which proved to be a bit too big for her, she ran outside as fast as she could. She'd regret this, she knew it, but something was telling her she had to find and save the fox.

The moment her heels went into the snow, she knew she'd committed a grave mistake. She had no boots...This was stupid. Was she really going to risk losing her feet just to save a random fox? Even if she thought that way, there was something...Something wasn't letting her turn back. So she persevered. Taking big strides, ignoring the cold that befell her entire body, she kept going. Her eyes finally fell onto the blood covered white furred fox that stopped moving under a pine tree. Rushing towards it, she tripped, landing face first in the snow.

The fox looked at her and Sarah could feel it judging her, as though calling her stupid. "I came all the way here for you! Don't you look at me like that you little runt," she said, though she couldn't help but smile, glad that the fox's injury didn't look life threatening. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she knew she was right.

"Are you okay?" She got up, her feet shivering, pain going through them. She knew she'd stop feeling them soon if she stayed in the snow any longer. She sat down under the pine tree, lifting her feet up to sit on top of the snow as she tried warming them up with her hands. "It's pretty cold, isn't it?" She said, trying to smile through her chattering teeth. "I'm pretty stupid for what I did, huh? Specially since you look fine. Why'd I come here I wonder... I just felt like you really needed some company."

The fox yipped, jumping into her chest to give a quick lick to her cheek. Sarah sighed. If the fox could jump on her, it obviously proved it was fine... Before getting off of her, the white furred animal looked at her.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you," Sarah looked down. "I left a fox once. It was pretty recent actually. I can't stop thinking about her though. I feel like I made a huge mistake. I'd do anything to see her again, to apologize." She pet the fox's head, feeling the soft fur warm her hand a bit. The fox quickly jumped down and sat on top of the pirate hunter's feet, trying to warm them up. Sarah couldn't help but let out a tired smile. The cold wasn't dying down and she knew she didn't have enough strength to go back all the way. She honestly had no idea how she'd even been able to get to where she was.

She yawned, "Hey, it's okay if I take a short nap right?"

Someone would find her anyways. The Institution didn't allow champions to die. They always found a way to save them. So she'd be fine, right? Well, she hoped she would anyways. As the fox looked at her, her eyelids began feeling heavy. The last thing she muttered before letting the cold darkness take over was, "I'm sorry Ahri. I don't hate you...I'm just...confused."

* * *

She grumbled tiredly as she wrapped an arm over whatever was laying next to her. She didn't care to open her eyes. It was probably Ashe and they were more than likely at the Du Couteau manor, having just had sex. So there was no reason to open her eyes. Instead, she'd just turn around, find the crook of her lover's neck and rest in it. She'd lay kisses all over the archer's body once they were both awake, and they would have another lovemaking session. That's how it always went after all. So why? Why was it that she felt something was wrong? She grumbled again, irritated. Something was getting in the way of her fantasy. That something had a nasty name to it. It was called reality.

She crankily opened her eyes, wanting to know what the hell was sleeping next to her. She felt lighter than earlier, remembering that she'd taken off the metallic parts of her outfit, along with her boots, leaving her with her purple pants and corset-like jacket. Tilting her head a bit, she frowned, her face devoid of any ounce of amusement as the woman holding onto her let out a very small smile.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The assassin demanded, shoving Ashe's arm which was peacefully laying on her stomach.

Swallowing, Ashe sat on the bed, "I missed you...and, well, it's my bed."

Katarina tended to be either very cuddly or very annoyed when she woke up. In between was rare for her. At that moment, she was very clearly very annoyed. "You missed me?! You missed me?! You have the audacity to say you missed me?! What's the likelihood that Kayle accidentally brought me to this room? What the hell do you want, Ashe? Do you honestly think you can just go around messing with me like this?!"

"Katarina, please. I wanted to apologize for everything I did. I wanted to explain myself to you, but I saw you sleeping...And I was missing your touch...I just couldn't help but join you. I'm sorry," Ashe looked towards her, wanting to cup her cheek.

"You're sorry? You're sorry? Really? You honestly think saying you're sorry is enough? Is this a joke? Did you just come here for a little fuck because you're drunk? You don't miss me. You miss my body. My hands, my fingers. Once this day's over, all you're going to do is go back to your barbarian husband and let him fuck you. That's the choice you made Ashe! Or have you already forgotten?!" Katarina began to get up off the bed, but the Queen quickly grabbed one of her arms, silently begging her to stay in place.

"Please let me explain. Katarina, I didn't come back here because I'm lusting after you. I'm always lusting after you. You're gorgeous and incredible in bed, but that's beyond the point! My Noxian, my assassin, please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you as I did. I regret all that I've done that's hurt you. I...I made a major mistake. But that mistake wasn't you! Nothing I did with you was a mistake! I'm so sorry, Katarina. Please believe me. For the rest of my life, I will try my best to atone for the pain I've caused you."

She was irritated. She had no idea why Ashe had suddenly come to her, apologizing, but she knew there must have been a reason. Was she actually trying to eliminate Katarina? What was the likelihood of that? Barely anything, that she knew. If Freljord was in an alliance with Demacia, they wouldn't have the Queen become an assassin...Unless that was their plan. An unexpected plan. Katarina would never expect the Queen of all people being the assassin out to kill her.

This pissed her off further. She knew it was ridiculous. She knew Demacia wouldn't ask Ashe to go under cover, and Ashe wouldn't do it herself. She was a good huntress, sure. But there was no way Ashe would be able to kill Katarina. The assassin knew this full well, because no matter what Ashe said or did, Katarina knew that Ashe loved her.

Certainly, she could have taken Ashe's actions at face value and forgiven her, which she wanted to do, but she would never do it this easily. Shoving Ashe's grip away, she forcefully cupped the archer's chin.

"Prove it. Prove to me you're sincere. Prove to me you mean every single thing you just said."

Ashe's eyes widened with fear. Katarina's voice held absolutely no emotion. It felt as though...She was in 'assassin-mode'. Before she could think of what to say however, her chin was roughly let go of, causing her head to tilt back. Right as she was going to compose herself, her feet were pulled and she was laying on the bed, no longer sitting, Katarina hovering over her, a knee right in between the Queen's thighs.

"Kata-" Her voice was cut short as a pair of soft yet rough lips stole hers. The kiss was demanding and forceful, as the assassin rocked her knee against the archer's heat, her tongue reaching into the other woman's mouth, unable to get enough of her. None of it was gentle. She was being rough. Ashe had a few kinks. Her favorite was being dominated and Katarina knew this full well. They had had a few role-playing sessions that had become rather intense, but Ashe had a big feeling that this one time where she felt she needed her safe word the most, would be the only time it was completely useless. As the assassin moved her lips away, the woman laying under her panted and gasped for air.

Leaning back a bit to sit on her legs, her hands quickly moved to her belt as she noticed Ashe's lustful eyes looking at her. Grabbing the Queen's hands and placing them on her belt, she ordered, "Take it off."

It took a few moments for Ashe to realize what was being demanded of her. She fumbled with the belt, trying to get it off from the redhead's waist as soon as possible.

"Aren't you being a bit too needy?"

It was true. She was, but she didn't care. She worshipped Katarina's body and her skills. She wanted her lover to take her, mark her, own her.

Fully unfastened, she tried removing the skull buckled belt, but her arms were very swiftly pinned over her head with a single hand as the other removed the belt, tying it around the Archer's wrists.

"Kat...?" The Queen whispered, clearly nervous. Katarina continued to look at her with empty eyes, but she did something. A simple gesture that gave Ashe a plethora of answers. She moved her hand from the tied wrists, placing it in the Queen's open palms, clasping their fingers together.

Ashe's eyes began to water. Katarina was upset but still reassuring her. Leaning down, giving a quick nibble to the Queen's earlobe, the assassin whispered, "Avarosa." Knowing what that meant, the Queen smiled, feeling those familiar lips trailing her neck. Finding a sweet spot, Katarina meticulously worked, licking, biting, sucking until she heard a gasp come from her lover. As she let go of the patch of flesh she'd been toying with, she judged the mark she'd made, pleased with herself.

"Kata...rina," the Queen whispered through shallow breathes, "Please, let me touch you," as she tried to break free from her restraints. She loved the position she was in, but that wasn't what she was looking for. She wanted to hold the redhead, wrap her arms around her, rest in her, make love to her.

Lifting a perfect brow, the Assassin shifted her lips into a mocking smile, "Do you actually believe you're in a position to ask for anything at the moment?" Trailing her hands over the archer's chest, she ripped the cloth covering her chest, exposing her breasts. "You're so gorgeous," she breathed, her cold palm fitting perfectly around a breast, causing the other woman to hiss.

She spread herself further on top of Ashe until she was able to look down at her face. Looking at Katarina in her lustful daze, Ashe remembered a familiar saying she'd encountered in her many readings, 'the eyes are the windows to the soul'. It sounded cheesy and generic, but at that moment, as she looked into Katarina's eyes which no longer showed a cold emptiness, she knew it was true. This woman on top of her really loved her. Her feelings were so plainly, so clearly written on her face that Ashe couldn't believe she'd been in so much denial. Just thinking of how much she'd hurt Katarina made her want to cry. Katarina lowered her head once more, stealing those familiar lips.

"Please..." The Queen moaned out as their lips separated.

The assassin shook her head, knowing what the other woman wanted.

Ashe closed her eyes, feeling a soft, pink tongue lick an erect nipple. The assailants face moved closer until her perfectly supple lips were around it, mouth latched onto her breast while a free hand cupped the other breast, kneading it thoroughly but gently, flicking, teasing, pulling at the other nipple.

Ashe moaned quietly, pleased at the amount of detail her lover always put on her sensitive breasts. She loved feeling Katarina's touch all over her chest, meticulously taking care to please her. She was concentrating so hard on the warmth of her lover's tongue however that she didn't notice the redhead's knee placed between her thighs once more, causing a gasp to emanate from her. Opening her eyes, her face flushed further, she looked at the woman on top of her who had detached her mouth from the nipple she was attacking, grinning lustfully, "I can feel you. You're so wet."

Too sensitive for her own good and desperate to forget the betrayal, frustration and sadness Tryndamere had caused her, she started rocking, trying her best to get as much friction with Katarina's thigh as she could. Even though deep down, she was glad that she didn't have to go back to Tryndamere, the thought that he had betrayed her first, still rang fresh in her head. But none of that was important at that moment. No. The only thing that mattered was her and Katarina, as she tried grinding more into the woman's knee.

Raising an eyebrow at the submissive woman's sudden need, Katarina moved her knee away, causing the Queen to whimper. "So shameless." Kissing between her breasts, she flicked her tongue out, trailing down her Majesty's stomach all the way to her panties, causing the woman under her to shudder. She placed both her hands on each side of Ashe's waist, attacking her stomach with a series of gentle yet wet kisses. Though she was tied, the Queen felt as if she were being worshiped, which wasn't an entirely false statement to make. Katarina worshiped Ashe and her body, as though both were godsend, never being able to get enough of her scent, of the smoothness of her skin, the softness of her lips.

Stopping at the woman's belly button, Katarina whispered over the skin, "I'll give you whatever you want, whatever you need." If Ashe heard it, she didn't make it obvious. Moving her hands to the younger woman's hips, she removed the skirt in one swift motion, her fingers clasping around the innocently white panties as she slowly pulled them down and over Ashe's bootless feet, wondering only for a brief second when the woman had taken them off, noting that it was probably when she was sleeping.

The scent of arousal quickly filled the room, as Katarina swallowed, looking from Ashe's heat straight into her pale blue eyes. She gritted her teeth, unwilling to let her eyes water. Moving some hair away from the Queen's forehead, she leaned in, placing a kiss on her head. "You're so beautiful, Ashe."

Clenching her jaw, the archer closed her eyes, as she felt Katarina slowly kiss down her stomach to her thighs. Ashe's breathing hitched as the assassin kissed her inner thighs, so close yet so far from the needed destination.

"S-stop teasing," she tried letting out, completely ignored by the woman who started nibbling on her flesh. It was torture. She was so wet. She needed Katarina. Her tongue, her fingers, it didn't matter. She needed her! Just as she was about to let out a disgruntled groan, Katarina spread the archer's legs further apart, laying a single kiss on her mound, as the scent of the Queen's arousal permeated within the room.

The assassin let out a load moan as she got her first taste, her first lick. It had been barely three days, yet she'd missed this feeling so much. Thankful for the much welcome intrusion on her nub, Ashe began rocking her hips, wanting more, as Katarina began making circular motions with her tongue. The redhead took her sweet time in letting the Queen's arousal build up. She thoroughly concentrated on assaulting Ashe's clit, causing the woman to let out moan after moan, nearing her peek.

"Kata, please. I-I'm so close!"

The moment she heard those words however, the assassin immediately stopped, hearing an irritated whimper come from the woman beneath her. "Now why on earth would I give you release so easily?" She moved up and away from the Queen's core, cupping her cheek. Seeing Ashe disheveled, a complete aroused mess, begging and whimpering brought her such a high that she couldn't properly explain it. Leaning down, she whispered, her lips scant millimeters apart from her lover's, "Taste yourself," as she forced them to meet.

She could have considered it narcissistic, but she didn't care at all. Tasting herself on Katarina's lips turned her on more than she thought possible, as she forcefully increased the intensity of their kiss, wanting to taste more of herself on the other woman, trying her best to ignore the pain of a restricted release.

"Such a good girl, aren't you?" The assassin smirked once their lips parted, lowering her hand to cup the woman's heat, fingers slowly trailing the folds as they became covered in a sheet of arousal. "I know you're close, but not yet. Not until I tell you to."

The Queen gritted her teeth, trying to rock her hips into the woman's hand, creating friction. "You're being too cruel!"

"You could always use your safe word, but then I won't help you get off," she smirked devilishly as she let her thumb rub the archer's nub, causing the woman under her to shiver. So close yet so far. "But, I know you too well. You'll never use it. You complain, but you actually enjoy this don't you?" Slowly, very slowly, she inserted a finger into the silk, wet, warm core, very pleased at the sight before her. She lowered herself , leaving a bite on Ashe's shoulder as her finger continued its slow pump, not believing how happy she was at the woman's tightness. She hadn't slept with Tryndamere in the last few days. That alone had made Katarina extremely pleased, wanting to stop teasing the woman so much. As her finger slowly picked up its pace, the woman beneath her moaned out, begging Katarina to release her hands.

"P-please. Katarina, please. I need to hold you. I can't take this anymore! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! It was all a mistake. You're the only one for me! I'll leave him. I'll leave him! I want to be with you, only you! Please let me touch you!"

Narrowing her eyes, as though deciding what to do, she used her free hand to untie the woman's wrists, who quickly wrapped both arms around the assassin, bringing her as close to her as physically possible as another finger went into her folds stretching her just a bit.

"Kata...Kata, I-I'm so close!"

"Not yet, Ashe. Just a little more," she slowed her movements, wanting to torment the archer just a tiny bit longer, knowing full well that she'd thank her in the end.

"Katarina! Please! It hurts! It aches! Please, I need my release!" She loved it. She loved watching Ashe beg, knowing full well the woman could have just rocked her hips more, giving herself her own release.

"I love seeing you like this. Covered in sweat, flustered, begging, so so close to the edge," her lips on top of the archer's once more, she whispered what the other woman was begging to hear, "Have your release, Your Majesty."

Right at that moment, Katarina felt the Archer's core start to convulse around her fingers, warm wetness covering her hand as the woman's body spasmed under her, her nails digging into the redhead's shirt, causing her to bite her lip as the woman slowly came down from her high.

Exhaustion quickly engulfing her body, Ashe's hands fell to her sides, as Katarina placed a chaste kiss on her lips, falling on the bed next to her. Unexpectedly, Ashe turned around, tears now freefalling, as she rested in her lover's chest, apologizing profusely.

"Hey," the redhead placed a hand on the exhausted, crying woman's head who looked at her through her hiccups.

"I love you," the archer whispered.

Smiling, Katarina nodded, "I know. Took you long enough to admit it."

Ashe let out a crooked smile as well, her eyes widening, realizing Katarina hadn't had her own release. Knowing what Ashe was thinking though, the woman shook her head. "It's fine. It can wait. I'm just happy you're in my arms right now."

"I love you," Ashe let out once again as she drifted to sleep in the arms of her very forgiving lover.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, feeling an inexplicable warmth all around her. Hadn't she been freezing to death? Was her entire body so cold that she was in fact sweating? It didn't make much sense. She moved her hands to try and get up, feeling she was lying down. When her palm touched strangely soft fur though, her eyes quickly widened as she lifted herself up. That little tiny injured fox she'd found had grown and it wasn't an average growth...It was the size of Volibear if not bigger. Looking around, she noticed that the fox's tail was draped on the snow and she was laying on it, while another tail had pulled her into the fox's abdomen, keeping her warm. How many tails did the fox have? Had she not noticed them beforehand?

Noticing she'd woken up, the fox licked her cheek, pleased that she seemed safe. Out of instinct, Sarah wrapped her arms around the big neck, resting her head in its fur. She was still sleepy, but started talking, "Do you remember the fox I mentioned earlier? From the stories I'd heard, she used to be a fox but turned human. She was devious. She charmed me and started claiming that we were dating. That entire relationship was based off a lie. She just manipulated me to get what she wanted." She laughed, shaking her head. "That's what I told myself when I left her behind at the hospital. I convinced myself that she'd tried to use me and control me. But how much of it was actually true? I visited LeBlanc in her jail cell...Oh. LeBlanc is this really freaky, but very attractive black mage. You should stay away from her though. I'm not quite sure what she does to animals," she smiled, scratching behind the fox's ear, happy to have received a pleased yip. "I asked her about the charm, and how it worked. LeBlanc made something perfectly clear to me. If the target of the charm didn't feel anything for Ahri, then it wouldn't work to the extent it had. She said it works on the fields regardless, due to manipulations from the Institution, but outside, it isn't as foolproof. I was scared and confused. Ahri was alluring, adorable, beautiful, but I just...I know I feel something for her, but I also feel betrayed. I went to confess to Nami because I didn't want to admit to myself that I had feelings for someone who'd wronged me."

She sighed, remembering the times she'd spent with Ahri when charmed. They weren't bad times at all, and she'd really enjoyed them. In a way, if she let go of her pride, she could have admitted that the only thing Ahri's charm had done was increase her feelings for the fox, making them stronger. She was just too scared.

"What do I do, Mr. Fox? Or is it Miss Fox?"

Hearing the fox whine, Miss Fortune pat its head, apologizing, "I'm just joking. I have no idea what you ar-" Before she could finish her sentence, light emanated from the animal, slowly turning it into a woman. The shock caused the pirate hunter to fall back, landing on soft tails. It was an awkward position. She was laying on top of Ahri's tails who was draped over her, hands in the snow.

She couldn't speak as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," the fox whispered, not knowing what else to say. Miss Fortune's confession had hit her a bit too close to home and her heart had shattered. She understood why the woman felt so conflicted and betrayed and Ahri just wanted to hold her, apologizing over and over again for what she'd done. She loved Sarah so much, but she knew what she'd done was ridiculous. She'd been afraid that Nami would steal the woman, as such she'd charmed her repeatedly, in an attempt to have the woman forget the mermaid...But all it had accomplished was filling both of them with pain.

"Why were you a fox?" Is all the pirate hunter said, still a bit confused.

"I thought I wasn't wanted anymore. I was lost and scared. I wanted to go back to a time where I didn't have to worry about love or heartache. A time where I could do whatever I wanted with no remorse, no regret. I was going through the Freljord, trying to figure things out when you found me. I sort of tumbled down earlier, so that's why I was bleeding a bit."

Miss Fortune lifted herself, wrapping her arms around the fox's neck, bringing them closer to each other as Ahri's eyes widened in surprise. Tears began to well up in the nine tailed fox's eyes, as she began apologizing profusely.

"Ahri. Ahri, calm down," the pirate hunter cupped her cheek. "Why don't we give each other another chance? I think we both messed up the first time."

Without waiting, the fox placed her lips gently on Miss Fortune's, lingering there. As she slowly separated herself, the other woman couldn't help but giggle, "You're so impatient." No replies were given as the fox stole her lips once more, wrapping her tails around the woman to keep her warm. This time however, Sarah returned the kiss as she grabbed onto the fox's lower lip, her hands trailing into her hair, bringing their lips even closer to each other. When they pulled away, both panting for air, Ahri nuzzled in the crook of the pirate hunter's neck, thanking her for giving her another chance, and making the clear promise to never betray her again.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Kumungu Jungle_

She stopped walking.

"Did you find her?" The huntress let out as she made her way to Kayle, who was looking at her chest it seemed.

"It's...almost completely filled," she traced the rose petals, an inexplicable shock going through her. Why? Why was there just a single petal left? Why was it that only Nidalee's and Soraka's petal was the one not filled? How had the others made up so fast? She didn't really care. That wasn't why she was worried. What worried her was...She didn't feel anything change. She didn't feel her love for Morgana or her lust increase. Why? Had LeBlanc kept something from her?

She gritted her teeth, wanting to punch someone. Every single petal, including the one LeBlanc had described to be Morgana and Pantheon had been filled up. There was no way...no way Morgana slept with Pantheon. It was probably friendship. Morgana couldn't have slept with Pantheon right? Sure, she was sad that Kayle had left, but that wouldn't be a reason to-

Her eyes widened. Morgana had been a bit peeved at first that she had to attend the party, but at the same time, she'd been more excited than usual. Kayle had shrugged it off assuming the woman just hadn't been to a party in a long time, but...

It was her younger sister's birthday. The age wasn't what mattered. It was the fact that for the past five years, Morgana had baked cakes for Kayle and remembered the day. She was probably very excited to spend her birthday with Kayle after so many years of spending it alone or without her sister...

The angel's breath hitched. She wanted to go back. She wanted to go back and spend the night with Morgana, but she knew she couldn't. She knew Morgana wouldn't have slept with Pantheon, as she simply considered him a friend. Not to mention, she had to figure out what to do with Soraka. She had to figure out how to cleanse her in order to fill the last petal and bring back Warwick...With the last petal, all her feelings would return. She'd be able to feel for Morgana what she'd always dreamt of feeling for her.

"How long are you going to live with that delusion?" The demonic voice let out as she made herself known, but not shown.

"Soraka?!" Nidalee roared, trying to locate her scent.

"You keep going on and on about how those petals are what's stopping you from feeling for Morgana, but we both know that's not true. That seal LeBlanc put on you? It's very clearly aesthetic. It's simply showing you how other relationships are advancing. Do you honestly think you'll be able to love your sister just because other relationships ended up working out? When are you going to admit it to yourself, Kayle? When are you going to admit that you're in fact terrified of being with your sister? Terrified of what being with her entails?"

"Soraka, where are you?! Please, show yourself!" Nidalee pleaded, as Kayle's empty face showed no improvement. She was lost in her own world, trying to sort through her own issues.

_'I'll be at the tree house,'_ the same voice whispered to her.

Looking at Kayle one more time and seeing no change, she shook her head, quickly turning into her cougar form and making her way home. She had to find Soraka, and she had to save her, with or without Kayle.

* * *

**A/N:** This was longer than the last 3 chapters so that makes me a bit happy. I'm hoping you enjoyed. I have the outline written for most of the fic, so the next chapter shouldn't take too long to update hopefully!

Until next time! R&amp;R is appreciated!


	22. A Night Filled with -Truth & Discovery-

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. All of April was exam month for me and after that I just didn't feel like writing for a while. Writing may be clunky here and there.

Would be appreciated if I could get some reviews for Chapter 21's lemon scene as insight on those is very welcome given the main couple of the fic will eventually have their own and I want it to be better than the last chapter's.

Thanks for the support thus far!

Enjoy the read.

* * *

Feeling the bed dip caused her to stir and slowly open her eyes to her lover wearing her skull boots, most of her clothes already on. Crawling the few inches needed to get a hold of the other woman, the naked Queen wrapped her arms over her shoulders, "Where do you think you're going?"

Sighing, the assassin turned around, placing her hands on the Queen's waist, giving her a chaste kiss. "I received a letter," she said, taking it out of one of her pouches, "ordering me to return to Noxus."

"Why?" Ashe raised an eyebrow, getting a shrug from the assassin as response.

Leaning forward, Katarina stole her lover's lips once again. She finally had her all to herself. Ashe was hers and hers alone. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss, causing the Queen to look at her with a bit of confusion. "What is it?"

She slowly shook her head, placing one of her hands on the archer's cheek, "I'm just happy."

Unable to control herself, Ashe quickly wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, falling back down onto the bed, the assassin on top of her. "I love you," she smiled.

As a glint went through Katarina's eyes, prepared to pounce on her lover and go another round, damning her return letter in the process, her senses kicked in and she automatically looked at the door, slowly reaching for her dagger.

"Ashe, are you in here?" A loud knock, as Ashe moved to place her hand over Katarina's on her dagger, shaking her head.

Without warning, the person on the other side of the door turned the knob, eyes unbelievably wide. Anger fueled the man as he saw his naked wife and a topless noxian, on top of her, but tried his best to control himself. "I know you did this to get back at me, and I will accept it. I wish to speak with you alone."

"Get back at him?" The assassin's voice had a hint of venom lingering in it, as she found her top to wear.

"Of course. Why else would she sleep with you? She just did it to get back at me for sleeping with Sejuani," he shrugged.

"When?!" Katarina gritted her teeth, trying to control the ever boiling anger, hurt, jealousy in her.

"Last night."

"No, you buffoon! When did you start sleeping with Sejuani?!" Was it payback? Was Ashe actually doing this as payback? Was that all Katarina was? A tool for revenge?

"Two years ago."

Both the women in the room looked at him in shock, but for differing reasons. The Queen could not believe that an affair had been going on under her nose for such a long time, while Katarina wondered how long Ashe was aware of it all. Grabbing pieces of her clothing from the floor, she managed to wear her skirt and her top as Katarina slowly turned towards her with a look both filled with pain and anger. The assassin spoke very quietly, "How long have you known?"

"Kata, please calm down. You become erratic when you're emotiona-"

"How long have you known?!"

Looking away, Ashe whispered, "I found out last night."

Silence engulfed the room as Katarina attempted to bring her emotions under control. She was an assassin. She was entirely disappointed at her behaviour in these instances.

"Point proven," the sound of the only male in the room rattled her as she went to grab her dagger.

Quickly moving, Ashe placed her hand on Katarina's once again, preventing her from pulling the dagger, while the other one cupped her cheek. "Look at me."

A low growl was heard in her lover's throat as she looked away. "Katarina, look at me!" The Queen demanded. Not wanting to act like a petulant child, the assassin did as she was told, looking into her lover's bright eyes. "Not once. Not once did I ever think of using you. Katarina, you should know me by now. I would never do such a thing! You need to believe me. I have not been doing this with you all this time just to get back at him! I just found out myself, last night!"

Her emotions beginning to get under control, her breathing evening out, Katarina's eyes softened a bit. "Prove it."

"What?" The Queen was confused. What was she supposed to prove?

"Tell me you love me, in front of him. Now."

Ashe smiled and then laughed. "You really do like acting like a child in situations like these don't you?"

Katarina blushed, looking away. She was embarrassed and ashamed and she wasn't sure how to hide it. But she didn't need to. Ashe cupped both her cheeks this time and kissed her. "I love you, Katarina."

His eyes wide with disbelief, he could not help but shake his head. "Ashe, what are you talking about? This was a onetime thing wasn't it?"

"Why would this be a onetime thing if you've been sleeping with the boar woman for 2 years now? I swear to you, if you hurt her again, I will kill you with my own two hands," the assassin glared, pure hatred burning in her eyes.

"Ashe, don't be blinded by this Noxian! We support the Freljord together!" He pleaded, trying to get her to see that she was being foolish.

Shaking her head, she got up off of the bed and looked at him with clear resolve. "I will and I can support and protect my people without you. You've been disloyal to me for two years now. Even if I didn't have anything going on with Katarina this past year, did you actually think I'd pretend nothing happened? You didn't even bother giving me an excuse because you know what you've done is irreversible. All this time I thought I needed someone by my side to be able to keep the peace and rule the Freljord, but be it you, Sejuani, Lissandra, or whoever else that wishes to stand in my way, I will cut you down if you even decide for a second to harm my people and my land. I don't want to see you right now, Tryndamere. Please leave."

Grunting in frustration and anger, but knowing nothing could come of any future conversations if Katarina were in the room, he turned around and left, slamming the door behind him.

Turning around, Katarina tackled Ashe, looking down at her. "I love you."

Holding the assassin in place, Ashe rested her head in the crook of the woman's neck, trying to keep her tears in check. "I love you too."

Hearing their confessions behind the door, he shook his head. He'd continue his conversation with Ashe when they were alone. He knew he couldn't just tell Ashe he loved her and hope she forgave him, but he did love her. That much he knew. His emotions were a complete mess, and he knew he shouldn't have listened to Sejuani. He should have just gone after Ashe the moment she saw them together, but that wretched Winter's Wrath had a way of keeping him all to herself. He didn't hate it of course...He could have said no. But two years was a long time and his feelings had swayed, making him completely confused and a bit fearful. He regretted sleeping with Sejuani, but at the same time, the woman gave him the attention Ashe didn't have time to. And yet, whenever he was intimate with Ashe, the Queen was extremely tender and loving, which left a pit in his stomach. How long had Ashe and Katarina been together? If Ashe wasn't using her and just found out about Tryndamere and Sejuani, then that meant they'd been together quite a number of times before that. If Ashe still loved Tryndamere, he had a feeling he could get things back in order, but at the same time, he knew he had no position to make any decisions or convince Ashe to do anything. He had been cheating on her for two years and there was no actual excuse for that. He shook his head as he walked out of the Palace. He'd just hope there would be no bloodshed over any of this.

* * *

_A few hours prior._

"You're under arrest, Blitzcrank!"

"Sherriff? Has Blitzcrank done something wrong?" Orianna asked as both she and her golem friend looked at the Sherriff of Piltover in confusion.

"I saw him expel steam earlier! That is against Valoran law! Now stop fighting it and put out your...hands."

"Expelling steam. Woooooaaaaaah! That's some crazy stuff Blitzcrank! We should really arrest you for that, shouldn't we?" The Enforcer shook her head as she pulled Caitlyn away from the two, waving her hand at Blitzcrank, indicating he's not being arrested.

Reaching a private corner of the ballroom, Vi raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is wrong with you? Since when do you arrest golems for 'letting out steam'?"

"I have nothing to say to one who harbors criminals. You're fired. Hand over your badge and get out of my sight," Caitlyn looked away, arms folded in front of her.

Vi generally didn't let Caitlyn's attitude get to her, but something in her broke and she roughly pinned the Sherriff to the wall, having had it with her hissy fits for the day. "I don't know what your problem is, but you've been seriously acting up lately. Caitlyn, I'm sorry you think I'm not fit for this job, but right now, I don't particularly see you doing much better than me. Talk to me. What's going on, damn it?!"

She couldn't keep it in anymore. Unfolding her arms, she clung to Vi's clothes, looking anywhere but at the woman. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't show anymore weakness than she had. She wouldn't tell Vi the truth. She couldn't. It was too dangerous...

"Caitlyn," Vi cupped her cheek, "look at me."

It took a while but Caitlyn eventually surrendered, looking up at Vi, her eyes beginning to water.

"Talk to me."

Letting out a shaky sigh, she whispered, "I'm scared, Vi. I feel as though all of Valoran is slowly becoming a twisted mess. Things are in chaos and they're just going to get worse. Who knows how far some people will go to get what they want? What if it harms all of Runeterra? Vi...I'm terrified. I...I'm sorry I yelled at you in my office, but, I was so scare that Nidalee would hurt you." Clinging onto her even more tightly, she whispered, "I can't lose you."

"Cait," she lifted her superior's chin, their eyes making contact as a single tear stained the Sherriff's cheek. Wiping it with her thumb, Vi leaned in, their lips barely touching each other, trying to gauge the shorter woman's reaction. When she didn't pull away, Vi leaned further in, kissing her softly, sweetly, over and over again, whispering between each kiss, "You took me in. Healed me. Cared for me. Protected me. Now it's my turn. Let me take care of you, Caitlyn."

Her hands finding their way from her Enforcer's clothes to the pink locks of hair, Caitlyn returned the kiss fervently. As they parted for air, her eyes widened. She'd stopped thinking of Vi as a child who needed protecting. How long ago was that? She didn't know. When Vi had leaned in to kiss her at the station, she'd been grateful for Nidalee's screech interrupting them. At that time, she wasn't prepared to get into anything serious with Vi. Her feelings were a mess and she feared hurting Vi with the way she would have treated her. But now, as she looked at the pink haired Enforcer, she couldn't help it. She no longer saw someone she would consider a sister. She saw someone she'd consider a lover. She smiled as she lifted herself up on her toes just slightly, stealing her lover's lips.

She took Vi's hand and went to borrow one of the many empty rooms in the palace, thinking to herself, helping Kayle could wait until dawn. At that moment, all she could properly think of was making up for lost times with Vi. Her Enforcer took all her fears and insecurities away. Vi had always been with her no matter what, and she knew that that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

As Vi threw her lover onto the queen sized bed, closing the door behind her, a chime resounded all over the palace. Oddly enough, it remained unheard to most.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are very much appreciated. I'll have the next chapter out sooner than this one. Hopefully in the next handful of days if my inspiration doesn't leave me.

Thanks for the support!


	23. Happy Birthday

**A/N:** This is the last bit of the party. Enjoy.

* * *

"You're lucky I feel the way I do about you," she murmured, tracing random symbols on her lover's chest, resting on the woman's shoulder.

The Spider Queen let out a low laugh as her hand traveled along Zyra's back, under the covers. "I am forever grateful that you forgave me, Zyra."

"Do not mock me Elise," she scoffed.

They'd made up. Neither had any idea as to how it had happened, but they were a couple once again. Zyra had forgiven Elise for trying to feed her to Vilemaw and Elise had promised her that something as stupid would never happen again. Though things were a bit awkward and uncomfortable at first, both happened to get their act together quite nicely. As Elise started getting up off the bed to get dressed, an odd goldish creature passed by their window, chiming along the way.

"Uh...What the hell was that?" Zyra questioned as she looked at Elise, both equally shocked.

"Hell if I know."

Shaking her head, Zyra got up off the bed and went to wrap her arms around the very naked Elise's waist. "Must you leave so soon? There's still a party going on right under us. Stay a bit," she whispered.

Chuckling, the Spider Queen brought their lips together. "Or, we could get out of here and go somewhere more enjoyable?"

As Zyra let go of the other woman's waist and folded her arms, scowling, Elise added, "Don't worry. I'm not going to have anyone eat you. I mean quite frankly, we both know I'd rather be the one doing the eating," she smirked.

Zyra simply shook her head, "That's inappropriate and creepy when you're a spider Elise. I have no idea what kind of eating you're referring to at this point."

"Zyra, come on. You're a plant. I'm not going to actually EAT you," Elise was a bit offended. She had feelings for Zyra! Sure she'd messed it up at first with her thirst for power, but her feelings were genuine!

She was caught off guard however as the plant woman started smiling, wrapping her arms around the Spider Queen's neck, bringing their lips together once more. "I love seeing you flustered and frustrated."

"You're cruel," Elise whispered, placing her back on the bed. "But I want to get dressed."

Sighing, Zyra understood and let her get her clothes. Meanwhile, her mind drifted elsewhere, to a couple who had caught her attention for a while now. Zyra didn't exactly have siblings so to say. She considered plants her children and family, but she didn't have biological siblings, so she couldn't exactly understand what it meant to fall for your own sister. To her though, two beings who shared the same blood, falling in love together was a bit repulsive. It would have been different, she surmised, if they were cousins, as then only half their blood would be shared, but these two were siblings. They shared a hundred percent of their blood. How they happened to fall in love with each other was beyond her. Well, it didn't really matter, since they wouldn't have been able to have children anyways. That was at least a saving grace of their relationship. She felt a bit bad thinking so negatively of the two angels, especially when they shouldn't have been her concern to begin with, but a part of her felt that neither would be getting the happy ending they wished for. She hoped for their sakes that she was wrong, as even though the idea of the two together was a bit repulsive, she still wished for Morgana to find happiness with someone. Mostly because she feared the fallen angel would end up taking Elise from her otherwise.

"Mmm? Are you thinking about Morgana?" Elise brought her out of her thoughts with a smirk.

"Wha, how'd you-"

"Your face contorts in frustration every time you think of her."

"It certainly does not!" She gasped, trying to feign shock.

Ignoring that bit of her reaction, Elise sat down on the edge of the bed, sighing, "I don't think they've forgiven each other. No. Kayle may have forgiven Morgana, but I don't think that's true for the latter."

"Why do you say that?"

"I know what Morgana's going through. I know how hard it is to forgive someone who you feel has wronged you, especially when they meant so much to you to begin with."

"I forgave you, didn't I?" Zyra whispered, placing her hand on Elise's. "Though, I have no idea how."

Turning her hand around and entwining their fingers, Elise looked at Zyra, "You understand me. We're both villains. We're selfish and put ourselves over others. That's who we are, and I think that's why we fell for each other. We're both after self-preservation. So what I'm wondering is, Zyra. Who will win first? Will I devour you? Or will you possess me as your new host?"

Zyra couldn't help but smile, "I guess we're both monsters," as she stole the Spider Queen's lips once more.

* * *

"It must be nice, resolving your issues and being a couple again," she sighed, looking out at the Freljord, notably at Ahri and Miss Fortune cuddling each other in the cold. The party was beginning to die down, and a lot of couples had stolen rooms within the Palace. Was she jealous? She didn't want mindless drunk sex with Kayle, so she couldn't say she was. Then again however, she doubted Vi and Caitlyn were drunk. She was happy when she eyed them leaving the ballroom, both with smiles on their faces. Vi truly loved Caitlyn, and Morgana wished a long healthy relationship for them. But now, now she was alone. Kayle had left with Nidalee, barely giving her any explanations, and Morgana had nothing to do, no one to talk to. Her friends had all dispersed and she just didn't feel like finding those who were single. She felt cold and alone.

A quiet chime was heard as she felt someone sit next to her. For a moment, she eyed the frame with the corner of her eye, thinking it was Gragas, about to comment on his stench, until she noticed there was no alcoholic smell, nor was the person Gragas. He had a face with glowing eyes and a mouth, looking like a mask, a gigantic beard and three golden creatures flying around him. His presence was a bit intimidating, though it seems he had no malicious intent.

"Do I know you?" She whispered, unsure of how to address him.

He chimed as a familiar voice yelled, "DEMAGLIOOOOOOO!" jumping straight into Morgana's lap.

"Gnar!" Her face widened with a smile as he wrapped his tiny arms around her. As the little yordle smiled and rested his head devilishly in her chest, he glared at the creature sitting next to her. Said creature chimed once again and those golden creatures around him began to multiply as he began a melody. Morgana wasn't sure what his instrument was, but it didn't matter. The music was very soothing, and she couldn't help but feel all her worries float away.

Unnoticed to her, Pantheon had sat next to her while the unknown musician was playing. As the song came to an end, Pantheon let out, "And who might our new friend be?"

Shocked at not having seen him before, Morgana recomposed herself and shrugged. "No idea. Either one of Ashe's new musicians or a new champion I'd say." Looking over Pantheon, she frowned, "Are you not cold?"

The Artisan of War simply shook his head. Gnar looked at him, "Vigishu!" Though neither Morgana nor Pantheon understood him that well, they both knew what he was referring to. "I'm fine, young Yordle. I think you should keep Morgana warm instead."

Gnar nodded, going back into resting in her chest. "Is that Ahri?" Pantheon asked, looking in front of them, seeing Ahri and Miss Fortune under the tree.

"Yeah," the only female around them whispered. "I wish I had that." Feeling this to be an opportune moment, before things took a drastically emotionally dark turn, Pantheon cleared his throat. "Sir Heimerdinger and I had a little talk."

This piqued Morgana's interest as she looked at him while petting Gnar.

"He helped me figure out an estimate. I apologize if I'm extremely off, but, your birthday is today is it not? At least in our world."

The Fallen Angel's eyes widened in a bit of a shock. She hadn't told anyone when her birthday was. Even with an estimate, she had no idea how Heimerdinger was able to get the date spot on. But it didn't matter. She never celebrated her birthday. She had been looking forward to it this year. Holding out that maybe she could have spent it with Kayle, but the latter clearly had prior engagements with Nidalee and Soraka. Morgana couldn't blame her or be angry at her. Kayle had a job to do and she doubted the woman even remembered her birthday. It had been millennia since they last celebrated together anyways.

"I know. I never celebrate," she mumbled.

"That's a shame as I have a little something for you," he smiled, showing her the box he had been carrying around.

"Pantheon...You didn't have to," she looked at him, unsure of how to behave. She was touched, so deeply touched. No one had ever gotten her a birthday present since her days with her sister. Vi had repeatedly asked her when her birthday was, but had never received answers, so she'd get her presents here and there to compensate for the lack of birthday. As such, she was incredibly touched at Pantheon's gesture.

The Fallen Angel slowly unwrapped the box and opened its lid. She couldn't believe her eyes. It wasn't something that extraordinary, but it held a lot of meaning. Her heart filled with emotion as she took the fluffy plushy out of the box. It was a bit childish, but absolutely adorable. A little poro with a chef hat. Gnar moved to her left next to the bearded fellow as she clung onto the toy like a child.

Pantheon, absolutely thrilled that Morgana seemed to be happy again, leaned down a bit and kissed her forehead, "Happy Birthday," he smiled.

Unable to keep it in, Morgana jumped at her baker friend, wrapping her arms around him, "Thank you." The little yordle found its way between them, jumping on top of them, wrapping each of his tiny arms around their necks into a mini hug. Without any of them realizing it, the creature next to them had moved, towering over them, as it lay its big arms around them, pulling them all closer to each other. Morgana laughed. Her friends were here for her on her birthday. It would all be alright. She'd celebrate with Kayle next year. Until then, she'd spend her time with Gnar, Pantheon and their new friend who couldn't help chiming it seemed.

She didn't realize however, the tears that were staining her cheeks. Even if she had, she wouldn't have known if they were tears of happiness or sadness.

* * *

**A/N: **Short but I wanted it out. Hope you liked it. Reviews are very welcome!


	24. Is It a New Mystery?

Chapter 24

Might probably feel rushed.

* * *

She'd grown increasingly impatient. She was about fed up. The night had past and the sun had shown its rays. She'd spent the last few hours trying to locate Nidalee, however the Kumungu Jungles were huge and she had no idea how to navigate them properly. She hadn't needed to before after all. She huffed and puffed in frustration. She had to go see Morgana. Why did Nidalee have to come to her for help? She had so many things to talk to Morgana about, so many things to fix. She couldn't do anything if she was busy trying to find the cougar.

Having finally located what she assumed to be where Nidalee's house was, she landed, her feet touching soil after a few hours of pointless flying. As she was about to knock on the wooden door of the tree house, she couldn't help but overhear a discussion.

"Soraka, don't be ridiculous. You can't do this!"

"Why not? He nearly took you away from me. I see no reason not to do this," the celestial being's voice was cool, empty of emotion.

"I know what happens when your kind kills someone! You can't ever go back!"

"What does it matter? Nidalee, he deserves to die. He can't be allowed to live after what he did! Why can't you understand, I'm doing this for you. For us."

"This isn't you, Raka. Please, you need to listen to me!"

No follow-up response was given, as Kayle moved away from the door, standing right in front of it when it opened. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Move out of the way, or you will regret it, Judicator," the blue-skinned woman threatened.

Cocking an eyebrow and smirking, she wondered out loud, "What exactly can you do to harm me? I mean, sure. This is partially my fault, but I had no idea you were this weak. I understand seeking revenge towards Mordekaiser, but...Warwick?"

"We have history and that was the only way to prove that I could handle myself just fine," she replied deadpan.

Her features relaxing, Kayle spoke quietly, "No one was doubting your strength, Soraka," only to have Nidalee look away.

"I'll kill Morgana if you don't let me kill Mordekaiser," the celestial being responded. It was a ridiculous threat, but whether she was being serious or not, they didn't find out right then and there. As Kayle's face contorted in pure rage and Soraka's turned to shock, all three bodies froze with a sheen of gold around them. Her eyes wide, the starchild saw the cause of their stasis, and uttered, "Bard?"

* * *

Hearing a knock on her door, she proceeded to remove her apron and open it.

"Yo!"

Her closest friend grinned, a hand on the back of her head, the other waving at her. Her chirpiness made the fallen angel sick.

"What do you want, Vi?"

"What's up with you, cranky face?" She walked in, not needing to be actually invited. Making her way to the kitchen, she found a batch of cookies out of the oven, cooling down. Taking one, she tasted and spit it back out. "Holy hell, what the hell is this?"

"I accidentally put salt instead of sugar. Now are you here for the sole reason of making fun of my baking?"

"Damn. You're so cranky. You need to get laid," she winked, grabbing another salty cookie.

Shaking her head, the purple haired mage moved to make some breakfast for herself and her friend, as Vi began to explain in relative detail how her first time with Caitlyn went. Morgana of course pretended to listen.

"Why aren't you with her now?" She finally asked as she placed their meals on plates.

Vi shrugged, "She said Kayle called her a bit ago asking for help or something."

Her appetite was now ruined, as her blood began to boil. Wasn't Kayle going to prioritize her over League work? Why did she ask Caitlyn for help? When had she asked Caitlyn for help? Why did it bother her so much? Maybe because her stupid sister missed her birthday. Yes. She was still hung up on that. She wanted to punch Kayle the next time she saw her. Get laid, Vi said. Easier said than done. She only wanted her sister, who was too busy being a stupid hero for the stupid league. How she wished they were back home.

Before she could start yelling in front of Vi however, an uninvited guest came barging into her house, screaming, "KAYLE AND SORAKA ARE GONE! THEY JUST VANISHED INTO THE SKY!"

Morgana and Vi simply looked at her for a few moments and returned to eating, as though they had not witnessed or heard anything shocking.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Nidalee waved her hand in front of the angel.

"Good riddance," Morgana mumbled, taking a bite of her toast.

"You think they went to the celestial world?" Vi shrugged, causing purple haired mage to raise an eyebrow and proceed to sigh.

"Let's go see Ahri then. Maybe she'll know something or another about what happened to them," the fallen angel finished her plate and put it in the sink.

"Why aren't you scared? Worried? Surprised? Shocked? You seem like you don't care/ Don't you love your sister?" The cougar asked, confused at Morgana's reaction. She'd been downright terrified of what may have happened to Soraka, while Morgana didn't seem to care about Kayle.

"My sister forgot my birthday. My sister prioritized work over me. My sister contacted this idiot's lover instead of me. My sister lied to me. So I'm sorry if I'm not particularly worried about her being abducted into the sky right now," she grabbed a cookie. "Want one?" She offered Nidalee as they left the house and returned to the Freljord.

* * *

"Welcome back," the Queen smiled as she saw the group running into the palace.

Vi waved as they passed by her, and randomly started opening doors one by one, seeing things they wished they hadn't. Ashe started running with them and commented on how a handful of champions spent the night, stating she felt sorry for the cleanup crew. But at the same time, she was glad the party was somewhat successful.

As Vi opened another door, they saw a fully naked nine tailed fox, on top of a red haired gunslinger, heavily making out. "O-oh god!" Morgana turned to look away with Ashe as Nidalee and Vi simply stared on. When Vi cleared her throat, both women looked at them, quickly covering themselves, both embarrassed and irritated.

Before either naked woman could retort, Nidalee spoke, pleading Ahri to help her find Soraka. The fox however simply laughed at her, wondering why she should ever help Nidalee. She'd thought they were friends. No friend would try to kill someone else's lover.

Nidalee knew that no matter how much she apologized, Ahri would never trust her again. But at that moment, it didn't matter. Getting on her knees, she pleaded, apologizing to both the fox and her lover for her actions.

Morgana, Ashe and Vi felt a bit uncomfortable at the display, but the Fallen Angel considered having Nidalee on her knees, apologizing for what she did to Kayle. Maybe she'd have a bit of satisfaction that way.

When Ahri was satisfied with the display, she spoke up, "Sorry. I can't help you. I don't have any connection to the Celestial World," she smirked as Nidalee's eyes widened in shame.

"You had it coming, Nidalee," the fox continued. "Don't feel bad for getting on your knees. You're lucky I didn't ask you to cut your arm off."

"Nidalee, as much of a grudge as Ahri has for you, I do forgive you," Miss Fortune finally spoke, quietly.

Resting her head on her lover's shoulder, Ahri looked at Nidalee, "Soraka anchored Irelia's soul to her blades. Maybe she can help you."

Nodding, Nidalee quickly left as the three champions at the door stood still, each wondering who should ask the much necessary question.

"Well? Are you guys leaving or what? Stop ruining our time," Ahri growled, but none of them were looking at her.

Morgana cleared her throat, blushing, as she asked Miss Fortune, "So Sarah...How does it feel to have sex with a succubus fox?"

Agitated and irritated, Ahri took one of the pillows and threw it at them, yelling "GET. OUT!" as they ran out, laughing.

One of the doors opened up, a fully clothed spider queen wondering what the ruckus was about. "Hey, Elise," Morgana motioned to her, as the taller woman walked towards her. "Can we get hitched if I can't get Kayle back? She's in the celestial world or something or another."

Elise shrugged, "I don't mind. Friends with benefits? Would be fu- OW! Zyra!" She received a slap on her back as the plant woman glared at Morgana. Grabbing Vi by the arm, Morgana took rapid steps back, and began sprinting away, "Nice seeing you guys again!" as they caught up to Nidalee.

"So, time to head to Ionia?" Vi sighed.

"No one's forcing you to follow us, you know," the fallen angel scolded.

"But then who'd protect you?" Her friend grinned, causing her to shake her head.

* * *

Having found Irelia's house, Nidalee knocked on the door a few times. Moments later, it opened, revealing Karma.

"If it isn't the Enlightened one," the cougar seemed displeased.

"What do you want?"

"Can we come in?" Morgana requested.

Karma opened the door wider, letting them in. She felt a bit bad, since Irelia wasn't home and she was borrowing her place, but it did seem as though these girls needed help. Once Nidalee explained the issue however, Karma's face turned into a frown.

"Get lost."

"What? Why?!" Nidalee hissed. Karma knew something, and she wasn't leaving without an answer.

"Irelia can open portals to the Celestial World by using the bond she has with her swords. But if she did, she'd die as a result."

"So what? It's not like you're dating her, right? Why do you care? We need this, damn it! Once Soraka ascends again, she can revive her!" Nidalee knew she was being selfish. But that small time she'd spent with the darkened Soraka, she knew her lover needed as much of her help as possible. Instead of answering her questions at first, Soraka had proceeded to make love to her, as though in an attempt to distract her. And unfortunately, it had worked, since they were only able to talk for a short time. Her heart constricted as she thought of the moment all three were frozen, but only two disappeared.

"How selfish can you be?" Anger trickled through Karma's voice. "Who cares if I'm not dating her? Why should it matter? We're friends. We work together. I'm helping her conduct some research and regretting having let you into her home." Karma understood that Nidalee's patience and emotions were on a string. She had witnessed Soraka's new self personally, so she couldn't blame the huntress. But the way she spoke, tossing Irelia's life out like that just because Soraka could have maybe revived her pissed the dark skinned woman off more than she thought would be possible. What kind of person would willingly attempt to sacrifice another like that? She knew Nidalee was acting on her emotions but it still left a bad taste with her, wondering if she could trust the woman afterwards.

"It's fine, Duchess," the familiar voice let out from behind them as she eyed her three new guests. "It's been a while since I've had guests as varied as these three." Her eyes however never happened to leave Morgana's, who felt a bit intimidated as a result.

Once she looked away, Irelia continued, "I can't help you. I have no intention of sacrificing my life for two magical beings who can more than likely take care of themselves just fine in the Celestial World. You need to believe in your lover and sister, otherwise, what's the point? Relationships, no matter what kind, are to be based on trust. If you have none, your relationship is bound to fail."

Though she wanted to protest, Nidalee kept to herself as Irelia moved to stand in front of Morgana. "I'm wondering why no one bothered to comment on how wrong your relationship with Kayle is."

The Fallen Angel's eyes widened a bit, unable to hide her shock. She had not expected Irelia to be one of the people to say that. But she wasn't offended. She knew it was wrong. That didn'tt mean she cared.

She didn't have time to reply as Nidalee growled, "What's the difference between my relationship with Soraka and her relationship with Kayle? Both are women, neither can have kids. Who cares if they're siblings?"

"You clearly misunderstand," Irelia sat down on a free stool in her living room. "The issue is not that you're related to each other. The issue is, you're too dependent on Kayle given your past and that will hinder what you have exponentially. Do you truly love your sister, Morgana? Or have you just become a prisoner of the past, trying to understand her actions and forgive her?"

The Fallen Angel's blood boiled at the insinuation. "I've been in love with Kayle ever since we were children! How dare you assume you know anything about our relationship?! Clearly coming to you for help was a mistake."

Turning around, she motioned to Vi and Nidalee that they were leaving. Behind them, Irelia spoke quietly, "Be prepared to move on. The stars aren't very forgiving to murders."


	25. Hall of Regrets

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. Got busy with some other stuff and lost the motivation to write. Hopefully its back now!

Next chapter starts the last arc of the fic, though I'm unsure as to how many chapters that one will be.

Sorry in advance if this chapter feels rushed.

Reviews are very much appreciated!

Enjoy~

* * *

She opened her eyes, unsure of her surroundings. It felt as though she was in an empty space surrounded by stars. She looked around, unable to see any defining features to the place. It was strange. Though there were stars all around them, it was still dark, as though the stars refused to shine brightly. Her eyes darted to the darkened celestial being, as she walked up to her and helped her get up, surprised the woman accepted.

"We were probably brought here to be shown that the world is better off without us," the celestial being's corrupted voice let out, as she shook her head.

"What nonsense are you blabbering about, Soraka?"

"This is part of the Celestial World, Judicator. This place is here to show us that we aren't needed as we are. That the only way to get what we want is to change."

Kayle frowned as they were suddenly surrounded by stars. What on earth was Soraka talking about? Slowly moving her hand, she touched one of the stars, surprised at the warmth she felt. A swirl of lights surrounded her as her vision blurred momentarily, only to clear up at a sight she didn't expect. She was looking at a house as she heard a boy yelling at his sibling to get down the stairs. Her surroundings were immediately shifted and she'd ended up standing in a family's dining room as they were getting ready for dinner.

"She said she's coming!" The same young boy smiled as he spoke to two figures in the kitchen. As Kayle inspected the boy, something about him was oddly familiar. He was give or take around ten years old, with short blonde hair and piercing red eyes. As the boy sat down at the table, his mother and father walked out of the kitchen together. Kayle felt sweat drops on the back of her neck as she realized what she was witness to. Morgana and Pantheon were married. Not only did they also have children, but there was no indication that she was part of their world.

"That is but one future, out of many. You don't exist in any of these futures. And neither do I. This is the Hall of Regrets. Most of these, you'll find Morgana to be much happier than she is now. A world where you don't exist means a world where she has no sorrows."

She'd tried to tone Soraka out due to the fact that the darkened Celestial Being was too pessimistic for her own good, but she ended up catching the gist of what the woman said. She didn't exist in any of these futures? Preposterous. So many stars, and she was to believe that she wasn't in any of them? Why? Why was her future, or lack thereof, supposed to be written out already? Most of her life, she'd spent it being manipulated, having people tell her what she should be doing, which path she should be taking. No. Enough was enough. She'd spend as much time as she could looking for a future with Morgana. A happy one, where they were together.. And if, if none of those stars had her happy ending? Then she'd just have to make one herself. With her resolve in check and hands balled into fists, she was about to tell Soraka off when a star made her way towards her and illuminated so strongly that it lit up the entire space. However, before she could latch onto it, the space shifted and they were teleported to what seemed like Soraka's stars.

Groaning in frustration and pouding the ground, she let the Starchild have her privacy while looking through stars as she moved to walk up to the one the former had called 'Bard'. Better strike up a conversation than wallow in annoyance and anger she decided.

"So. Who the hell are you?"

The only response? A chime.

"Nice. Are you a new champion?"

Chime.

"I'm guessing your name is Bard?"

Chime.

"Is chiming all you know how to do?"

Chime.

Resisting the urge to pull her hair out in frustration, the blonde angel turned to look at Soraka, who seemed very clearly unpleased.

"What's wrong?"

"There are none! There are no happy endings for me!"

"Really?" Kayle raised an eyebrow as she went to touch one of the stars that very clearly showed Soraka happy with Nidalee.

"That's not me! There is no light in me any longer!" Soraka let out. "It doesn't matter. I'll find a way!"

Kayle couldn't take it anymore. She was in an unknown place with some weird chiming bastard and a stupid Starchild instead of in her sister's arms, apologizing for being late. She'd lost all her patience. Grabbing Soraka by her neck, she lifted her up, much to the darkened being's surprise. "You have a future with Nidalee! All you have to do is return Warwick's and Mordekaiser's souls to their bodies! They'll be revived and healed. You'll return to being uncorrupted. Why is this so hard to understand for you? Your happy ending is literally you willingly letting go of this darkness! How the hell is that so hard?!"

Grasping at the hand around her neck and trying to wiggle free, Soraka let out through broken breaths, " This is the only way to protect Nidalee!"

"Nidalee. You do realize that the cougar is worried sick about you right? Let's not forget that though you were probably able to seduce her in that tree house earlier, she is still terrified of you. She wants the woman she fell in love with! Not some deranged, corrupted version of her!"

Dropping her arms to her sides, Soraka whispered, "I never wanted her to be afraid."

Letting off some of the pressure on the Starchild's neck, Kayle asked, "Are you being honest when you say you're doing all this for Nidalee?"

Anger swelled through Soraka's body as she dug her nails into Kayle's hand, causing the other to drop her, "Honest?! You are not one to talk when you're lying in your sister's face!"

Before Kayle could retort at the accusation however, Bard sat down next to Soraka and began a musical chime. The angel merely looked on in awe as Soraka fell to her knees, the darkness pouring out of her, tears staining her cheeks. "All I wanted, all I wanted was to be able to protect us. Nidalee and me. I just wanted to show people that they had no right to harm my family!"

As though understanding, Bard wrapped an arm around her, as the purified celestial spirit cried. 'I will return Warwick's and Mordekaiser's souls to them. You need not worry,' Kayle's own voice whispered into her mind as she looked at Bard, eyes wide.

"Kayle," Soraka whispered, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you a liar."

Coming down from the shock of Bard speaking to her telepathically, Kayle walked up to Soraka and knelt in front of her, placing a hand on her head. "You're not weak, Soraka. Welcome back."

The Starchild nodded.

"Well, you were purified sooner than I expected. If this guy could do it before, he should've come sooner. What a mess. I even thought we'd have to fight," Kayle shrugged.

"Bard, can we go home now?" Soraka asked, exhausted from the purification, feeling no reason to stay in the Celestial world any longer. It wasn't as though she was actually welcomed back. She wondered why Bard had brought them here to begin with, as he could have purified her anywhere, but a gut feeling told her this journey was more for Kayle than it was for her. The being chimed at her question. As Soraka offered her hand to Kayle, to leave the Celestial World together, the angel shook her head. The mage's mouth opened, about to speak, but she closed it.

"Tell her I'll see her soon," Kayle let out a sad smile.

"Are you sure?"

"What other choice do I have?"

"You always have more than one. Or else it wouldn't be a choice, Kayle."

"I love my sister, Soraka. I just don't know how to love her properly. The past, my actions, they weigh too heavily on my heart. Your future was shown to you. Your happy ending lay in purifying yourself which was easier than I thought it would be thanks to your friend. But me? None of the stars I looked at showed me what I wanted to see. And I need to figure out why."

Soraka simply nodded. It wasn't her place to tell Kayle what to do when the woman was adamant on staying behind. "Bard can come pick you up whenever you're ready to leave."

"Thank you."

"Let's go, Bard."

He chimed as a massive light beamed over the two and took them away.

Kayle turned around, eyeing the stars, "Now then...How do I get back to my sta-" The space shifted like it had earlier, returning her to their original location. "Well, that was easier than expected." She sighed. "I promise you, I'm coming back, Morgana...Eventually."

* * *

Standing in front of Morgana's house, Soraka took in a deep breath. She had to do this before she found Nidalee. Telling Morgana about Kayle had to take priority or else who knew what the Fallen Angel would do. She knocked on the door once, ready to run away. However, unluckily for her, Vi opened it, in clear shock, not expecting her.

"Soraka?"

"WHAT?!" Of course, the ears of a cougar would pick up the sound. What caught her off guard though was that Nidalee was at Morgana's.

Unable to ready herself, she was tackled to the ground by her lover. Inspecting her from head to toe, the relief on Nidalee's face was clear as day as she indulged in the woman she'd always known and loved. Tears freefell from the cougar as she let out, barely audibly, "You're back. You're back. You're back!"

She wrapped her arms around the hectic woman. The realization of how much she'd worried her unjustifiably hit Soraka, as she held her tight and apologized. Once both women had calmed down, Nidalee asked, "How did you go back though? Kayle said that once you kill someone you're forever corrupted."

"I didn't exactly kill either...I took...absorbed their souls. Like how Thresh steals them with his lantern."

"You're scary, but that's actually pretty badass," Nidalee grinned, as she brought her lips onto her lover's for a quick kiss. "You had me so worried."

"I'm sorry," Soraka smiled sadly, as she returned the kiss.

"Before you two idiots start making out on my porch, where the hell is my sister?" Soraka closed her eyes at the hard tone in the voice. It was obvious Morgana wasn't pleased as she walked out the front door and looked at Soraka with a raised eyebrow, while Vi was trying to calm her.

The Starchild wondered how she was going to get through telling Morgana that her sister was on indefinite leave. Part of her hoped she was still darkened...That may have made it easier.

"About Kayle..." She started, clutching onto Nidalee, preparing for Morgana's wrath. What she didn't expect though was the mage falling to her knees with eyes void of emotion, whispering to herself, wondering if she'd ever see her sister again.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Deceiver opened her eyes.

"What's so funny?" A sinister voice asked, taking note of the grin on her face, as she merely shook her head.

"Welcome back, Mordekaiser," she responded. Only a few seconds later, her eyes widened marginally as her grin turned into a full blown smile. The mark she'd placed on Kayle had vanished.


	26. Six Months Later

**A/N:** It's a bit shorter in length. Sorry about that! Thanks for keeping up with the story for so long! Your reviews/favs/follows mean a lot to me!

We have a small time skip here. Enjoy!

* * *

Six months later.

Her arm draped over her girlfriend's shoulder, Vi opened the door to Sinful Succulence, the scent of freshly baked cookies and bread overflowing in the bakery. Spotting her friend in the kitchen, Vi let go of Caitlyn and moved towards the Fallen Angel who, as usual, was busy working unnecessary hours with too many cookies to sell.

"Morgana, when are you going to take a break?" The officer sat on a stool in the kitchen, overlooking her friend's hectic work.

The purple haired mage was kneading the dough and without looking up from her work, she let out with a complete lack of emotion, "When my sister comes back home."

* * *

Six months had passed since Kayle had decided to stay in the Celestial World. Some significant changes had taken place in Valoran during this time. Leblanc and Mordekaiser were both sentenced to prison for five years. They were banned from participating in matches for three of those five years, however LeBlanc had not so subtly been able to convince them to shorten that time. As such, the Deceiver was able to go back to participating in matches, with wonderful use of her manipulation, in less than 2 months after her sentencing.

Elise had been sentenced for one year with a six month ban, while Evelynn, who was found to be conspiring with Mordekaiser was sentenced to four years. No one truly understand the reasoning for the lengths. Was it just for show? Morgana had loudly commented, after hearing the news, that if what Mordekaiser and LeBlanc had done was committed by anyone other than a champion, they would be in prison for life or executed.

Meanwhile, Ashe and Tryndamere were able to maintain a relatively decent friendship as the Queen ruled without him, Katarina by her side. When news arose of their separation, some tribes attempted to overthrow Ashe. Whispers began that Sejuani had found the perfect opportunity to get rid of the Frost Archer. However, Tryndamere was successful in convincing her to stand down. Whether those two were truly in love or if it was Sejuani's way of getting to the throne, no champion knew for sure. But, whatever the case was, Tryndamere had been able to convince her to stop, so that must have meant something.

Ahri and Miss Fortune began a proper relationship, with no more lies or manipulations. The way they swooned over each other made most people uncomfortable. There were lovebirds and then there were these two. Though Ahri was still peeved at what Nidalee had done, Sarah had been able to calm the tension between the two, and they were slowly beginning to get their friendship back. Of course, Ahri had made it explicitly clear that she would never completely forgive Nidalee, but would make an effort to befriend her once more.

Vi and Caitlyn were in paradise. Well, as much as those two could be with Vi's 'punch first, ask questions while punching' attitude and Caitlyn's 'by the book' methods. Though they would occasionally butt heads while at work, the Sherriff and her officer were very clearly in love. At times, it would frustrate Caitlyn, because Vi would unnecessarily worry over her, sometimes jeopardizing work, but the Sherriff didn't hold it against the younger woman. How could she, when she too did the same thing?

Zyra was fuming when it came to Elise. She couldn't believe the Spider Queen would have done something as stupid as what she had, but none the less, she was still head over heels in love with the woman, as such, decided to date her, even while the other was imprisoned. A very similar thing applied to Lux and Leblanc, however the former wasn't angry. She was disappointed and upset that her lover would do such a thing. Seeing Lux disappointed in her hurt her more than if the younger woman were pissed off. The Lady of Luminosity agreed to give the Deceiver one more chance. Though she was upset, her feelings never wavered, which made her wonder for a brief instance if the dark mage had cast a spell on her. One glance at her lover however, had proved it to be false. LeBlanc was like a lost puppy without Lux and the blonde's heart swelled with love at the thought of how much the Deceiver needed her.

The happiest couple however were Nidalee and Soraka. So much so that no one wanted to spend time with them. Much like Ahri and Miss Fortune, they were way too in love. They also never fought. It was unnerving to some, and while cute to others, a bit of a turn off. They were constantly over each other, head over heels in love, unable to let the other go. Though their friends were happy for them, hanging out with the two made things a bit too awkward for everyone around them. Not like the two actually noticed, being too entranced by the other. But they were happy, and everyone knew that that was all that mattered.

While romance had been blossoming in Valoran however, one mage had lost both her lover and one of her closest friends. Pantheon had stopped being Morgana's friend. Though at first, the Fallen Angel had challenged him, claiming that he didn't want to be her friend anymore because she didn't feel for him the same way he did for her, she was quickly shot down by a blood-boiling Pantheon who had raised his voice at her for the very first time. Stomping his foot in frustration and anger, he had made it completely clear to her that the reason he no longer wanted to be her friend was because of what she was doing to herself. No matter how much Pantheon and Vi had attempted to help Morgana out of her dump, it seemed as though she kept regressing and had no intention of moving on, or putting Kayle in the corner of her mind, only temporarily. Pantheon was fed up. He was sick and tired of seeing the woman he had feelings for slowly destroy herself, so he left.

Vi expected Morgana to wake up when she'd lost one of her few friends, but when she noticed the lack of actual care, that was when she understood that Morgana was too far off gone in her own world.

Now, as they stood in the bakery's kitchen, Vi wondered what would become of her friend if Kayle didn't show up soon.

"Morgana," the Sherriff spoke up. "Please stop this. You need to take care of yourself. You're letting yourself go, and this is very clearly unhealthy for you!"

The Fallen Angel made no indication that she'd heard or acknowledged the other woman's repeated speech.

"Morgie, c'mon," Vi moved off the stool and walked to her friend. "You've baked enough to last twenty centuries," she placed her hand on Morgana's, attempting to stop her from kneading more dough, only for it to be flung away.

"Shut up and get lost, ingrates. Neither of you are in any position to say anything to me. You have each other. Who the hell do I have?"

Something ticked in Vi, as her veins threatened to pop. She knew this Morgana very well. It was the one she had met when she first joined the league herself. Arrogant, rude, with a superiority complex to 'filthy humans' as she'd put it. But she also knew that it was a wall. A wall she had once been able to break down, but she wondered now if it was worth it anymore. As though knowing what her girlfriend was thinking, Caitlyn wrapped her arms around one of Vi's, and shook her head. She didn't want Vi to abandon her friendship with Morgana, like Pantheon had.

Thankful for having Caitlyn next to her, Vi calmed down and turned around from the Fallen Angel. "You can come talk to me when you remember that there are still people who care about you." As they left the bakery, neither heard the quiet sobs emanating from the kitchen.

Morgana slumped down to the floor, her hands covered in dough and flour, as she whimpered, "I don't want anyone to care about me. They'll just end up leaving like Kayle did." Wiping her hands on her apron, she got up and turned off the oven. Walking into her office, she grabbed the chef poro Pantheon had given her as a birthday present, sat on the edge of the couch, and cried.

She missed Kayle.

* * *

As happy as she was with Nidalee, Soraka could never forget that she'd basically left Kayle in the hall of sorrows, so she'd occasionally ask Bard to take her up there as a quick check up. The last time she'd seen Kayle, the Judicator had been chasing after a star that kept slipping from her fingers. Kayle had claimed that that was the one, and Soraka knew that if anyone could catch the star, it would probably be Kayle. So, she had returned with the expectation that the woman would be cheerful, having found what she was looking for.

What she hadn't expected however was stepping into a pool of blood with Kayle laying on the ground on her back.

"Soraka, Bard," the clearly exhausted angel nodded.

"Kayle! What the hell happened to you?!" The Starchild ran towards her friend, ready to heal her.

Something was different about the blonde woman. The aura she would give out as the Judicator was gone. When Soraka placed her hand on the other woman's forehead in an attempt to figure out where she had been injured, she felt something odd. Though Kayle was still very clearly immortal...She felt more, human. That's when Soraka noticed it. Kayle had been holding something in her palm. Clutching it, not allowing it to fly away.

"You caught it?"

Kayle smiled, "I caught it," as she lifted herself up, causing Soraka's eyes to widen.

"Your back. Kayle, your back! What the hell did you do?!"

"I caught it," the exhausted woman repeated with another smile.


End file.
